


Baletnica z Pozytywki

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Series: Łańcuszek z Motylem [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet po najgorszej burzy zawsze wychodzi słońce. Tak miało być i teraz. Pokonali już w końcu tyle przeciwności, nawet śmierć. Po tym, co przeszli, liczyli na spokojne życie.</p><p>Ale co, jeśli to, co brali za burzę, było tylko łagodną mżawką?</p><p>Co, jeśli teraz rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło?</p><p>I… jeśli pioruny niespodziewanie zaczną uderzać w <i> dom</i>?</p><p>Dla Millenium Harry jest martwy, więc wydawałoby się, że to koniec problemów. Jednak los nie lubi być przewidywalny. Na horyzoncie zaczynają malować się przeszkody, których chłopak nigdy by się nie spodziewał. W niebezpieczeństwie znajdują się jego najbliżsi. Tylko wsparcie Louisa sprawia, że nie traci głowy.</p><p>Co więc zrobi, kiedy jego ukochany niespodziewanie <i> zniknie</i>?</p><p>Czy to możliwe, że kluczem do wszystkiego jest niepozorna pozytywka?</p><p>.</p><p>Kontynuacja <i>Łańcuszka z Motylem</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again... Tęskniłam już za tym opowiadaniem :')  
> Zapowiadam od razu, że mam naprawdę mnóstwo planów na ten tom (będzie się działo!), więc zaczynamy z prawidłową akcją niemal od samego początku. Miłego czytania :)

Czuł, jakby ktoś uderzał go batem, ale to był tylko wiatr, smagający jego łydki i ramiona. Śnieg parzył jego bose stopy, lecz wciąż szedł do przodu. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierza – wiedział tylko, że nie może się zatrzymać. Czuł na karku czyjś gorący oddech. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy się odwracał, był sam.

Wtedy przyspieszał kroku.

Idealną biel horyzontu zakłócała tylko niewielka, ciemna plamka. Gdy znalazł się na tyle blisko, by rozpoznać kształt, zmrużył oczy. To była postać. Klęczący na lustrze lodu człowiek, owinięty w czarną chustę.

To właśnie musiał być jego cel. Niespodziewana pewność spłynęła na niego niczym strumień gorącej wody. Miał odnaleźć tę osobę. Zacisnął zęby i zwiększył tempo. Chciał dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. _Jak_ i _dlaczego_ się tutaj znalazł.

Kiedy wreszcie zatrzymał się obok, rozpoznał w skulonej istocie kobietę. Głowę miała szczelnie okrytą materiałem, a wzrok wbity w ziemię, przez co nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy. Blade ręce o długich, pożółkłych paznokciach trzymała oparte o ziemię. Otworzył usta, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, lecz z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Tak, jakby nagle stracił umiejętność mowy.

 _Proszę pani?_ , próbował wykrztusić, ale słowa rozbrzmiały tylko w jego głowie.

Jednak tajemnicza nieznajoma wyraźnie drgnęła, jakby naprawdę mogła to usłyszeć. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, zagarniając śnieg do środka. Spróbował więc znów.

_Przepraszam panią. Czy..._

Wtedy ona odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, sprawiając, że chłopak cofnął się o krok. Jej twarz była biała jak papier, poliki pokryte głębokimi zadrapaniami, a usta popękane i niemal bezzębne. Jednak nie to tak go przeraziło.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego pustymi oczodołami, z których sączyła się czarna jak atrament krew.

Jedna z dłoni wystrzeliła w jego kierunku. Przerażony, odskoczył w tył, tak, że zakrzywione szpony rozcięły powietrze ledwie cale od jego skóry.

– _To nadchodzi_ – zawyła kobieta. – _Nie możesz ich powstrzymać._

Z jej gardła nie wydobywał się jeden głos, ale całe tysiące, tworząc upiorny chór. Ich ponury śpiew przyprawiał chłopaka o ciarki. Instynkt nakazywał mu uciekać, jednak jego nogi jakby przywarły do podłoża.

– _Odzyskasz to, co utracone. Utracisz to, co odzyskane_ – kontynuowała postać. – _Ale melodia nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Motyle żyją zbyt krótko... Śpiesz się!_

– Co mam robić? – wychrypiał z trudem. Jego głos wciąż nie był mu posłuszny.

– _Znajdź Światło, zanim zgaśnie. Trucizna rośnie w siłę. Masz mało czasu. Węże są przebiegłe... Ale nie poradzisz sobie sam. Potrzebujesz przewodnika. Potrzebujesz Blasku i Bystrych Oczu, Które Widzą. I tej, która Ich słyszy. Purpurowej Gwiazdy, która rozmawia z Duszami._

– Dlaczego mówisz zagadkami? – zapytał, zaniepokojony. Przerażały go słowa kobiety, choć ich nie rozumiał. – Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

– _Zrozumiesz, gdy nastaną Ciemności_ – zajęczała ona. – _Znajdź Światło. Nie jesteś sam, One pomogą. Ale potrzebujesz... przewodnika..._

– Co to znaczy? Jak mam go znaleźć? Skąd będę wiedział? – wyrzucił z siebie.

Kobieta odchyliła swoją chustę i wyjęła spod niej niewielki przedmiot. Była to rzeźbiona, drewniana szkatułka, nieco wyblakła ze starości.

– _One pomogą_ – wymamrotała nieznajoma, wyciągając ku niemu drżące ręce, w których ściskała skrzyneczkę. On jednak nie miał odwagi, by ją wziąć.

Uniosła głowę nieco do góry. Wyglądało to, jakby patrzyła chłopcu w oczy. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie. Mimo że postać była pozbawiona gałek ocznych, czuł na sobie jej wzrok.

– _Nie pozwól mojej siostrze pomieszać sobie w głowie_ – powiedziała jeszcze. – _Znajdź Światło._

A potem wcisnęła mu szkatułkę w dłonie. I gdy jego skostniałe palce zacisnęły się na zimnym drewnie, kobieta rozsypała się w czarny proch.

 

Harry obudził się z krzykiem, gwałtownie siadając. Wrzeszczał ile sił w płucach, nie mogąc się uspokoić.

– Motylku?...

Zaspany głos gdzieś z boku nieco go otrzeźwił. Krzyk przerodził się w szybkie sapanie, gdy w roztrzęsieniu nie mógł złapać oddechu.

– Co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ktoś i już po chwili chłopak poczuł, jak silne ramiona oplatają go od tyłu. Od razu wypełniła go dziwna ulga, a przyspieszony puls zaczął powoli zwalniać.

Odetchnął.

– Już dobrze, skarbie? – zapytał Louis z troską, leniwie bawiąc się palcami jego dłoni i zabierając cały jego niepokój. Lub prawie cały.

– Mhm – wymamrotał Harry. – Dziękuję.

Lou delikatnie trącił nosem jego łopatkę.

– Drobiazg – szepnął. – Co się stało?

Loczek zagryzł wargę. Jego chłopak mógł wyciągnąć z niego lęk, wywołany koszmarem, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to dziwne, przerażające uczucie w dole brzucha, wywołane słowami tamtej kobiety. Ale przecież to nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. Nie było powodu, by martwić Louisa.

Przecież przeszli już wszystko to, co najgorsze. Teraz byli bezpieczni. Prawda?...

– To był tylko zły sen – odpowiedział.

 


	2. I. Będę Krzyczeć z Całych Płuc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla chłopaka, który sprawił, że znów zaczęłam pisać. Potrzebuję Cię w moim życiu bardziej niż myślisz.

Głośny odgłos tłuczonego szkła i kobiecy krzyk sprawiły, że się zatrzymali.

– To chyba tutaj – stwierdził Louis.

– Z całą pewnością – przyznał Harry ponuro, uchylając furtkę i kierując się do drzwi wejściowych. Gdy nacisnął dzwonek, wyczuł, że Lou ustawił się tuż za nim. Czuł się spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że jego chłopak jest tutaj z nim.

Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się i oczom chłopców ukazała się zmęczona twarz kobiety. Mogła mieć nie więcej niż czterdzieści lat i była naprawdę bardzo ładna, ale w tym momencie tak wymęczona i _smutna_ , że Harry'emu natychmiast zrobiło się jej żal. Louis zlustrował wzrokiem otaczającą ją szarawą poświatę i westchnął w duchu. Nawet jej aura mówiła wyraźnie, jak bardzo przytłoczona jest.

– Pani Criss? – zagadnął loczek.

– Tak, o co chodzi? – wymamrotała gospodyni.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Rachel. Czy możemy się z nią zobaczyć?

Pani Criss westchnęła ciężko.

– Chciałabym – powiedziała. – Wejdźcie. – Odsunęła się, by mogli przejść. – Niestety, obawiam się, że Rachel was nie wpuści. Nie chciała widzieć dosłownie nikogo przez ostatnie kilka dni...

– Może dla nas zrobi wyjątek – zasugerował Louis, posyłając kobiecie szczery uśmiech. Harry dobrze znał jego siłę. Błękitne oczy Lou błyszczały przy nim jak dwa diamenty. Matka Rachel odruchowo odpowiedziała uśmiechem, wyglądając przy tym na najbardziej zaskoczoną swoją reakcją. Zarumieniła się lekko i szybko wskazała im drogę do pokoju dziewczyny.

– Flirciarz – szepnął brunet uszczypliwie, kiedy już nie mogła ich usłyszeć.

– Tylko dla ciebie – odparł Louis natychmiast, szczerząc się. – Tak na poważnie, chciałem po prostu ją pocieszyć. Gdybyś mógł zobaczyć jej aurę... Była szara jak popiół.

– Wyobrażam sobie – mruknął Harry, sięgając po dłoń chłopaka i ściskając ją lekko.

Odnalezienie sypialni Rachel nie było zbyt trudne. Dobiegające zza ściany odgłosy stłumionego płaczu szybko doprowadziły ich do celu. Na czole loczka pojawiła się głęboka, poprzeczna bruzda. Martwił się o swoją przyjaciółkę. Eleanor mówiła, że dzieje się z nią coś złego, ale to wydawało się o wiele straszniejsze, gdy byli tak blisko.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i zapukał. Szloch ucichł i przez parę chwil nie było słychać nic prócz ich własnych oddechów. W końcu znajomy głos zawołał:

– Idź sobie, mamo.

Harry zacisnął dłoń.

– Criss? To ja.

– Styles? – spytała dziewczyna zza drzwi. W jej tonie dało się słyszeć nutkę zaskoczenia.

– Tak, we własnej osobie – potwierdził. Zagryzł wargę. – Wpuścisz mnie?

Rachel przez chwilę nie odpowiadała.

– Nie. Idź sobie – powiedziała wreszcie. Takiego chłodu w jej głosie chłopak jeszcze nie słyszał. Posłał Louisowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Criss... – spróbował znów, lecz przyjaciółka nie dała mu dokończyć.

– Którego słowa w _idź sobie_ nie rozumiesz? Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w spokoju – dodała i nawet jeśli miało to zabrzmieć stanowczo, Harry wyraźnie wyczuł... łzy.

_~ Mam zareagować? ~_ odezwał się niespodziewanie Lou w jego myślach. 

Harry w pierwszej chwili podskoczył, zaskoczony, bo wciąż nie przywykł do tej sztuczki, lecz zaraz przywołał się do porządku i popatrzył na niego pytająco.

_~ Mogę otworzyć te drzwi, jeśli chcesz ~_ uzupełnił szatyn.

Loczek zawahał się. To byłoby zwyczajne wtargnięcie: Rachel nie chciała ich towarzystwa, weszliby więc siłą. Ale z drugiej strony... Wszyscy widzieli, że działo się z nią coś złego. Być może on i Louis byli jedynymi osobami, które mogły jej pomóc.

Czasem cel po prostu uświęca środki.

Skinął głową, przepuszczając swojego chłopaka bliżej drzwi. Lou przyłożył dłonie do framugi i zamknął oczy. Harry dostrzegł tę niewielką zmarszczkę między jego brwiami, która pojawiała się zawsze, gdy mocno się na czymś skupiał.

Louis oblizał dolną wargę, a potem przygryzł ją, aż zbielała. Chwilę później rozległo się ciche kliknięcie i drzwi stanęły otworem. Harry popatrzył na niego z uwielbieniem.

Cholera, kochał tego chłopaka.

Zajrzał ostrożnie do środka, wychylając głowę zza framugi.

– Criss, może jednak moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – odezwał się.

Pokój Rachel był urządzony dość minimalistycznie: prosto i skromnie. Zarówno meble, jak i ściany prezentowały się w ładnych, pastelowych kolorach. Tym, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało do tego obrazka, były poprzewracane krzesła i odłamki szkła na podłodze.

Harry szybko zlustrował pomieszczenie wzrokiem i wreszcie odnalazł przyjaciółkę, skuloną na łóżku, plecami do nich. Wyglądała tak smutno i samotnie, że jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie. Prawdopodobnie dało się to zobaczyć w jego aurze, bo dłoń Louisa natychmiast pocieszająco pogładziła jego ramię.

Rachel poruszyła się lekko, zakopując się głębiej w pościeli.

– Mówiłam ci przecież, żebyś sobie poszedł! – zawołała przytłumionym głosem.

Loczek westchnął cicho i powoli ruszył w jej stronę, starając się unikać rozrzuconych kawałków szkła. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że gdy tylko się do nich zbliżał, one same usuwały mu się z drogi. Wystarczyło jednak krótkie spojrzenie na Lou i jego pełną skupienia minę, by Harry domyślił się, w czym rzecz.

_Zawsze taki troskliwy,_ pomyślał z rozczuleniem, po czym znów skoncentrował się na Rachel. Przeszedł ostatnie kilka kroków i przysiadł na brzegu jej łóżka. Ciche skrzypnięcie sprężyn oraz uginający się materac przyciągnęły uwagę dziewczyny. Zaskoczona, podniosła głowę – i jej fioletowe oczy napotkały znajome, zatroskane spojrzenie. Momentalnie wyprostowała się i przycisnęła plecami do ściany.

– Nie, nie, spokojnie – powiedział Harry szybko, gdy uświadomił sobie, co widzi na jej obliczu. Coś, czego naprawdę nigdy nie chciał oglądać. _Lęk._

– Zamknęłam drzwi – wymamrotała Criss. – Zamknęłam je!

– Wiem – przyznał chłopak i już miał dodać coś jeszcze, lecz ona wpadła mu w słowo.

– Jak ty tu do cholery wszedłeś? – wychrypiała.

Znów otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Serio,  _co_ miał jej powiedzieć? Nie był zwolennikiem kłamstw, jednak doskonale wiedział, że wyznanie, iż jego chłopak otworzył drzwi siłą swojego umysłu, raczej by nie przeszło.

Louis postanowił się wtrącić, jak zwykle ratując go z opresji.

– Są różne sposoby na otwieranie zamków – oznajmił spokojnie, wyłaniając się z ochronnego cienia.

Przez jedną maleńką chwilę Harry myślał, że Rachel właśnie dostała zawału. Najwyraźniej jednak odrobina szoku pomogła jej trochę się otrząsnąć, bo zaraz zmrużyła oczy i zapytała:

– A _ty_ co tutaj robisz?

– Jest ze mną – odpowiedział szybko Styles. Kłótnia między jego ukrywanym, elfim chłopakiem a sceptyczną i niekoniecznie w najlepszym stanie psychicznym przyjaciółką nie była tym, czego potrzebował do załagodzenia sytuacji, zdecydowanie nie.

– Wy... och. To _dlatego_ zachowywałeś się tak dziwacznie przez ostatnie tygodnie, racja? – sapnęła dziewczyna, rzucając przyjacielowi uważne spojrzenie.

– Powiedzmy – odparł wymijająco. Nie przyszedł tu, by dyskutować o swoim życiu uczuciowym, ale by dowiedzieć się, co ją dręczyło. A lepszej okazji niż teraz mogło już nie być. – Ale co z tobą, Criss? Zachowujesz się co najmniej dziwnie, mała – zauważył.

Ekspresja na twarzy Rachel znów zmieniła się gwałtownie. Spuściła głowę, tak, że jej ciemne włosy osłoniły ją przed ich spojrzeniami. Zgarbiła się nieco, jakby starała się skurczyć, zająć jak najmniejszą powierzchnię. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos nieco drżał.

– Co to znaczy: dziwnie? Normalnie.

– Criss, proszę cię. Rozejrzyj się dookoła – prychnął chłopak, sugestywnie wskazując na bałagan dookoła. – Normalnie? To wszystko, co mi powiesz?

Znał Rachel i wiedział, że jest typem introwertyka, spodziewał się więc, że dalej będzie szła w zaparte i za wszelką cenę spróbuje go spławić. Zawsze potrafiła godzinami rozmawiać o innych, unikając tematu własnych problemów.

Tym razem jednak zaskoczyła go. Wybuchając.

– A co mam ci do cholery powiedzieć?! – krzyknęła. – Że tracę rozum? Wariuję? Że sfiksowałam? Że widzę i słyszę rzeczy, których nie ma? Że przedmioty latają wokół mnie jak w jakimś pieprzonym horrorze? Serio, czego oczekujesz? Co mam ci powiedzieć? – zakończyła łamiącym się głosem, który przeszedł w rozbity szept.

Przez moment żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Harry był zbyt zszokowany, a Rachel złamana. Louis... kto wie, o czym myślał Louis?...

W końcu loczek wypuścił z siebie zdławione:

– Criss, ja...

Dziewczyna odgarnęła włosy za ucho, po czym powiedziała cicho:

– To nie jest coś, w co chciałbyś się pakować. Więc czy możesz po prostu... po prostu sobie _pójść_ , tak jak cię prosiłam?

Harry pokręcił głową energicznie.

– Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz, Criss. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ale... na pewno w tym momencie nie wyjdę.

– Proszę – jęknęła ona.

– Rachel – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Louis. – Ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz.

Rachel podniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a potem spytała ostrożnie:

– Taaak?

Lou zmrużył lekko oczy.

– Czy mówiąc o _latających przedmiotach_ miałaś na myśli coś takiego? – popatrzył wymownie w stronę... no, właśnie.

Dokładnie między nim a łóżkiem, na którym siedziała pozostała dwójka, nieco chybotliwie lewitował pomarańczowy, wytarty trampek.

– O, nieee – jęknęła Criss przeciągle, na jej twarz powrócił strach. – Znowu się zaczyna. – Tym razem wyglądała, jakby lada moment miała się rozpłakać. Zamknęła oczy i ścisnęła głowę dłońmi. – Nienawidzę tego, nienawidzę tego, nienawidzę...

– Nie, nie! – zaprotestował Harry, dostrzegając znajomą zmarszczkę na czole ukochanego. – Criss, to tylko Louis, to Louis, on to kontroluje.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy z zaskoczeniem.

– Co? – mruknęła, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. W jej fioletowych oczach malowało się niedowierzanie, ale...

– Nie zwariowałaś – powiedział loczek łagodnie. – Ten latający but to sprawka Lou. Louis, poprzyj mnie.

Jak na zawołanie, trampek zrobił w powietrzu salto, po czym ukłonił się z wdziękiem. Wtedy sznurówki zaczęły same zawiązywać się w nieco pokraczną kokardkę. Szatyn sapnął z wysiłkiem i but opadł na podłogę.

– Bardziej wyczerpujące niż myślałem – westchnął.

– Ale kokardka wyszła ci bardzo ładna – oznajmił Harry czule.

W głębi ducha jednak nieco zaniepokojony. Magia była dla jego chłopaka chlebem powszednim. Wychowywał się w jej otoczeniu i zawsze władał nią po mistrzowsku. Jak to możliwe, że otworzenie jednego zamka i zawiązanie buta tak go wyczerpało? Zanotował w myślach, by później z nim o tym porozmawiać. Teraz najważniejsza była Rachel.

Rachel, która wpatrywała się w Louisa w szoku tak głębokim, że na moment zapomniała nawet o mruganiu.

– Widzisz, Rachel – odezwał się Tomlinson wyjątkowo łagodnie. – Parę tygodni temu Harry przekonał się, że istnieją na świecie rzeczy, które nawet mu się nie śniły. I których nie da się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Prawda, skarbie?

– Prawda – przytaknął Harry.

– Teraz twoja kolej – kontynuował Lou. – A my... cóż, chcemy ci pomóc. Byś mogła jakoś odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości. Tym bardziej, że wygląda na to, że siedzisz w tym głębiej niż mogłabyś przypuszczać.

Popatrzył na nią z wyczekiwaniem, spodziewając się jakiejś – jakiejkolwiek – reakcji. Zamiast tego jednak czekała go długa, naprawdę długa  _cisza_ .

– Criss?... – odważył się w końcu wtrącić Harry.

Wtedy Rachel jakby ocknęła się. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym bardzo powoli otworzyła usta.

– _Naucz mnie_ – poprosiła.

 

~*~

 

Cisza, panująca w drodze z powrotem do domu Harry'ego, zaczynała być naprawdę niezręczna. Chłopak miał tyle pytań, których bał się zadać. Spotkanie z Rachel... w pewnym sensie wywróciło jego perspektywę do góry nogami, na dodatek bardzo radykalnie. Louis od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, co może mieć miejsce, ale to w żadnym stopniu nie przygotowało Stylesa na to, co go czekało.

Gdy milczenie w końcu stało się zbyt ciężkie, loczek odważył się odezwać.

– Więc... wygląda na to, że miałeś rację – powiedział cicho.

– Tak, chyba tak – zgodził się Lou niemrawo.

– Nie wyglądasz, jakby cię to cieszyło – zauważył Harry.

Szatyn westchnął.

– Źle się czuję, ze względu na tę dziewczynę. Szkoda mi jej. Musi być przerażona.

– O, jest. Uwierz mi, nigdy nie widziałem jej tak rozbitej – stwierdził chłopak. – Criss nie jest typem osoby, która często okazuje emocje.

– Tym bardziej – wymamrotał Louis, skręcając w następną uliczkę. Parę chwil później ich oczom ukazał się dom Stylesów. Harry nawet nie kłopotał się z szukaniem kluczy; Lou bez chwili zawahania przesunął otwartą dłonią nad zamkiem, po czym otworzył furtkę z taką lekkością, jakby nigdy nie była zamknięta.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi wejściowe, skierowali się do sofy. Od czasu powrotu z Millenium to było takie  _ich_ miejsce. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pan Styles miał wrócić w przeciągu najbliższych kilkunastu godzin, musieli wykorzystać je najlepiej, jak to możliwe.

_Co_ oznaczało w skrócie dużo przytulania i szczerą, głęboką rozmowę. Ja nie wiem, to  _wy_ macie jakieś kosmate myśli.

Harry usadowił się na kolanach swojego chłopaka i delikatnie pocałował go w czoło.

– Dziękuję – szepnął.

Lou objął go w pasie, jednocześnie zerkając na niego pytająco.

– Za co?

– Za to, że obiecałeś pomóc Rachel. Z tym całym... wszystkim.

Szatyn przechylił głowę, układając ją na oparciu, po czym stwierdził:

– To chyba oczywiste. Mam na myśli... chyba w okolicy nie ma lepszego kandydata, co nie? – Zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie.

Loczek westchnął cicho i oparł policzek o jego czoło.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jesteś smutny, Lou?

– To nie to, jestem po prostu... zmęczony – sprostował Tomlinson. – I nieco zaniepokojony. Nie wiem, dokąd to wszystko może nas doprowadzić.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Mówisz o tym, że ludzie nie powinni władać magią? – spytał. – O odradzaniu się prastarych mocy i tak dalej? Pamiętam, że kiedyś o tym wspominałeś. Że nie wiadomo, co jeszcze może się przebudzić.

– To też – przyznał Louis – ale tym razem myślałem głównie o twojej przyjaciółce. Chcę jej pomóc, nie tylko ze względu na ciebie i na to, że jest dla ciebie ważna, ale dla niej samej. Po prostu... obawiam się, że to może nie być tak łatwe.

– Co masz na myśli? Masz magię w małym palcu. Nie wiem, kto mógłby zrobić to lepiej od ciebie – wymamrotał Styles, odgarniając grzywkę chłopaka na bok. Z niewiadomych względów, naprawdę lubił bawić się włosami Lou. Może nie aż tak, jak ten kochał jego loki, ale jednak.

Tym razem to Louis był tym, który wydał z siebie westchnienie.

– Nie zapominaj o tym, że mamy do czynienia z różnymi rodzajami magii*.

– Och – wyrwało się Harry'emu. – No, tak, fakt. Ale chyba są do siebie zbliżone... trochę?

– W pewnym stopniu – zgodził się szatyn. – Z tym, że tak naprawdę nie to mnie martwi – dodał, unosząc głowę z powrotem i opierając ją o obojczyk ukochanego. – Widzisz, nasze światy są od siebie tak drastycznie różne...

– Nie da się ukryć – przyznał loczek. Miał już okazję, by tego doświadczyć, i to dość brutalnie.

– No, właśnie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, kochanie. Tylko że... ja _wychowywałem się_ wśród magii. Jest dla mnie czymś normalnym, w końcu żyłem z nią przez lata. Dla Rachel... to wszystko jest nowe, dziwne i przerażające. Boję się, że to nie będzie dobre połączenie.

– Criss jest silna, da radę! – zapewnił brunet. Louisa rozczulała jego niezachwiana wiara w przyjaciółkę, ale wciąż miał zastrzeżenia. Westchnął znów.

– Cóż. Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie mylisz – mruknął.

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym zauważył miękko:

– To nie wszystko, prawda? Widzę, że gryzie cię coś jeszcze.

Lou zagryzł wargę. Choć to on był tym, który widział aurę i potrafił ją interpretować, Harry zawsze czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Od paru dni – znacznie częściej, niż wcześniej. Być może miało to związek z faktem, że cząstka duszy Louisa uratowała go przed śmiercią?... (Taaak, prezentowane w ten sposób to zdecydowanie miało sens.)

Lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że ostatnim, czego chciał, było zmartwienie Harry'ego. Dlatego jedynie pokręcił głową.

– Jestem po prostu zmęczony – wymamrotał.

I choć Harry wiedział, że nie mówi mu wszystkiego, nie drążył tematu. Zamiast tego zsunął się z kolan Lou i lekko cmoknął go w skroń.

– Chodź – zamruczał, schodząc z sofy i łapiąc go za rękę. – Myślę, że moje łóżko już się za nami stęskniło – dodał, mrugając zalotnie.

I, okej, Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że udało mu się powstrzymać śmiech.

 

~*~

 

Tym, co go obudziło, było lekkie ugięcie się materaca. Harry przetarł zaspane oczy i popatrzył na Lou, który siedział już na brzegu jego łóżka i ubierał się pospiesznie.

– Co się dzieje? – wymamrotał brunet. – Gdzie idziesz?

– Shhh – mruknął chłopak, wstając i pochylając się nad nim, by pocałować go w czoło. – Twój tata właśnie przyjechał. Wymknę się przez okno.

– Przez okno – powtórzył tępo, wciąż nie do końca przebudzony. Wyrwany ze snu, zawsze rejestrował tylko najbardziej rażące potrzeby swojego organizmu. Co w tym konkretnym momencie oznaczało, że bardzo nie chciał, żeby Louis wychodził.

Fakt, że jego ojciec lada moment miał wejść do domu dotarł do niego dopiero parę chwil później. Sprawiając, że usiadł gwałtownie i mocno uderzył głową w półkę.

– Cholera – zaklął Harry, krzywiąc się. Nie było jednak czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. Miał dosłownie moment, by się ubrać i zejść na dół, jeśli nie chciał, by rodzic zastał go wciąż w łóżku.

A zważywszy na to, że jego pokój prawdopodobnie mógł lub nie nieco pachnieć spermą,  _bardzo_ nie chciał.

Dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza dobiegł go, gdy już zbiegał po schodach, pośpiesznie zapinając rozporek. Wymruczał pod nosem ciche przekleństwo i przeskoczył ostatnie trzy stopnie, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do salonu. Wylądował na sofie dokładnie w chwili, gdy drzwi wejściowe stanęły otworem.

– Halo? – odezwał się cicho znajomy głos. Harry zerknął na zegarek; dochodziła dziesiąta. Ojciec najwyraźniej brał pod uwagę fakt, że jego syn mógłby już spać (cóż, prawdopodobnie gdyby przyjechał dziesięć minut później lub gdyby Lou nie miał tak świetnego słuchu, tak właśnie by było).

– Tutaj! – zawołał chłopak. Odgłos kroków zbliżył się, po czym w wejściu ukazała się uśmiechnięta twarz pana Stylesa.

– Nie śpisz jeszcze? – zapytał bezsensownie.

Loczek wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak widać – stwierdził, a potem przyjrzał się ojcu nieco dokładniej. – Wow, opaliłeś się – zauważył z zaskoczeniem w głosie.

Des zaśmiał się.

– Taaak, to faktycznie zadziwiające na tropikalnej wyspie – powiedział sarkastycznie. Harry ledwie dostrzegalnie uniósł brew.

Cieszyło go, że jego tata nie był już tak otępiały jak przed wyjazdem (miał stuprocentową pewność, że była to sprawka Louisa, ale szczegół). Jednak ten radosny uśmiech i żartobliwy nastrój były do niego takie... niepodobne. Z jednej strony wyglądało to na zmianę na lepsze i to naprawdę dużą, z drugiej jednak... trochę go niepokoiło.

Być może po prostu nie lubił zmian, kto wie.

– A jak ty się bawiłeś, kiedy mnie nie było? – zapytał pan Styles, podchodząc bliżej. Postawił walizkę w progu i rozłożył ramiona do uścisku. – Pewnie było tu strasznie nudno, co?

Cóż. Gdyby dobrze się zastanowić, w czasie, gdy jego ojciec prażył się na plaży, sam Harry zaliczył wyprawę do innego wymiaru, poznanie nieco zakręconej czarownicy, swój pierwszy raz (uhm...), spotkanie z przyszłym teściem, pierwszą prawdziwą walkę i własną śmierć. Oraz zmartwychwstanie.

Bez wahania wtulił się w rodzica i ukrył twarz w jego pachnącej piaskiem, kwiecistej koszuli.

– Nudno jak nigdy – wymamrotał.

__________

* Dokładniej jest to omówione w 10 rozdziale  _Łańcuszka z Motylem_ .

 


	3. II. To Miejsce, Które Znam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam małe załamanie nerwowe, ale co tam.

Tak naprawdę pierwszym, co Harry zrobił po przebudzeniu, był telefon do Rachel.

– Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do szkoły? – zapytał.

Po drugiej stronie linii zapadła dłuższa cisza, nim dziewczyna wreszcie zdecydowała się odezwać.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotała. – Nie sądzę, żebym dała radę – dodała po chwili.

Loczek przygryzł wargę.

– Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie możesz ukrywać się w swoim pokoju do końca życia?

Criss westchnęła ciężko.

– Wiem, wiem. Ja po prostu... Przyjdę jutro. W porządku? Jutro.

– W porządku – zgodził się chłopak, pozwalając maleńkiemu uśmiechowi wkraść się na swoje usta. – Trzymam cię za słowo – uprzedził. – Aha, chciałbym wpaść do ciebie po lekcjach – przypomniał sobie. – Czy to okej?

– Mhm, jasne – przytaknęła Rachel niemrawo. Zmęczenie w jej głosie wskazywało na to, że i tej nocy nie spała najlepiej. – Sam czy z Louisem?

– A jak wolisz? – spytał ostrożnie.

Dziewczyna zawahała się.

– To wciąż jest dla mnie wszystko takie... nowe. Wolałabym najpierw trochę oswoić się z sytuacją, zanim... – urwała.

Nie musiała mówić nic więcej.

– Przyjdę zaraz po lekcjach – oświadczył.

Trochę żałował, że nie będzie miał tego dnia przyjaciółki przy swoim boku, lecz potrafił zrozumieć jej decyzję. Jeśli byłeś w naprawdę podłym nastroju lub właśnie dopadły cię problemy, była tylko jedna rzecz, która mogła pogorszyć sytuację – szkoła. Znał to z doświadczenia. I, prawdę mówiąc, bardzo możliwe, że właśnie czekało go znowu.

To nie tak, że postanowili z Louisem się ukrywać czy coś. Po prostu ta opcja wydawała się najbardziej oczywista. Mimo że Lou tak usilnie starał się w to wierzyć, Harry wcale nie był stuprocentowo pewny, czy zagrożenie faktycznie minęło. Ale to nie jedyny powód, dla którego pozostanie w cieniu, nawet jeśli bolesne, wydawało się rozsądne.

Holmes Chapel było małym miasteczkiem, gdzie wszyscy wiedzieli wszystko o wszystkich, a wieści rozchodziły się z prędkością światła. Ujawnienie związku między nimi mogłoby ściągnąć na nich, a szczególnie na Louisa, niepotrzebne zainteresowanie. _Szczególnie_ dlatego, że obaj byli chłopakami.

Nie oszukujmy się, we współczesnym społeczeństwie elfy ze szpadami nie były jedynym niebezpieczeństwem czyhającym na homoseksualistów.

Chłopak westchnął, schodząc z piętra. Ojca już nie było, musiał wyjść do pracy wcześniej. W dość ponurym nastroju Harry zrobił sobie śniadanie i zjadł je, po czym skierował się do drzwi. I pomyśleć tylko, że oczekiwał, że po powrocie na Ziemię sprawy staną się łatwiejsze... Miał teraz wrażenie, że nie mógł mylić się bardziej. Nie dość, że tak naprawdę nie pomogli Danielle (batuu wciąż jej szukali, a ponieważ stanowczo odmówiła pójścia z nim i z Lou, nie mogli zrobić wiele więcej niż ulepszenie jej kamuflażu – to znaczy, _Louis_ nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, bo on sam nie był w stanie w ogóle jej w tym pomóc), teraz także sytuacja w domu zaczęła się komplikować. Co dotyczyło konkretnie Rachel.

Cóż tu dużo mówić, Harry nie mógł znieść, gdy coś uderzało w jego przyjaciół. Nie licząc skrzywdzenia Lou, był to najlepszy sposób na zranienie go. Co z kolei uruchamiało w nim potężny system ochronny. Podobno ranne zwierzęta stają się bardziej agresywne, tak? Coś w tym było.

Droga do szkoły okazała się kojąco znajoma. Harry nigdy nie podejrzewał, że kiedyś tak o niej pomyśli, lecz najwyraźniej właśnie nadszedł ten dzień. W pewnym sensie cieszył się, że nie powiedział Eleanor, by po niego przyjechała. Poranny spacer miał niezłe działanie uspokajające. Chłopak nic nie umiał poradzić na to, że ostatnimi czasy był podenerwowany, szczególnie zaraz po przebudzeniu. Wszystko przez te dziwaczne sny o lodowej pustyni i kobiecie bez oczu. Powtarzały się. Wciąż i wciąż, aż do znudzenia.

Gdyby wyniósł jakąś lekcję z przeszłości, wiedziałby, że to nigdy nie wróży niczego dobrego. W końcu ostatnim razem, kiedy prześladowały go koszmary, był to zamaskowany zamach na jego życie... Och, do cholery. Przecież o tym _wiedział_. Dlatego czuł się trochę winny, że wciąż nie powiedział o niczym Louisowi.

 _Powiem mu, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba,_ tłumaczył się sam sobie. _Przecież na razie nic groźnego się nie dzieje. To zwykłe sny._

A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Zdążył wejść do szkoły niemal równo z pierwszym dzwonkiem. Wpadł do klasy tylko trochę spóźniony. Przemknął szybko na swoje miejsce obok Eleanor, napotykając jej uniesione brwi.

– Mogłam... – zaczęła, lecz znał ten ton zbyt dobrze, by pozwolić jej dokończyć.

– Wiem – wpadł jej w słowo, kiwając głową szybko.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i spróbowała dodać jeszcze:

– Jutro...

– Wiem! – powtórzył Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu na widok jej miny. 

El tylko pokręciła głową i zmierzwiła mu grzywkę. Loczek uśmiechnął się lekko, a ona odwzajemniła to i przez jeden, krótki moment poczuł się, jakby magicznym sposobem cofnęli się w czasie i wrócili do tego, co mieli wcześniej, kilka miesięcy temu. Do tej prostej, pozbawionej tajemnic i niedomówień przyjaźni, w której wszystkiego mogli być pewni.

Lecz tak było, nim w jego życiu pojawili się Louis i Rachel. Zanim szara, nudna codzienność nabrała kolorów.

_~ Nieładnie tak się spóźniać ~_ odezwał się w jego myślach znajomy głos. Harry wyprostował się na swoim krześle. Z trudem zwalczył pokusę odwrócenia się i spojrzenia na Lou.  _~ Czy można spytać, co cię zatrzymało?_ ~ dodał Tomlinson. W jego tonie delikatnie pobrzmiewała złośliwa nutka.

_Muszę w końcu nauczyć się, jak to się robi,_ pomyślał brunet, zagryzając wargę. Przecież musiał być jakiś sposób, prawda?

Może kiedy Louis będzie uczył Rachel, on sam także coś na tym skorzysta.

 

~*~

 

– Więc? – Eleanor wlepiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– Więc _co_? – odpowiedział pytaniem, beznamiętnie grzebiąc widelcem w swoim obiedzie. Stołówkowe jedzenie...

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

– Nie masz zamiaru opowiedzieć mi, co się z tobą do cholery działo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie?

– Emm... wakacje? – wymamrotał Harry bez przekonania.

– Och, jasne – parsknęła Calder. – A tak na poważnie?

Cóż, to, że tak łatwo się nie odczepi, było raczej do przewidzenia. Brunet westchnął. Jego wzrok na moment uciekł w stronę Louisa, który, dla zachowania pozorów, siedział przy stole swoich znajomych i zaśmiewał się w najlepsze.

Harry miał w tej talii jeszcze jedną mocną kartę. Choć trochę ryzykowną.

Spuścił wzrok na stolik, udając zawstydzonego.

– No, wiesz, jak to jest... Mój tata wyjechał, więc my po prostu... jakby...

Eleanor niemal natychmiast odchyliła się na krześle.

– Wooow, wow, wow – sapnęła. – Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam. Seks w małym mieście. Mój mały chłopiec dorasta...

Tym razem rumieńce loczka były jak najbardziej autentyczne.

– El... – jęknął.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę Tomlinsona i skrzywiła się minimalnie.

– Nadal go nie lubię – oznajmiła, jednak kiedy znów odwróciła się do przyjaciela, gdzieś w kącikach jej oczu czaił się uśmiech. – Ale myślę, że jestem w stanie przymknąć na to oko, dla twojego dobra.

– No, mam nadzieję – mruknął Harry.

– Dobrze wam się układa? – upewniła się Eleanor.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni mieli z Louisem wiele problemów i kilkakrotnie przyszłość ich związku zawisała na włosku. Ale ani razu nie dotyczyło to nieporozumień między nimi czy czegokolwiek podobnego. Wręcz przeciwnie, zagrożenia pochodziły z zewnątrz, a oni byli dość zgodni. I... szczęśliwi? Wypadało już tak to nazwać?

– Lepiej niż myślisz – zapewnił Styles.

– Dlaczego w takim razie siedzi z nimi, a nie z tobą? – spytała El, marszcząc brwi lekko.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie czujemy specjalnej potrzeby zwracania na siebie uwagi – stwierdził kwaśno. Lecz zgodnie z prawdą.

Eleanor popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

– Oj, mały. Czy ty wiesz, w coś ty się wpakował? Znów będziesz siedział w szafie – powiedziała.

– Siedziałem w niej osiemnaście lat – przypomniał on. – Wytrzymam jeszcze trochę.

– Teraz to będzie o wiele trudniejsze – zauważyła Calder.

Hary pozwolił sobie na dyskretne spojrzenie na Lou.

– Tym razem mam jego – odparł z nadzieją.

– Och, chodź tu – zaćwierkała dziewczyna, wyciągając do niego ramiona. Wtulił się w nie posłusznie. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze sprawdzi się w swojej roli – dodała.

– Jasne, że tak – rzekł loczek cicho. – Jest najlepszy.

– Wierzę – zaśmiała się przyjaciółka. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że będzie wam piekielnie trudno – wyszeptała.

Jak miało okazać się już niedługo, nie mogła ująć tego lepiej.

 

~*~

 

Głos Louisa znów wypełnił jego głowę, kiedy opuszczał budynek szkoły.

_~ Dokąd teraz?_

Harry'ego naprawdę zaczynało irytować to, że nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Zgrzytnął zębami z niezadowoleniem i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni telefon. Mamrocząc coś pod nosem, otworzył edytor tekstu.

 

**Do: L**

_Ja do Criss, ty masz wolne._

 

Kolejna wiadomość od szatyna nadeszła już  _tradycyjną_ drogą. To jest: SMSem.

 

**Od: L**

_Nie chcesz mnie ze sobą? :c_

 

**Do: L**

_Ciebie? Zawsze. Ale pozostali potrzebują nieco czasu._

 

**Od: L**

_Do wieczora, w takim razie. Ale jestem obrażony._

 

**Do: L**

_I tak obaj wiemy, że wcale nie xx_

 

Dom Rachel znajdował się stosunkowo blisko szkoły. Po niecałym kwadransie Harry stał już na ganku. Tym razem pani Criss rozpoznała go natychmiastowo i nawet nie pytając wpuściła do środka. A potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie... przytuliła.

Chłopak stał przez chwilę jak zamrożony, nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować. To było naprawdę dziwne. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że skoro w domu Crissów panowały takie niecodzienne zwyczaje, może to lepiej, że nie zabrał ze sobą Louisa.

Wreszcie matka jego przyjaciółki odsunęła się i spojrzała mu w oczy. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry miał nadzieję na jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale...

– Wyszła – powiedziała tylko.

I to w zasadzie wystarczyło.

Rachel siedziała w salonie, skulona na sofie i owinięta kocem. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie szczęśliwą, ale... wreszcie nie ukrywała się za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojego pokoju. Był to pierwszy i ogromny krok naprzód i serce Harry'ego zrobiło się nieco cieplejsze.

– Hej, Criss – przywitał ją, pochodząc bliżej i opadając na poduszki obok.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Miło, że się przytaszczyłeś – skomentowała uszczypliwie, a loczek wziął to za dobry znak. Anemia przeplatana z przerażeniem zdecydowanie do niej nie pasowała.

_ Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, _ chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język.  _ Nie dziel skóry na niedźwiedziu,  _ upomniał sam siebie. To, że Rachel wydawała się weselsza, wcale nie oznaczało, że powróciła do normalności. Nie. Z tym, co ostatnio na nią spadło, potrzebowała naprawdę dużo czasu, by wszystko na nowo sobie poukładać.

Ale on przecież nigdzie się nie spieszył.

Dopóki pani Criss kręciła się w pobliżu, para przyjaciół pozostała w salonie. Głównie z inicjatywy Harry'ego – kobieta była tak szczęśliwa z widoku córki, że po prostu nie miał serca jej tego odbierać.  _ Rozmowa może poczekać,  _ myślał, grzecznie częstując się ciastkiem. Szczerze mówiąc, sama Rachel wydawała się być rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją, ale nic nie mówiła. Dopiero gdy jej matka zniknęła z pola widzenia, wymamrotała:

– Chodź, zmywamy się – i pospiesznie podniosła się z kanapy. Skierowała się w stronę schodów na piętro, a jej przyjaciel ruszył za nią.

Mniej-więcej w połowie drogi wpadli na wysokiego chłopaka. Wyglądało na to, że się spieszy, ale kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na Harry'ego, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Nie uszło uwadze bruneta, że jego oczy miały barwę fioletu, bardzo podobną do tęczówek Criss. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się szarmancko i odezwał się:

– Przepraszam najmocniej. – Jego głos był niski i uwodzicielski. I, choć w żaden sposób nie przypominał głosu Louisa, w jakimś stopniu _przyciągający_. – My chyba jeszcze się nie znamy. Anthony – przedstawił się.

Harry już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, kiedy Rachel odepchnęła chłopaka na bok, torując sobie drogę na górę.

– Tak, tak – parsknęła. – Nie strzęp sobie języka, Tony, jest zajęty.

Fioletowooki – zapewne jej brat – zmarszczył brwi, po czym spytał:

– Przez ciebie?

– Nie – pokręciła głową dziewczyna, śmiejąc się. – Ale nie chciałbyś podpaść jego chłopakowi. Małym palcem zrzuciłby cię ze schodów.

Loczek nie zaoponował, bo w sumie nie było to kłamstwo. Szczerze – Lou nie potrzebowałby do tego nawet palca. Wystarczyła telekineza.

Anthony skrzywił się lekko, po czym jednak znów posłał Harry'emu uśmiech i pokiwał głową.

– Niemniej jednak miło poznać... – popatrzył na niego pytająco.

– Harry – uzupełnił brunet.

– W takim razie: miło poznać, Harry – oznajmił i podjął swoją wędrówkę w dół schodów. Rachel wywróciła oczami.

– To był twój brat? – upewnił się Styles.

– Taaa – westchnęła ona. – Skaranie boskie.

– Czemu? – zdziwił się.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu spojrzenie przez ramię.

– Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale brat gej to gorsze niż plagi egipskie – stwierdziła. – Najpierw ukradł mi chłopaka, a teraz próbuje brać się za mojego przyjaciela.

Trudno było wyczuć, czy mówi poważnie, czy żartuje. Jednak Harry wciąż pamiętał jej opowieść o tym, jak facet zostawił ją dla brata, więc tylko lekko się uśmiechnął. Prawdę mówiąc, nie dziwił się. Gdyby nie był gejem, pewnie stałby się nim od razu po spotkaniu z tym gościem.

– Całkiem uroczy – skomentował.

Rachel parsknęła śmiechem.

– Powiem Tomlinsonowi – zagroziła żartobliwie.

– Moja mała dziewczynka wróciła – zaszczebiotał loczek, po czym również się roześmiał. – Ale jeśli mam być szczery... – dodał już poważniej. – Nie sądzę, żeby po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, mogło to poważnie zaszkodzić naszej relacji.

Criss zamknęła za nimi drzwi swojego pokoju, po czym oparła się o nie i zmierzyła przyjaciela uważnym wzrokiem.

– Jak to w sumie z wami jest? – zapytała. – Cała ta sprawa z innymi światami...

– Wydawało mi się, że Lou całkiem nieźle to wczoraj wyjaśnił. – Harry przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

– Nie, nie chodzi mi o teorię wieloświata – Rachel potrząsnęła głową energicznie. – Znam ją, jestem niezła z fizyki. Owszem, to dość... dziwaczne, ale powoli układam to sobie w głowie. Potrzebuję trochę czasu – powiedziała. – Tym razem chodzi mi o was. O ciebie.

– O mnie? – zdziwił się chłopak, choć w sumie nie powinien być zaskoczony. Na jej miejscu też by się zastanawiał.

– Tak – przytaknęła Criss, podchodząc do niego i siadając po turecku na kołdrze. – O twoją rolę w całym tym... wszystkim.

Loczek roześmiał się nerwowo.

– Nie ma tu dużo do opowiadania. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mi, że jestem... jak to było? Pionkiem w grze*.

Rachel zmarszczyła brwi.

– Każdy pionek ma znaczenie strategiczne.

– Jakbym słyszał Louisa – zaśmiał się Harry. Potem westchnął. – Cóż, to nie jest długa historia. Zaczęło się od dziwnych snów... – powiedział z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku. _Powiem o tych snach Louisowi przy najbliższej okazji,_ obiecał sobie.

– Mhm? – zachęciła go przyjaciółka.

– No, więc najpierw widywałem go w snach. Potem niespodziewanie pojawił się w naszej szkole. Z czasem zacząłem coś podejrzewać, ale nigdy nie brałem tego na poważnie. Do czasu.

– Pewnie w okolicy tej bójki, prawda? – zasugerowała dziewczyna. – Kiedy Derek cię zaatakował.

– Ja... skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się.

W odpowiedzi Rachel wzruszyła ramionami.

– Potem zacząłeś dziwnie się zachowywać – wyjaśniła.

– I pomyśleć, że byłem przekonany, że jestem ostrożny – parsknął brunet. – Tak, tamtego dnia zabrał mnie do siebie i wyjaśnił wszystko. Sam trochę się dziwię, że tak szybko mu uwierzyłem, ale koniec końców... i tak wszystko okazało się prawdą.

– Chyba wiem, co czujesz – przyznała Criss z nutką smutku w głosie. No, tak. Jej było nawet łatwiej uwierzyć w ich _rewelacje_. _Latające przedmioty_ zrobiły swoje. – Co było potem? – zapytała.

– Potem się ukrywaliśmy. Louis mówił, że możemy ściągnąć niebezpieczeństwo zarówno na siebie, jak i na swoich bliskich, jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni. Dlatego... staraliśmy się jakoś utrzymać to wszystko w sekrecie. Ale później pojawiły się... nazwijmy to... dodatkowe okoliczności.

Dziewczyna przechyliła głowę w zaciekawieniu.

– To znaczy?...

– To znaczy, że ktoś z jego świata potrzebował pomocy. I tak wylądowaliśmy w innym wymiarze, wcześniej wysyłając mojego tatę na wakacje, żeby niczego się nie domyślił.

– Mniej-więcej wtedy zaczęłam wariować – stwierdziła ona. – To znaczy, moje... _moce_. Zaczęły.

Wkroczyli na grząski grunt. Harry nagle nabrał nowego zapału do opowieści.

– Pewnie nie uwierzysz, co stało się później – oznajmił. – Byliśmy z Louisem na spacerze, kiedy zaatakowali nas ludzie jego ojca i sam król we własnej osobie.

– Czekaj, czekaj – przerwała mu przyjaciółka. – Twój chłoptaś jest synem króla?

– No – przytaknął loczek. – Na dodatek jego ojciec bardzo nie lubi ludzi. I homoseksualistów. A homoseksualnych ludzi to już w ogóle. Napadł na nas w lesie i raczej nie miał dobrych zamiarów.

– Domyślam się – rzekła Rachel.

– Walczyliśmy i chyba szło mi nawet nieźle, ale wiesz, raczej trudno pokonać króla. Więc całkiem szybko zdobył przewagę.

– I co potem?

– Potem mnie zabił – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Czekaj, co? – Criss omal nie zakrztusiła się własną śliną.

– Przebił mnie szpadą – uzupełnił chłopak. Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów podwinął koszulkę i pokazał jej bladą bliznę na podbrzuszu. – Nie obyło się bez śladów, ale nie narzekam.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć, że cię zranił, tak? – upewniła się dziewczyna.

– Nie – pokręcił głową brunet. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że mnie _zabił_. Ale tylko na chwilę.

– Jak to, co mówisz, może mieć jakikolwiek sens? – wymamrotała Rachel.

– Brzmi niedorzecznie, wiem – zaśmiał się Styles. Choć wtedy cała sytuacja mroziła krew w żyłach, teraz wydawała się całkiem zabawna. – Ale właśnie tak było. Umarłem, a Louis trafił do więzienia.

– Za to, że umarłeś? – spytała ona z niedowierzaniem.

– Nieee – zaprzeczył Harry. – Za to, że próbował zamordować swojego ojca. Bo próbował.

– Też bym próbowała – prychnęła Criss. – Ale, szczerze, wyglądasz na mało martwego.

– Bo długo taki nie byłem. Uratował mnie naszyjnik Lou – wyjaśnił z czymś na kształt czułości. – Dał mi go, żeby móc mnie chronić i... cóż, zadziałało. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nie czaję tego – oznajmiła dziewczyna.

– To je magia, tego nie ogarniesz – zachichotał Harry.

– No, za dobrze to mi to nie wróży – westchnęła Rachel. – A co z więzieniem? – przypomniała sobie.

Harry wydął wargę z niezadowoleniem, zyskując jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Criss nie mogła w końcu wiedzieć, że wciąż czuł trochę rozgoryczenia przez to, że Louis i Danielle kpili sobie z jego metod ratowniczych. Misja się powiodła, tak czy nie?

– Zakamuflowałem się i go uwolniłem – powiedział krótko. Rachel domyślała się, że to nie wszystko, ale była też na tyle bystra, by nie naciskać.

Oparła się o ścianę, odgarniając ciemną grzywkę z oczu. Szczerze mówiąc, ta fryzura zaczynała ją już wkurzać; musiała w najbliższym czasie zrobić coś z włosami.

– Brzmi jak niezły scenariusz na książkę fantasy – skomentowała.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Resztki złego humoru wyparowały w przeciągu kilku sekund.

– Taaa, jasne – stwierdził.

– Niby nie? – spytała przekornie. – Inny wymiar, przystojny elf, zły król i zakazana miłość... Fantastyczny romans jak się patrzy.

– Masz zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię, dziewczyno – pokręcił głową loczek. – Głównym bohaterem byłby gej. Kto by ci to czytał, huh?

– A, zdziwiłbyś się – rzekła Criss, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Kto wie, może kiedyś nawet to napiszę.

– Ale połowa zysków dla mnie! – zastrzegł chłopak.

– Jasne, może od razu trzy czwarte? – prychnęła ona, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Pazerny jesteś.

– Oj, chodź tu, mała – mruknął, przyciągając ją do uścisku. Rachel zachichotała. 

Choć nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno, czuła, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł jej z serca, gdy dowiedziała się, że nie jest w tym sama i wcale nie zwariowała. Harry i Louis byli prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Gdyby nie oni, wciąż kuliłaby się w kącie swojego pokoju, zbyt przestraszona, by spojrzeć bliskim w oczy. Prawdopodobnie bardzo szybko zrobiłaby komuś krzywdę – i to bardzo możliwe, że sobie.

_ Dzięki za niego, _ wyszeptała w myślach, opierając się o zagłówek i patrząc na przyjaciela, który wygodnie ulokował się między jej nogami, w głową na jej brzuchu.

– I jak nazwałabyś tę książkę, hmm? – wymamrotał chłopak sennie.

Rachel uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i wplotła dłoń w jego kręcone włosy.

– Nie wiem, może _Łańcuszek z Motylem_?

 

________

* mowa tu oczywiście o Verne (rozdział 1 _ Łańcuszka z Motylem _ )

 


	4. III. Ja Spadam, Ty Patrzysz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kończyłam pisać rozdział dzisiaj, ale to dlatego, że kilka ostatnich dni poświęcałam głównie swoim przyjaciołom i crushowi. I jakoś tak dziwnie czas mi uciekł XD

_Dlaczego go nie szukasz?_

Harry nerwowo rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec źródła dźwięku. Chociaż i tak doskonale wiedział, kto wypowiada te słowa – znał ten głos już zbyt dobrze – brak możliwości spojrzenia lękowi w twarz sprawiał, że czuł się jak w pułapce.

– Nie wiem, czego mam szukać! – krzyknął, obracając się w panice. Nie miał pojęcia, z której strony spodziewać się ataku.

_Wiesz. Musisz wiedzieć._

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie, co mówiła upiorna kobieta, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. To było coś o...

– Światło? Chodzi co o światło, tak?

W pomieszczeniu rozległo się rozczarowane cmokanie.

_Nie, ty wciąż nie rozumiesz. Musisz znaleźć Światło. Ale nie możesz go znaleźć._

– Co do cholery? – wymamrotał loczek. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale... czy ty słyszysz samą siebie? Jak mogę jednocześnie coś zrobić i tego nie zrobić? To... kompletnie bez sensu.

_Nie przetrwacie bez Światła, lecz nie znajdziesz go. Nie znajdziesz go, dopóki nie będziesz miał Przewodnika._

Harry wyprostował się nieco.

– To jest to, czego chcesz? Mam szukać... przewodnika?

_Przewodnik sam cię znajdzie. Ale musisz mu na to pozwolić. Musisz mu pomóc, żeby on mógł pomóc tobie._

– Jestem już chory od tych zagadek – oznajmił zrezygnowanym tonem. – Może nawet zrobiłbym to, o co prosisz. Ale to niemożliwe, kiedy mówisz jakimś szyfrem i niczego nie tłumaczysz. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?... Nie jestem jasnowidzem.

_Dlatego potrzebujesz Słyszącej. Ona ci pomoże._

– Właśnie o tym mówię! Jak mam zrozumieć, o co ci chodzi, gdy wszystko przedstawiasz w ten sposób?...

Ton głosu zmienił się. Teraz był mniej naglący, za to poważnie zmartwiony i zaniepokojony.

_Nie jest jeszcze gotów... Potrzebuje dodatkowego bodźca, by zrozumieć. Ale czy wtedy nie będzie za późno?_

– Hej, ja tu jestem! – przypomniał chłopak, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Chyba wolał już, kiedy niewidzialna nieznajoma kierowała się bezpośrednio do niego.

_Szukaj, mały człowieku. Odszukaj Światło... nim Ciemności pochłoną nas wszystkich._

 

~*~

 

Tym, co go obudziło, był prawdopodobnie ciepły oddech na karku. Na moment zamarł, lecz wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to Louis przytulał go od tyłu. Rozluźnił się i westchnął cicho.

– Wszystko w porządku, motylku? – wyszeptał Lou sennie. – Drżysz.

W jakiś sposób było to piękne. To, że gdy dręczyły go koszmary, jego chłopak był tuż obok, gotowy go uspokoić. To mogła być tylko kolejna z właściwości mocy Louisa, lecz w tym momencie Harry czuł, jakby szatyn przez skórę wtłaczał do jego wnętrza płynną... miłość.

Nietrudno było przyznać, że nigdzie nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie, jak w jego ramionach.

– Tak, jest okej – wymamrotał. – Trochę tu zimno, to wszystko.

– Na pewno? – spytał Tomlinson, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

– Mhm – potwierdził brunet, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

– Zamknę okno – powiedział Louis i z cichym stęknięciem stoczył się z łóżka. Chwilę później zamek przy okiennicy szczęknął krótko, a błękitnooki z powrotem ułożył się u jego boku. Harry'ego zdziwiło trochę, że nie zrobił tego za pomocą magii: tak byłoby o wiele szybciej. Nie skomentował tego jednak; środek nocy nie był najlepszą porą na tego typu rozmowy.

_A może jednak_ , pomyślał kwadrans później, gdy wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Miał naprawdę złe przeczucia. Z Louisem działo się coś złego i to nie dawało mu spokoju. To, że nie potrafił mu pomóc. Że nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Prawda była taka, że Louis zawsze się o niego troszczył i chronił go jak tylko mógł. I Harry po prostu czuł się chory od myśli, że nie potrafi odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym.

– Lou? – mruknął, dotykając jego ramienia samymi opuszkami palców. Chłopak wymamrotał pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego pytająco. Loczek zagryzł wargę. – Możemy pogadać?

Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się, że szatyn będzie chciał iść spać i poprosi o odłożenie tego do rana. Zgodziłby się, oczywiście. Nie był na tyle sadystyczny, by odbierać swojemu chłopcu sen, kiedy ten wydawał się być tak wycieńczony.

Ale jego odwaga pewnie spokojnie zdążyłaby do rana odejść.

– Jasne – odpowiedział jednak Lou. – Czy coś się stało?

– Czy musiało się coś stać, żebym... – zaczął Harry, lecz przerwał. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – W sumie to tak. Trochę się martwię.

– Chodzi o Rachel? – zgadł on, poprawiając się na poduszce i opierając się na łokciu, by leżeć z nim twarzą w twarz.

Brunet westchnął.

– Nie do końca – rzekł, przenosząc dłoń na jego kark i gładząc go delikatnie. – To znaczy, o nią też się martwię. Ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać. Tym razem chodzi o ciebie.

Louis nieco się wyprostował.

– O mnie? – upewnił się.

Harry skinął głową.

– Czemu się o mnie martwisz? – spytał szatyn, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Okej... teraz pora na tę trudniejszą część.

– Sam nie wiem, jak to ująć – przyznał loczek. – Po prostu ostatnio jesteś...

– Jaki?

– ...zmęczony. Wiem, jak to brzmi – dodał chłopak szybko. – Ale to nie jest ten _normalny_ rodzaj zmęczenia. Mam wrażenie, że niektóre czynności, które zawsze przychodziły ci z łatwością... teraz kosztują cię zbyt wiele sił.

Lou uniósł brew.

– Na przykład?

– Na przykład unoszenie przedmiotów – oznajmił Harry.

Czoło jego chłopaka przecięła poprzeczna bruzda. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Louis sięgnął do szafki nocnej i podniósł książkę.

– Jesteś pewny? – zapytał.

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku. Naprawdę nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, czy tylko udawał?

– Nie to mam na myśli – wyjaśnił niezręcznie. – Chodzi mi o czynności, do których używasz umysłu.

Zmarszczka Louisa nieco się pogłębiła.

– Jak myślenie?

– Jak _telekineza_ – poprawił loczek.

To sprawiło, że Lou się zasępił. Zaraz jednak spróbował to ukryć.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – oznajmił.

Harry westchnął.

– Lou, skarbie. Nie jestem ślepy. Głupi też nie. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

Szatyn spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie unikając jego spojrzenia. Harry podniósł się do siadu i splótł nogi. Louis, po chwili wahania, zrobił to samo, usadawiając się obok niego przy ścianie. Przez dłuższy moment milczeli. Loczek wsłuchiwał się w jego oddech, usiłując domyślić się, co też dzieje się w tym momencie w jego głowie. Uniósł dłoń niepewnie i delikatnie ułożył ją na kolanie chłopaka.

– Zauważyłem to niedawno. Chwilę po naszym powrocie.

– To coś poważnego? – spytał go Harry.

Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Po prostu... szybciej się męczę.

– Nigdy wcześniej tak nie miałeś? – Naprawdę starał się ukryć niepokój w swoim głosie. Naprawdę.

– Nie, nie przypominam sobie – odparł Louis, po czym spojrzał na niego i westchnął. – Hej, motylku. Nie przejmuj się tak, to pewnie nic takiego. Jakieś przemęczenie materiału, czy coś. Pewnie samo przejdzie.

– Może brakuje ci jakichś witamin – zasugerował brunet bez przekonania.

– Bardzo możliwe – podchwycił chętnie Tomlinson. – Jeśli chcesz, pójdę do lekarza, tak?

– Tak... – wymamrotał Harry.

To wcale nie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej. Właściwie, wręcz przeciwnie. Skoro Louis nigdy wcześniej nie przechodził czegoś takiego, nie mieli bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi ani jak mu pomóc. Co, jeśli to było coś naprawdę poważnego, a oni o tym nie wiedzieli i nie mogli w porę zareagować?

Może to ta podróż do innego świata tak go wycieńczyła? W końcu musiał otworzyć portal, i to dwa razy. To musiało być męczące. Ale nie, chwila. Przecież wcześniej wiele razy już to robił, kiedy zakradał się na Ziemię, a sam powiedział, że nigdy nie przydarzyło mu się coś takiego. Jednak... podróże między światami były zakazane. Może nie bez powodu.

Może chodziło o to, że żył tutaj już od miesięcy? Wcześniejsze podróże trwały góra kilka dni. Teraz... został przecież na stałe. Może jego organizm nie był w stanie na dłuższą metę przetrwać w obcym wymiarze?

Co, jeśli z jakichś powodów Lou  _tracił moc_ ?

 

– Nie podoba mi się ten zmartwiony wyraz twarzy – skomentował Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Co mogę zrobić, żeby się go pozbyć?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął całować brodę, policzki i nos chłopaka. W pierwszej chwili Harry chciał kazać mu przestać, bo przecież ich relacja nie mogła wyglądać w ten sposób. Gdy pojawiał się problem, należało go rozwiązać. Tymczasem sposobem Lou na kłopoty było rozproszenie go, by o nich zapomniał. Tylko że to nic nie dawało, bo obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że same nie znikną. Dlatego, z rozsądnego punktu widzenia, powinien odepchnąć go... już... teraz...

Dwa pocałunki później Harry nie pamiętał w ogóle, o czym rozmawiali.

 

~*~

 

Usadowił się właśnie w ławce, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się znajoma, ciemna czupryna.

– Criss! – zawołał radośnie. Rachel odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

Obiecała, że przyjdzie do szkoły, lecz nie spodziewał się, że zrobi to naprawdę. Dlatego jej widok wywołał u niego tak wielki entuzjazm.

Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i usiadła na swoim miejscu, obok niego. Wciąż wydawała się być niepewna, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. Harry był z niej dumny.

– Jak tam? – zagadnął, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Rachel położyła sobie torbę na kolanach i zaczęła z uwagą wyciągać książki. Przez chwilę wyglądało to, jakby nie usłyszała pytania, lecz wtedy zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć:

– Nie najgorzej. – Przekrzywiła głowę, a przydługa grzywka wpadła jej do oczu. Zdmuchnęła ją, marszcząc brwi z irytacją. – Z całą pewnością zrobiło to dobrze mojej rodzinie. Mam na myśli, wyjście z domu – dodała. – Tony podrzucił mnie pod samą szkołę. Nigdy tego nie robi.

Loczek zaśmiał się.

– Ile on ma lat? – spytał.

– Dwadzieścia jeden – odpowiedziała dziewczyna automatycznie, po czym zaraz zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Halo, proszę pana. Proszę się nie zapominać.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – skwitował chłopak z miną niewiniątka.

Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że Lou nie słyszy tej wymiany zdań.

– Co się z tobą dzieje, człowieku – Rachel pokręciła głową z udawaną dezaprobatą. – Gdzie się podziało to nieśmiałe stworzenie ze schowka na szczotki?

 _Umarło_ , chciał wypalić Harry, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język.

W tym konkretnym przypadku, w _jego_ przypadku, zabrzmiałoby to wyjątkowo źle.

Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Znów miał u swojego boku Criss, z tym jej ciętym językiem i trafnymi spostrzeżeniami. Dziewczynę, która w pewnym sensie pomogła mu się odbić od emocjonalnego dna. Aż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo by za nią tęsknił, gdyby nie udało jej się otrząsnąć.

Była silna. Silniejsza, niż podejrzewał.

W tym momencie sielską chwilę przerwał znajomy głos.

– A kogóż my tu mamy? – odezwała się z rozbawieniem Jessica, jedna ze znajomych Eleanor. Harry zgrzytnął zębami. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uważał ją za całkiem sympatyczną. – Rachel, jak miło cię widzieć! Dawno nie było cię w szkole... Bałaś się zostawić lodówkę bez towarzystwa? Czy może sedes?

To był zdecydowanie cios poniżej pasa. Chłopak wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka przebyła długą drogę, by pokonać chorobę – była bulimiczką – i to wciąż był (oraz zawsze miał być) delikatny temat. Docinki złośliwych koleżanek nigdy nie czyniły tego łatwiejszym.

Zacisnął pod ławką dłoń na dłoni Rachel. Czuł, że lekko drży. Starała się to wszystko ignorować, ale jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz wyraźnie mówiło, że nie jest w porządku. W Harrym momentalnie się zagotowało. Sam też doświadczył nieprzyjemności i nie miał zamiaru teraz siedzieć bezczynnie. Dlatego już miał zabrać głos, by powiedzieć coś oschłego, kiedy... ktoś go w tym wyręczył.

I nie, nie był to Louis.

– Wiesz co, zabawne, Jess – stwierdził Daniel, odchylając się na krześle. – Jeszcze parę lat temu w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że będziesz dokuczać jakiejś dziewczynie tylko dlatego, że jej zazdrościsz.

To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś odważył się podskoczyć Jessice. Gdyby nie Eleanor, byłaby prawdopodobnie królową szkoły. Oczy wszystkich automatycznie skierowały się więc na Daniela, który zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że właśnie rozłożył się z leżaczkiem w paszczy lwa. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Ja? – prychnęła Jessica. – Czego niby miałabym zazdrościć _jej_?

– Bo ja wiem? – wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Może tego, że udowadnia, że uroda i inteligencja jednak mogą iść w parze, czemu ty tak uparcie od lat przeczysz?

Z tyłu sali rozległy się nieśmiałe chichoty. Jessica zmarszczyła brwi. Jej nozdrza zafalowały od gniewu. Harry popatrzył na Daniela z zaskoczeniem. Czy to mógł być ten sam chłopak, który zawsze drwił sobie ze wszystkiego i wszystkich i z uporem maniaka wycinał ludziom głupie kawały? Naprawdę?...

– Myślę, że... – zaczęła Jess, lecz Daniel wpadł jej w słowo.

– Co? Nie! Przestań natychmiast! – zawołał z udawanym przerażeniem. – Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę!

Tym razem śmiechy stały się zdecydowanie głośniejsze. Dziewczyna poczerwieniała nieco i uderzyła otwartą dłonią o ławkę.

– Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie – oznajmiła.

– Jak cienkim? – zainteresował się Daniel. – Cieńszym niż twój podkład? Jeśli nie to bym się nie przejmował.

I tak, to był moment, w którym przekroczył granicę. Harry wolał nie myśleć, co by się z nim stało, gdyby w tym momencie do sali nie wszedł nauczyciel.

– Co tu się dzieje? Lekcja się zaczęła! – burknął mężczyzna. Najwyraźniej humor mu dziś nie dopisywał. – Finnegan, wracaj na miejsce – skarcił Jessicę. – A ty, Grant, nie bujaj się na krześle. Ile razy można ci powtarzać?

– Tak jest, panie profesorze! – odparł Daniel wesoło i bujnął się do tyłu energicznie, po czym postawił krzesło prosto.

A potem spojrzał prosto na Rachel i, łapiąc jej spojrzenie, puścił do niej oczko. Dziewczyna szybko spuściła wzrok.

I, cholera, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że po raz pierwszy w życiu widział na jej policzkach rumieńce.

 

~*~

 

W stołówce Harry wszędzie rozglądał się za Louisem, ale nie mógł go znaleźć. Było to trochę niepokojące. To znaczy, jasne, Lou nie miał obowiązku stawiać się na obiedzie, jednak... zawsze tam był. Poza tym trudno winić loczka za to, że ostatnimi czasy był w stosunku do niego trochę nadopiekuńczy.

Co z kolei przypominało mu o ich rozmowie, która... nie przebiegła do końca tak, jak chciał. Westchnął.

– Co to za akcja na historii? – zapytała Eleanor, pojawiając się znikąd i odsuwając sobie krzesło. – Daniel znowu coś wywinął? Wszyscy o tym gadają.

– Nic wielkiego, pocisnął trochę Jessicie – odparł chłopak, przenosząc swoją tacę w lewo, by zrobić jej miejsce.

– Tak? A za co? – zainteresowała się El.

Rachel ledwie zauważalnie pokręciła głową, posyłając Harry'emu błagalne spojrzenie. Eleanor nie miała pojęcia, że jej znajome szykanują Criss, a ta z jakichś powodów wolała, by tak pozostało. Nie rozumiał, ale potrafił to uszanować.

– Czepiała się – odparł więc wymijająco.

Szatynka pokiwała głową, podnosząc widelec.

– Należało jej się – stwierdziła. – Wam też wydaje się ostatnio irytująca?

– Tylko ostatnio? – mruknęła Rachel, zyskując rozbawiony uśmiech towarzyszki.

– Okej, zgoda. Ostatnio wyjątkowo – uzupełniła Calder. – To co tam jej ten nasz Daniel naopowiadał? – spytała.

– Umm... – zastanowił się Harry. – Jakiś przytyk na temat jej inteligencji...

– Stwierdził, że może zrobić sobie krzywdę myśleniem – dodała Criss, wpatrując się w dziwnym skupieniu w stojak na serwetki.

– Bezczelny – zachichotała Eleanor. – Podoba mi się.

– …i jeszcze coś o jej makijażu. Skrytykował grubość jej podkładu – dodał brunet.

– Wydaje mi się, że właśnie zyskał nowego wroga – skomentowała dziewczyna.

– Bardzo możliwe.

 _~ Harry? ~_ rozległo się niespodziewanie w jego głowie. Chłopak rozejrzał się automatycznie w poszukiwaniu Louisa. Znalazł go, stojącego w drzwiach stołówki. Szatyn wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

Loczek skinął głową gorączkowo, dając znać, że słyszy.

 _~ Muszę wyjść ~_ kontynuował Lou. _~ Stało się coś... nieprzewidywalnego i muszę być w domu._

Harry skinął głową i już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że z tej odległości Louis z całą pewnością go nie usłyszy. Zaklął w duchu i wstał od stołu. Przeprosił na chwilę przyjaciółki, po czym szybkim krokiem pomaszerował w stronę swojego chłopaka.

Gdy był już na jego wysokości, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, rzucił, niby od niechcenia:

– Wpadnę po lekcjach.

Nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej specjalnej uwagi, wszedł do toalety, jakby od samego początku właśnie tam zmierzał, po czym wrócił do stołówki.

_~ Zostawię otwartą furtkę ~_ usłyszał jeszcze w swoich myślach nim Louis wyszedł.

Gdy dotarł do swojego stolika, z zaskoczeniem znalazł przy nim tylko Rachel.

– Gdzie Eleanor? – spytał.

– Powiedziała, że musi do łazienki – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. – Sałatka była nieświeża czy coś.

Loczek pochylił się nad porzuconym talerzem i powąchał ostrożnie zawartość.

– Dla mnie jest okej – stwierdził.

Criss uniosła brwi.

– Mam teraz inny problem – oznajmiła, patrząc znacząco na stojaczek na serwetki: ten sam, któremu już wcześniej poświęciła tyle uwagi.

– O co chodzi? – zdziwił się chłopak, po czym przyjrzał mu się uważniej... i zamarł. – Cholera – mruknął, przyciskając go szybko do stołu. Gdy tylko go puścił, przedmiot wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Czyli mianowicie lewitowania centymetr nad blatem. – Myślę, że już najwyższa pora zacząć lekcje – wymamrotał.

– Wiesz co, Styles? – odparła Rachel, nie spuszczając wzroku z serwetek. – Z ust mi to wyjąłeś.

 

~*~

 

Choć dawno już nie był w domu Louisa, drogę znał na pamięć. Zanim jego chłopak uznał, że to zbyt ryzykowne, by się tam pokazywał, często tam przesiadywał. Lubił atmosferę tego miejsca. Była tak spokojna, kojąca i... magiczna.

Dom Lou był właściwie maleńkim domkiem i chyba właśnie to Harry uwielbiał w nim najbardziej. Zaraz po tym – drewniane okiennice i motyle, których zawsze pełno było w ogrodzie. Ze skrzydłami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

Tak jak obiecał, Louis zostawił mu otwartą furtkę. Loczek wślizgnął się do środka, przystając na moment przy jednym z krzewów. Obsiadły go błękitne motyle, bardzo zbliżone barwą do oczu Lou. Chłopak przykucnął i wyciągnął dłoń. Już po chwili na jego palcu wskazującym usiadły dwa z nich. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Od czasu ich powrotu z Millenium zwierzęta zdecydowanie bardziej do niego ciągnęły. Wciąż nie tak bardzo jak do Louisa, ale jednak. Domyślał się, że przez naszyjnik Tomlinsona coś musiało zmienić się w jego aurze, a one to wyczuwały. Zawsze robiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy o tym myślał.

Skończył podziwiać motyle i skierował się do drzwi. One także były otwarte.

– Lou? – zawołał, wsuwając się do środka i schylając się, by zdjąć buty. – Jesteś?

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, więc nieco przyspieszył ruchy. Ustawił swoje trampki pod ścianą energicznie przeskoczył pojedynczy stopień, na którym wreszcie nauczył się nie potykać. Wszedł do salonu i... zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

Wpatrywał się w sofę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Musiał mieć przywidzenia. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby...

– Cześć, Harry – odezwała się Danielle, uśmiechając się do niego. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co?

 

 


	5. IV. I Nigdy Więcej Już Nie Zatańczę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten tydzień był taki zabiegany, że myślałam, że nie zdążę. Autentycznie.  
> *Hej, jakaś motywacja będzie miła*  
> Plus wyrazy miłości dla mojej miłości. Tak po prostu. Bez powodu. Chyba za te łzy.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, nim wreszcie zdołał wydobyć z siebie głos.

– E...lle – wykrztusił. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać zaskoczenia; nie zdałoby się to na wiele. Szczerze mówiąc, Danielle była jedną z ostatnich osób, które spodziewałby się tu spotkać.

Czy kilka dni temu nie odmówiła stanowczo przybycia na Ziemię?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

– Nie da się zaprzeczyć – stwierdziła.

Coś było nie tak.

Chociaż na jej twarzy widniał przyjazny uśmiech, Harry widział wyraźnie, że coś tu nie gra. Śmiała się zbyt głośno, uśmiechała zbyt szeroko... Było to delikatnie wymuszone. Naprawdę delikatnie. Ale wystarczająco, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Dobra, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Tym razem chichot Danielle stał się nieco nerwowy.

– Gościnny jak nie ma co – skomentowała. Wtedy loczek uświadomił sobie, jak to musiało zabrzmieć. Opuścił dłonie i posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Wybacz. To nie tak – westchnął. – Po prostu... nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj? W domu Lou? – Nagle to w niego uderzyło. – Chwila moment, a gdzie on jest?

– Ja... – zaczęła Elle, oglądając się przez ramię.

Tylko że Harry już zdążył zacząć panikować.

– Cholera – sapnął, ciągnąc się za włosy. – Nie powinienem był pozwalać mu wychodzić samemu. Przecież widać, że dzieje się coś złego, jego moc...

– Co jest nie tak z jego mocą? – zainteresowała się nagle Danielle. – Coś dzieje się z Louisem?

Już otwierał usta, by nerwowo odpowiedzieć, kiedy gdzieś z boku dobiegło go rozbawione:

– Słyszałem swoje imię, kto mnie obgaduje?

Harry obrócił się na pięcie z takim impetem, że niemal stracił równowagę. Wypełniła go fala ulgi, bo tak, stał tam. Louis, jego Louis, cały i zdrowy, z kubkiem w dłoni.

– Kurwa – zaklął brunet automatycznie i puścił się biegiem w jego stronę. Rzucił mu się na szyję, niemal przewracając, a przy okazji oblewając ich obu herbatą. Syknął cicho. – Kiedy stałem się taki nadopiekuńczy? – wymamrotał.

Lou zaśmiał się.

– Bladego pojęcia nie mam – stwierdził. – Daj to, głuptasie – dodał ciszej, sięgając po jego dłoń, na której już zaczęło pojawiać się zaczerwienienie. Przejechał po niej palcem, uśmierzając ból. – Oparzyłeś się, ciapo.

– Ta spontaniczna radość – wtrąciła Danielle, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Rozumiem, że z mojej herbaty nici?

– Na to wygląda – przyznał Lou.

– Trudno. – Dziewczyna machnęła dłonią lekceważąco, po czym podeszła bliżej nich. W międzyczasie tuż obok niej w powietrzu zmaterializował się kolorowy kubek w świąteczne bałwanki, wypełniony parującym napojem. Srebrna łyżeczka sama leniwie mieszała cukier. Loczek poczuł się jak w jakimś _Harrym Potterze_ , dosłownie.

– Chore – rzucił uszczypliwie. Louis roześmiał się i pocałował go w czoło, ale Harry niemal od razu się odsunął.

Śmiech Lou też nie był do końca szczery.

– Okej. O co tu chodzi? Zachowujecie się dziwnie – powiedział chłopak, oskarżycielsko wskazując palcem najpierw na jedno, a potem drugie z nich. – Żądam wyjaśnień.

Louis i Danielle popatrzyli na siebie, a potem jednocześnie westchnęli.

– Powiemy mu? – spytała dziewczyna, ale Harry nie pozwolił szatynowi odpowiedzieć.

– Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Oczywiście, że powiecie, halo!

– Wygląda na to, że tak – uznał Lou ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy. Potem zwrócił się do swojego chłopaka. – Posłuchaj, skarbie, nie stało się nic, co...

Przyjaciółka położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, przerywając mu.

– Może będzie lepiej, jeśli ja to opowiem? – zasugerowała. Jej oczy przeskoczyły na Harry'ego. – Wszystko przez to, że nie posłuchałam waszej rady i nie przeszłam z wami, kiedy mnie o to prosiliście – powiedziała. – Myślałam, że mam więcej czasu...

Brunet przełknął ślinę nerwowo. To nie brzmiało dobrze.

– Czasu na...?

Danielle spuściła wzrok.

– Na przygotowanie.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, której nikt nie odważył się przerwać, póki dziewczyna nie podjęła opowieści.

– Zjawili się kilka godzin po waszym odejściu – niemal wyszeptała. – Spalili wszystko. Łąkę, las. Dom. – Jej twarz stężała. – Otworzyłam portal chyba w ostatniej chwili.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był jeszcze niższy i bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle.

– Kto to był? – spytał, choć domyślał się odpowiedzi.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się pusto.

– Batuu.

 

~*~

 

Uwadze Harry'ego nie uszedł fakt, że gdy Louis odprowadził go do domu, zostawił otwarte okno. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Chłopak westchnął.

– Nie zostajesz? – zapytał, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

Lou otoczył go ramionami i oparł brodę o jego głowę. Loczek nie potrzebował patrzeć na jego twarz, by wiedzieć, że widnieje na niej przepraszający, skruszony uśmiech.

– Nie chcę zostawiać jej samej. Nie widziałeś, jak przerażona była, kiedy ją znalazłem. Omal tam nie zginęła. Ja...

Harry pocałował lekko jego obojczyk.

– Idź, w porządku. Zajmij się nią. Potrzebuje tego bardziej niż ja.

– Nie gniewasz się? – upewnił się szatyn, odsuwając się na odległość ramion, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

On pokręcił głową.

– Nie mógłbym. Zrobiłbym to samo dla Eleanor. Lub Criss.

Myśl o przyjaciółkach coś mu przypomniała. Dlatego, gdy Lou już miał wychodzić, złapał go jeszcze za rękę. Chłopak posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Posłuchaj... cała ta sprawa z Criss nieco wymyka się spod kontroli. Myślę, że im prędzej ona nauczy się nad tym panować, tym dla nas wszystkich... lepiej – wymamrotał.

Louis skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym oznajmił:

– Możemy zacząć od jutra. Pójdziemy do niej po szkole, w porządku?

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– W idealnym.

Lou odpowiedział uśmiechem – i już go nie było. Loczek jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemność, która go pochłonęła. To było cholernie dziwne, cała ta sprawa z posiadaniem sekretnego, magicznego chłopaka. Czasem miał wrażenie, że niedługo zacznie go to przerastać. Ale... w sumie nie żałował. Jak mógłby żałować czegokolwiek związanego z Louisem?

Chyba nie potrafił.

Kręcąc głową, zszedł na dół. Z łazienki dobiegł go odgłos wody, więc ojciec musiał już wrócić z pracy. Harry ziewnął i przeszedł do kuchni. Dochodziła siódma, a jego żołądek naprawdę upominał się o kolację.

 _Trzeba iść na zakupy_ , pomyślał po przejrzeniu zawartości lodówki. Zmarszczył nos, po czym sięgnął po kostkę sera.

– Robię kanapki, też chcesz? – zawołał.

– Co? – odkrzyknął z łazienki pan Styles. Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

– Kanapki! Chcesz?

Tym razem chyba usłyszał, bo po chwili milczenia z końca korytarza wydobyło się:

– Tak, jasne!

Harry skinął głową i zajął się przygotowywaniem jedzenia. Nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię – prawdopodobnie było to _Bad Day_ , ale nie dałby sobie głowy uciąć – i kroił składniki, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób Lou będzie uczył Rachel kontrolować jej moc. Pamiętał lekcje walki ze swoim chłopakiem i wiedział, że jest dobrym nauczycielem, ale to, co ich czekało, brzmiało na cholernie trudne.

Trochę pocieszało go to, że znał swoją przyjaciółkę. Wiedział, że jest wytrwała i ma bardzo mocną psychikę. To mogło ułatwić to zadanie. Ale i tak... ujarzmienie czyjegokolwiek umysłu wydawało się niemal niemożliwe. Wierzył, że Louis da radę tego dokonać. Lecz to nie mogło być proste.

Telefon jego ojca, leżący na stole, zawibrował, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Na ekranie blokady wyświetliło się powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości.

– Tato, dostałeś smsa! – krzyknął, lecz najwyraźniej niewystarczająco głośno.

– Co się stało? – zawołał mężczyzna.

Harry westchnął.

– Już nieważne! – odkrzyknął. Kiedy skończy się myć, sam zobaczy.

Oby to tylko nie było nic ważnego.

Czując się trochę nieswojo, chłopak podszedł bliżej i przeciągnął palcem po ekranie. _To może być coś niecierpiącego zwłoki,_ przekonywał samego siebie, próbując się usprawiedliwić. Przecież nie miał zamiaru czytać jego prywatnej korespondencji, chciał tylko upewnić się, że...

Zamarł.

Gdy odblokował telefon, jego oczom ukazało się okno niezamkniętej wiadomości. Wysłano go z numeru, który nic mu nie mówił, opatrzonego lakoniczną nazwą: „M”. Ale nie to zwróciło jego uwagę.

To treść była niepokojąca.

 

_Pamiętaj, że tęsknię, misiaczku :*_

 

Harry czytał to zdanie w kółko i w kółko, i wiedział jedno. Ktokolwiek wysłał tego SMSa...

Ta kobieta na pewno nie była jego matką.

W tym momencie szum wody ustał i chłopak szybko odłożył telefon na miejsce, wracając do kanapek. Chwilę później z łazienki w chmurze pary wyłonił się pan Styles, obwiązany w pasie ręcznikiem.

– Mówiłeś coś, Harry? – spytał, wycierając głowę.

– Nic takiego – wzruszył ramionami, przekładając jedzenie na dwa talerze. – Chyba dostałeś wiadomość.

– Och, dzięki – wymamrotał ojciec dziwnie wysokim głosem, przy czym szybko przysunął do siebie telefon, tak jakby bał się, że syn zaraz rzuci się, by mu go wyrwać.

Harry postawił przed nim talerz.

– Trzymaj. Zjem u siebie – powiedział sucho, ale nawet jeśli zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie, jego tata nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zbyt zajęty bawieniem się swoim telefonem. Jakby już nie mógł doczekać się, by odczytać wiadomość.

Harry wywrócił oczami i, ze swoim talerzem w dłoniach, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Obwiał się, że wielkimi krokami zbliżała się ta  _poważna rozmowa_ , której tak bardzo bał się przez ostatnie dziewięć lat.

 

~*~

 

– Źle – rzucił krótko Lou, kiedy szklanka z hukiem rozbiła się o ścianę. W tym samym miejscu, gdzie leżała już spora sterta odłamków szkła. Harry w głębi duszy współczuł pani Criss utraty połowy zastawy. – Czy to robisz to specjalnie? Mam na myśli, trafiasz w jedno i to samo miejsce, za każdym razem. To wygląda jak zamysł.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co robię, okej? – warknęła Rachel. – Nie kontroluję tego. One po prostu... lecą.

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Następna – nakazał.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła czoło w skupieniu. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, lecz w końcu jedno z naczyń, stojących na biurku, drgnęło lekko i uniosło się kilka cali w górę.

A potem z impetem pognało w stronę ściany.

Zatrzymało się dosłownie włos od niej, a kropelka potu na skroni Lou dość jasno dała do zrozumienia, że to on uratował szklankę przed dołączeniem do sióstr. Jednak wysiłek na jego twarzy zdołał w porę zaalarmować Harry'ego. Chłopak skoczył w stronę szklanki i złapał ją mocno jakąś sekundę po tym, jak wymknęła się mocy Louisa. Loczek odetchnął z ulgą i ustawił ją na regale.

– Może na razie ćwiczcie na tym? – zasugerował, rzucając w stronę Rachel pluszowym miśkiem. Dziewczyna odruchowo wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, by się osłonić, lecz zabawka zatrzymała się w powietrzu metr przed nią. Błękitnooki natychmiast się ożywił.

– Tak trzymaj, Rachel! – zawołał z entuzjazmem. – Tak...

W tym momencie misiem coś szarpnęło i cisnęło do tyłu z niesamowitą prędkością, tak samo, jak wcześniej szklankami. Tylko że tym razem miejscem zderzenia nie była ściana, a... brzuch Louisa.

– ...trzymaj – dokończył chłopak bez tchu.

– Przepraszam! – jęknęła dziewczyna. Miś poderwał się znów i poleciał w stronę szafy.

– To zajmie dużo więcej czasu niż myślałem – stwierdził szatyn, a Harry pokręcił głową i wstał z pufy, na której siedział.

– Idę poszperać po domu – oświadczył. – Poszukam czegoś, co... jest mniej destrukcyjne do ćwiczeń – dodał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Miał wielką nadzieję, że nikomu nie stanie się dziś krzywda. Ale wolał nie ryzykować głową.

Tak naprawdę nie miał jeszcze okazji, by rozejrzeć się po domu przyjaciółki. Nadarzyła się teraz, kiedy Louis i Criss zajęci byli lekcją, a jej rodziców nie było.

Nie było też jej brata. Wypełniało to Harry'ego dziwną ulgą. Miał wrażenie, że nie chce, by Anthony i Louis spotkali siebie nawzajem. Jakieś przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że nie wyniknęłoby z tego nic dobrego.

Dom Rachel był dość podobny do jego domu, tylko nieco większy. Na parterze znajdowała się kuchnia, salon i gabinet jej ojca, a także, jak się okazało, całkiem ładna łazienka. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, Harry nie miał zastrzeżeń do gustu państwa Criss. Pomieszczenia urządzone były schludnie, praktycznie, ale przy tym przytulnie. Widać było, że ktoś bardzo dba o ten dom.

Chłopak wspiął się z powrotem na piętro i rozejrzał po korytarzu nieco dokładniej. Nie było tu nic ciekawego, żadnych pomieszczeń prócz sypialń i łazienki. Ciekawość zwyciężyła i zajrzał przelotnie do pokoju rodziców Rachel oraz, nieco mniej przelotnie, do pokoju Tony'ego, ale nie był na tyle bezczelny, by ruszać ich rzeczy, tym bardziej, że wciąż słyszał głosy Criss i Louisa na końcu korytarza. Dlatego ta wycieczka skończyła się dość szybko. Ale...

W samym rogu, przy jednej z doniczek z kwiatami, Harry dostrzegł drzwi, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Może dlatego, że wzór na drewnie idealnie zlewał się z tapetą. Loczek zmarszczył brwi.

Powoli wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, po czym zacisnął ją na klamce. Ostatni raz rozejrzał się badawczo, by upewnić się, że jest sam. I... otworzył.

By ujrzeć nic innego jak zakurzone, drewniane schody.

_Strych_ , pomyślał z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w dole brzucha.

Nie był strachliwy, naprawdę nie był. Ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że strychy zawsze wypełniały go niepokojem. Były znacznie bardziej  _niepokojące_ niż piwnice. Zdecydowanie.

W innych okolicznościach nigdy by tam nie wszedł. Jednak to było... no właśnie,  _inne_ . 

Zaczęło się w krzyżu i przeniosło w górę kręgosłupa, by niepostrzeżenie rozprzestrzenić się w klatce piersiowej. Dreszcz. Zastrzyk adrenaliny. I dziwne, przemożne pragnienie wejścia na górę. Może nie pragnienie, potrzeba. Jakby gdzieś tam w oddali ktoś stał i wołał go, namawiając do przybycia. A jego kuszącemu głosowi tak trudno było się oprzeć...

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy postawił stopę na pierwszym schodku. Ani na kolejnym.

Otrzeźwiał dopiero przy ostatnim, z ręką owiniętą wokół starej, nieco przyrdzewiałej klamki. Ale wtedy było już za późno, by się wycofać.

Przełknął ślinię głośno i wszedł do środka.

Owionął go podmuch zimnego powietrza, sprawiając, że natychmiast przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie wywołał go tylko chłód. Chłopak czuł, jak w jego żołądku gromadzi się strach. Wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się w przygotowaniu do nagłej ucieczki.

Jednak pozwolił stopom krok po kroku ponieść się naprzód.

Mógł łatwo stwierdzić, że już od dawna nikt tu nie wchodził. Wszystko wokół było zakurzone i pokryte pajęczynami. Warstwa kurzu na samej podłodze była tak gruba, że zostawiał w niej ślady jak na śniegu. Jeśli ktokolwiek z domowników odwiedzał to miejsce, musiał robić to całe miesiące, jeśli nie lata temu.

Kolejny podmuch smagnął jego nagie przedramiona, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Nawiedziło go wspomnienie snu i wędrówki przez lodową pustynię.

To nie był najlepszy moment, serio.

_Podobno gdy gdzieś pojawia się duch, robi się zimniej,_ wyszeptał jakiś głosik w jego głowie.

_Daj spokój, duchy przecież nie istnieją,_ żachnął się.

_A elfy to niby istnieją?_

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

_Też prawda._

Lecz nie zatrzymał się. Wciąż powoli przesuwał się w stronę... czego? Nie miał pojęcia, co może go tutaj spotkać. A jednak... w dziwny sposób wiedział dokładnie, dokąd ma iść.

Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, nie miał wątpliwości, po co tu przyszedł.

Niewielka, drewniana skrzyneczka, pokryta kurzem do tego stopnia, że nie dało się nawet określić jej koloru. Harry zbliżył się i kucnął, po czym z całych sił dmuchnął. Co okazało się bardzo złym pomysłem, po chmura kurzu jedynie wzbiła się w powietrze i wpadła mu do ust i nosa. Zakrztusił się i zaczął kasłać, przeklinając własną głupotę i wszystkie filmy, w których ten sposób działał. Otarł załzawione oczy i po prostu przesunął po boku szkatułki dłonią, trochę się brudząc, ale przynajmniej skutecznie usuwając kurz. Teraz jego oczom ukazały się kunsztownie wykonane, rzeźbione zdobienia, które... już widział. I to nieraz.

Za jego plecami coś się poruszyło, sprawiając, że odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jego serce przyspieszyło bicie przynajmniej trzy razy. Przez moment autentycznie spodziewał się, że zobaczy nad sobą faceta z uniesioną siekierą. Ale to była tylko zasłona, wytarty i postrzępiony materiał powiewający na wietrze. I przy okazji znak, by jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

Wykonał zadanie. Odnalazł cel. Teraz, gdy resztki determinacji już go opuściły, chciał tylko wybiec z tego strychu i wtulić się w bok Louisa, nie odpowiadając ani słowem na żadne pytanie, które padnie z zaskoczonych ust szatyna.

Chwycił więc skrzyneczkę, wsunął ją pod pachę i czym prędzej skierował się do drzwi. A potem przyspieszył. I jeszcze trochę.

Z ręką na sercu mógł powiedzieć, że zalała go autentyczna fala ulgi, gdy znalazł się z powrotem na wysprzątanym, zadbanym korytarzu. Troska o porządek zdecydowanie nie sięgała strychu. Może gdyby było inaczej nie wydawałby się tak straszny?

_Ludzie nie sprzątają na strychach, żeby mieć czym straszyć dzieci,_ stwierdził w myślach kwaśno i obiecał sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek doczekają się z Louisem pociech, ich strych będzie najczystszym strychem na świecie.

Skierował się do pokoju Rachel i ostrożnie zajrzał do środka, gotów na oberwanie szklanką. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Duża, czerwona poduszka, jedna z tych, które zawalały łóżko Criss, unosiła się teraz przed nią, obracając się powoli. Sama dziewczyna siedziała po turecku z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Louis, siedzący pod ścianą, wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, ale całkiem zadowolonego. Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– I jak wam idzie? – zagadnął.

To był błąd.

Poduszka z pacnięciem opadła na podłogę, a Rachel otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem.

– Zdekoncentrowałeś mnie – jęknęła. – Już prawie to miałam.

– Wybacz, Criss – odparł, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. No, jedną dłoń. Druga wciąż podtrzymywała szkatułkę. – Miałem najlepsze intencje.

– Nie miewasz innych – skomentowała dziewczyna z przekąsem, po czym popatrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To ma być bezpieczniejsze?

– Co? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Powiedziałeś, że idziesz poszukać czegoś bezpieczniejszego do ćwiczeń – przypomniała ona, po czym wskazała na przedmiot w jego ramionach. – To jest twoim zdaniem bezpieczniejsze?

Och.

– Nie, właściwie to ja... – zaczął, lecz urwał.

Dopiero to uświadomiło mu absurdalność tej sytuacji. Jak to w ogóle wyglądało?  _Cześć, Criss, znalazłem to na twoim strychu i postanowiłem sobie wziąć_ ?

– Po co w ogóle wchodziłeś na strych? – spytała Rachel.

– Zwiedzałem – oznajmił wymijająco. – A to... jakoś przykuło moją uwagę i... – zawahał się. – Należy do twojej mamy, co? – zgadł.

Criss wyprostowała nogi i zsunęła się z łóżka. Podeszła do niego i pochyliła się, by szkatułka znalazła się dokładnie na poziomie jej oczu. Ostrożnie przejechała po niej palcem, zbierając kurz. Potem podsunęła sobie opuszek pod oczy, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę, nim ostatecznie otrzepała dłonie i cofnęła się o dwa kroki.

– Naah – pokręciła głową. – Jest moja. Ale możesz ją sobie wziąć, jeśli ci się podoba. Nigdy jej nie lubiłam.

– Naprawdę? – Chłopak szerzej otworzył oczy. – Mogę?

– Pewnie, czemu nie. – Odwróciła się do Louisa. – Co teraz?

Szatyn zastanowił się, po czym wstał ze swojego miejsca.

– Myślę, że skończymy na dziś – stwierdził. – Szczerze mówiąc, poszedłbym spać.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na nieco rozczarowaną, ale przytaknęła.

– Tak, jasne. Mhm – wymamrotała.

– Możesz próbować to kontrolować na własną rękę – zauważył Lou – ale nie próbowałbym na razie z niczym, co łatwo... zniszczyć.

– Tak jest, sensei – oznajmiła Criss, kłaniając się zabawnie. Louis uśmiechnął się.

Jego błękitne tęczówki przeniosły się teraz na Harry'ego.

– Po co ci właściwie to pudełko? – spytał go, lecz chłopak pokręcił głową.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Chcę to – odparł krótko. – Idziemy?

– Mhm – potwierdził szatyn i ruszył za nim w stronę wyjścia, ale w drzwiach zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment.

– Tak z ciekawości, Rachel... – odezwał się. – Dlaczego nie lubiłaś tej... rzeczy?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Czy ja wiem? – wymamrotała. – Pozytywki same w sobie są przerażające.

Ale Harry już ich nie słuchał. Wypełniała go ekscytacja. Miał ją, trzymał ją w dłoniach.

Szkatułka od kobiety z jego snu.

 


	6. V. Moja Głowa Tkwi Pod Wodą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym tygodniu wcześniej, jako że jutro wyjeżdżam. Co za tym idzie, nie spodziewajcie się żadnej aktualizacji przed 14 sierpnia co najmniej (z wyjątkiem LFILIAPYWTS, bo moja część rozdziału jest już u Jo i powinien ukazać się zgodnie z planem we wtorek :]).

 

Gdy Rachel weszła do klasy tym razem, wydawała się nieco weselsza niż poprzedniego dnia. I poprzedniego. I poprzedniego...

Minął tydzień, odkąd zaczęli z Louisem lekcje. Na razie nie było widać większych efektów, ale czuła się lepiej z myślą, że ktoś próbuje jej pomóc. Ułatwić powrót do normalności. Albo przynajmniej jej substytutu. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona, ale... chyba _mogłaby_ się przyzwyczaić.

Minął tydzień, odkąd Harry miał szkatułkę. Po powrocie do domu postawił ją na szafie i wciąż do niej nie zajrzał. Jej kusząca moc znacznie osłabła, gdy opuścił dom przyjaciółki. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę bał się ją otworzyć. Przerażał go fakt, że aż tak na niego podziałała. Musiało być w niej coś... paranormalnego.

Minął tydzień, odkąd Harry dowiedział się, że jego ojciec z kimś się spotyka. Na razie nie poruszył tego tematu. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będą musieli odbyć tę rozmowę, ale wolał siedzieć cicho i poczekać, aż Des sam zacznie. Naprawdę nie chciał się w to zagłębiać. Nawet jeśli było to tylko odwlekanie w czasie nieuniknionego.

Minął tydzień, odkąd Danielle przybyła na Ziemię. Niebezpieczeństwo wciąż czyhało: w ich świecie minęło zapewne ledwie kilka godzin, może doba. Na razie musiała tu pozostać. Dużo czasu spędzała w ogrodzie Louisa, ale ani razu nie wychyliła nosa poza ogrodzenie. Mimo namów zarówno ze strony Lou, jak i Harry'ego, nie chciała poznawać świata ludzi. A już tym bardziej samych _ludzi_. Choć od samego początku traktowała Harry'ego z serdecznością, była w jakiś sposób uprzedzona do jego gatunku. I to trochę... bolało.

Minął tydzień, odkąd wydarzyło się tyle niespodziewanych rzeczy. I...

Minął tydzień, odkąd Eleanor zaczęła zachowywać się naprawdę dziwnie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało – wymamrotał Harry, gdy Criss usiadła koło niego w ławce. Nauczyciel nie zdążył jeszcze przyjść, a sala powoli wypełniała się mniej lub bardziej spóźnialskimi uczniami. – Wczoraj przez cały dzień była tak okropnie ponura, a kiedy zapytałem ją o to dziś rano, zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć.

Rachel uniosła brwi.

– Calder? Na ciebie?

– Dziwne, co nie? – przytaknął chłopak energicznie. – Nawet ani razu nie nazwała mnie _Kudłatkiem_.

Criss parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

– Wybacz – zachichotała. – Zawsze bawiło mnie to przezwisko.

– Tak, tak, świetnie – prychnął loczek, ale w głębi duszy radował go widok uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Ostatnio był to tak rzadki widok. Pewnie ucieszyłby go o wiele, wiele bardziej, gdyby nie... no, właśnie. – Wracając do El. Jechaliśmy razem do szkoły, jak zwykle. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Powiem ci, że wyglądała na wręcz wesołą.

– To chyba u niej normalne? – zasugerowała Rachel. – Mam na myśli, spójrz na nią. Ta dziewczyna tryska pozytywną energią.

– Wiem, wiem – zgodził się Styles. – Rzecz w tym, że w jednej chwili była tak radosna, a w następnej... Słuchaj. Naprawdę miała niezły humor, wytrąbiła mi pod domem jakąś melodyjkę, pocałowała na powitanie, wszystko jak zawsze. Więc zapytałem ją, czemu była wczoraj tak przygnębiona, a ona... nagle zrobiła się cała czerwona i zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć.

– Faktycznie dziwne – przyznała dziewczyna. – To znaczy, często ponoszą ją emocje, ale to zwykle odnosi się do ciebie. Nie, jakby, przeciw tobie.

– Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Wyglądała na poważnie wściekłą.

– Może dotknąłeś jakiegoś drażliwego tematu?

– Ty jesteś dziewczyną, ty mi powiedz.

Na to stwierdzenie Rachel ponownie parsknęła śmiechem, tym razem głośnym i był on tak zaraźliwy, że chłopak nie umiał się nie dołączyć.

– Ale ja na serio się o nią martwię – powiedział szeptem chwilę później.

Criss delikatnie trąciła kolanem jego kolano, jako gest otuchy.

– Nie martw się. Coś wymyślimy – obiecała.

 

~*~

 

Eleanor ani słowem nie wspominała o ich _kłótni_ (o ile można tak nazwać jej atak złości i histerycznie wrzaski, gdy Harry próbował zapaść się w fotel i z przerażeniem zerkał na drogę, bojąc się, że dziewczyna przypadkiem zaparkuje ich na drzewie), nawet gdy siedzieli we dwójkę przy swoim stoliku w stołówce. Chłopak z jednej strony miał ochotę o to zapytać, ale z drugiej... zbyt dobrze dziś na pytaniu nie wyszedł, a nie chciał doszczętnie zrujnować atmosfery. Tym bardziej, że jego przyjaciółka wydawała się być w całkiem dobrym nastroju, kiedy spokojnie jadła swój obiad. Opowiadała coś o przedstawieniu, które organizowało szkolne kółko teatralne, a on naprawdę starał się skupić całą swoją uwagę na niej i nie rozglądać się podświadomie za Louisem (nie do końca mu to wychodziło, ale był dzielny, okej? Próbował).

– To ma być wariacja na temat klasyki, sama nie wiem. Mitchell ma wizję – skomentowała z rozbawieniem w głosie. Mitchell był opiekunem kółka, całkiem miłym gościem zaraz po studiach aktorskich. Był starszy od nich o ledwie kilka lat, więc wszyscy mówili do niego po imieniu. El twierdziła, że facet jest totalnym gejem, ale to była jej subiektywna opinia. – Przynajmniej będzie to jakaś nowość.

– Więc w tym roku żadnego Szekspira? – zapytał Harry.

– Przykro mi, ale wydaje mi się, że brał pod uwagę _Romeo i Julię_ – odparła Eleanor, kręcąc głową.

– W takim razie na pewno dostaniesz Julię – stwierdził loczek.

– Dziękuję, że we mnie wierzysz – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Rzecz w tym, że kompletnie nie wiem, czego spodziewać się po słowie _wariacja._ To może być cokolwiek, wiesz? Mam na myśli, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co wymyśli Mitch. Może przenieść akcję we współczesność albo na przykład w inną rzeczywistość, smoki i tak dalej. Wciąż się określił się zbyt... przejrzyście.

– Może zrobi romans między Merkucjem a Tybaltem – podsunął Harry żartobliwie. – Od wrogów do kochanków i tak dalej.

El przechyliła głowę.

– Niezłe – oznajmiła. – Nawet bym się nie zdziwiła w jego przypadku.

– To był żart! – zaprotestował chłopak ze śmiechem.

– Cześć, co tu tak wesoło? – zagadnęła Rachel, pojawiając się znikąd, jak zwykle. Zajęła swoje miejsce i pociągnęła nosem. – Coś tu mi pachnie dynią.

Harry popatrzył w swój talerz, ale znalazł na nim, tak, jak się spodziewał, jedynie makaron z sosem. Żadnych dyń.

– Zdaje ci się – stwierdził. – Ja nic takiego tu nie mam, a Eleanor w ogóle...

Dopiero wtedy spojrzał na obiad swojej przyjaciółki. Na brzegu jej talerza znajdował się stosik czegoś pomarańczowego, co mogło być papryką i... och, no, dobrze, zdecydowanie  _nie było_ papryką.

– El, co do cholery? – zdziwił się. – Przecież ty nienawidzisz dyni. Nawet wycinania dyń na Halloween nie znosisz. Pamiętasz? Zawsze cię mdliło od samego zapachu.

Eleanor popatrzyła na niego jakby co najmniej dał jej w twarz.

– Może je polubiłam. Nie mogę? – burknęła.

– Nie wiem, to po prostu dziwne – wzruszył ramionami Harry.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz, przecież nie robię ci tym krzywdy – odparła El i oczy podeszły jej łzami, i okej, to było już cholernie dziwne. Przecież nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby ją urazić, prawda? To znaczy, to była Eleanor. Jego przyjaciółka, pewna siebie, popularna, radosna. Jakim cudem zranił ją pytaniem o _dynie?_

– Ja tylko... – zaczął, lecz wtedy z pomocą przyszła Criss.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, to facet – oznajmiła. – Tak się składa, że ja też lubię dynie – dodała i skradła kawałek z jej talerza, puszczając jej oczko i uśmiechają się. El odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Harry posłał Rachel pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i nieme  _dziękuję_ , na co dziewczyna lekko wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że to nic takiego. Ale on doskonale wiedział, że to _jest_ coś. Dla tej dziewczyny przestrzeń osobista i tym podobne pojęcia były bardzo delikatnym tematem. Dlatego Eleanor często była dla niej po prostu przytłaczająca. Chociaż ze względu na niego spędzały razem sporo czasu i już jakoś się dotarły, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Calder wciąż nie była jej  _ulubioną koleżanką_ . A mimo tego teraz jej pomagała i widział, że nie robi tego ze względu na niego, ale na samą El. I to zdecydowanie było...  _coś_ . Coś wielkiego.

– To o czym rozmawialiście przed moim przybyciem? – zagadnęła, przyciągając do siebie swoją tacę.

Eleanor natychmiast się ożywiła.

– Opowiadałam Harry'emu o przedstawieniu. W tym roku ma to być coś niezwykłego.

– Cóż, słyszałam, że opiekun kółka jest niezły – przyznała Rachel.

To wywołało u El niekontrolowany chichot.

– On jest gejem, totalnie – odparła.

– Nie to miałam na myśli – wywróciła oczami Criss, ale pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech. – Chodziło mi o to, że jest dobrym reżyserem jak na kogoś w jego wieku.

– Ale niezły też jest – skomentowała Eleanor przekornie.

– Może w takim razie powinnam przedstawić go swojemu bratu – powiedziała dziewczyna, poruszając brwiami znacząco w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak roześmiał się i pokazał jej język.

– Hej, Rey – odezwała się El, nagle jakby tchnięta nowym pomysłem. – Nie myślałaś może o dołączeniu do kółka?

Rachel zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie, raczej nie, nie ciągnie mnie do aktorstwa – wymamrotała.

– Jestem pewna, że byłabyś świetna! – oznajmiła Eleanor i Harry mógł powiedzieć po tym charakterystycznym błysku w jej oczach, że już zapaliła się do tej idei. I nie podda się łatwo. Cała El.

Criss, swoją drogą, wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

– Nie byłabym tak... – zaczęła, ale tamta wpadła jej w słowo.

– To świetna zabawa, naprawdę. Zabiorę cię na następne zajęcia, co ty na to? Spodoba ci się!

Rachel posłała Harry'emu rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, jakby chciała wykrzyknąć:  _Ratuj!_ , ale on tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć Louisa. Szatyn najwyraźniej wyczuł to, bo dokładnie w tym momencie podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się, zielone i niebieskie.

Loczek uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie czekał długo na odpowiedź.

 

~*~

 

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i rozejrzał się, ale w środku nie było żywej duszy. Westchnął, zamykając drzwi za sobą i opierając się o nie. Ostatnio Lou coraz rzadziej spędzał u niego noce. Rozumiał to, oczywiście. Danielle była teraz ważniejsza i niedługo wszystko powinno wrócić do normy, ale na razie dopiero aklimatyzowała się w ich świecie i potrzebowała kogoś u swojego boku. Więc, tak, rozumiał to doskonale.

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że brakowało mu tych chwil. Skradzionych pocałunków. Ciepła drugiego ciała przy swoim. Silnych ramion, tulących go do snu. Przy Louisie czuł się bezpieczny,  _wiedział_ , że jest bezpieczny.

Szczególnie, gdy w środku nocy budził się z dręczących go koszmarów.

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Choć tym razem w jego snach nikt nie próbował go zabić, jak wcześniej robił to Verne, nadal pozostawały niejasne i niepokojące.

_Bardzo_ niepokojące.

Telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Wyjął go i rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz. SMS od Eleanor.

 

_nie będzie mnie jutro w szkole, nie mogę po ciebie przyjechać rano :/_

 

Chłopak westchnął. Odpisał jej krótkie  _ok_ i popatrzył ponuro w stronę łóżka. Było zbyt zimne i zbyt puste, ale musiał to zignorować i położyć się spać, jeśli chciał wstać na tyle wcześnie, by zdążyć na piechotę na lekcje.

Był niemal  _pewny_ , że nie obejdzie się bez snów.

 

~*~

 

_To nadchodzi. Jest bliżej, niż myślisz._

Harry zadrżał, szukając kobiety wzrokiem. Odnalazł ją, klęczącą na śniegu przed czymś, co wyglądało jak wyrzeźbiony w lodzie jeleń. Jej czarna peleryna powiewała na wietrze, a pozbawione gałek ocznych oczodoły wpatrywały się w zwierzę. Chłopak podszedł bliżej.

_Niektórym rzeczom możesz jeszcze zapobiec. Innym nie._

Stanął obok niej. Wydawała się go nie zauważać, ale doskonale wiedział, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Jej dłonie wbiły się w śnieg, gniotąc go.

_Ale jeśli się nie pospieszysz, będzie już za późno, by cokolwiek ocalić._

_Za późno, by ocalić to, co dla ciebie najważniejsze._

Harry wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. Jego usta opuścił obłoczek pary. Kucnął obok kobiety; już dawno przestał obawiać się, że będzie próbowała go zaatakować. Była raczej kimś w rodzaju stukniętej wieszczki. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięła się w jego snach i co właściwie miało to oznaczać, ale przynajmniej nie stanowiła potencjalnego zagrożenia.

– Czy te słowa mają jakiś sens, czy po prostu mnie straszysz, żebym się pospieszył? – zapytał ponuro.

Postać przejechała palcem po śniegu.

_Wszystko ma sens. Wskazówki są wszędzie. Musisz mieć oczy szeroko otwarte._

Chłopak parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– To dość ironiczne, słyszeć to od ciebie, wiesz? – skomentował, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie powinny znajdować się jej oczy.

Kobieta odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i przez chwilę wyglądało to, jakby naprawdę mierzyła go wzrokiem. Być może tak było.

_Mam wiele twarzy, Harry. Nie ma człowieka, który poznałby je wszystkie. Żadna istota tego nie potrafi._

– Nawet ty sama?

I mógłby przysiąc, że przez jej zwykle pozbawioną wyrazu twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu.

_Natura jest zmienna. Ja jestem starsza nawet od niej. Niemal... płynna._

Nim jednak zdążył zapytać, co to znaczy, dodała:

_To nie jest rozmowa na teraz. Brakuje ci czasu. Szukaj wskazówek._

Po tych słowach odwróciła się z powrotem do rzeźby. Chłopak podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Czego tam szukała? Co próbowała dostrzec? Jeleń wykonany był bardzo pięknie. Gdyby nie to, że był zupełnie przezroczysty, pomyślałby, że to prawdziwe zwierzę, uwięzione w lodzie. Wszystkie szczegóły wydawały się być tak realistyczne...

Czemu ktoś miałby rzeźbić jelenia w samym środku lodowej pustyni?

– To sen – upomniał sam siebie. – Nie mogę brać wszystkiego dosłownie.

Kobieta nawet na niego nie zerknęła.

_Twój przewodnik jest już blisko. Znajdzie cię, nim będzie za późno. Lecz potem wszystko już w twoich rękach, chłopcze._

– Tak, to bardzo pocieszające – stwierdził brunet sarkastycznie. – Dziękuję.

Postać pokręciła głową.

_Czas ucieka zbyt szybko. Ogień pożera wszystko na swojej drodze._

– Co masz na myśli?

Ona nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego znów wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i... przesunęła nimi po śniegu, jakby odgarniając go na bok. Harry był pewny, że to bezsensowne, ale rzeczywistość okazała się o wiele bardziej zaskakująca.

Pod cienką warstwą śniegu znajdował się lód. A pod lodem płonął ogień.

Chłopak cofnął się odruchowo.

– Co się dzieje?! – krzyknął z lękiem.

Kobieta nie wyglądała na przejętą faktem, że od płomieni dzieli ją tylko topniejąca ściana lodu. Wręcz przeciwnie, była spokojna. Powoli sięgnęła pod swoją pelerynę i wyjęła spod niej znajome pudełko. Rzeźbioną szkatułkę. Harry spodziewał się, że jak zwykle spróbuje mu ją wcisnąć, ale ona tylko przebiegła opuszkami palców po wzorze.

_To stanie się dzisiaj._

 

~*~

 

– Słabo wyglądasz – skomentowała Rachel, obserwując go uważnie. – Chyba nie spałeś najlepiej, co?

Uśmiechnął się, bo to tak bardzo przypominało Eleanor, prawiącą mu kazania ledwie kilka miesięcy temu, gdy dręczyły go koszmary, w których Verne próbował poderżnąć mu gardło.

– Nie bardzo – przyznał. – Miałem... zły sen.

Dziewczyna posłała mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? – spytała z powagą.

– Nieee – odparł on, ziewając. – Śnił mi się jeleń z lodu – wyjaśnił wymijająco.

Tym razem Criss zmarszczyła brwi.

– Masz dziwne lęki – stwierdziła, wywołując u Harry'ego krótki napad śmiechu.

Był jej za to wdzięczny, naprawdę. Miał tego dnia naprawdę paskudny humor. Wciąż chodziły mu po głowie słowa tej kobiety.

_To stanie się dzisiaj._

To był tylko sen, przecież o tym wiedział. Dlaczego więc wypełniało go to aż takim niepokojem? W ciągu ostatnich tygodni nauczył się, by nie ignorować znaków. Ale ten bardzo chętnie by zignorował.

_Uspokój się, pomyślał. Co złego może się wydarzyć?_

Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Lekcje swoją zwykłą rutyną ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. El, tak, jak mówiła, nie zjawiła się w szkole, więc przez większość zajęć był dość samotny. Żałował, że z Rachel ma tylko historię. Naprawdę, przydałaby mu się jakaś przyjazna twarz.

Oczywiście, był jeszcze Louis. Kochany, troskliwy Louis, który od razu zauważył cienie pod jego oczami i przez połowę matematyki bombardował jego głowę pytaniami o to, czy wszystko w porządku i czy dobrze się czuje. Co było urocze, ale też okropnie irytujące, bo sam Harry nie mógł mu w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć, co doprowadzało go do szału. Tym bardziej, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą publicznie, co czyniło to wszystko jeszcze bardziej frustrującym.

Eleanor miała rację, gdy mówiła, że ponowne wejście do szafy będzie o wiele, wiele trudniejsze.

Koniec końców, Lou chyba nabrał pewności, że jego chłopak czuje się dobrze, bo przestał pytać. Ale to nie oznaczało, że zamilkł. O, nie. Zamiast tego drugą połowę lekcji spędził na podszeptywaniu myślom Harry'ego takich rzeczy, że brunet, mimo usilnych chęci, musiał wymknąć się do toalety, ku rozbawionym spojrzeniom kolegów z klasy i pełnemu samozadowolenia uśmiechowi Louisa.

 

_Świntuch -.-_ – napisał do niego loczek, kiedy wreszcie doprowadził się do porządku. Uśmiech Lou tylko się poszerzył. 

 

 

~*~

 

Pierwszym znakiem, że coś jest nie tak, był spanikowany wzrok Rachel.

Wydawać by się mogło, że to zwykła przerwa. Siedzieli razem na korytarzu, rozmawiając o czymś mało istotnym. Możliwe, że przyjaciółka opowiadała mu najnowsze plotki, z perspektywy czasu nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Śmiali się, to na pewno. Wszystko było tak normalne, zwyczajne, przeciętne. Dzień jak co dzień.

Ale wtedy na twarz Criss wkradło się przerażenie i chłopak wiedział już, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak.

– Co się dzieje? O co chodzi? – wymamrotał.

Rachel dyskretnie wskazała mu gabinet dyrektora. Pan Cabernet stał jakieś dwa metry od otwartych drzwi, rozmawiając z którymś z nauczycieli. W pierwszej chwili Harry zupełnie nie zrozumiał, co dziewczyna próbuje mu przekazać, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie do wnętrza gabinetu, by krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

Było to niewielkie, surowo urządzone pomieszczenie, którego nie lubił odwiedzać żaden uczeń. Białe ściany i brak żadnych ozdób sprawiały niezwykle chłodne wrażenie, poza tym nie było tam zbyt wiele mebli, nie licząc kilku ciemnych szaf, biurka i ogromnego fotela.

I to właśnie ten fotel w tym momencie wyraźnie szykował się do  _lotu_ .

– Ty to robisz? – szepnął. – Criss, przestań! Błagam cię. Zanim ktoś zauważy.

– Nie mogę! – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Nie potrafię, to, ja, ja tego nie kontroluję. Nie umiem!...

– Uspokój się – poprosił Harry. – Weź oddech. Wdech, wydech. Postaraj się opanować.

– Staram – pisnęła Rachel, ale jej mina mówiła zupełnie coś odwrotnego. Była przerażona. Wyraźnie panikowała. Nie dziwił jej się, w końcu jej moc wymknęła jej się spod kontroli w szkole. Brzmi jak najgorszy rodzaj pecha...

Ale teraz nie było czasu na współczucie. Trzeba było opanować tę sytuację zanim ktoś dostrzeże lewitujący mebel. To byłaby prawdziwa afera. I nawet jeśli nie dotarłoby to do nich (w końcu co mogli im udowodnić?), nie należało zapominać o fakcie, że komuś łatwo może stać się krzywda.

Wokół leżało tyle małych, niegroźnych przedmiotów. Ale nie. Oczywiście musiało paść na fotel.

Rachel szczerze próbowała się uspokoić i jakoś nad tym zapanować, jednak Harry widział, że idzie jej to słabo. Potrzebowali kogoś innego.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Louisa. Znalazł go niedaleko, otoczonego przez znajomych. Wbił w jego plecy rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. Szatyn musiał to wyczuć, bo ledwie kilka sekund później zaczął rozglądać się badawczo, aż natrafił na Harry'ego. Widząc wyraz jego twarzy, natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Rachel i podążył za jej intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Gdy zrozumiał, co się dzieje, jego usta ułożyły się w idealne  _O_ .

Brunet widział, jak jego chłopak miele w ustach przekleństwo, po czym jego spojrzenie stało się stalowe. A fotel powoli zaczął wracać na swoje miejsce.

W pierwszej chwili Harry poczuł zalewającą go falę ulgi. Szybko jednak ustąpiła ona miejsca niepokojowi, gdy popatrzył na Louisa. Jego czoło było zmarszczone z wysiłku, z poszarzałej twarzy spływała strużka potu. I... trzęsły mu się ręce. Chyba to przeraziło chłopaka najbardziej.

Nagle mebel uderzył o ziemię z głośnym trzaskiem, zwracając uwagę dyrektora i kilku innych osób. Jednak nie na tym skupił się Harry. Nie.

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, jak w zwolnionym tempie, Louis zamknął oczy. A potem osunął się na ziemię.

 

_To stanie się dzisiaj._

 


	7. VI. Lecz Wciąż Oddycham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Rozdział dłuższy od poprzednich o jakieś 1000 słów (pi razy drzwi), nowy zastrzyk weny!  
> P.S.: Szukam ładnego, damskiego, anglojęzycznego imienia z charakterem.

_Louis._

_Louislouislouis._

To była jedyna myśl w głowie Harry'ego, gdy rzucił się do przodu.

_Lou, skarbie_ , szeptał w myślach, ale nie potrafił tego. Nie umiał się z nim porozumieć. Był tylko nędznym człowieczkiem, nie miał w sobie magii.

Usłyszał za sobą jeszcze tylko zduszony okrzyk Rachel i opadł na kolana obok swojego chłopaka. Nie obchodziło go, co ludzie pomyślą. To nie było ważne, nie w tej chwili.

– Lou – powiedział cicho, kładąc sobie jego głowę na kolanach. – Pobudka – dodał, delikatnie poklepując jego policzek.

Zabawne. Znajomi Louisa wpatrywali się w niego w osłupieniu, zbyt zaskoczeni, by pomóc. Serdeczne dzięki za takich przyjaciół.

– Louis – spróbował jeszcze raz, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. _To nic takiego_ , przekonywał sam siebie. _Każdemu zdarza się zemdleć, to nie jest takie groźne..._ Ale to nic nie dawało, bo wciąż pamiętał, co działo się z Lou w ostatnich dniach. O tych wszystkich objawach, które uparcie ignorował.

Coś było nie tak, i to bardzo nie tak.

_Szpital_ , pomyślał.  _Trzeba zabrać go do szpitala._ Co prawda szczerzę wątpił, by ludzka medycyna była w stanie mu pomóc, ale w tym momencie była to jedyna deska ratunku.

Koło niego pojawiła się Criss. Zatrzymała się pół metra za nimi, czerwona jak pomidor, przerażona i ze łzami w oczach. Rzadki widok.

– O Boże – wymamrotała, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. – To moja wina. Omójbożebożebożeboże...

– Przestań – warknął Harry. – Panikując nie pomożesz.

Rachel zacisnęła usta, ale nadal wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać. W jej surowej masce pojawiły się wyraźne rysy.

– Muszę... Trzeba zabrać go do szpitala – powiedział loczek, unosząc chłopaka lekko.

– Co tu się dzieje? O co chodzi? – dobiegł go zza pleców głos dyrektora Caberneta. Mężczyzna przecisnął się przez tłum gapiów i zamarł. – Panie Styles, co się stało?

– Trzeba zabrać go do szpitala – powtórzył Harry ochrypniętym głosem.

W jego głowie nerwowo ustawiały się kolejne klocki. Jak miał się tam dostać? Eleanor by ich zawiozła. Traf chciał, że akurat dziś nie było jej w szkole. Ani on, ani Rachel nie mieli samochodu. Louis miał, ale skoro był nieprzytomny, kto miałby prowadzić?... Poczuł w dole kręgosłupa ukłucie paniki. Wiedział, że musi zachować przytomność umysłu, ale...

– Zawiozę was – odezwał się niespodziewanie ktoś po jego lewej stronie i wszystkie głowy momentalnie odwróciły się w tamtym kierunku.

Harry znał ten głos. Ale... to było niemożliwe.

A jednak.

Kilka metrów dalej, nonszalancko opierając się o ścianę, stał Daniel Grant. I trzymał w dłoni kluczyki.

Brunet przełknął ślinę. Dlaczego Daniel miałby mu pomagać? Z tego, co wiedział, przez te wszystkie lata jedyną osobą, o którą się troszczył, był on sam. Nie ufał do końca tej propozycji. Lecz z drugiej strony nie miał wielkiego wyboru.

– Serio? – upewnił się.

– Pewnie – skinął głową Daniel i podszedł bliżej, pomagając Harry'emu podnieść Louisa. – Dyrektorze – uśmiechnął się czarująco.

Pan Cabernet westchnął i potarł czoło.

– Tylko jedźcie ostrożnie – rzekł. – Zwolnię was z lekcji.

On też wolał, by okazało się, że z Lou wszystko w porządku. Wypadek na terenie szkoły na pewno był mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Szczególnie od strony finansowej.

– Styles – wtrąciła się jeszcze Rachel, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Uważaj na siebie – wymamrotał i dał znak Danielowi, że czas iść.

Naprawdę nie chciał przeciągać tego widowiska. Louis potrzebował lekarza.

I wciąż był nieprzytomny.

Gdy dziesięć minut później czarny jeep Daniela opuszczał szkolny parking, ich spojrzenia spotkały się w lusterku.

– Co jest? – zapytał chłopak, wrzucając kierunkowskaz.

A więc zauważył. Harry zagryzł wargę. Odpowiedzieć szczerze czy coś zmyślić?... Kusiła go druga opcja, ale... Daniel pomagał im, mimo że nie musiał. Zasłużył na szczerość.

– Zastanawiam się, czemu to robisz – wyznał. – Dlaczego nam pomagasz.

– To chyba ludzki odruch – stwierdził on, wzruszając ramionami. Wjechał na główną drogę i nieco przyspieszył.

– Tak, ale... – Loczek nieco się zmieszał. Minęła chwila, nim podjął urwany wątek: – Jesteś typem, który stale wszystkim dokucza. _Szczególnie_ takim jak ja – dodał z nutką goryczy. Nie był pamiętliwy, ale wciąż miał w głowie wszystkie te sytuacje, kiedy Daniel naśmiewał się z niego czy wycinał głupie numery. Potrząsnął głową. – I zwyczajnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego teraz zdecydowałeś się... pomóc.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Gdy Daniel zdecydował się ją przerwać, jego głos był o wiele bardziej miękki niż dotychczas.

– Hej. Jestem złośliwy, nie zły.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie powiedziałem...

– Ale to właśnie miałeś na myśli, prawda? Posłuchaj... To, że lubię wygłupy, nie znaczy jeszcze, że nie mam serca. To po prostu... Taki mam sposób na życie. Ale nie odwracam się, gdy ktoś potrzebuje pomocnej dłoni.

_Och_ .

Brunet przygryzł wargę. Poczuł się nieco głupio, jednak... zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

– Dziękuję – powiedział łagodnie. 

Daniel rozluźnił ramiona.

– Drobiazg – odparł, puszczając mu oczko. – Poza tym, kto zrezygnowałby z urwania się z matematyki? – dodał. – Wolę dobroczynność od ułamków.

I Harry roześmiał się, bo, hej, Daniel nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie powiedział czegoś takiego.

 

 

Lou ocknął się pod samym szpitalem i od razu zaczął protestować przeciwko jakimkolwiek lekarzom, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Razem z Danielem wprowadzili go do środka. I niemalże siłą wepchnęli do gabinetu. A potem czekali.

Harry nigdy nie przepadał za atmosferą szpitali. Biel ścian, sterylna czystość, szelest ochraniaczy na buty i zielonych peleryn. Powietrze pachniało chemią, tłumiącą rdzawy zapach krwi. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było miarowe pikanie aparatury. I... płacz.

Tak. Płacz był niezłym podsumowaniem szpitala.

Chłopak westchnął, rozglądając się po plastikowych krzesełkach i przeszklonych drzwiach. Rzadko chorował, więc nie był tu już od lat. Ale wszystko wciąż wyglądało znajomo. Spędził w końcu w tym budynku prawie cały dziewiąty rok swojego życia... wtedy, gdy umierała jego mama. Zacisnął zęby na to wspomnienie. Był tu wtedy z nią, przez wiele, wiele tygodni. A potem ją stracił.

Teraz był tutaj z Lou. Wolał nie myśleć, co to oznacza.

– Wszystko w porządku? – odezwał się Daniel. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię, by zobaczyć, że stoi kilka metrów od niego i opiera się o ścianę (to chyba była jakaś jego cecha charakterystyczna...). – Słabo wyglądasz.

Brunet odgarnął włosy z czoła, a z jego piersi wyrwało się ciężkie westchnienie.

– I tak się czuję – odparł. Nie znał tego gościa na tyle, by zaraz mu się zwierzać, ale nie było sensu ukrywać złego samopoczucia, skoro miał je wymalowane na twarzy. – Louis... nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzały mu się takie omdlenia.

_Tak samo jak nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzały mu się problemy z magią._

Daniel przekrzywił głowę.

– To świeża sprawa? – zapytał. Widząc zdziwioną minę loczka, dodał: – Ty i on.

Harry zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Oj, daj spokój. – Chłopak wywrócił oczami. – Widać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Długo jesteście razem?

– My nie... – nadal próbował iść w zaparte Harry, lecz urwał. Był już zmęczony. Poza tym zagrożenie podobno już minęło. Dlaczego wciąż miał kłamać? – Od kilku tygodni.

Zerknął na towarzysza z lękiem, ale Daniel nie wyglądał na zdegustowanego czy w jakimkolwiek stopniu niezadowolonego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechał się, jak zwykle zresztą.

– To zabawne – stwierdził. – Bo aż do dziś byłem przekonany, że się nie znosicie.

Harry pokiwał głową ponuro.

– Siedzenie w szafie jest trudne – powiedział tylko, zyskując współczujące spojrzenie kolegi.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, rozległa się jakaś wesoła melodia. Daniel zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął telefon z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów.

– Zapomniałem wyciszyć – wymamrotał i pokazując Harry'emu, by dał mu minutkę, odebrał. – Tak, mamuś?

Brunet odszedł kilka kroków, by dać mu trochę prywatności. Przez przeszklone drzwi zajrzał do jednej z sal. W środku, na o wiele za dużym łóżku, siedziała mała dziewczynka. Miała jasne włosy i duże, niebieskie oczy, a w nosie plątaninę rurek. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale... nie była smutna.

Gdy złapała jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Uniosła bladą rączkę i pomachała. Po chwili wahania chłopak odwzajemnił gest.

Obejrzał się na Daniela, który właśnie kończył rozmowę. Jego czoło było zmarszczone, a usta wygięte w niezadowoleniu.

– Złe wieści? – zgadł Harry.

Ten westchnął, kręcąc głową.

– Problemy rodzinne. Moja mama wywróciła się na rolkach i złamała nogę.

Loczek skrzywił się.

– Pechowy dzień.

– Na to wygląda – przyznał Daniel. – Wychodzi na to, że muszę odebrać babcię z dworca, bo ona tego nie zrobi. – Zawahał się. – Poradzicie sobie?

Do domu Louisa było dość daleko, ale teraz, skoro już odzyskał przytomność, spacer nie powinien im zaszkodzić. Poza tym Daniel już i tak bardzo im pomógł, nie należało nadużywać jego dobroci.

– Pewnie. Nie przejmuj się – powiedział, zdobywając się na uśmiech. 

– Jesteś pewny?

– Jasne. Pozdrów babcię.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Pozdrowię.

I tym sposobem Harry został na szpitalnym korytarzu całkiem sam. Tak jak wtedy, gdy tata i babcia nie chcieli wpuścić go do mamy.  _Nie chciałaby, żebyś widział ją w tym stanie..._ Chcieli dla niego dobrze, w porządku, teraz to widział. Ale gdyby wtedy wiedział, jak szybko Anne odejdzie, walczyłby mocniej.

Niechciane łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Och, mamo.

_Naprawdę_ nie znosił szpitali.

– Harry? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Ten zdziwiony głos sprawił, że chłopak szybko otarł łzy. Odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z... Eleanor.

Jego przyjaciółka była ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewałby się tu spotkać.

– El! – W jego głosie także wyraźnie dało się słyszeć zaskoczenie. – Ja... Louis miał wypadek. Właśnie go badają.

– Wypadek? – Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. – Stało się coś poważnego? Jest ranny?

Harry podrapał się po karku. Co miał jej odpowiedzieć? Fizycznie nic mu nie było. Ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Używał swojej mocy i zemdlał. I to właśnie było przerażające. Przed oczami stanęła mu kobieta z jego snu i wszystkie te jej mrożące krew w żyłach przepowiednie. Miał głupie uczucie, że to wszystko jej wina.

– Stracił przytomność na kilka minut – odparł ostrożnie. – Daniel przywiózł nas do szpitala, żeby lekarz sprawdził, czy nic mu nie jest.

– Który Daniel? – zdziwiła się El.

– Grant – wymamrotał chłopak. Widząc jej minę, dodał: – Też byłem zdziwiony. Ale... Louis...

– Rozumiem – przytaknęła Eleanor łagodnie. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko... – Zagryzła wargę. – Nie wydaje ci się, że teraz wasza mała tajemnica się wyda? Mam na myśli, ludzie raczej domyślą się, że coś jest na rzeczy, skoro pojechałeś z nim do szpitala.

Harry odwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi, za którymi znajdował się Lou.

– To nie jest teraz ważne – powiedział cicho. – On jest ważniejszy od każdej tajemnicy.

W tym momencie klamka przechyliła się w dół i chwilę później z gabinetu wyłonił się Louis. Był nieco blady i generalnie wyglądał słabo, ale na widok Harry'ego uśmiechnął się lekko.  _To takie Louisowe,_ pomyślał chłopak z czymś na kształt wzruszenia. Potem podszedł bliżej, by podtrzymać ukochanego. Wciąż nie do końca ufał jego siłom.

– Co ci powiedział? – spytał troskliwie.

– To tylko osłabienie. Przepisał mi jakieś witaminy – odpowiedział Lou spokojnie.

Harry wiedział, że kłamie.

Nie był pewny, czy wyczytał to z jego twarzy, z jego głosu, czy po prostu za dobrze go znał, ale wiedział, że wcale nie o to chodzi. Być może lekarz faktycznie uznał to za osłabienie, co w końcu mógł wiedzieć o magii? Ale oni obaj... doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi o to. I to cholernie go martwiło. Nie drążył jednak tematu, pamiętając, że tuż obok stoi Eleanor.

– Musisz bardziej o siebie dbać – oznajmił więc tylko.

– W tym momencie marzy mi się tylko i wyłącznie łóżko – wyznał szatyn.

– Daniel musiał już jechać – westchnął Harry. – Będziemy musieli...

– Ja mogę was podwieźć – zaoferowała El. – Przyjechałam samochodem taty.

– O, cześć, Eleanor – powitał ją Lou, nieco zaskoczony. – Nie widziałem cię dzisiaj.

– Chętnie skorzystamy – dodał loczek. Szczerze, ulżyło mu. Nie wyobrażał sobie ciągnięcie Louisa przez całe miasteczko, kiedy ten był tak osłabiony. – Do mnie czy do ciebie? – spytał, zerkając na chłopaka ponad ramieniem.

Lou rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Eleanor i wymamrotał:

– Może do ciebie...

_~ Wolałbym pozostać tak anonimowy, jak tylko się da ~_ dodał w jego myślach. W odpowiedzi Harry popatrzył na niego z miną mówiącą mniej-więcej tyle co:  _Czyś ty zgłupiał?_ . Nie chciał, by El dowiedziała się, gdzie mieszka i dlatego wolał jechać do niego. Okej, może Des nie robiłby problemów z  _przyjacielem_ zostającym na noc, ale ktoś przecież musiał w końcu odwieźć Louisa do domu. A skoro Harry nie miał prawa jazdy, musiałby to być jego ojciec. W jakim stopniu byłby lepszy od Eleanor? Jedno było pewne, na piechotę nie miał zamiaru go puścić, w żadnym wypadku.

Po raz kolejny pożałował gorzko, że nie umie porozumieć się z nim mentalnie.

– Wyglądacie, jakbyście mieli zaraz się o to pokłócić – westchnęła Eleanor. – Może po prostu rozwiozę was do domów? – zaproponowała. – Wracanie po ciemku zrobiło się niebezpieczne, podobno gdzieś w okolicy pojawiły się wilki.

– Wilki? – zdziwił się Harry. – W Holmes Chapel? Jesteś pewna, że nie chodziło o... nie wiem... dziki? Albo wściekłe wiewiórki?

Dziewczyna posłała mu krzywe spojrzenie. Louis natomiast zbladł. To znaczy, zbladł bardziej.

– Do ciebie – zażądał. Loczek uniósł jedną brew. Bał się wilków? Jego nieustraszony Lou? Dziwne. Poza tym był niemal pewny, że Eleanor koloryzowała. W tych okolicach _nigdy_ nie było wilków. On sam w życiu nie widział żadnego na oczy. Może nie licząc snów, w których Verne...

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

_Kurwa._

– _Nie,_ do ciebie – powiedział twardo. – Danielle będzie się martwić – dodał z naciskiem i zauważył ledwie dostrzegalny cień, który przemknął przez twarz jego ukochanego.

– Kim jest Danielle? – wtrąciła się El.

– To jego matka – wypalił Harry, nim Louis zdążył w ogóle zareagować. – Dzwoniłem do niej jakiś czas temu.

Było to kłamstwo szyte naprawdę grubymi nićmi, bo, po pierwsze, Danielle nawet w najśmielszych snach nie mogłaby być wzięta za matkę Lou, a po drugie – nawet gdyby do niej zadzwonił (to znaczy zadzwonił do domu Louisa), prawdopodobnie nie umiałaby odebrać telefonu. Nefelumowie raczej nie posługiwali się tą technologią. Na szczęście Eleanor nie mogła tego wiedzieć.

– Widzę, że to już poważniejszy poziom związku – skomentowała przyjaciółka. – Dobra, męska decyzja. Punkt docelowy?

Harry posłał Louisowi wyczekujące spojrzenie. Ten przez chwilę milczał, wyraźnie bijąc się z myślami, aż w końcu westchnął, a jego ramiona opadły bezwładnie.

– Do mnie – oznajmił.

_~ Ale zostajesz na noc. Nie wypuszczę cię samego ~_ oznajmił władczo w jego myślach, a Harry miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

– No i pięknie – uznała dziewczyna i odwróciła się na pięcie. Gdy ruszyli za nią, zawołała: – Będziecie musieli mnie pokierować, bo nie wiem dokąd mam jechać!

– Jasne! – odkrzyknął Harry, po czym zerknął na Lou, który miał uniesione brwi. – Co jest, skarbie? – zapytał ciszej, wzmacniając swój uścisk na jego talii.

– Nie wydaje ci się jakaś dziwna? – wymamrotał chłopak, podążając wzrokiem za El, która dreptała przed nimi tym swoim rozkołysanym krokiem modelki. – Mam na myśli... zachowuje się jakoś inaczej.

Harry skrzywił się. Więc nie tylko on to zauważył. Coraz trudniej było odpychać ten fakt od siebie.

– Może źle się czuje? – zasugerował bez przekonania. – Nie było jej dzisiaj w szkole.

– Może.

Gdy dotarli do samochodu pana Caldera (który był znacznie większy od czerwonego kabriolecika Eleanor – i wzbudzał w Harrym zdecydowanie większe zaufanie), Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo. Może to przez tę głupią wzmiankę o wilkach, ale czuł się... obserwowany. Wzdrygnął się w duchu.

Zajął miejsce pasażera obok przyjaciółki, a Louis usadowił się z tyłu.

– Będziemy musieli zabrać mój samochód sprzed szkoły – przypomniał sobie.

Harry prychnął.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci prowadzić w tym stanie? To może poczekać.

_~ Jaki nadopiekuńczy ~_ zachichotał Lou w jego głowie, podczas gdy na jego twarz pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Loczek nie był jednak za bardzo w nastroju do żartów.  _Żebyś wiedział, że nadopiekuńczy,_ miał ochotę odpowiedzieć. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy dostał tak jasne potwierdzenie, że coś jest nie tak.

Nie powiedział nic. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do Eleanor.

– Co robiłaś w szpitalu? – spytał.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, wycofując się z parkingu.

– Ktoś z mojej rodziny potrzebował wizyty u lekarza – odparła spokojnie, wręcz chłodno. – Musiałam go przywieść.

W głowie Harry'ego zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się dostrzec jej matkę, siedzącą na fotelu obok Louisa. Ale w aucie, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, znajdowała się tylko ich trójka.

– Nie czekamy na niego? – uniósł brwi. – Żebyś odwiozła go do domu?

Eleanor przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała, wpatrując się w drogę. Z wyjątkową determinacją, by na niego nie spojrzeć. Gdy cisza stała się już naprawdę niezręczna, oznajmiła niechętnie:

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Przez resztę drogi nie padło już ani jedno słowo, prócz kierunku jazdy.

Wiedząc, jak niechętny jest Louis, Harry nie doprowadził El pod samą bramę. Poprosił, by zatrzymała się uliczkę wcześniej i pomógł swojemu chłopakowi wysiąść z samochodu, ignorując jego protesty ( _Nie jestem niepełnosprawny, Harold_ ). Pożegnali dziewczynę nieco zbyt energicznym machaniem, a gdy jej samochód zniknął za rogiem powoli ruszyli w stronę domu.

– Dobra, naprawdę była dziś dziwna – stwierdził z westchnieniem loczek, uchylając furtkę.

– Wyglądała, jakby w środku gotowała się z wściekłości – zauważył Lou i wszedł do ogródka, z czułością rozglądając się po zielonych krzewach, na których siedziały motyle. O magii tego miejsca świadczyło chociażby to, że zaczynał się grudzień.

– Albo jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać – powiedział Harry cicho. Louis popatrzył na niego z bólem i tym razem to on objął go ramieniem.

Tak przekroczyli próg.

– Louis, to ty? – zawołała Danielle dosłownie sekundę później. – Wyczuwam jakąś złą energię...

Lou przewrócił oczami.

 _~ Zaczyna się ~_ szepnął do myśli Harry'ego. _~ Wady przyjaźnienia się z czarownicami._

Brunet zmusił się do uśmiechu, po czym wspiął się na palce i musnął usta chłopaka.

– Daj mi pięć minut. Dam tacie znać gdzie jestem – oświadczył, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni telefon. Lou skinął głową, a loczek, wychodząc na podwórko, usłyszał jeszcze, jak woła:

– Pewnie szpitalną!

– Czym jest szpital? – odkrzyknęła Elle.

Potem zamknął drzwi za sobą i zostawił ich samych sobie.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewał się, by ojciec miał jakieś zastrzeżenia co do nocowania u _kolegi_ , tym bardziej że był już pełnoletni, ale wolał uprzedzić go od razu. Uczciwie.

Tak jak podejrzewał, Des nie robił problemów. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– O co chodzi? – spytał chłopak. – Słyszę, że się uśmiechasz.

– Nie, to nic takiego – zapewnił szybko tata. – Po prostu... nie pamiętam, żebyś kiedykolwiek wcześniej nocował u przyjaciół. Musisz bardzo lubić tego chłopca.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiły się wypieki. Oczywiście, wiedział, o co chodzi panu Stylesowi. To była czysta, niewinna radość z faktu, że jego syn zaczął wychodzić do ludzi i zawierać nowe przyjaźnie. Ale... drugie, ukryte znaczenie tego pytania bardzo go zawstydziło.

– Tak, bardzo – potwierdził, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi neutralny ton. – Też byś go polubił – dodał.

– No to zaproś go kiedyś do nas – zaproponował ojciec, a serce Harry'ego znów przyspieszyło bicie. To brzmiało niebezpiecznie podobnie do tej formułki, którą rodzice zawsze wypowiadali do swoich nastoletnich dzieci, kiedy dowiadywali się, że z kimś się spotykają. _Zaproś go kiedyś na obiad_? Ach, gdyby Des tylko wiedział...

Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, z której jego ojciec nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Mianowicie: że od kilku tygodni Louis praktycznie codziennie sypia w jego domu.

– Pewnie. Zaproszę – odparł. – Pa, tato.

– Pa. Nie zapomnij umyć zębów! – zawołał jeszcze mężczyzna, sprawiając, że Harry rozłączył się ze śmiechem.

Mina zrzedła mu, gdy tylko wrócił do środka. _Zostawiłem ich tylko na pięć minut,_ pomyślał z goryczą, patrząc na Louisa i Danielle, którzy stali koło kanapy, oddaleni o jakieś dwa, trzy metry. Zbyt zajęci kłótnią, by zauważyć jego wejście.

A było tak spokojnie. Czy wszystkie przyjaźnie muszą przeżywać teraz kryzys? To jest jakoś uzależnione od faz księżyca, czy coś w tym stylu?

– Nie wypowiadaj się na temat, o którym nie masz pojęcia! – warknął Louis. Wyglądał na naprawdę złego.

– _Ja_ nie mam pojęcia? – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – To _ty_ jesteś zbyt zaślepiony, żeby cokolwiek dostrzec!

Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co im poszło, ale wyglądało to na coś poważnego, skoro w kilka minut doszli aż do takiego etapu.

Chciał wkroczyć, lecz bał się, że tylko zaogni sytuację.

– Jesteś po prostu uprzedzona – stwierdził szatyn z rozdrażnieniem. – Gdybyś odważyła się wychylić nos poza ogrodzenie i trochę ich poznać...

– Nie nazywaj mnie tchórzem, Louisie Tomlinsonie – syknęła Elle. – _Nigdy_ nie nazywaj mnie tchórzem.

– Wcale nie powiedziałem, że...

– Powiedziałeś. Dobrze wiesz, że powiedziałeś. Prawda jest taka, że to ty się boisz. Boisz się przyznać, że jesteś w błędzie.

– Na Przodków, Danielle! Czy ty słyszysz samą siebie? To nie ma sensu.

Dziewczyna uniosła brew gniewnie.

– Taaak? A co powiesz mi o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj?

Lou wyglądał, jakby dała mu w twarz.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma nic wspólnego.

– Nie wiem! Sęk w tym, że nie wiem! – krzyknęła. – Jedyne, co wiem, to to, że żyjesz tutaj od miesięcy i twój organizm zaczyna wariować. Nie widzisz w tym nic dziwnego?

– To nie ma związku – burknął chłopak. – Szukasz wymówki, by sprawić, że odejdę.

– Świat ludzi jest niebezpieczny!

– Nie bardziej niż nasz własny! Nie zapominaj, że tam próbowano nas zabić. Nas _oboje_.

Danielle zamilkła na chwilę. Wpatrywała się w niego z powiększającą się zmarszczką na czole. Wreszcie wyprostowała się jak struna i ponuro powiedziała:

– Więc to o to chodzi. O _niego_. Dlatego nie dopuszczasz do siebie głosu rozsądku. Przez niego nie chcesz dostrzec, że coś tutaj cię zabija.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

– Harry'ego w to nie mieszaj! – wrzasnął Louis. Tak agresywnie, że oboje (Harry i Danielle) wyglądali na autentycznie zaskoczonych.

– Więc mam rację – stwierdziła z przekąsem. – Chodzi o niego.

– Nie, do cholery! – wycharczał chłopak. – Chodzi o to, że moja przyjaciółka jest pieprzonym tchórzem!

Gdy tylko dotarło do niego, co powiedział, w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Harry nie był zdziwiony. Dla Danielle _tchórz_ było najgorszą obelgą, jaką mogła usłyszeć. To słowo w jego ustach... było prawie jak zdrada.

– Danie... – zaczął, ale było już za późno.

– Dość tego! Dobra! Mam dość! – krzyknęła za złością. Była teraz cała czerwona, aż po cebulki włosów. Wściekłym krokiem ruszyła do swojego pokoju (czyli pokoju gościnnego), potrącając po drodze Harry'ego i omal go nie przewracając. Chłopak z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w dole brzucha zauważył, że jej oczy napełniły się łzami. Z hukiem zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Louis stał nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w stronę, gdzie zniknęła. Wyglądał na... wypłowiałego. Loczek nie miał pojęcia, skąd to słowo wzięło się w jego głowie, ale paradoksalnie – pasowało idealnie.

On sam też nie potrafił się poruszyć. Ale potem dostrzegł, że dolna warga Lou lekko drży... i coś w nim pękło. Szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do niego.

– Och, kochanie – szepnął, obejmując go i pozwalając chłopakowi wtulić się w jego koszulkę.

To był takie dziwne. Na ogół sytuacja wyglądała dokładnie odwrotnie. To Louis był zawsze jego podporą w trudnych chwilach.

Ostatnio nic w ich życiu nie mieściło się w normie. I to cholernie go niepokoiło.

– Motylku – jęknął Louis, kryjąc twarz w jego włosach. – Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem... Ona mi tego nie wybaczy.

Harry niezręcznie pogładził go po plecach.

– Daj jej ochłonąć. Oboje powiedzieliście wiele rzeczy, których będziecie żałować, ale to normalne między przyjaciółmi – powiedział uspokajająco. _Chyba_ , dodał w myślach. On i Eleanor naprawdę rzadko się kłócili, więc nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia.

– Powinienem... – zaczął Lou, ale loczek uciszył go, kręcąc głową przecząco.

– _Teraz_ to ty powinieneś się położyć – zauważył łagodnie, lecz stanowczo. – I wyspać. Nie, nie zapomniałem jeszcze naszej wycieczki do szpitala – przypomniał.

Louis westchnął.

– Może masz rację.

– Zawsze mam rację.

Widział, w jakiej rozsypce był teraz jego chłopak. Nie miał serca nawet suszyć mu głowy teraz za takie zaniedbanie swojego zdrowia. Ta rozmowa mogła poczekać. Co prawda odkładanie rzeczy na później nigdy nie kończyło się dla niego dobrze, ale tym razem mógł chyba zrobić wyjątek. Sytuacja była nadzwyczajna.

– Prześpij się – poprosił, kiedy Louis leżał już w swoim łóżku. Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował w czoło. Jakby szatyn był maleńkim dzieckiem, które układa do snu.

Jego żołądek skręcił się na tę myśl. _Dziecko_. Może kiedyś... To też była rozmowa na inny termin.

Albo też na nigdy, jak złośliwie podpowiadała mu podświadomość. Nie sądził, by istniało coś takiego, jak ludzko-elficki ośrodek adopcyjny dla gejów. Westchnął ciężko i pogładził Lou po głowie, odgarniając mu grzywkę na bok.

Kiedy wyszedł z jego sypialni, zawahał się tylko na chwilę. Ale właściwie już podjął decyzję. W obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń – chyba najlepszą z możliwych.

Podszedł do białych drzwi i zapukał w nie, po czym otworzył, nie czekając na reakcję. Wsunął głowę do środka.

– Można? – zagadnął.

Elle nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

– Jeśli przyszedłeś przekonywać mnie, że powinnam wyjść z domu i integrować się z ludźmi, to równie dobrze możesz już iść.

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył, wchodząc. Dziewczyna obejrzała się. – To znaczy, fakt, chyba powinnaś, to mogłoby ci dobrze zrobić... – Jej morderczy wzrok natychmiast przywołał go do porządku. – Ale nie po to tu jestem.

Danielle zmarszczyła brwi. Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy i kontynuował:

– Właściwie... Mam do ciebie prośbę.

 


	8. VII. Na Moich Ulicach Nie Ma Boga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział późno, ale w ramach wynagrodzenia - dłuższy. Dodam też, że z pewnego względu jest on bardzo ważny dla dalszych wydarzeń.

_~ Musisz być skupiony. Później prawdopodobnie będzie ci łatwiej, ale to skupienie jest kluczem._

Harry westchnął.

– Jestem skupiony! Od kwadransa nie robię nic innego, tylko się skupiam.

Danielle pokręciła głową i obeszła go dookoła.

_~ Nie, nie jesteś. To wciąż nie to. Wyrzuć z głowy wszystkie myśli._

Próbował. Na miły Bóg, naprawdę próbował ze wszystkich sił. Ale kiedy starasz się o niczym nie myśleć, pewnym jest, że ci się to nie uda. No po prostu nie ma opcji.

– Nie mogę – wymamrotał kwaśno.

Dziewczyna założyła ręce na piersi.

– Oczywiście, że możesz – oznajmiła.  _~ Po prostu podchodzisz do tego od złej strony ~_ dodała w jego głowie.

– Danielle...

_~ Poprosiłeś mnie, żebym nauczyła cię telepatii. Robię to._

– Wiem i jestem wdzięczny... – powiedział, nie dodając na głos tego, o czym myślał. Że ta nauka wygląda na tak samo bezowocną jak lekcje Louisa z Rachel. Bo, nie było się co oszukiwać, tym bardziej po wczorajszym dniu: efekty ich pracy wciąż były bardzo marne. Mimo że oboje starali się ze wszystkich sił, by to zmienić.

– Więc nie narzekaj i rób, co mówię. Oczyść umysł ze wszystkich myśli.

Kolejne westchnienie.

– Dobrze. Jak mam to zrobić?

– Zamknij oczy.

Tak zrobił.

_~ Teraz wyobraź sobie czarną przestrzeń. Pustkę. Czarną dziurę... Próżnię. Jesteś w próżni. Nie możesz wydobyć z siebie głosu... Poczuj to. Poczuj, że to twoja jedyna szansa na porozumienie się ze światem._

– To naprawdę tak działa? Za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiasz ze mną w myślach, wyobrażasz sobie, że znajdujesz się w próżni? – zdziwił się, uchylając powieki.

Danielle wywróciła oczami.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Dla mnie to naturalne, wychowałam się z magią. Poza tym jestem czarownicą... Panuję nad wszystkimi trzema rodzajami.

Cóż, o tym akurat nie miał pojęcia.

– Więc dlaczego...

– Bo od czegoś musisz zacząć. W waszym świecie magia praktycznie wyginęła, podczas gdy w naszym aż wibruje w powietrzu. A ty... nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Masz w sobie bardzo mało mocy. Nauczę cię tego, ale... musisz się starać.

– Przecież się staram! – obruszył się Harry. – Dobra. Jak to było z tą próżnią?

– Zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie pustkę. Wyobraź sobie, że tam jesteś. W próżni dźwięk się nie rozchodzi, więc jedynym sposobem, żebyś mógł się ze mną porozumieć...

– To trochę bez sensu, nie sądzisz? – przerwał jej, znów otwierając oczy. – Dźwięk nie roznosi się w próżni, bo tam nie ma powietrza. Więc gdybym tam był, nie mógłbym oddychać.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że był mózgowcem.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

– Tak, masz rację – przyznała. – Zamknij oczy. Wyobraź sobie próżnię. I... poczuj ją – dodała, po czym niespodziewanie chwyciła od tyłu jego głowię i zasłoniła mu usta i nos. Chciał wyrwać się i krzyknąć:  _Co ty wyprawiasz?_ , ale jej chwyt był zbyt mocny.

 _~ Powiedz, kiedy zacznie brakować ci powietrza ~_  wyszeptała figlarnie w jego myślach.

Lecz przecież nie mógł.

Nie mógł, gdy dusiła go w ten sposób.

_~ Nie szamocz się, szybciej się zmęczysz._

_Ona mnie zabije,_ pomyślał z paraliżującym ukłuciem strachu.

Wiedział, że nie znosiła ludzi, ale zawsze była dla niego tak serdeczna... Był pewien, że go lubi. Czy to możliwe, że przez cały ten czas dybała na jego życie? I postanowiła zrealizować ten plan... teraz, gdy Louis był zbyt słaby, by go obronić.

Czy to o to chodziło? O to chodziło od samego początku?

 _~ Pamiętaj. Ty dzierżysz kontrolę. Powiedz, gdy zabraknie ci powietrza ~_ powtórzyła, a Harry zastanawiał się, jak mogła być tak okrutna.

Nadal próbował się uwolnić, lecz trzymała go z zadziwiającą siłą, krępując jego ruchy. Przed oczami zatańczyły mu ciemne plamy. Wszystkie jego narządy kurczyły się z braku powietrza.  _To już koniec?_ , pomyślał ze zdziwieniem. W ten sposób miał stracić cudem odzyskane życie? Druga śmierć... czekała go tak szybko?

Rezerwa powietrza w jego płucach wyczerpywała się.

_Duszę się._

_Duszę się._

_Duszę się!..._

I nagle... ucisk po prostu zniknął. Chłopak opadł na kolana. Łapczywie zaczerpnął powietrza; długi, orzeźwiający, bolesny oddech. Powoli zaczął wracać mu wzrok.

Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Danielle. Co spodziewał się zobaczyć? Na pewno nie ten promienny uśmiech.

– Brawo – powiedziała jednak dziewczyna radośnie. – Udało ci się.

Minęła chwila, nim uświadomił sobie, co miała na myśli. I wtedy... całe oburzenie, przerażenie i gniew wyparowały.

Udało mu się. Przemówił do niej w myślach.

Był już o krok bliżej.

 

~*~

 

Drzemka Louisa przerodziła się w pełnoprawny, głęboki sen, bo tego dnia już nie wyłonił się z sypialni. Harry zaglądał do niego raz na jakiś czas, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale jego chłopak spał jak aniołek, nawet lekko się uśmiechając. Może miał jakiś miły sen? Tym lepiej. Potrzebował tego odpoczynku jak nikt inny.

Wyglądał tak niewinnie. Mimo że często spędzali razem noce, Harry rzadko miał okazję oglądać go śpiącego. Na ogół to on odpływał pierwszy, podczas gdy Lou czuwał i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Teraz... wydawał się taki młody i delikatny. Patrząc na niego trudno było pamiętać, że to ten sam chłopak, który posługiwał się szablą jakby była naturalnym przedłużeniem jego ręki i ciskał sztyletami z taką łatwością, jakby były plastikowymi rzutkami.

– Ani mi się waż więcej tak mnie straszyć – wyszeptał brunet, pochylając się nad jego łóżkiem i delikatnie całując go w czoło. Kochał to, ten gest był tak przepełniony czułością. W pewnym sensie kojarzył mu się z dzieciństwem; pamiętał, że jego mama zawsze składała tam pocałunek, kiedy źle się czuł. Wtedy niemal wierzył, że dotyk może leczyć.

Cóż, to było jeszcze zanim poznał Louisa.

Szatyn lekko poruszył się w pościeli i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, ale nie obudził się. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i na palcach wycofał się z pokoju.

W kuchni zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła północ. Westchnął. Jeśli miał zamiar następnego dnia wstać do szkoły i być w miarę przytomny, powinien już się położyć. Pościelił więc sobie na sofie i wsunął się pod koc. Normalnie zawsze spał z Louisem w jednym łóżku, czy też Louis spał z nim, ale dzisiaj nie chciał kombinować. Ostatnim, czego chciał, było obudzenie Lou. A było to bardzo prawdopodobne, skoro wciąż dręczyły go te głupie koszmary.

Leżąc już w ciemności przypomniał sobie trening z Danielle. Już od dawna do białej gorączki doprowadzało go to, że nie potrafił odpowiadać Louisowi, gdy ten kontaktował się z nim telepatycznie. To ułatwiłoby wiele rzeczy.  _Bardzo_  wiele. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał jednak okazji, by się tego nauczyć. Jego chłopak starał się trzymać go z dala od świata magii, a od czasu powrotu z Millenium – nawet bardziej. Dlatego skierował się do Danielle. Aż dziwne, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Dobra, fakt, miała trochę dziwne metody. Kiedy patrzył na lekcje Louisa i Rachel, widział wielokrotne powtarzanie tej samej czynności i praktyka, praktyka, praktyka. Krok po kroczku. Elle rzuciła go od razu na głęboką wodę.

Swoją drogą, musiała być naprawdę pewna, że jej sposób zadziała, bo inaczej raczej by tego nie spróbowała, wiedząc, że może naprawdę go udusić.

...prawda?

Skarcił się mentalnie. Oczywiście, że Danielle nie zrobiłaby mu krzywdy. Była przecież przyjaciółką Louisa.

Któremu na razie postanowił nie wspominać o tej nauce i swoją nauczycielkę poprosił o to samo.

– Chcę być pewny, że to wypali, zanim mu powiem – tłumaczył.

Nie chciał rozczarować Lou. Ani też go zawieść. Dlatego czekało go jeszcze dużo, dużo pracy.

Właśnie.

Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli, zastępując je absolutną pustką. To wciąż było trudne, mimo że ćwiczyli przez całe popołudnie i wieczór. Ale praktyka czyni mistrza. Unormował oddech.

_Danielle?_

_Dobranoc, Danielle._

_Danielle? Słyszysz mnie?_

Gdy odpowiedź nie nadchodziła, a on już miał się poddać i z kwaśną miną przekręcić się na drugi bok, w jego głowie odezwał się głos dziewczyny:

_~ Czuję, że próbujesz mi coś przekazać, ale sygnał wciąż jest trochę za słaby. Ale ćwicz._

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. To wciąż nie było stuprocentowo satysfakcjonujące, ale zawsze coś. Postanowił spróbować czegoś jeszcze.

 _Kocham cię,_  szepnął do myśli Louisa.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to zadziałało, prawdopodobnie nie, ale jeśli Lou mógł przynajmniej wyczuć w swoim śnie jego obecność, był to dość niezły wynik.

Całkiem zadowolony z siebie obrócił się i objął poduszkę. Może ta noc nie będzie taka zła.

 

Cóż, nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca.

 

_Ostrzegałam. Ostrzegałam, że to się wydarzy._

Obejrzał się przez ramię i dostrzegł znajomą kobietę. Tym razem nigdzie nie było żadnego jelenia ani innych rzeźbionych w lodzie zwierząt, ale pod lodem wciąż płonął ogień. A ona wciąż nie wydawała się tym przejmować.

– Oczywiście wiesz, że lód się topi, tak? – spytał sarkastycznie. Nie miał siły na dyskusję z nią. Ten dzień był już wystarczająco męczący. – Mogłabyś dać mi chociaż jedną noc wolną. Chciałbym się czasem wyspać.

Kobieta uniosła głowę znad śniegu i spojrzała mu w oczy tymi swoimi pustymi oczodołami. Usta miała ściągnięte.

_Nie ma czasu na odpoczynek. Musisz być gotowy. Ten dzień jest coraz bliżej. Moment, kiedy będziesz musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce._

– Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć przewodnika, bla, bla, bla. Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. – Westchnął. – Na przykład co zrobiłaś mojemu chłopakowi i jak mam to odkręcić.

Postać przekrzywiła głowę.

_Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego._

– Jasne. Zawsze się tak mówi.

Potarła swoje wysuszone, pomarszczone dłonie i szczelniej opatuliła się peleryną. Harry poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Przecież to była tylko staruszka, prawdopodobnie uwięziona na tej lodowej pustyni...

Staruszka, która co noc straszyła go jakąś wielką odpowiedzialnością i wygadywała niezrozumiałe frazesy.

_Szukaj odpowiedzi, to jedyny sposób. Miłość ojca zabija syna._

– O czym ty mówisz? Co mu zrobiłaś?

Kobieta posmutniała.

_Zawsze byłam po waszej stronie. Chroniłam was tak, jak tylko mogłam. To nie ja jestem wrogiem..._

_Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz to nim będzie za późno, Harry._

 

Obudził się zalany potem, jak zwykle przy koszmarach. Chwilę zajęło mu unormowanie oddechu. Ugh, Boże. Nienawidził tego. Z nocy na noc robiło się coraz dziwniej.  _To tylko sny,_  usiłował przemówić sobie do rozsądku.  _Nie ma powodu do zmartwień._

Lecz jednak był. Jakkolwiek nie starałby się tego odepchnąć, uczucie strachu było zakorzenione w jego podświadomości bardzo głęboko.

Tym bardziej, gdy sny zaczynały przekładać się na rzeczywistość.

Pocierając skronie, uniósł wzrok – i napotkał spojrzenie Danielle.

Dziewczyna stała przy ścianie naprzeciw niego i obserwowała go w milczeniu. W dłoniach obracała kubek. Gdy zauważyła, że ją dostrzegł, przechyliła głowę.

– Zły sen, co? – zagadnęła.

– Można tak powiedzieć – westchnął, siadając i podkulając nogi, by zrobić jej miejsce. Elle podeszła do sofy i usadowiła się obok niego. Zachęcająco wyciągnęła w jego stronę swój kubek. Harry uśmiechnął się. Był to ten czerwony w białe kropki, który kupił kiedyś Louisowi. – Co to? – spytał, przyglądając się badawczo napojowi.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się.

– Coś z moich stron – odparła. – No, spróbuj – dodała. – To coś jak...

– Wanilia – dopowiedział chłopak, oblizując usta. – Albo cynamon. To sahlab, co nie?

– Cóż... – wyglądała na nieco zmieszaną. – U nas nazywamy to po prostu gorącą wanilią. Nie sądziłam, że też ją macie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie do końca. To mało popularny napój. Egipski. Znam go, bo... – urwał. Przygryzł wargę, po czym dokończył: – Bo moja mama kochała kulturę Egiptu. Fascynowała się nią.

Nawet jeśli Danielle zaalarmował czas przeszły i smutny ton jego głosu, taktownie nie pytała.

– A dlaczego ty nie śpisz? – zmienił temat. Zerknął na zegarek. – Jest jak... trzecia nad ranem?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Też nie sypiam najlepiej – stwierdziła. – Odkąd tu jestem. Śnię o ogniu.

Trudno było jej się dziwić. Wszystko, co znała, cały jej dom, dobytek, prawdopodobnie też kot, przepadło w pożarze, wywołanym przez batuu. O mało nie zginęła sama. Ogień miał prawo stać się jej koszmarem.

Zapatrzył się w przestrzeń.

– A wiesz, to zabawne – powiedział ściszonym głosem. – Bo ja śnię o lodzie.

 

~*~

 

– Hej, skarbie.

Ciepły oddech owionął jego ucho, a znajome dłonie łatwo odnalazły swoje miejsce na jego biodrach. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i lekko otarł się o stojącego za nim Lou.

– Popatrzcie, kto wstał – zakpił, jednak w jego głosie słychać było czułość. – Nieźle cię zmogło. Ile przespałeś?

– Hmm... – zastanowił się Louis. – Pi razy drzwi jakieś piętnaście godzin.

– Solidny sen – uznał loczek.

– Solidny – przyznał on. Potem pociągnął nosem. – Co tam pichcisz?

– Owsiankę! – odparł chłopak, a widząc przerażenie na twarzy Lou, roześmiał się. – Żartuję. Jajecznicę dla ciebie i Danielle. Powiedziała, że zje, a potem jeszcze na chwilę się położy.

Cóż. Powiedzmy, że już kiedyś nakłonił Louisa do spróbowania owsianki. To nie było przyjemne doświadczenie dla żadnego z nich.

– Taaak, minęliśmy się w łazience – ziewnął Lou. Omiótł swojego chłopaka wzrokiem, unosząc brwi na jego sprane dżinsy i ciemną koszulkę. – Wychodzisz gdzieś?

– Normalnie, do szkoły – rzekł Harry i sprawnie przełożył jedzenie na talerze. Przez lata gotowania dla siebie i ojca nabrał niezłej wprawy. – Ty dzisiaj zostajesz. Przyda ci się mała przerwa.

Lou przeciągnął się rozkosznie.

– Nie, żebym narzekał na dzień wolny od szkoły – skomentował.

– Teraz mówisz jak prawdziwy ziemski nastolatek – zaśmiał się loczek i cmoknął go w policzek. – Duma mnie rozpiera.

– No proste – zawtórował mu Lou. – Dziś tylko leżę i pachnę.

– Podoba mi się ten plan.

– Wiesz, zawsze mógłbyś się dołączyć... – niby mimochodem, prowokacyjnie oblizał wargi. Harry znów parsknął śmiechem.

– Kuszące, proszę pana. Niestety, muszę odmówić. – Zmierzwił ukochanemu włosy, lecz nagle spoważniał. – Co z Criss? Mieliście dzisiaj ćwiczyć.

Louis zmarszczył nos w namyśle.

– Może... przyprowadź ją tutaj po szkole, co?

Harry zamarł na chwilę. Wpatrywał się w chłopaka, analizując uważnie mimikę jego twarzy. Mówił poważnie? Przecież obaj doskonale wiedzieli, jak zazdrośnie strzeże swojej prywatności. Gdzie mieszkał wiedzieli tylko Harry i Danielle, czyli dwie najbliższe mu osoby. A Rachel wciąż jeszcze nie znał zbyt dobrze. Serce loczka rozgrzało się. Robił to dla niego. Wiedział, jak bardzo ważna jest dla niego Criss.

– Jesteś pewny? – spytał łagodnie.

– Tak, jasne – odparł Lou, odgarniając mu zabłąkany kosmyk z czoła. Co, siłą rzeczy, było bezsensowne, jako że cała fryzura chłopaka była mocno  _zabłąkana_. Jednak wciąż był to miły gest. – Możemy poćwiczyć tutaj. Tak na marginesie, czy to nie moja koszulka?

– Możliwe.

Gdy stawiał nakrycia na stole, twarz Harry'ego zdobił promienny uśmiech.

– Danielle mówiła, że nie najlepiej dziś spałeś.

 _Oops_.

– Taaak – odparł Harry wymijająco i machnął ręką, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. – Coś mi się chyba przyśniło. Nic czym należałoby się przejmować – dodał i uśmiechnął się, starając się wyglądać naturalnie.

Przez twarz Louisa przemknął cień, ale był to tylko ułamek sekundy. Podszedł do chłopaka i objął. Pocałował go lekko w czubek głowy.

– Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś było nie tak, prawda? – spytał cicho.

Harry zadrżał. Jego podświadomość szalała.

_Powiedz mu! Powiedz! Powiedz!_

– Pewnie – wymamrotał. – Zawsze.

Napięte mięśnie Lou trochę się rozluźniły.

– Kocham cię – powiedział.

– Wiem, słońce – rzekł loczek i wspiął się na palce, żeby cmoknąć go w usta. – Muszę lecieć. Szkoła nie poczeka!

– Baw się dobrze! – rzucił za nim Louis, opierając się o szafkę.

Harry zaśmiał się.

– Chyba w snach! – zawołał, łapiąc plecak i wychodząc. Dopiero na ganku uświadomił sobie, co właściwie powiedział.

Cóż, na dobrą zabawę w snach w najbliższym czasie się nie zanosiło.

 

~*~

 

Nie było zaskoczeniem, że Eleanor i Rachel z łatwością zauważyły, że jest jakiś nieswój. Żadna jednak nie drążyła tematu. I o ile u Criss było to normalne, brak wypytywań ze strony El był niezwykle niepokojący.

– Też to widzisz? – szepnął Harry do Rachel, kiedy druga z dziewczyn akurat zagadała się z kimś i zdawała się nie zwracać na ich uwagi. Nie musiał dodawać nic więcej, jego przyjaciółka dokładnie wiedziała, co ma na myśli.

– Wyjątkowo cicha – przyznała Criss.

– Myślisz, że coś jest na rzeczy? – zmartwił się

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, przez chwilę przyglądając się Eleanor uważnie.

– Może. A może po prostu ma gorszy dzień. – Po zastanowieniu poprawiła się: – Tydzień.

–  _Miesiąc_  – burknął Harry.

– Fakt, to dziwne – zgodziła się, kiwają głową. – Ale ty też ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwacznie.

Chłopak westchnął.

– To tylko... nie najlepiej sypiam. Mam koszmary. Ot cały sekret.

– To już ci się wcześniej zdarzało, prawda?

– Nie mów nic Louisowi – poprosił. Widząc jej sceptyczną minę, pokręcił głową powoli. – On i tak... nie potrzebuje teraz więcej zmartwień. Ma własne problemy. Poza tym to nic groźnego.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna, ale wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

– Proszę – wymamrotał.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego bez słowa.

– Ode mnie się nie dowie – obiecała w końcu.

– Dziękuję – powiedział z ulgą.

– To co ci się śni? – spytała.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Jakaś staruszka. Wieszczy mi wielką odpowiedzialność i tego typu duperele. – Zawahał się. Skoro i tak już jej powiedział... – Co może znaczyć to, że  _miłość ojca zabija syna_?

Dręczyło go to od momentu przebudzenia. Te słowa brzmiały niepokojąco. Co kobieta ze snu chciała mu przez to przekazać? Nie miał pojęcia. Ale pomysły Rachel na ogół były dobre.

Przyjaciółka przechyliła głowę w zastanowieniu.

– Że ma sukowatą kochankę? – zasugerowała.

I choć zupełnie, zupełnie nie było mu w tamtym momencie do śmiechu, roześmiał się. Szczerze, z całego serca. Chyba właśnie tego było mu potrzeba.  _Viva_  przyjaźń.

 

~*~

 

– Wszyscy w domu? – zawołał Harry już od drzwi, przepuszczając Rachel w progu.

– A gdzie mają być? – rozległa się odpowiedź gdzieś z głębi i chwilę później ich oczom ukazał się Louis. – Hej, Rachel.

– Cześć, Tomlinson – rzuciła dziewczyna. – Wyglądasz lepiej niż wczoraj.

– Ja zawsze wyglądam dobrze – odparł Lou z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

– Skromnego sobie tego chłopaka wybrałeś, nie ma co – zwróciła się Criss do Harry'ego.

– Ciasny, ale własny – odparł on bez zastanowienia i dopiero rozbawione parsknięcie pozostałej dwójki uświadomiło mu, co właśnie zainsynuował.

– Nie wiem, czy naprawdę chciałam znać ten szczegół – wymamrotała Rachel, ocierając z kącika oka zabłąkaną łezkę.

– Ekshibicjonista z ciebie, skarbie – stwierdził Louis uszczypliwie, na co brunet jedynie zmarszczył nos.

– Co tu tak wesoło? – zapytała Danielle, pojawiając się znikąd. Miała lekko poczochrane włosy i zaspane oczy, więc prawdopodobnie właśnie przerwali jej drzemkę.

– Harry upublicznia szczegóły naszego życia łóżkowego – oznajmił Louis z całą powagą, na jaką było go stać.

– Bla, bla, bla – burknął Harry, ale uśmiechnął się. – Danielle, poznaj. To jest Rachel, moja przyjaciółka. To Danielle, współlokatorka Louisa.

– Miło mi – powiedziała Criss, podając jej dłoń. Sama Elle wyglądała z kolei na... cóż, zarumieniła się.

– Mi także – odpowiedziała zaskakująco miękko. – Co cię sprowadza w nasze skromne progi?

– Nauczyciel – zaśmiała się Rachel, wskazując brodą na Louisa.

Dziwne. Jak na to, że poznały się ledwie chwilę temu, była zaskakująco swobodna.

To znaczy, to nie tak, że Danielle była jakaś stresująca czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu... Criss zawsze była bardzo ostrożna w stosunku do obcych. Nie zawierała łatwo przyjaźni. Była... nieufna.

– Co za tym idzie – rzucił Louis, wskazując dziewczynie salon. – Przejdźmy do ćwiczeń.

– Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać – oznajmił szybko Harry. Wspiął się na palce i pocałował chłopaka słodko. Potem wziął Danielle za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę jej sypialni. – Podziękujesz mi później – dodał.

– Hej! – obruszyła się żartobliwie Rachel. – Słyszałam to!

Loczek pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

– Jeśli usłyszysz dźwięk tłuczonego szkła albo coś takiego, nie przejmuj się – powiedział do Elle. – To już rutyna.

Danielle przysiadła na brzegu łóżka, wyglądając na nieco spiętą.

– Louis chyba rzadko ma gości, co? – spytała dziwnym tonem.

– Taaak. Ale pomaga jej. Wie, że to dla mnie ważne.

– Pomaga?

Harry zawahał się.

– Rachel jest... niezwykła. Ona... cóż, jest człowiekiem. I ma moc. Ale nie umie nad nią zapanować. Louis ją uczy. – Westchnął. – A przynajmniej próbuje.

– Pomocny gość – skomentowała nieco nieobecnie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Louis? Zawsze. On nigdy nie zostawia w potrzebie.

Danielle odchrząknęła.

– Więc mówisz, że on uczy tę twoją przyjaciółkę kontrolować jej moc, tak?

– Mhm – przytaknął, zastanawiając się, o co może jej chodzić.

– Często tu przychodzą? – spytała cienko.

Loczek potrząsnął głową.

– To pierwszy raz. Spotykają się głównie u niej. Czasem u mnie. To zależy od tego, czy w pobliżu znajdują się potencjalni świadkowie. Chyba rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? – posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, ale nie, dziewczyna nie wyglądała, jakby rozumiała. – Rodzina – wyjaśnił. – Chcemy utrzymać te lekcje w tajemnicy, to dość oczywiste. Ach, właśnie. Skoro już o tym mowa... – Spojrzał na nią znacząco. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy wykorzystali ten czas i też trochę poćwiczyli?

Jeśli miał być szczery, Danielle wciąż wydawała się trochę nieprzytomna. Ale gdy odezwała się do niego w myślach, skupił się już tylko na ćwiczeniach, wyrzucając z głowy wszystko inne.

_~ Pokaż, na co cię stać, mały śmiertelniku!_

 

~*~

 

Mniej–więcej dwie godziny później Rachel i Louis skończyli lekcję. Dziewczyna wyglądała na wykończoną, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, jak prezentował się Lou. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się niepokoju, który zaczął zagnieżdżać się w jego brzuchu. Jego chłopak... przypominał wrak. A to skojarzenie w odniesieniu do niczego nie brzmiało dobrze.

– Dziękuję – sapnęła Criss, zbierając się do wyjścia. – To był wycisk. Marzę już tylko o drzemce.

– Nie dziwię się – wymamrotał szatyn, niemal tonąc w fotelu. Wydawał się tak malutki i kruchy...

– Będę lecieć. Cześć wszystkim! – zawołała już z przedsionka. – Pa, Styles, pa, Tomlinson! Pa, Danielle!

– Pa, Criss! – odkrzyknęli Louis i Harry jednocześnie i wymienili uśmiechy.

– Pa, Rachel – odpowiedziała nieśmiało Elle, z małym opóźnieniem. Uwadze loczka nie uszło to, że znów była lekko czerwona.

Gdy tylko Criss zniknęła za drzwiami, Danielle zaszyła się z powrotem w swojej sypialni. Cóż. Na Ziemi zdecydowanie nie była duszą towarzystwa.

Harry podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział jego chłopak i ostrożnie podał mu rękę.

– Chodź do łóżka – powiedział miękko.

– Czy to propozycja, panie Styles? – spytał Lou, mrugając sugestywnie.

Loczek wypuścił z siebie cichy śmiech.

– Może później, panie Tomlinson. – Widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy szatyna, dodał: – Proszę już teraz zacząć oszczędzać siły.

– Brzmi zachęcająco – zgodził się Louis i pozwolił poprowadzić się do pokoju.

Usiedli na łóżku, nie na tyle blisko, by stykać się ramionami, lecz wystarczająco, by trzymać się za ręce. Kciuk Lou zataczał na dłoni Harry'ego małe kółka.

– Nie wyglądasz na zachwyconego – zauważył brunet cicho. – Lekcja poszła źle?

Louis skrzywił się.

– Raczej słabo.

Chłopak przygryzł wargę, ściskając nieco mocniej jego dłoń.

– Nie robi postępów? – spytał.

– To nawet nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył Lou ponuro. – Ja... Nie wiem. Czuję się okropnie. Jakby przejechał po mnie pociąg. Nie rozumiem tego. To jest po prostu zbyt męczące, kierować nią, kiedy... Kiedy jest tak nieświadoma i niewinna. I ja wiem, że ona potrzebuje pomocy, że ja... ale...

Zamilkł na chwilę. Nie patrzył mu w oczy; spojrzenie wbite miał w podłogę.

– Ja po prostu... – Westchnął. – Nie sądzę, żebym dalej był w stanie ją uczyć. Staram się, ale ja...

– Hej, spokojnie – przerwał mu Harry, widząc, że ten zaraz zacznie się tłumaczyć.

A to przecież nie była jego wina. Każdego, ale na pewno nie jego.

Przysiadł się bliżej i otworzył ramiona. Louis wtulił się w nie i ukrył twarz w jego piersi. Brunet delikatnie pogłaskał go po włosach. Cała ta sytuacja po prostu go przerażała. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Bał się o Lou. Cholera, tak bardzo się bał. Czuł się bezsilny. Na dodatek prawdopodobnie wariował... Zagryzł wargę, myśląc o swoim najnowszym śnie. Czy to była już pora, by mu powiedzieć?

 _Przespałeś tę porę,_  podszeptywał mu jakiś głosik w jego głowie.  _Trzeba było powiedzieć mu od razu, gdy miał jeszcze siłę to unieść._

I trudno było nie przyznać mu racji. Louis... jego kochany, odważny, silny Louis był teraz tak słaby i kruchy, że Harry chwilami miał wrażenie, że jeśli zbyt mocno go chwyci, przełamie go wpół.

– Kocham cię – szepnął, całując go we włosy.

Lou uśmiechnął się lekko w materiał jego koszulki.

– Na zawsze? – zapytał.

– Na zawsze – obiecał loczek, zataczając dłońmi kółka na jego plecach. – Przecież wiesz.

– Wiem – wymamrotał Louis, sięgając do swojego naszyjnika i obracając motylka w palcach. – Ja ciebie też.

– Wiem – odparł Harry ze słodkim uśmiechem i oparł brodę na jego głowie. – I nie martw się. Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Szczerze mówiąc, Louis nie był wcale tego taki pewny.

– Ale Rachel nie da rady sama. Sam widziałeś, co dzieje się, kiedy ona przestaje to kontrolować...

– Coś wymyślimy.

– Ktoś musi ją tego nauczyć, a ja... zawaliłem. – W głosie Lou pobrzmiewała gorycz. Jego męska duma musiała w tym momencie bardzo boleć. – Nie potrafiłem jej pomóc. Nie potrafię.

Harry wiedział, że to prawda, ale Louis nie był niczemu winny. Był chory. Nie potrzebował więcej zmartwień.

– To nie twoja wina – szepnął. – Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą.

– Ale...

– Przestań, okej? Po prostu przestań. Poradzimy sobie.

– Jak możesz być takim optymistą? – spytał szatyn sucho, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jeśli jednak spodziewał się znaleźć w zieleni niepewność, nie znalazł jej. Przygryzł wargę. – Jak chcesz to rozwiązać? Znasz kogoś innego, kto umie posługiwać się magią i mógłby ją tego nauczyć?

No, tak. To był mały problem.

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył zabrać głos gdzieś z tyłu rozległo się nieśmiałe chrząknięcie.

Obaj jak na komendę odwrócili się, by zobaczyć stojącą w progu Danielle. Nieco zakłopotaną. I... całkowicie czerwoną. Potarła ramię z zażenowaniem. A potem wymamrotała:

– Ja to zrobię.

 


	9. VIII. Nauczyłbym Się Chodzić Po Linie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale wyjaśni się pewna istotna rzecz. Dla spostrzegawczych - dwie. A dla tych bardziej spostrzegawczych nawet trzy. Miłej lektury :D

– Jesteś pewny, że nie zostajesz?

Głos Lou przyjemnie pieścił jego uszy, czyniąc propozycję jeszcze bardziej kuszącą. Tym więcej wysiłku kosztowało go pokręcenie głową.

– Nie mogę – wymamrotał. – Wiesz, że nie mogę.

Louis wydął wargę jak małe, naburmuszone dziecko.

– Twój tata nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, jestem pewny – przekonywał.

Harry roześmiał się.

– Gdyby znał prawdę, na pewno by miał. – Zaraz jednak posmutniał. Ten żart był zbyt realny. – Naprawdę muszę już iść – dodał ciszej.

Chłopak natychmiast wyczuł zmianę w jego nastroju. Uniósł się na łokciu i wplótł mu dłoń we włosy, tuż za uchem.

– Hej. Pamiętasz, że jestem z tobą? Bez względu na wszystko.

– Bez względu na wszystko – przytaknął brunet i pochylił się, by cmoknąć go w usta. Krótki całus płynnie przemienił się w namiętny pocałunek i Harry naprawdę potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli, by w końcu się odsunąć.

Spojrzenie szczeniaczka, które posłał mu Lou, wcale nie ułatwiało.

– Jesteś rekonwalescentem, masz szlaban na takie rozrywki – oznajmił twardo, po czym pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu złagodnieć i delikatnie pocałował partnera w czoło. – Kocham cię, myszko – wyszeptał, wciąż nie odrywając ust od jego ciepłej skóry.

– Ja ciebie też – westchnął Louis. – Czyli nie uda mi się namówić cię do zostania? Już tak na sto procent?

– Nie – odparł Harry. – Muszę chociaż od czasu do czasu pokazywać się w domu.

– Nie wiem, czemu to konieczne – burknął Lou, ale uśmiechnął się. – Do jutra?

– Mhm, wpadnę do ciebie po lekcjach. Odpoczywaj! – nakazał, wstając z łóżka i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Szatyn rozłożył ręce szeroko na poduszce.

– Taki jest plan, skarbie.

Loczek uśmiechnął się pod nosem i, żegnając się krótko z Danielle, wyszedł w ciemność.

Rozejrzał się nerwowo, gdy usłyszał jakiś szelest. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest obserwowany. _Masz paranoję, Harry,_ przekonywał sam siebie. _Tak to się fachowo nazywa._

Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze miał mieszane uczucia co do spacerowania w nocy. Lubił ciemne uliczki, oświetlone tylko blaskiem księżyca i pomarańczową poświatą latarni. Lubił to, jak ciche i spokojne były. Oraz to, że były puste. Gdy wokół nie było żywej duszy, czuł się wolny, śpiewając na cały głos i nie przejmując się tym, że ktokolwiek może go usłyszeć.

Lecz z drugiej strony, mrok wywoływał w nim niepokój. Momentami miał wrażenie, że czuje na karku czyjś oddech... Kiedy się odwracał, to nigdy nie okazywało się być prawdą, ale lęk przez to nie malał. W ciemności kryło się wiele niebezpieczeństw i czasami... czasami nie było wystarczająco dobrej drogi ucieczki, by im umknąć.

Wzdrygnął się i przyspieszył kroku.

Gdy znajdował się już praktycznie przy swoim domu, z oddali dobiegło go wycie. Wilcze wycie. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz.

Ostatnie sto metrów pokonał biegiem.

– Harry? To ty? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał gdzieś z głębi jego ojciec, gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie, dysząc. – Coś się stało?

– N-nie – odpowiedział ochrypniętym głosem, ale nie zdziałał wiele. Chwilę później zza ściany wyłoniła się zatroskana twarz mężczyzny.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – oznajmił Des, podchodząc bliżej. – Jesteś pewny, że wszystko gra?

– Tak. To znaczy nie. Tylko... chyba słyszałem wilka – wydukał, odsuwając się od drzwi i zdejmując bluzę. Potem pochylił się, by rozwiązać buty.

– Wilka? W Holmes Chapel? – zdziwił się jego ojciec.

– Taa – mruknął. – Podobno ktoś widział je niedawno w tej okolicy.

– To dziwne – stwierdził mężczyzna, pocierając brodę. – Jesteś pewny, że chodziło o wilki? Nie na przykład o...

– Nie, nie chodziło o dziki – wszedł mu w słowo chłopak. – Ani o wściekłe wiewiórki.

– Nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek były tu wilki. Mam na myśli, w pobliżu nie ma chyba odpowiednich lasów dla nich, nieprawdaż?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie znał się na wilkach.

Nie znał się też na batuu, ale podejrzewał, że jeśli Verne potrafił przemieniać się w basiora, oni też to potrafią. Dlatego pojawienie się w ich mieście watahy niedługo po tym, jak ukryła się tu Danielle, było... co najmniej dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności.

A odkąd poznał Louisa, wielokrotnie już przekonał się, że to, co wygląda na zbieg okoliczności, na ogół nim nie jest.

Wciąż miał cichą nadzieję, że się myli.

– Jak było u L... – zaczął ojciec weselszym tonem, wyraźnie próbując zmienić temat i Harry był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny.

– Louisa – podpowiedział. Des wciąż miał problem z imionami. – Bardzo miło.

– Właśnie widzę, że promieniejesz – zauważył ten z uśmiechem. – Jesteś pewny, że gdzieś tam w okolicy nie kręci się jakaś dziewczyna...?

Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie palnąć niczego głupiego. Ugh. Ta sytuacja była dość przytłaczająca.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, chociaż nigdy nie mógłby wstydzić się Louisa, cholernie bał się chwili, w której jego tata dowie się, że jest gejem. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki jest jego stosunek do tej sprawy, jakoś nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Cóż, pewnie wynikało to z faktu, że w wieku dziewięciu lat zdecydowanie nie kwestionował swojej seksualności, a potem... Aż do niedawna nie dało się porozmawiać z ojcem praktycznie o niczym.

_Co się zmieniło?,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę i zaraz zagnieździła się w niej myśl o nieznajomej kobiecie od wiadomości. Tajemnicze M., które przyprawiało go o dreszcze. M jak masakra, mordęga, Mordor. Nie mogło wypłynąć z tego nic dobrego.

Potrząsnął głową.

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – oznajmił, siląc się na swobodny ton.

– Och. – Des przez moment wyglądał na zawiedzionego, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się, jakby przypomniał sobie coś przyjemnego. – A tak błękitnooka dziewczyna, o której kiedyś wspominałeś?

– Ty jeszcze to pamiętasz? – zaśmiał się.

Ojciec wyszczerzył się.

– Przyprowadzisz ją kiedyś? Chciałbym ją poznać.

Jego, poprawił automatycznie w myślach Harry, ale nie śmiał powiedzieć tego głośno. Już i tak mieli na głowie wystarczająco wiele problemów. Mógł chyba jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozwolić ojcu żyć iluzją.

– Kiedyś przyprowadzę – obiecał.

Des zmarszczył brwi.

– Czy to już pora na _tę_ rozmowę? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Tatooo – jęknął loczek. – Myślałem, że już to przerabialiśmy.

Dlaczego za każdym razem,  _za każdym razem_ , kiedy wspomniana była jakaś dziewczyna (Ha. Ha. Ha.) jego ojciec natychmiast z tym wyskakiwał?

– No właśnie _nie_ przerabialiśmy – uparł się pan Styles i wydął wargę.

– Za jakie grzechy – wymamrotał Harry, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

– Cóż, jesteś już dorosły i to normalne, że... – zaczął mężczyzna, ale urwał i skrzywił się. – Dobra, jednak nie. Zostańmy przy tym, że najpierw grzecznie trzymamy się za rączkę, a dzieci dopiero potem, okej?

Na wzmiankę o dzieciach jego żołądek zacisnął się. Kolejny raz. Cholera. Chciał mieć dzieci. Zawsze chciał. Odkąd pamiętał marzył o dużej rodzinie. Nie miał rodzeństwa, a matkę stracił tak wcześnie... Wydawało się, jakby od zawsze był tylko on i tata. Teraz jeszcze Louis.

Przypomniało mu to pewną rozmowę, tygodnie temu. Na sofie Lou. W dniu, kiedy wyznał mu prawdę o sobie. To było zaraz po tym, jak po raz pierwszy pokazał mu swój łańcuszek z motylem.

 

– _Pytanie, jaki facet chciałby mieć ze mną dziecko. Ty byś chciał?_

– _Jasne, że bym chciał._

 

Szkoda, że to nie było takie proste.

– Okej – wymamrotał. – Wcale mi się nie spieszy.

I jeśli uśmiech, który posłał mu tata, miał dodać mu otuchy, zdecydowanie nie spełnił swojej roli.

 

~*~

 

_Długo jeszcze zajmie, nim przejrzysz na oczy?_

Popatrzył na nią z irytacją.

– Wiesz, to naprawdę zaczyna być nudne. Chciałbym jakichś jasnych odpowiedzi, skoro już i tak muszę wysłuchiwać cię każdej nocy.

_Harry Edwardzie Stylesie. Czy nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, odpowiedzi nigdy nie przychodzą łatwo?_

– Z każdym kolejnym dniem przekonuję się o tym na nowo – stwierdził, wywracając oczami.

Usiadł na śniegu i skrzyżował nogi. Wciąż niepokoił go ten ogień, ale starał się zaufać instynktowi samozachowawczemu kobiety.

_Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś wreszcie wziął mnie na poważnie. Gdybyś przestał traktować mnie jak wroga._

– Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś się tak nie zachowywała – odciął się i wieszczka natychmiast odwróciła ku niemu głowę. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby miała oczy, błyszczałoby w nich teraz rozczarowanie, połączone z uczuciem zdrady. Poczuł maleńkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, ale postanowił to zignorować. To nie tak, że był tu z własnej woli czy coś.

_To nie ja jestem zagrożeniem._

– Nie? To zabawne, bo jeszcze nie tak dawno odniosłem wrażenie, że grozisz mojemu chłopakowi. I co? Jak to się skończyło? – zapytał ze złością. – W szpitalu!

Kobieta wyglądała na naprawdę zranioną.

_Nigdy nie chciałam waszej krzywdy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuwałam nad wami, przez cały ten czas czuwałam. Jesteście... byliście moim największym sukcesem. Moją dumą._

Nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, ale postanowił skupić się na najbardziej niepokojącej części.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że _byliśmy_?

Spuściła głowę.

_Stąd, gdzie teraz jestem, nie potrafię was dosięgnąć. Nie mogę już się o was troszczyć. Tylko niejasne przebłyski._

– Więc przyznajesz, że to przez ciebie Louis jest taki słaby? – spytał chłopak podejrzliwie.

_Nie przyłożyłam do tego ręki. Nie zrobiłabym tego. Byłam z was taka dumna. Byliście najlepsi... najlepsi od stuleci. Nigdy wcześniej nie trafiłam na taką parę jak wasza. Byliście... idealni._

– Czy możesz, proszę, przestać używać czasu przeszłego? – warknął. – Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Pomijając fakt, że nic o tobie nie wiem, cholerne _nic_ , przyjmijmy, że wierzę. Powiedz mi w takim razie, co się z nim dzieje? Jak mogę mu pomóc?

_Miłość ojca..._

– Tak, wiem, to już słyszałem! – przerwał jej niegrzecznie. Był już chory od tego wszystkiego, od wszystkich tych zagadek i niedomówień. Czuł, że jego głowa pęka. – Ale co to, do cholery, znaczy?

Tym razem, gdy się odezwała, w jej głosie pobrzmiewał smutek.

_Już ci to mówiłam, Harry._

_Najpiękniejsze motyle żyją najkrócej._

 

_~*~_

 

Chłopak obudził się, zlany potem. Cholera, cholera, cholera.

Czy ona właśnie zasugerowała, że Louis... umrze?

To nie mogła być prawda. Owszem, sytuacja nie wyglądała za różowo, owszem, mieli pewne problemy, owszem, Lou zniknął w oczach... Ale to  _nie mogła_ być prawda.

No bo nie mogła, co nie?

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, jak bardzo przeraziła go ta wizja. Skulił się w rogu łóżka, przyciągając kolana do piersi i... zapłakał. Kiedy ostatnio płakał, tak prawdziwie? Nie pamiętał. Ale teraz łzy płynęły same.

Nie, nie, po stokroć:  _nie_ .

Mógł obyć się bez wielu części swojego życia. Ale nie bez tej. Nie bez tej.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił wzrok. I wtedy jego spojrzenie padło na coś, o czym prawie zapomniał.

Szkatułka.

Przez to wszystko, co działo się w ostatnich dniach, zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że ją ma. A przecież mogła być kluczem. Kluczem do wszystkiego.

Zeskoczył z łóżka i chwycił ją w obie dłonie. Usiadł na dywanie i ostrożnie podsunął ją sobie na wysokość oczu. Wyglądała identycznie jak ta ze snu. Jak było już wspomniane, Harry od dawna nie wierzył w przypadki i zbiegi okoliczności. Był wystarczająco inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że musiał istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego znalazła się w jego rękach. To dziwne przyciąganie, które odczuł w domu Rachel... Z jakiegoś powodu szkatułka chciała być odnaleziona. I najwyraźniej to właśnie on miał ją odnaleźć.

Co oznaczało, że miała znaczenie. Prawdopodobnie większe niż myślał.

Przyjrzał się nieco uważniej zamknięciu. Był to niewielki zamek, podobny do tych, które instaluje się w pamiętnikach. Nie miał kluczyka, jakoś wcześniej nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. Mógł w końcu spytać Criss, skoro to była jej szkatułka...

Jednak tak naprawdę to nie był duży problem. Nie na darmo od lat przyjaźnił się z Eleanor.

I nie, to nie tak, że uczestniczył w jej fazie włamywania się do pamiętników koleżanek. On po prostu... dość dobrze ją zapamiętał. Dlatego wystarczyło mu kilka minut i cienki drucik, by zamek kliknął zadowalająco.

Czując, jak bardzo wali mu serce, Harry ostrożnie uchylił wieko.

Szkatułka od środka obita była czerwonym materiałem. Na dnie znajdował się lśniący, czarny podest, a do niego przytwierdzona była maleńka figurka. Była blada jak porcelana. Stała na jednej nodze, a ręce miała z gracją wyciągnięte ku górze. Mała, biała baletnica z bladoróżowymi kwiatami przy krańcach usztywnionej spódniczki i miedzianorudnymi włosami. Chłopak zamrugał. Nie było tam nic więcej.

Dopiero po chwili jego uwagę przyciągnęła maleńka korbka. Ostrożnie ujął ją w dwa palce, jakby mogła się od tego rozsypać. Przekręcił ją delikatnie i puścił.

Wtedy rozległa się muzyka.

Ta melodia nie przypominała niczego, co wcześniej słyszał. Była... hipnotyzująca. Jego myśli natychmiast odpłynęły w tę łagodną, świeżą krainę, w którą zdawały się wciągać go nuty. Była jednocześnie spokojna i radosna, ale wyczuwał gdzieś w tle nutę smutku?... Nie miał pojęcia, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Czy muzyka może połączyć tak skrajne emocje? Jednak czuł się tak, jakby zaglądał do własnej duszy. Czy taki właśnie nie był? Najszczęśliwszy na świecie, bo miał Louisa, a jednocześnie tak bardzo smutny, gdy widział jego cierpienie, gdy czuł to, że z każdym dniem go traci.

Do jego oczu znów napłynęły łzy, ale tym razem się nie dał.

Nerwowo przeszukał szkatułkę, lecz nie znalazł w niej nic więcej. Dosłownie nic.

– Pozytywka – wyszeptał z nutką rozczarowania. Owszem, była piękna i miała w sobie coś magicznego, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Ale jak mogła pomóc Louisowi? To było wręcz niedorzeczne.

No i pozostawała jeszcze druga kwestia.

Dlaczego Rachel tak chętnie się jej pozbyła?

 

~*~

 

Nie spał więcej tej nocy. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony, by pozwolić sobie na sen. Przez jakiś czas przewracał się z boku na bok, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie zaśnie. W końcu poddał się. Westchnął ciężko i usiadł na łóżku, przecierając oczy i zerkając na zegarek. Dochodziła druga. Nowy dzień.

Skoro i tak nie miał już spać, równie dobrze mógł od razu zacząć pompowanie w siebie kawy.

Zszedł na dół najciszej jak mógł, by przypadkiem nie obudzić ojca, ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, ten również jeszcze nie spał. Siedział za to na sofie z laptopem na kolanach. Blask ekranu mignął chłopakowi w oczach nim mężczyzna usłyszał kroki i zamknął go szybko.

Trochę za szybko. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Co robisz tutaj o tej porze? – spytał, przechodząc obok i kierując się do części kuchennej.

– Pracuję – odparł Des, stukając palcami o wierzch komputera. – Powinienem spytać cię o to samo – dodał. – Jest... druga. Nie idziesz jutro przypadkiem do szkoły?

Jego spojrzenie stało się zdecydowanie zbyt podejrzliwe jak na gust Harry'ego.

– Nie mogę spać – wymamrotał. – Przyszedłem zrobić sobie coś do picia.

Pan Styles zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Podobno ciepłe mleko jego dobre na sen.

– Wezmę to pod uwagę – obiecał loczek i sięgnął po pojemnik z kawą.

_Sęk w tym, że ja nie chcę zasnąć. Chcę zostać przytomny._

– Twoja mama zawsze przynosiła ci mleko, gdy nie mogłeś zasnąć – wspomniał mężczyzna z nutą melancholii w głosie.

Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Tak. Pamiętam.

Nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Gdy tylko uznał swój napój za gotowy, chwycił kubek w obie dłonie i wrócił na górę, rzucając krótkie  _ dobranoc _ i nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak gówniarz, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wypełniała go złość. Tak, był zły. Nie rozumiał, jak jego ojciec mógł wspominać mamę, gdy ledwie kilka chwil wcześniej złapał go na rozmowie z jakąś kobietą. W środku nocy.

_Ruszył do przodu,_ mówił mu jakiś cichutki głosik w jego głowie.  _Po tylu trudnych latach! Ma do tego pełne prawo. Powinieneś cieszyć się, że jest szczęśliwy._

– Wiem – szepnął chłopak, stając przodem do okna w swoim pokoju i patrząc w ciemność. – Tylko że dla mnie... to zawsze będzie zbyt świeże.

Odruchowo zerknął na leżący na szafce nocnej telefon, który migał. Sięgnął po niego i odblokował, by odnaleźć nieodebrane połączenie od Eleanor. Jego serce przyspieszyło z niepokoju. Jego przyjaciółka nie miała w zwyczaju wydzwaniać do niego o drugiej w nocy, chyba że...

Chyba że coś się stało.

– Eleanor? Co się dzieje? – zapytał z lękiem w głosie, gdy odebrała po trzech sygnałach.

– Możesz wyjść? – odpowiedziała dziewczyna pytaniem; słyszał w jej słowach rozpacz. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– Teraz? – Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na zegarek. Z jednej strony nie powinien. Bo ojciec, bo szkoła, bo batuu... Ale z drugiej – Eleanor. Jak mógł to zignorować?

Zacisnął zęby.

– Gdzie chcesz się spotkać? – wymamrotał.

– Za dziesięć minut na wzgórzu?

– Okej.

El pociągnęła nosem.

– Okej.

 

_Wzgórze_ nie było w rzeczywistości prawdziwym wzgórzem, a tylko małym pagórkiem, ale ta nazwa funkcjonowała już od lat i się przyjęła. Harry czuł się nieco dziwnie, idąc dobrze znaną ścieżką w nocy. Znał tu każdy kamień, każdą pojedynczą kępę krzaków. Lecz po zmroku wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

To było magiczne miejsce dla niego i Eleanor. Jako dzieciaki spędzali tam całe dnie. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, właśnie tam po raz pierwszy na siebie wpadli. Tam wymykali się, gdy robiło się ciężko. Tam wypłakiwał się na jej ramieniu, gdy odchodziła jego mama. Tam, jako przestraszony piętnastolatek, wyznał jej, że jest gejem.

Tak, to miejsce miało specjalną pozycję w jego sercu. A jednocześnie nie był tu od tak dawna... Na jakimś etapie stało się ono miejscem trudnym rozmów.

Czy Eleanor wybrała je przypadkowo, czy też próbowała coś mu przekazać?

Kiedy przybył, już tam była. Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami, obejmując kolana ramionami i wpatrywała się w księżyc. Wyglądała na tak delikatną i kruchą, że ledwie ją poznał. Cały ten majestat, energia, siła – gdzie się skryły?

Zajął miejsce obok niej.

– Hej, Ellie.

– Hej – odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od nocnego nieba. Nie dodała nic więcej, zatem w końcu spytał:

– Czy istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego chciałaś, żebym tu przyszedł?

– Potrzebowałam towarzystwa – powiedziała. Jej głos brzmiał naprawdę dziwnie.

– O drugiej w nocy?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, jedynie spuściła głowę. Dopiero po chwili Harry zorientował się, czemu milczy. Miała przeszklone oczy. Pojedyncza, samotna łza torowała sobie drogę w dół po jej policzku.

– Eleanor? Ty... płaczesz. Dlaczego płaczesz?

El szybko otarła łzę, ale to nie dało wiele, bo zaraz jej miejsce zajęły następne. W końcu nie wytrzymała i... pękła. Wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem, wprawiając go w zupełne osłupienie. Czy on kiedykolwiek widział Eleanor Calder płaczącą? To tak bardzo do niej nie pasowało.

Niezręcznie objął ją ramieniem, a dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego pierś, mocząc mu łzami koszulkę.

– Kudłatku... – jęknęła, sprawiając, że poczuł gulę w gardle. Nie nazywała go tak od naprawdę dawna. Właściwie odkąd zaczęła tak dziwnie się zachowywać.

– Shh, Ellie, wszystko w porządku. Wszystko będzie w porządku – wymamrotał. Nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu, lecz wydawało mu się, że to może pomóc.

Cóż, nie pomogło.

– Nic nie będzie w porządku! – zawyła, płacząc jeszcze bardziej. – Nic, rozumiesz?

– Co się stało, kochanie? – wyszeptał, odchylając się lekko, by móc zobaczyć jej twarz.

Unikała spojrzenia mu w oczy.

– Harry, ja... – zaczęła. Wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć w górę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Zielone i zatroskane oraz brązowe i pełne rozpaczy. – To już chyba koniec.

– O czym ty mówisz, Eleanor? – przeraził się chłopak.

El wzięła głęboki oddech i zaszlochała.

– Mówię o tym, że jestem w ciąży.

 


	10. IX. Leżąc Na Trawie i Patrząc W Gwiazdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowa szkoła, nowi ludzie, być może nowe zauroczenie. Nie sądziłam, że się w tym tygodniu wyrobię, ale się udało.  
> Wyczekiwałam tego rozdziału z niecierpliwością. Oto jest.  
> Dedyk dla Muffinki, która kocha spoilery i wymyśla bardziej zawiłe teorie spiskowe niż ja sama ♡

Następne kilka minut zlało mu się w jedno. Łzy, poklepywanie Eleanor po plecach i mamrotane pod nosem słowa pociechy... Czuł, jakby wszystko wokół pokryło się mgłą. Włącznie z jego własnymi myślami.

Otrzeźwiał.

– Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Chcesz wmówić mi, że nie wiesz, skąd biorą się dzieci? – odpowiedziała pytaniem dziewczyna, po czym jednak podniosła głowę i w zamyśleniu dodała: – No, dobra, jesteś gejem, niepotrzebna ci ta wiedza.

– Eleanor – jęknął.

El pociągnęła nosem.

– Jakieś dwa tygodnie przed waszym zniknięciem. Była impreza i... – westchnęła. – Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie za dużo wypiłam. Jessica zniknęła mi gdzieś w tłumie i... Wiesz. Ona na ogół mnie w takich miejscach pilnuje. To znaczy, pilnujemy siebie nawzajem. Ale wtedy...

Harry mimowolnie zgrzytnął zębami. Kolejny powód, by nie lubić Jessiki.

– Kto jest ojcem? – Starał się, by jego głos brzmiał łagodnie.

– Nie wiem. Nie znam go.

– Nie pamiętasz jak wyglądał czy...

– Pamiętam, jak wyglądał, ale nigdy wcześniej go tu nie widziałam. To nic nie znaczyło – powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech przez nos i wypuścił go ze świstem.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę chodzi o ciebie. El... kto zawsze prawił mi wykłady na temat ostrożności? Zrobiłaś mi pogadankę na temat bezpiecznego seksu zanim jeszcze większość naszych znajomych przeżyło swój pierwszy pocałunek. Zawsze byłaś... wzorem. – Zrobił pauzę, kręcąc głową. – Nie umiem wyobrazić sobie ciebie w tej sytuacji.

– Nie musisz – warknęła. – I już i tak czuję się podle.

– Hej, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu...

– Wiem, o co ci chodziło! Przecież wiem, jak to wygląda! Ja tylko... czuję się kompletnie zagubiona w tej sytuacji. Nie miałam do kogo pójść.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego stopniało. Niezręcznie objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do piersi.

– Ellie – szepnął w jej włosy i widział, że dziewczyna znów walczy ze łzami. Nawet teraz była tak dumna, nie chciała okazać słabości. Łamało mu to serce. – To pewne? – zapytał.

Przyjaciółka skinęła głową.

– Byłam u lekarza. Przedwczoraj...

W jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

– _To_ jest członek twojej rodziny, który potrzebował wizyty u lekarza? – zgadł.

Eleanor skinęła głową.

– Początek szóstego tygodnia – dodała, a potem niespodziewanie wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk. – Co ja mam zrobić, Harry? To koniec wszystkiego.

Nozdrza chłopaka lekko zafalowały. Nie podobało mu się to określenie.

– To dla ciebie coś nowego i nieznanego, ale, na miłość boską, żaden koniec. Wręcz odwrotnie. Początek.

– Czy ty słyszysz, co sam mówisz? Jak to będzie wyglądać? Nie mam nawet dziewiętnastu lat, Harry. A tu _dziecko_?

Zadrżał.

– El, ty chyba nie myślisz o...

– Chryste, nie! O niczym nie myślę. Mam mętlik w głowie. I boję się. – Zaklęła pod nosem szpetnie, lecz to nie zdziwiło go ani trochę. Może w innej sytuacji. Nie teraz. – Okropnie się boję.

Pogładził ją po włosach.

– Wiem. Powiedziałaś rodzicom?

Pokręciła głową energicznie.

– Nie. Tylko tobie. I na razie nie mam zamiaru. Boże, przecież oni wyrzucą mnie z domu – zawyła.

Brunet zmarszczył nos.

– Wyrzucą ciebie? Chyba sobie żartujesz. Przecież cię kochają.

– Nie znasz ich – skrzywiła się. – Podeptałam właśnie wszystkie ich ideały.

Jej głos brzmiał tak smutno, że łamał Harry'emu serce.

– Hej. Może i będą zawiedzeni, ale nigdy się od ciebie nie odwrócą, to twoi rodzice. Kochają cię, El. – Wziął oddech. – A nawet gdyby tak się stało, zawsze masz mnie. Mój dom jest twoim domem, pamiętasz?

Dziewczyna znów pociągnęła nosem.

– Pamiętam.

Harry zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła już trzecia.

– Chodź. Przekimasz się u mnie. Nie puszczę cię teraz samej.

Nawet jeśli jakaś część jej kazała jej protestować, zamknęła usta gdy tylko je otworzyła. Uśmiechnęła się trochę słabo, lecz z wdzięcznością. Nie musiała nic mówić.

Pomógł jej wstać i objął ją ramieniem. Choć nie zmieniła się fizycznie, nagle miał wrażenie, jakby była krucha niczym porcelana. I to na jego głowie było ochronić ją przed stłuczeniem. I zrobię to, postanowił stanowczo, gdy wędrowali w kierunku jego kroku.

Gdy gdzieś w oddali rozległo się wilcze wycie, przyspieszyli kroku.

 

~*~

 

Rano Eleanor czuła się już nieco lepiej. To znaczy, fizycznie niekoniecznie, bo przez cały poranek wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zwymiotować, ale psychicznie wydawała się być znacznie spokojniejsza. Najwyraźniej świadomość, że już nie jest z tym całkiem sama, przynosiła jej otuchę.

Ojciec Harry'ego był dość zaskoczony, gdy wpadł na nią rano w łazience.

– Och, Eleanor – bąknął, widząc dziewczynę zupełnie zadomowioną, z ręcznikiem na głowie i szczoteczką do zębów w ustach. Przynajmniej użył właściwego imienia... – Nie wiedziałem, że przychodzisz.

El wypluła pastę do zębów (nawet przy tym wyglądała elegancko, to wręcz przerażało Harry'ego) i uśmiechnęła się do pana Stylesa sympatycznie.

– Tak wyszło – wyjaśniła.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową szybko i czym prędzej wycofał się na korytarz. Zajrzał do pokoju syna z dziwną miną.

– Cześć, tato – ziewnął Harry, siedząc na dywanie i zakładając skarpetki. – Co jest?

– Cześć – mruknął ten, rozglądając się po sypialni podejrzliwie. – Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

– Na pewno? – spytał chłopak, unosząc brew z rozbawieniem, gdy dotarło do niego śladów _czego_ szukał ojciec.

 _Czemu on do cholery na siłę bawi się w swatkę?_ , pomyślał z czymś na kształt rozbawienia.

– Błękitne oczy – przypomniał.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Des.

– Błękitne oczy. Eleanor ma brązowe.

I, Boże, słowo daję. Czy jego ojciec właśnie się zarumienił? Odchrząknął niezręcznie.

– Nie mówiłeś, że przyjdzie – powiedział nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak wyszło.

Tata zmarszczył brwi i rzucając szybkie _Okej_ zniknął z pola widzenia. Brunet pokręcił głową. To było dość zabawne, bycie posądzonym o romans z El. Od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, nigdy nie wkradło się do ich relacji nic więcej. Nawet wtedy, gdy on sam wciąż kwestionował siebie, a tym bardziej teraz.

No, tak. Ale jego ojciec nie mógł o tym wiedzieć.

 _Kłamstwa są męczące_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem. W idealnym świecie przyprowadziłby Louisa na obiad, dostał błogosławieństwo taty, a potem wziąłby ze swoim chłopakiem ślub i wychował gromadkę dzieci. Ale ich świat nie był idealny. Tutaj mieli depczących im po piętach gości z innego wymiaru, uciekającą przed łowcami głów czarownicę, dziewczynę z problemami osobistymi, zmagającą się z przerastającą ją mocą oraz przyjaciółkę, która zbyt wcześnie miała zostać matką. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że osoba, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie, niknęła z dnia na dzień. A on nie miał pojęcia, jak temu zapobiec.

– Idziesz? – spytała Eleanor, zaglądając do środka. Była już w pełni ubrana, wysuszyła i ułożyła włosy. No, co tu dużo mówić; mimo nocnego kryzysu, wyglądała _perfekcyjnie_ , jak zawsze.

Ponure myśli powoli opuściły jego głowę, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie lekką mgiełkę. Potrząsnął głową.

– Jasne. Idę.

El uśmiechnęła się lekko. I, Jezu. Gdyby jej nie znał, naprawdę nigdy nie domyśliłby się, że coś ją dręczy.

Właśnie dlatego wiedział, że dostanie w tym _Romeo i Julii_ główną rolę. Bo była aktorką doskonałą.

 

~*~

 

Rachel była w klasie już jako jedna z pierwszych. Nie zmieniało to wiele, nie tak naprawdę. I tak, nie licząc historii, siedziała sama. Harry i pośrednio Eleanor byli jedynymi przyjaciółmi, jakich miała. Ale nie narzekała. Przywykła do tego, że jest sama. Już samo to, że miała z kim spędzać przerwy, było wyjątkowo miłą odmianą.

Oparła się o ścianę i dyskretnie, ale uważnie obserwowała wchodzących do pomieszczenia ludzi. Stary nawyk analizowania wszystkiego, co się wokół dzieje. Któryś z chłopaków, Harry albo Louis, wspominał coś o tym, że jej moc związana jest z ludzkim umysłem. Może zatem ta wyczulona intuicja i zdolność dostrzegania najdrobniejszych szczegółów, które momentami niemal pozwalały jej przejrzeć duszę drugiego człowieka, nie były przypadkiem.

Westchnęła. Wciąż ją to nieco przerastało. Mniej niż wtedy, gdy była z tym wszystkim całkiem sama i myślała, że wariuje, fakt. Ale nadal.

Gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, odwróciła się przodem do tablicy. Chemia. Nie znosiła tej lekcji. Powód był dość oczywisty: to jedne z tych zajęć, na które chodziła razem z nią Jessica. A ta dziewczyna naprawdę nigdy nie potrafiła sobie odpuścić.

Dziś wyjątkowo.

– Hejka, żygalcu – powitała ją Jess radośnie, opadając na krzesło obok niej. Rachel zaklęła w duchu i przesunęła się nieco bliżej ściany. – Coś ty taka cicha, co? Masz czymś zatkane usta? Takie rzeczy robi się w toalecie!

To nie tak, że nie lubiła swojej klasy. Ale za te chichoty powinni dostać w twarz, jeden po drugim. Obelgi Jessiki nie były zbyt wyrafinowane, lecz trafiały do niej. W sumie mogłaby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Świadomość, że zna jej tajemnicę i bez żadnych skrupułów od lat dzieli się nią ze światem, była po prostu bolesna.

Rachel naprawdę długo zmagała się z chorobą. To siedziało gdzieś głęboko w jej głowie i wymagało mnóstwa pracy. Także teraz. Bo to nie tak, że odeszła na zawsze i bezpowrotnie. Nie. Musiała walczyć z tym codziennie, jeśli chciała pozostać w zdrowiu. Ostatnio było jej szczególnie trudno. I to po prostu... nie pomagało. Zdecydowanie nie.

Oczywiście, Jessica jeszcze nie skończyła. Ale czego można było się spodziewać? Najwyraźniej spodobało jej się siedzenie obok Rachel, bo mogła przez resztę lekcji bezkarnie się z nią drażnić, podczas gdy normalnie robiła to jawnie. Dziś tylko raz podniosła głos z czymś nieprzyjemnym. Gdy nauczycielka wspomniała coś o tym, że dichloroetan powoduje wymioty, Jess radośnie wykrzyknęła:

– Rachel, coś dla ciebie!

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

– Bawi cię to? – wymamrotała.

– Ciebie nie? – zachichotała Jessica. Ja słowo daję, skąd bierze się w człowieku tyle złośliwości?...

Rachel prychnęła i odsunęła od niej jeszcze trochę.

– Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbym miała zaraz odbić ci chłopaka? – zaświergotała ta słodko. – Och, zapomniałam. Przecież to rola twojego brata!

Brunetka zamarła. Przełknęła ślinę ciężko. Ten temat jeszcze nigdy nie wychodził. Skąd ta pieprzona suka o tym wiedziała? To nie tak, że ona czy Tony rozpowiadali to, co się wtedy stało. Dla niej było to szczególnie bolesne, czuła się tak cholernie zdradzona. Miała wtedy naprawdę poważny nawrót choroby i trudno było jej się z tego podnieść. Lecz kiedy wreszcie jej się udało, naprawdę nie lubiła do tego wracać. Szczególnie w takich okolicznościach.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – warknęła.

Och, serio, czego oczekiwała? To Jessica.

– Mnie ten temat jednak bardzo intryguje. Co jest w tobie tak odpychającego, że gość wolał przespać się z facetem niż zostać z tobą? Byłaś tak męcząca... czy tak gruba?

 _Oni po prostu się zakochali,_ pomyślała dziewczyna, usiłując przekonać samą siebie. _To nie miało nic wspólnego z tobą._ W to kazał wierzyć jej psycholog. W lepsze dni zdarzało jej się uważać, że nawet miał rację. Ale wtedy... Cóż, prawda wyglądała tak, że Jessica trafiła w sedno. Właśnie tak wtedy się czuła. Jej chłopak, Charlie, był pierwszą osobą, która sprawiła, że momentami naprawdę czuła się _piękna_. A potem przyłapała go z własnym bratem.

I ani nigdy wcześniej, ani później nie czuła się tak zdradzona, oszukana... i paskudna.

A wypomnienie jej tego teraz, w środku lekcji, na oczach całej klasy... było po prostu _zbyt_ okrutne, nawet jak na Jessicę. Zbyt okrutne.

Zerwała się z ławki i bez słowa wyjaśnienia wybiegła z klasy, nie przejmując się wołającą ją nauczycielką.

Pobiegła do pierwszego miejsca, które przyszło jej do głowy. Do miejsca, w którym chowała się już nieraz, gdy wszystko wokół zaczynało ją przerastać. Do miejsca, które widziało jej łzy już zbyt wiele razy.

Tam poznała Harry'ego. Stary schowek.

Skuliła się w kącie, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je rozpaczliwie. Odezwały się stare rany, dotychczas przyschnięte, lecz nigdy nie zagojone. Chciało jej się płakać, wyć, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Szlochała bezgłośnie i na sucho.

Czuła, że lekko ją mdli, lecz zacisnęła zęby. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić, nie teraz. Nie, gdy zaszła już tak daleko.

Dlatego zawsze kryła się tu, nigdy w łazienkach. Pokusa byłaby zbyt duża.

Niespodziewanie drzwi skrzypnęły cicho.

– Halo? Jest tu kto? – zagadnął łagodny, chłopięcy głos, który znała, ale nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

Miała zamiar siedzieć cicho, ale nie do końca jej to wyszło. Z jej gardła wyrwało się ciche łkanie. Jednak wystarczająco głośne, by zostało usłyszane.

– Rachel, to ty? – odezwał się przybysz znów, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podchodząc bliżej. Było ciemno, więc jedynym, co widziała, była jego smukła, wysoka sylwetka i lekko zmierzwione włosy. – Płaczesz?

– A kto pyta? – burknęła.

– Och, sorry. Daniel. Daniel Grant.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. No, tak. To był głos Daniela.

– Nie masz przypadkiem teraz lekcji? – spytała podejrzliwie. Z tego, co wiedziała, Harry i Eleanor mieli właśnie angielski.

– Zaspałem – odparł chłopak lekko, siadając koło niej. – A ty? Nie na chemii?

– Jak widzisz – mruknęła.

– Niech zgadnę... Jessica?

Popatrzyła w jego stronę z zaskoczeniem. Przenikliwe, szare oczy chłopaka lśniły w ciemności niczym dwa diamenty.

– To aż tak oczywiste?

Daniel wzruszył ramionami.

– Ta suka uprzykrza ci życie odkąd pamiętam. Co tym razem zmalowała?

Normalnie pewnie odburknęłaby coś w stylu: _Pilnuj własnego nosa,_ ale teraz naprawdę nie miała siły. A Daniel wydawał się... cóż, godny zaufania. Znaczy, oczywiście, przez większość swojego życia był złośliwym chujem, ale... Pomógł jej ostatnio, kiedy Jessica się jej czepiała. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co zrobił dla Harry'ego i Louisa.

– To samo, co zawsze. Jestem jej ulubionym tematem – stwierdziła ponuro.

– Pewnie dlatego, że wie, jak poważną byłabyś konkurencją.

– Słucham? – zdziwiła się.

– Och, znasz ją. Popularność i te sprawy. Wszyscy wiemy, że w życiu nie przegoni Eleanor Calder, nie ta liga – uznał chłopak. – W końcu musiała pogodzić się z byciem numerem dwa, prawda? Ale broni go zębami i pazurami. Więc doczepiła się do ciebie, bo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłabyś stać się groźną rywalką.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zmarszczyła brwi.

– Mówię o tym, Rachel, że jesteś inna niż te wszystkie laski – powiedział Daniel łagodnie. – Jesteś inteligentna i dojrzała. A przy tym bardzo piękna – dodał ciszej. – Jessica nie jest taka głupia, na jaką wygląda. Dręczy cię, bo wie, że gdybyś tylko zechciała, bez wysiłku odebrałabyś jej pozycję. Chce cię udupić, bo wierzy, że to pomoże jej ją utrzymać.

Przez chwilę naprawdę nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Zarumieniła się lekko.

– Słuchaj, nie wiem, co sprawia, że tak myślisz...

– Nie tylko ty umiesz obserwować ludzi, wiesz? – zaśmiał się on. – Jedyna różnica między nami polega na tym, że ty jesteś nindżą, a ja kutasem. – Chciała zaprotestować, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa. – Oboje wiemy, że to prawda. Jestem nim. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie widzę potrzeb innych. A ty wyglądasz, jakbyś naprawdę potrzebowała, żeby ktoś cię w tym momencie przytulił.

– Albo kopnął w dupę – westchnęła Rachel.

– Obie opcje dostępne – odparł Daniel, a w jego głosie dało słyszeć się uśmiech. – Na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Przez chwilę się wahała. Nie była przyzwyczajona do kontaktu fizycznego, ale... naprawdę, coś w tym chłopaku sprawiało, że chciało mu się wierzyć.

Uścisk był krótki i niezręczny, lecz z jakiegoś powodu czuła się dziwnie bezpieczna, kryjąc się w jego ramionach.

– Dzięki – wymamrotała.

– To nie problem – powiedział on cicho. – Jak się miewa chłopak twojego przyjaciela? – spytał, sprawiając, że jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

– Oni...

– Nie, serio pytam. To znaczy, Harry powiedział mi, że są razem.

– Och. – Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, ile może mu ujawnić. – Odpoczywa. Brakuje mi jakichś witamin czy coś.

– A jak trzyma się sam Harry?

Rachel przygryzła wargę.

– Styles nie jest tak słaby, na jakiego wygląda – oznajmiła. – Dźwiga na plecach o wiele większy ciężar niż można by podejrzewać. Ugina się, lecz nie łamie.

– W takim razie musieliście prędzej czy później się zaprzyjaźnić. Wiesz jak to mówią. Ciągnie swój do swego.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się gorzko.

– Nie jestem nawet w połowie tak silna jak myślisz.

– Gdybyś była w połowie tak silna jak myślę, byłabyś dwukrotnie silniejsza niż sama myślisz – odparł Daniel. – Tak z innej beczki. Masz zamiar dołączyć do kółka teatralnego? Widziałem cię tam parę dni temu.

Racja. Eleanor udało się ją tam zaciągnąć. S _podoba ci się, zobaczysz!_ , przekonywała, a ona w końcu uległa. I, dobrze, nie było tak strasznie, jak się spodziewała, ale nie miała zamiaru zostawać tam na dłużej.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że Daniel też tam był.

– Nie wiem, raczej nie... Ty grasz?

– Od zeszłego roku – przytaknął chłopak. – Byłoby fajnie, gdybyś się przyłączyła. Wydajesz się być dobra.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – prychnęła.

– Stąd, że w rzeczywistości jesteś zupełnie inna niż pozujesz. I bardzo trudno przejrzeć tę maskę. A to naprawdę niezła robota aktorska. Gdybyś tylko włożyła w to trochę serca, byłabyś świetna.

Rachel naprawdę cieszyła się, że wokół panuje ciemność, ponieważ Daniel nie mógł zobaczyć jej rumieńców.

– Sama nie wiem... – zaczęła.

Od dokończenia odpowiedzi wybawił ją dzwonek.

– Zrób coś dla mnie, proszę – odezwał się jeszcze on, podając jej rękę i pomagając wstać. Jego dłoń była ciepła i miękka. Wyjął z kieszeni długopis i szybko nabazgrał coś na wnętrzu jej dłoni. – Dzisiaj na szóstej lekcji są przesłuchania do spektaklu. Przyjdź.

Miała protestować, ale... ugryzła się w język. W sumie czemu nie? Przecież i tak wiedziała, że się nie dostanie. A jeśli mogła sprawić tym przyjemność jemu (i przy okazji Eleanor, która z pewnością byłaby wniebowzięta)...?

– W takim razie widzimy się na szóstej – oznajmiła i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Przed końcem przerwy musiała jeszcze znaleźć swoją torbę.

 

~*~

 

W szkole dziwnie było bez Louisa. To znaczy, fakt, i tak ze sobą nie rozmawiali ani nic, bo musieli utrzymać pozory, ale świadomość, że jest gdzieś w pobliżu, na wyciągnięcie ręki... Harry sam nie wiedział. Brakowało mu tego.

Zauważyła to zarówno Rachel, jak i Eleanor.

– Nie widziałeś go od dwóch dni i już usychasz z tęsknoty? – spytała El, dłubiąc widelcem w swojej sałatce. Apetyt najwyraźniej jej nie dopisywał. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, brunet uznałby, że denerwuje się przesłuchaniem, ale w jej przypadku...

– Cóż... – przygryzł wargę. – Zasadniczo rzecz biorąc widziałem się z nim wczoraj.

– Gołąbeczki – pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

– Jak on się czuje? – zagadnęła Rachel.

Harry westchnął.

– Średnio. Wciąż jest bardzo słaby.

Powiedziałby coś więcej, ale wolał nie ryzykować przy Eleanor.

– Życz mu zdrowia od nas – poprosiła El, a chłopak naprawdę to doceniał. Wiedział, że wciąż nie do końca się do niego przekonała, więc to był naprawdę miły gest.

– Pewnie – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ach, właśnie, Criss. Lou trochę nie czuje się na siłach, więc na razie twoje... ummm... _korepetycje_... przejmie Danielle.

– Och. Okej – mruknęła Rachel, kiwając głową.

– Matka Louisa będzie udzielać ci korepetycji? – zdziwiła się Eleanor.

– Danielle jest matką Louisa? – zmarszczyła brwi brunetka. – Myślałam, że to jego współlokatorka.

– Dlaczego Louis miałby mieć czterdziestoletnią współlokatorkę? – przeraziła się El.

– Ona nie...

Harry wpadł jej w słowo.

– Dobrze się trzyma! I bardzo lubi pomagać. Sama to zaproponowała.

Dopiero jego rozpaczliwe spojrzenie otrzeźwiło Criss.

– Och, to bardzo miłe z jej strony – powiedziała.

– Przecież dobrze się uczysz – stwierdziła Eleanor. – Z czego te korki?

Rachel i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

– Z wuefu – odparła dziewczyna, podczas gdy on wykrzyknął: – Z pierwszej pomocy!

Zmarszczka na czole Eleanor wyglądała już jak Rów Mariański, a Harry coraz bardziej panikował. Na szczęście Criss nie straciła zimnej krwi.

– No, dobra, przyznaję. Louis pomaga mi z chemią. Nie radzę sobie najlepiej...

Szatynka uspokoiła się i uśmiechnęła.

– Coś słyszałam, że wyszłaś dzisiaj z lekcji.

– Sama widzisz. Mam problemy z tym przedmiotem.

Loczek posłał przyjaciółce pełne ulgi spojrzenie, Eleanor natomiast zerknęła na zegarek. I momentalnie poderwała się z krzesła.

– Pora już na mnie! Nie chcę spóźnić się na to przesłuchanie. Jeszcze zabraknie dla mnie roli czy coś.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– I tak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że dostaniesz Julię – stwierdził, za co został obdarowany szybkim całusem w policzek. Potem El zniknęła. Chłopak przeniósł wzrok na Criss. – Masz teraz matmę, co nie? Bo mam biologię w sali obok.

– Właściwie... – Rachel otarła usta serwetką i również wstała od stołu. – Nie wybieram się na lekcję.

Harry uniósł brew.

– Wagarujesz? Criss...

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, mój drogi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miłej biologii.

A potem odwróciła się i ruszyła na poszukiwanie sali, której numer Daniel napisał jej na dłoni.

 

 


	11. X. Szukając Kropli Wody

Czuł się nieco opuszczony.

To naprawdę nie tak, że nie wspierał pasji swoich przyjaciółek, bo wspierał. Widział, jak bardzo ożywiła się Eleanor, co znaczyło dla niego niesamowicie wiele, teraz, gdy wiedział, z jakimi problemami się boryka i rozumiał jej przygnębienie oraz smutek w ostatnich dniach. I widział też, jak pojaśniała Criss, czego zupełnie się po niej nie spodziewał, bo nigdy przecież nie ciągnęło jej do teatru (szczerze mówiąc, Rachel była dość niechętna do jakiekolwiek formy pracy zespołowej) i to naprawdę, naprawdę ogrzewało jego serce.

Ale fakt. Czuł się trochę samotny.

Być może dołączyłby do nich, gdyby nie to, że nie miał w sobie ani grama talentu aktorskiego. Poza tym na razie wolał nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Wiedział, że Louis stara się ze wszystkich sił wierzyć, że już nic im nie grozi, ale on sam... nie był tego taki pewny. Szczególnie, odkąd w okolicy pojawiły się wilki. Choć brzmiało to jak szaleństwo, wiedział, że _muszą_ to być batuu. Nie widział innej możliwości.

Westchnął. Ostatnio nic w jego życiu nie było proste i nieskomplikowane.

W ogrodzie Louisa jak zwykle powitały go chmary motyli. Podczas gdy wszędzie wokół zaczynało robić się chłodno i zimowo, tutaj zawsze panowała wiosna. Co tu dużo mówić – dom Louisa był jak sam Louis. Radosny, przyjazny, pełen słońca. Dlatego Harry tak bardzo kochał tu przychodzić.

Wszedł do domu cicho, zdjął buty i kurtkę i zajrzał do salonu.

– Lou? – spytał, zanim go dostrzegł.

Chłopak drzemał na sofie, zawinięty w kocyk i z uroczo rozczochranymi włosami. Harry uśmiechnął się z czułością.

– Hej, piękny – wyszeptał, pochylając się nad nim i całując w czoło delikatnie, by go nie obudzić. – Ciężki dzień, co?

Posmutniał nieco. Ostatnio dla Louisa każdy dzień był _ciężki_. Męczyły go najprostsze czynności, teraz nie tylko te związane z magią, ale zwyczajne, codzienne prace. Gasł w oczach. I to właśnie bolało go najbardziej.

Nagle uderzyło w niego to, że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzał się badawczo. Było _za cicho._ Lou spał, zgoda, ale to nie wyjaśniało brak jakichkolwiek innych dźwięków. Przecież nie mieszkał w tym domu sam. Brunet przymknął oczy i skupił się, próbując skorzystać z nowo nabytej umiejętności.

_~ Danielle?_

Brak reakcji.

_~ Halo, Danielle? Żyjesz tam?_

Nic. Zero.

_~ Elle. Wszystko w porządku? Czy powinienem pójść do ciebie i... ~_ ruszył już w stronę drzwi, gdy doczekał się odpowiedzi.

_~ Wejdź tu, a nie żyjesz._

Zmarszczył brwi.

_~ Danielle?_

_~ Ani mi się waż zaglądać do mojego pokoju, jasne?_

Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Okej. Teraz Elle faktycznie zaczynała zachowywać się jak ziemska nastolatka.

– Z czego się śmiejemy? – wymamrotał zaspany głos gdzieś z lewej i twarz Harry'ego natychmiast się rozjaśniła.

– Lou! – zawołał radośnie. – Obudziłem cię?

Louis przetarł oczy, podnosząc się do siadu i rozglądając nieco nieprzytomnie. Włosy odgięły mu się zabawnie w jedną stronę, a rękawy za dużej, szarej bluzy zsunęły się na dłonie, przez co wyglądał jak maleńkie dziecko. Serce loczka przyspieszyło. Był taki piękny.

– Nieee – ziewnął szatyn. – Zdawało mi się, że coś słyszałem, ale chyba po prostu mi się przyśniło.

Harry zamarł na chwilę. To możliwe, żeby Lou jakimś cudem usłyszał jego niewerbalną wymianę zdań z Danielle?... Szybko odpędził tę myśl. Nie, to niemożliwe.

Przysiadł obok niego i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

– Co ciekawego dzisiaj robiłeś? – zagadnął.

Louis zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

– Hmm... spałem.

Brunet zachichotał.

– Pracowity dzień.

– Co miałem robić? – wydął wargę jego chłopak. – Zostałem całkiem sam na cały dzień. Można umrzeć z nudów.

– Sam? A Danielle?

Lou prychnął.

– Też mi towarzystwo. Od rana nawet nie wyściubiła nosa za drzwi sypialni. Równie dobrze mógłbym pogawędzić sobie ze ścianą. I wcale nie jestem pewny, czy ściana nie byłaby bardziej rozmowna.

Harry ukrył twarz w jego piersi, by stłumić śmiech.

– Teraz masz mnie – wymamrotał. – Cieszysz się?

– Co mi z tego, znów mnie zostawisz na noc – oznajmił Louis i wydął wargę.

– Mały manipulant – parsknął brunet, całując go w brodę. – Dzisiaj jestem cały twój.

– Cały mój?

– Cały. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?

– Zjeść – oznajmił Lou bez wahania, a widząc rozbawioną minę Harry'ego, dodał: – No, nie wiem. Możemy się poobściskiwać – wyszczerzył się.

– To jest opcja – przyznał on.

 

~*~

 

Rachel pojawiła się trzy godziny później, gdy Harry czytał w książkę, Louis znów drzemał z głową na jego kolanach, a Danielle wciąż nie wynurzyła się z pokoju. To znaczy, brunet domyślał się, że to ona. Kto inny mógłby przyjść? Ostrożnie wysunął się spod chłopaka, podkładając mu poduszkę, by nie poczuł większej różnicy. Lou wymamrotał coś z niezadowoleniem, ale nie otworzył oczu. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył w stronę drzwi, by wpuścić przyjaciółkę do środka.

– Hej, Criss. Jak tam teatr? – zagadnął na powitanie.

– Hej – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Była nieco zarumieniona, ale to pewnie przez chłód. – Nieźle. Lepiej niż się spodziewałam.

– Eleanor pewnie skradła scenę? – zaśmiał się, przepuszczając ją w drzwiach.

– Totalnie – przyznała Rachel, zdejmując płaszcz. – Gdybyś ją widział, była w swoim żywiole.

– Nie zagadka, czemu od pierwszej klasy dostaje główne role – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Gotowa na pierwszą lekcję z Danielle?

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie zrobi zbyt wielkiej różnicy – odparła. – Louis uczył... dobrze. Właśnie. Jak on się ma?

Chłopak westchnął.

– Śpi – mruknął wymijająco. Widząc jej uniesione brwi, dodał: – Przesypia większość dnia. To... niezbyt normalne.

– Nabiera sił – powiedziała Criss pocieszająco, ale nie brzmiała zbyt przekonująco. Brunet skinął głową i skierował się w głąb domu, pukając po drodze do drzwi Danielle.

– Elle, twoja uczennica już jest, rusz się trochę! – zawołał. Potem podszedł do sofy i delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem Louisa. – Lou, skarbie...

– Mmm? – wymruczał chłopak, kryjąc twarz w poduszce.

– Danielle i Criss będą ćwiczyć – poinformował łagodnie. – Przeniesiemy się do sypialni, co? Chodź, pomogę ci wstać.

– Potrafię wstać sam – burknął Lou i zaczął się podnosić, lecz stracił równowagę i Harry musiał go podtrzymać, czując, jak jego serce łamie się na pół.

– Chodźmy – powiedział po prostu, obejmując go w pasie i udając, że nie tego nie widział. Malujące się na twarzy Louisa upokorzenie niczego nie ułatwiało.

Tymczasem Danielle wreszcie wyjrzała ze swojej sypialni. Wydawała się być nieco onieśmielona lub przynajmniej zestresowana, co zupełnie nie było w jej stylu. Loczek zmarszczył brwi. Denerwowała się lekcją z Rachel?... Ale przecież gdy proponowała pomoc, była tak pewna. To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. Poza tym wyglądała... Coś było inaczej. W pierwszej chwili Harry nie mógł określić co, ale...

– Danielle – odezwał się ze zbyt szczerym zaskoczeniem Louis. – Ty się uczesałaś.

Chłopak nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Z jednej strony szkoda było mu dziewczyny, która zarumieniła się wściekle. Z drugiej jednak... To było tak komiczne. Stanęła mu przed oczami jedna ze scen z _Harry'ego Pottera_. Wiedział, że Lou nie oglądał tego filmu, Danielle tym bardziej, ale... _Hagrid. Ty się uczesałeś!_

Coś w tym było.

Burza loków Danielle, którą bez wahania można nazwać było  _szopą_ , teraz schludnie otulała jej twarz. Trudno mówić o ideale, ale widać było, że spędziła na tym sporo czasu. Nie tylko to zresztą było w jej wyglądzie inne. Dopiero teraz Harry zwrócił uwagę na jej ubranie. Gdzie podziały się długie, ciemne szaty czarownicy, w których do tej pory chodziła? Zastąpił je prosty, szary sweterek i jasne dżinsy. Wyglądała tak...  _normalnie_ , że gdyby spotkał ją na ulicy, pewnie by jej nie poznał.

Co było powodem tej zmiany? Chłopak zerknął podejrzliwie na Rachel. Czy to możliwe, że... To znaczy, już po ich pierwszym spotkaniu odniósł wrażenie, że... Ale nie. To było zbyt nierealne.

Może jednak?

– Dziewczyny czasem tak mają – odparła lekko Rachel, znów zaskakując go swoją swobodą. – Zdarza nam się czesać. Samcze.

– Czy ona właśnie nazwała mnie samcem? – parsknął Lou.

– Wolałbyś samicę? – droczyła się Criss.

– Niekoniecznie. Po prostu nakłaniam do dokładności.

Brunetka uniosła brwi.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że zapomniałaś dodać _alfa_! – wyszczerzył się Louis.

– Skromniacha – prychnęła Rachel, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

Lou wydął wargę.

– Jestem nim – stwierdził. Odwrócił głowę do Harry'ego. – Jestem, prawda?

Loczek roześmiał się.

– Tak, jesteś.

Criss natychmiast zatkała sobie uszy.

– Fuj, fuj, fuj! Nie chciałam tego wiedzieć!

– Nie powiedziałem nic takiego – zaprotestował chłopak. Potem jęknął. – Dlaczego każda rozmowa z waszą dwójką kończy się seksem?

– Kończy się seksem? – przeraziła się Danielle.

– Rozmową o seksie – sprostował Harry, rumieniąc się. – Lou, chodźmy stąd zanim się spalę.

– To normalne, gdy jest się tak gorącym – skomentował Louis, szczerząc się, a rumieniec jego partnera jeszcze się pogłębił.

– Nienawidzę was – wymamrotał, mocniej chwytając talię ukochanego i prowadząc go do sypialni.

– Kooochasz! – zaśmiał się szatyn. – Miłego wieczoru, dziewczynki! – zawołał, odwracając się przez ramię i posyłając im głośnego buziaka.

– Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek jeszcze wierzy, że jesteś hetero, Tomlinson – wywróciła oczami Criss.

– Prosty jak włosy Harry'ego – odparł Lou z szerokim uśmiechem i cmoknął chłopaka w skroń.

– Zawstydzacie mnie – westchnął on, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

– To tylko takie żarty, skarbie – powiedział Louis miękko. – Wiesz o tym.

– Wiem, ale...

– ...ale jesteś cnotką – dokończył. – Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry otworzył usta z zaskoczeniem.

– Ja wcale nie... Nie mów tak.

Oblicze Lou złagodniało.

– Przecież to nic złego. Kocham cię takiego, jaki jesteś. Zawsze tak było.

– Wiem, tylko... czuję się dziwnie z taką łatką. To nie...

– Nie czuj się – zaprotestował. – Nie zmieniłbym w tobie niczego, bo to ty. Po prostu ty.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieco smutno.

– Bez ciebie nie ma mnie.

Louis przyciągnął go do piersi, tuląc czule.

– A mnie bez ciebie. I... jesteś _idealny_ , Harry. Uwielbiam się z tobą kochać, to nigdy nie powinno być coś, co cię zawstydza. Ale uwielbiam też zwyczajnie trzymać cię w ramionach, słuchać bicia twojego serca... Mógłbym nawet w ogóle cię nie dotykać, a jedynie patrzeć na ciebie godzinami i byłbym szczęśliwy. _Bo to ty_. Ty jesteś moim szczęściem, motylku – wyszeptał.

I, okej. Harry po prostu go kochał.

 

~*~

 

_Przewodnik jest już blisko._

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz tym razem jej nie dostrzegł. Głos zdawał się wydobywać ze wszystkich stron naraz, nie potrafił odnaleźć źródła. I to trochę go niepokoiło.

– Chowasz się przede mną? – krzyknął w pustkę.

_Nie mam już wystarczająco wiele sił, by przybrać ludzką postać. Kres jest bliski._

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

– Czekaj. Ty... jesteś chora?

Przez chwilę odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. Kiedy jednak głos odezwał się, był znacznie cichszy.

_Twój motyl nie jest jedynym, kto słabnie. W moich żyłach też krąży trucizna._

– O-o czym ty mówisz? – przeraził się. – Jaka trucizna? Ty powiedziałaś... Louis nie...

_Posłuchaj mnie, chłopcze. Przewodnik dotarł do twojego świata. Odnajdzie cię sam. Ale potem wszystko jest..._

– W moich rękach, tak, wiem! Słyszałem to już! – zirytował się. – Ale nie możesz mówić mi takich rzeczy i oczekiwać, że przejdę z tym do porządku dziennego! To po prostu... Nie.

_Skup się! Tylko ty możesz ocalić Światło. Masz prawo się bać. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że twój błąd oznacza... ciemność._

– Toś mnie pocieszyła... – skomentował, czując, że do oczu napływają mu gorące łzy. Zrzucanie na niego takiej odpowiedzialności było po prostu _niesprawiedliwe_. Niczego nie tłumaczyła, mówiła zagadkami. I oczekiwała, że on sam domyśli się, na czym ma polegać to zadanie. Czuł się taki zagubiony.

_Nie pocieszenia teraz potrzebujesz._

Zanim zdążył zapytać, co ma na myśli, śnieg przed nim sam z siebie podniósł się całą chmurą do góry, odsłaniając lód. Domyślał się, co tam zobaczy. Ogień. Zawsze tam był.

– Nie muszę na to patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że czas ucieka – stwierdził kwaśno.

_Spójrz_ .

Coś w jej tonie spowodowało, że Harry przełknął ślinę i powoli ruszył do przodu. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że podłoże zapadnie się pod jego stopami. Jednak szedł dalej, aż dotarł do miejsca, z którego widać było płomienie. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym pochylił się, by zajrzeć w ogień.

I zaczął krzyczeć.

Krzyczał głośno, z całych płuc, wysoko, piskliwie, z jawnym przerażeniem.

W płomieniach znajdowała się twarz. Bardzo znajoma twarz.

 

~*~

 

– Harry! Harry, obudź się! Cholera.

Ktoś mocno potrząsał jego ramieniem, próbując przywrócić go do przytomności. A jemu... brakowało tchu.

_Nie mogę oddychać._

– Harry, do cholery. Harry!

Próbował zmusić się do zaczerpnięcia tchu, ale jego własne ciało go nie słuchało. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie krzyczą o tlen, lecz nic nie mógł zrobić. I to było przerażające.

– Weź oddech! No, oddychaj, no! Harry...

Następnym, co zapamiętał, był dotyk ust na jego własnych.

Jego ciało odprężyło się powoli, gdy znów wypełniło je powietrze. Silne ramiona trzymały go mocno, nie puszczając nawet na moment. Jak gdyby ich właściciel bał się, że Harry wyślizgnie się i zniknie. I jakby wiedział, jakie to uczucie...

Ta myśl natychmiast go otrzeźwiła.  _Louis_ .

– Motylku?... – wyszeptał w jego wargi.

– Jestem tu – odparł brunet. Gardło paliło go przy każdym słowie, jakby zdarł je do krwi. Co kazało mu zacząć zastanawiać się, co tak naprawdę się stało.

Lou westchnął z ulgą i oderwał od niego usta, by przycisnąć je do jego czoła.

– Nastraszyłeś mnie.

Coś nieprzyjemnie załaskotało go w przełyku.

– Co się stało? – spytał cicho.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ty... zacząłeś krzyczeć – powiedział Louis z powagą. – A potem się dusić. Myślałem, że... Cholera, Harry. Myślałem...

– Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał chłopak.

– Co ci się śniło? – spytał ze zmartwieniem Lou.

_Powiedz mu! Powiedz! Powiedz!_

– Nic takiego – odparł wymijająco.

Szatyn uniósł brew podejrzliwie.

– A tak naprawdę?

_Powiedz mu!..._

– Ja... – Westchnął. – Taki tam koszmar.

Po twarzy Louisa przebiegł cień.

– Koszmar?

– Taaak – machnął dłonią lekceważąco. – Nic wielkiego. Trochę śniegu.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu – stwierdził Lou sceptycznie i sięgnął po jego dłoń. Ścisnął ją lekko. – Harry... Ostatnim razem, gdy śniłeś koszmary, ktoś próbował cię zabić. A potem prawie cię straciłem. Dlatego... jeśli coś jest nie tak, _powiedz mi_. Proszę.

I to był moment, kiedy coś w nim pękło. Wyrzucił z siebie wszystko. Poczynając od pierwszego snu, aż do tego, z którego właśnie się wybudził. Pominął tylko fakt, że pozytywka Rachel była tą samą, o której śnił.

Gdy skończył, sam sobie dziwił się, czemu tak długo milczał na ten temat. Dlaczego nie podzielił się tym z Louisem? Przecież to jemu ufał najbardziej na świecie. I to on zawsze stał za nim murem.

 

~*~

 

– Nie spałeś najlepiej, co? – zagadnęła Danielle, kiedy rano wpadli na siebie w kuchni.

Harry zarumienił się.

– Słyszałaś?

– Trudno było nie słyszeć – stwierdziła. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Teraz już tak – odparł. Zgodnie z prawdą.

No, dobrze. Może nie  _ wszystko _ było w porządku, ale czuł się o wiele lepiej. Było to ogromną zasługą Lou, który trzymał go w ramionach do późna i ani razu go nie skrytykował. Nie złościł się za to, że mu nie powiedział. Wręcz przeciwnie. Całował go i szeptał słodkie, uspokajające głupstewka, które pomogły mu odprężyć się i nawet trochę przespać. Tym razem bez koszmarów.

– A jak tam minęła lekcja z Rachel? – spytał, zmieniając temat. Potrząsnął lekko patelnią, by jajecznica nie przywarła. Śniadanie do łóżka? Lou zdecydowanie na nie zasłużył.

Tym razem to policzki dziewczyny pokryły się różem.

– Nieźle – wymamrotała. – Szybko się uczy.

– To fakt, jest bardzo mądra – przyznał.

– Jest... – zgodziła się Elle z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na nią, chcąc o coś zapytać, ale w końcu zrezygnował. To była jej sprawa. Nie miał powodu, by dodatkowo ją stresować. Sprawnie przełożył jedzenie na talerz i chwycił z blatu kubek z herbatą.

– Idę nakarmić swojego pana i władcę – oznajmił, puszczając jej oczko.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się dziwnie, a Harry zmarszczył nos. Czasem zapominał o tym, że Louis faktycznie jest księciem.

– Dzień dobry, skarbie – zaświergotał, zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi. Lou przetarł zaspane oczy i popatrzył na niego ze słodkim, sennym uśmiechem.

– ...bry – mruknął.

– Przyniosłem ci śniadanie – powiedział brunet, podchodząc do łóżka i stawiając chłopakowi tacę na kolanach.

– A zatem wybrałem właściwie – uznał Louis i cmoknął go w policzek.

Harry zachichotał.

– Natknąłem się na Danielle – rzekł.

– Tak? – Lou zerknął na niego znad talerza. – Mówiła, jak tam lekcja?

– Taaak, podobno nieźle. I że Criss szybko się uczy.

Jego dziwna mina zaciekawiła chłopaka.

– Co jest?

– Nic takiego. Po prostu... podziwiam ją za to. Jak sobie z tym radzi. To spadło na nią tak nagle i... – Podniósł na niego wzrok, jednak Louis unikał jego spojrzenia. – Lou? Coś się stało?– Sam nie wiem – powiedział cicho. – To tylko takie... przeczucie.

– Śmiało – zachęcił Harry.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wiesz... Mówiłeś już kiedyś wcześniej, że coś w niej drzemie, ale to jakby nagle... nasiliło się, zupełnie niespodziewanie. Ale... może to tylko moja wybujała fantazja czy coś, jednak wydaje mi się podejrzane, że idealnie zgrało się to w czasie z okresem, kiedy dwa razy otworzyliśmy portal do innego świata.

Brunet otworzył usta, lecz zaraz je zamknął. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Była w tym jakaś przerażająca logika.

– Od dawna o tym myślisz? – spytał w końcu.

– Prawie od początku – przyznał Louis. – I naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. To jest jak...

– Lou? – zawołała Danielle gdzieś z drugiego końca domu. – Lou, pozwól tu na chwilę!

Chłopcy wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

– O co może chodzić? – spytał Harry.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał szatyn, gramoląc się z łóżka. – Ale brzmiała dziwne, więc lepiej tam pójdę.

Loczek podtrzymał go i pomógł złapać równowagę, przez co na twarzy Louisa znów pojawiło się upokorzenie. Wyprostował się tak szybko, jak mógł, po czym ruszył w stronę, z której dochodził głos dziewczyny. Harry ruszył za nim jak cień.

Znaleźli ją na zewnątrz. Stała na ścieżce, prowadzącej do domu i z nieco dziwną miną wpatrywała się w zarośla. Kiedy usłyszała, że przyszli, podniosła wzrok na przyjaciela i wskazała dłonią na krzew.

– Lou, czy możesz powiedzieć mi, co _to_ robi w twoim ogrodzie?

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Dobre pytanie.

– O co chodzi? – zainteresował się Harry.

Z zaciekawieniem zajrzał szatynowi przez ramię, by ujrzeć... chłopaka. Tak, dobrze usłyszeliście, chłopaka. W kępie krzaków smacznie drzemał sobie ciemnowłosy mulat w mocno pogniecionym ubraniu. I chrapał.

Lou zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po głowie.

– To, mój drogi – powiedział – jest _karzeł_.

 


	12. XI. Być Może Upadniemy

Harry uniósł brwi.

– _Karzeł_? – Jego twarz rozjaśniła się. – Nigdy nie widziałem karła! To ekscytujące!

Przecisnął się bliżej, przy przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu. Ku jego rozczarowaniu, karzeł wyglądem wcale nie różnił się od przeciętnego człowieka. Nie był nawet specjalnie niski – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile chłopak mógł oszacować, gdy ten leżał.

– Ale Danielle ma rację. Co on tu robi? I po czym poznajesz, że to karzeł?

– Ma nieco inną aurę – odparł Lou.

– Dlaczego jej nie widzę? Przecież powinienem, skoro nie jest człowiekiem, prawda?

– To zaklęcie ochronne. Jeśli bardzo się skupisz, powinieneś móc je przejrzeć. Mnie czy Elle nie może tak łatwo oszukać, zostało rzucone z myślą o ludziach.

– To niesprawiedliwe – westchnął chłopak. – Ale zrozumiałe. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że trafi na Ziemi na nefelumów? Szansa jak jeden na milion.

– A to szczęściarz – parsknął Louis.

– Halo! – wtrąciła się Danielle. – Nie chcę przerywać wam tej jakże interesującej pogawędki, ale czy możemy zastanowić się nad faktem, skąd _do cholery_ to coś wzięło się _tutaj_?

Harry wydął wargę.

– Nie nazywaj go tak. To osoba.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

– W porządku. Skąd _on_ się tutaj wziął? – Wbiła wyczekujące spojrzenie w Louisa.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia – pokręcił głową szatyn. – Widzę go pierwszy raz w życiu. Ale zgaduję, że nie możemy tak po prostu go tutaj zostawić.

– Popieram – wtrącił Harry.

– Co chcesz w takim razie z nim zrobić? – spytała Danielle.

– Zabrać do środka – wzruszył ramionami Lou i zaczął schylać się, by podnieść chłopaka, lecz loczek szybko go powstrzymał.

– Ja to zrobię! – zaoferował, rzucając się do przodu. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś coś podejrzanie chętny – skomentował, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę zazdrości, co wywołało w brzuchu Harry'ego motyle. _Och_.

– Wiesz, nieczęsto spotyka się karła – odparł, posyłając mu uśmiech.

– Elfów też nie spotyka się często – przypomniał Lou i okej, zdecydowanie był zazdrosny.

Tak naprawdę Harry'emu chodziło tylko o to, że nie chciał, by jego chłopak dźwigał. Był tak osłabiony, że to prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się tragicznie dla obu stron.

Karzeł był szczupły, a co za tym idzie dość lekki, ale Harry nigdy nie był siłaczem, więc przeniesienie go do domu wymagało od niego znacznie więcej wysiłku niż sądził.

– Boże – sapnął, opuszczając go w końcu na sofę. – Nigdy więcej.

– Widzisz? Karły wcale nie są takie fajne – burknął Louis, zakładając ręce na piersi. Brunet pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i cmoknął go w policzek.

– Zdecydowanie gustuję w elfach.

– No ja myślę.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do nieznajomego i spojrzał na niego z rękami założonymi na piersi.

– Co my z nim zrobimy? Skąd on się tutaj w ogóle wziął? Mówiłeś, że nie podróżują między światami.

– Bo tak było – odparł Lou. – A przynajmniej tak myślałem. Nikt nie widział karła od stuleci.

– I nagle jeden pojawia się znikąd w twoim ogródku.

– Fakt, to dziwne.

Stojąca w progu Danielle prychnęła. Harry obejrzał się na nią, ale dziewczyna tylko lekko się skrzywiła. Westchnął.

– Czy one... są w jakiś sposób niebezpieczne? – spytał, przenosząc wzrok na Louisa. – Powinniśmy go związać czy coś?

– Nie... wiem. Nie wydaje się groźny. Ale pozory często mylą, więc...

Brunet skinął głową.

– Zostań tutaj, a ja skoczę po jakiś sznurek – zaoferował. Jego chłopak przytaknął bezgłośnie.

Lou nie był typem majsterkowicza, więc jedynym miejscem, w którym mogła znajdować się jakaś lina czy sznur była mała, stara szopa na tyłach, jedna z nielicznych pozostałości po pierwotnym zabudowaniu tej działki. Tam właśnie skierował się Harry.

Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, zaatakowała go chmura kurzu. Kaszląc, wymacał kontakt. Na szczęście oświetlenie działało. Jednak w słabej poświacie, rzucanej przez zakurzoną żarówkę, wcale nie tak łatwo było coś znaleźć. Chłopak zasłonił usta i wszedł do środka.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł? – odezwał się niespodziewanie ktoś za jego plecami i przestraszony chłopak podskoczył, mocno uderzając głową w półkę. Dopiero gdy się odwrócił zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to Danielle. Rozmasował potylicę z kwaśną miną.

– Co masz na myśli? – wymamrotał.

– Wpuszczanie tego... karła do domu – wyjaśniła, opierając się o framugę. Na jej miejscu by tego nie robił, konstrukcja nie wyglądała zbyt stabilnie.

– Louis uważa, że tak należy zrobić. Zgadzam się z nim – odparł, obracając się z powrotem do ściany i wracając do poszukiwań. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł coś podobnego do sznurka tam w głębi.

– Bo ma rację czy bo to Louis? – spytała dziewczyna sceptycznie.

– Nie rozumiem.

Elle wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Oboje wiemy, że nie jest teraz w najlepszej formie. Ja mówię tylko, że może... nie być do końca... racjonalny?

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie, oskarżycielsko celując w nią palcem.

– Twierdzisz, że Louis zwariował? _Mój_ Louis?

– Harry...

– Danielle, posłuchaj samej siebie! – wykrzyknął. – Zawdzięczasz mu swoje pieprzone życie, oboje mu je zawdzięczamy. Gdyby nie on, dawno byłbym martwy i ty zresztą też. Jeśli masz zamiar teraz się od niego odwrócić...

– Nie powiedziałam nic takiego! – weszła mu w słowo Danielle. – Chcę tylko zwrócić twoją uwagę na fakt, że Louis jest chory. _Nie zaprzeczysz_.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z jego psychiką. Jest wciąż tą samą osobą i ufam mu.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, po czym powiedziała ciszej:

– Może nie powinieneś.

Harry zapowietrzył się. Otwierał i zamykał usta, lecz słowa uciekały od niego jak spłoszona zwierzyna. Nie wierzył w to. Po prostu  _nie wierzył_ .

– Jak możesz – wykrztusił w końcu. – Jesteś jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. On cię kocha. Byłem pewny, że ty jego też.

– Oczywiście, że go kocham – oburzyła się Danielle. – Ale... nie zawsze mówimy wszystko tym, których kochamy – oznajmiła. – Ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej – dodała. – Ja mówię tylko, że mam złe przeczucia co do tego całego karła. I przyszłam z tym do ciebie, bo liczyłam na to, że wykażesz więcej rozsądku. Oboje doskonale wiemy, że on nigdy nie przyzna się do błędu.

Z tymi słowami odwróciła się i odeszła. A Harry został sam, z kawałkiem liny w dłoni i szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Coś długo to trwało – stwierdził z rozbawieniem Louis, kiedy wreszcie wrócił do domu. Widząc jednak zauważył jego dziwną minę, zaniepokoił się. – Coś się stało? Słabo wyglądasz.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił brunet, wyciągając sznur. – Jak chcesz to zrobić?

– Myślałem o związaniu mu rąk i nóg – powiedział chłopak, robiąc nieokreślony gest w stronę kończyn nieznajomego. – Przywiązywanie go do czegoś, kiedy jest nieprzytomny, jest raczej głupie, może zrobić sobie krzywdę.

– Jak troskliwie – zakpił Harry, na co zyskał szeroki uśmiech Louisa.

– W takim mnie się zakochałeś, prawda? – zauważył.

– Prawda – przyznał on miękko, całując go w czubek głowy. Lou objął go ramieniem w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej.

– Wstrzymaj konie, mości rycerzu – zaśmiał się loczek. – Najpierw więzień.

– Brzmi poważnie – skomentował Lou.

– Jest – przyznał Harry z nagłą zadumą. – Mam _więźnia_. To nowe. Ekscytujące!

Louis jedynie się uśmiechnął, bo... Ach, no tak. Harry naprawdę miał problem z pamiętaniem, że jego chłopak wychował się na zamku.

 

~*~

 

Karzeł miał naprawdę mocny sen. Po wnikliwej analizie Louis doszedł do wniosku, że nieznajomy był zdecydowanie pijany i to nieźle, więc w sumie nie było to tak dziwne. Fascynacja Harry'ego oczywiście jedynie przez to wzrosła. Nie dość, że spotkał prawdziwego karła, to jeszcze spotkał karła  _pijanego_ . Rzadkość!

– Jak na kogoś, kto spotyka się z elfem, jesteś wyjątkowo mało uodporniony na magię – stwierdził Lou, przechylając głowę na bok.

Cóż, miał rację. Teoretycznie Harry powinien był już dawno przyzwyczaić się do wszystkich tych dziwactw, które miały miejsce w jego życiu. Ale od małego był tak zakochany we wszystkim fantastycznym, że nie umiał po prostu przestać.

I chociaż Louis droczył się z nim o to, obaj wiedzieli, że zawsze to w nim kochał.

– Chodź tu do mnie – wymruczał, wciągając sobie Harry'ego na kolana. Musnął nosem jego nos, po czym zanurzył twarz w jego włosach. – Mój – szepnął.

– Twój, twój.

Dłonie szatyna przebiegły po jego plecach i wsunęły się pod jego koszulkę. Chłopak zadrżał, gdy chłodne palce otarły się o jeden z jego wystających kręgów.

– Masz zimne ręce – wymamrotał.

– W takim razie je rozgrzej – rzucił Louis, prowokacyjnie przygryzając wargę.

– Da się zrobić – stwierdził brunet.

Chwycił nadgarstki Lou i niespiesznie ułożył je między swoimi kolanami. Umieścił każdą z dłoni środkiem do wewnętrznej strony swoich nóg i zaczął powoli, bardzo powoli przesuwać je w górę, w stronę ud. Oddech Louisa przyspieszył.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Harry poderwał się na równe nogi, starając się nie patrzeć na rozczarowaną minę swojego chłopaka.

– Spodziewasz się gości? – sapnął.

– Nie – mruknął Lou, więc ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do holu, żeby otworzyć.

W progu stał nikt inny jak... Rachel.

– Cześć, Criss – powiedział, zaskoczony. – Co ty tu robisz? Jest, jakby, sobota.

– Cześć – odparła dziewczyna, zdejmując buty. – Danielle spytała wczoraj, czy mogę przyjść. Mogłam. No więc jestem. A ty nie w domu?

– Nie – pokręcił głową i złapał jej spojrzenie. Nie musiał wypowiadać na głos myśli, która pojawiła się w jego głowie; że chce spędzić z nim tyle czasu, ile to tylko możliwe. Rachel zdawała się po prostu _wiedzieć_. Jak zwykle.

– Rozumiem – westchnęła, po czym zajrzała do salonu. Jej wzrok pobiegł ku sofie. – Cześć, Tomlinson! – zawołała. – Cześć... – Zamarła. – Chryste panie. Czemu na waszym fotelu siedzi związany człowiek? – spytała.

– Cześć, Rachel, ciebie też miło widzieć – odezwał się Louis. – To... 

– To karzeł – wyjaśnił Harry z dumą, wyłaniając się zza jej ramienia.

– Brzmisz jakbyś co najmniej sam go upolował – oznajmiła przyjaciółka.

– Na karły się nie poluje! – jęknął on. – Dlaczego wy, dziewczyny, macie do nich taki lekceważący stosunek? One też mają uczucia.

Rachel zrobiła dziwną minę, ale powiedziała:

– Wybacz. Nie chciałam pana urazić, panie karle! – rzuciła w stronę nieprzytomnego chłopaka, który nie wydawał się być specjalnie poruszony zniewagą. – Już? Mogę iść do Danielle? – zapytała.

Nie czekając na reakcję, skierowała się do jej sypialni. Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i spojrzał na Louisa, który natychmiast wyciągnął w jego stronę ręce. Niema prośba o zbliżenie się, którą zresztą brunet zaraz wykonał, wracając na swoje miejsce na jego kolanach. Lou pocałował go szybko.

– No – wymamrotał w jego usta, kładąc mu dłonie na pośladkach. – To na czym skończyliśmy?

 

~*~

 

Lekcje z Danielle wyglądały zupełnie inaczej niż te z Louisem. Chłopak był dobrym nauczycielem, Rachel naprawdę doceniała to, co dla niej zrobił. Ale dopiero przy Danielle miała wrażenie, że ktoś naprawdę rozumie jej moc.

– Jestem czarownicą – wyjaśniła jej w pewnym momencie dziewczyna. – W mniejszym lub większym stopniu umiem posługiwać się wszystkimi trzema rodzajami magii.

To było dobre, naprawdę dobre. Już po drugim spotkaniu miała wrażenie, że poczyniła ogromne postępy. Lou uczył ją kontrolować telekinezę, którą wyzwalała jej magia i panować nad unoszonymi przedmiotami. Danielle podeszła do tego od innej strony.

– Dla nas władza nad materią jest naturalna, ale ty jesteś człowiekiem. Twoja moc tkwi w umyśle i to na nim powinniśmy się skupić. Nie koncentruj się na przedmiocie. Skoncentruj się na źródle swojej magii. To wszystko... – dotknęła delikatnie jej skroni – ...siedzi tutaj.

Brzmiało absurdalnie. Ale gdy tylko spróbowała zastosować się do jej rady... wszystko nabrało sensu. To było... jakby nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Z rozpaczliwych prób opanowania latających wokół przedmiotów przeszła do swobodnego przekazywania myśli drugiej dziewczynie. I to w ledwie dwa dni.

– To dopiero początek – zapowiedziała Danielle. – Ludzką mocą jest kontrolowanie umysłu. I ja cię tego nauczę.

– Brzmi potężnie – stwierdziła Rachel, bezskutecznie próbując zdmuchnąć na bok wpadającą do oczu grzywkę.

I nagle była tam drobna dłoń, delikatnie i nieśmiało odgarniająca jej włosy za ucho. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok i jej fioletowe oczy na nienaturalnie długą sekundę spotkały się z niepewnymi, ciepłymi, brązowymi tęczówkami.

To Danielle pierwsza odwróciła wzrok. Odchrząknęła niezręcznie.

– Bym zapomniała. Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Dla mnie? – zdziwiła się Criss.

– Tak.

Sięgnęła do jednej z przymkniętych szuflad i wyjęła z niej lśniący przedmiot. Rachel dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co widzi.

Był to naszyjnik. Srebrny łańcuszek z przypominającym dzwonek, połyskującym złotą poświatą wisiorkiem. Bił od niego dziwny blask, który... Rachel nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego.

– Co to jest? – spytała.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– To ochrona – odparła, dając jej znać, by wyciągnęła dłonie i delikatnie kładąc na nich naszyjnik.

Criss zbliżyła go do twarzy, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Z jednej strony dostrzegła jakiś obrazek. Przebiegła po nim palcem. W zimnym metalu wygrawerowano kontur sylwetki jelenia.

– Jest piękny – powiedziała, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. – Sama go zrobiłaś?

– Tak – potwierdziła Elle. – Ale to nie wszystko. Zaklęłam go.

– To znaczy? – Rachel uniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Będzie cię chronił. Ma silną magiczną aurę. Zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo, gdy będziesz go nosić – oznajmiła. – Szybko się uczysz, to fakt. Ale na razie nie umiesz dobrze wykorzystać swojej mocy. A ludzie z tak potężną magią są zbyt rzadkim zjawiskiem, by pozostawić cię bezbronną.

– Ja... – zaczęła Criss, ale urwała. Przygryzła wargę. – Dziękuję ci. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. To niezwykłe, co dla mnie robisz.

Danielle spuściła wzrok nieśmiało.

– Pomożesz mi go założyć? – spytała Rachel miękko.

– J-jasne – odparła ona. – Odwróć się.

Więc tak zrobiła. Uniosła swoje ciemne włosy do góry, odsłaniając szyję. Elle wzięła od niej łańcuszek i ostrożnie go jej założyła. Zimny metal połaskotał obojczyki Rachel. Danielle przez chwilę walczyła z drobnym zapięciem, po czym wreszcie wypuściła naszyjnik z palców.

Jej dłoń odrobinę za długo zatrzymała się na karku dziewczyny.

 

~*~

 

Obściskiwanie się na sofie przerodziło się w szybkie obciąganie, ale nic poza tym. Harry nie pozwoliłby na nic więcej. Wciąż miał na uwadze zdrowie Louisa. Widział, jak bardzo słaby jest jego chłopak. Bał się, że większy wysiłek fizyczny mógłby go wykończyć.

Wolał znosić jego dąsy niż pozwolić, by znów stracił przytomność.

Oczywiście, nie ujął tego w ten sposób.

– Louis, błagam cię. Danielle i Criss są tuż za drzwiami, nie mówiąc o tym tutaj – szeptał, powstrzymując chciwe dłonie ukochanego. To naprawdę nie tak, że tego nie chciał. Boże, oczywiście, że chciał. Na szczęście wciąż zostało w nim trochę zdrowego rozsądku.

Domyślał się, że gdzieś w głębi Louis sam wiedział, że tak trzeba. Po prostu trudniej było mu się z tym pogodzić.

– Zrobię nam herbaty – zaproponował pojednawczo brunet, mierzwiąc włosy Lou i udając się do kuchni. 

Czuł na plecach jego wzrok, kiedy sięgał po kubki. Było to dość rozpraszające.

– Cholera! – zaklął, gdy jeden wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni i roztrzaskał się na podłodze. Kucnął, by posprzątać odłamki i syknął, kiedy szkło rozcięło jego palec. Wsunął go do ust. – Gdzie trzymasz plastry? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

– Gdzie trzymam co? – spytał Louis, zaniepokojony.

– Plastry.

– Szafka obok lodówki – odparł chłopak, z trudem podnosząc się z sofy.

– Dzięki – rzucił Harry i szybko odnalazł małe opakowanie z opatrunkiem, by okleić sobie palec. – Nie, nie podchodź, skaleczysz się.

– Posprzątam – zaoferował Lou.

– Ja to zrobię, skarbie, jeden inwalida wystarczy – odpowiedział loczek lekkim tonem, w którym jednak kryło się odrobinę zmartwienia.

– Zrobię to zdalnie – oznajmił Louis.

– Zdalnie?... Ach, masz na myśli swoją moc.

Harry'emu nie podobał się ten pomysł. Wciąż miał w pamięci ostatni raz, kiedy Lou chciał naprawić coś za pomocą magii. Co skończyło się w szpitalu.

– Nie przejmuj się, to przecież tylko mały kubek – uspokoił go Louis, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zdziałać, zachwiał się, robiąc szybki, niekontrolowany krok w tył.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Harry, zaalarmowany.

– Nic – zbył go chłopak. – Tylko zakręciło mi się w gło... o...

Tylko niespodziewanie szybki refleks pozwolił brunetowi doskoczyć do niego i podtrzymać jego głowę, by nie uderzyła w posadzę.

– Louis, Jezus Maria – jęknął, klepiąc go po policzku. – Nie mdlej mi. Błagam cię, nie mdlej mi tu.

– Ja nie... – wymamrotał Lou, uchylając zaciśnięte powieki. – Nie mdleję. To tylko...

– Przestraszyłeś mnie – mruknął Harry, przyciskając go do piersi. – Pieprzyć herbatę. Pomogę ci teraz wstać, dobrze? Ostrożnie, powoli.

Louis skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Loczek podniósł go delikatnie i zaczął prowadzić w stronę sypialni. Ostatnio spędzali tam większość czasu. I to wcale nie w ten  _dobry_ sposób. W tych dniach łóżko nabrało zupełnie innego znaczenia. I to było... zwyczajnie smutne.

– Czuję się niedołężny – burknął Louis, gdy jego chłopak pomógł mu oprzeć się o poduszkę. – To słabe uczucie.

Harry pochylił się nad nim.

– Shh – szepnął, całując go w czoło. – Ty opiekowałeś się mną przez cały ten czas. Pozwól teraz dla odmiany mi zaopiekować się tobą.

Lou westchnął.

– Zostałeś opiekunką przerośniętego dziecka – skomentował, co wywołało u Harry'ego cichy śmiech.

– Kochany – powiedział. – Ciebie mógłbym niańczyć i do śmierci. A teraz idź spać – nakazał poważniej, odgarniając mu przy tym włosy z czoła. – Widzę te wory pod oczami!

 _Mimo że wczoraj przespałeś niemal cały dzień,_ dodał w myślach.

– Nie zasnę teraz – stwierdził Louis. – Nie jestem zmęczony.

– Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie – odparł brunet, uśmiechając się do niego czule.

– Położysz się ze mną? – spytał chłopak.

– Jasne, skarbie. Zawsze.

Ułożył się na boku, pozwalając Lou przytulić się do jego pleców. Chwilę później poczuł, jak broda szatyna układa się w zagłębieniu koło jego obojczyka.

– Mała łyżeczka – wyszeptał Louis z rozbawieniem.

Harry zacisnął powieki.

– Tylko dla ciebie – powiedział cicho. Ciepłe usta musnęły jego szczękę.

Mimo zastrzeżeń, Louis odpłynął ledwie kilka minut później. Jego uścisk wokół chłopaka nieco się rozluźnił, lecz wciąż przytulał go do siebie i trzymał, jakby bał się, że ten zniknie. Oddech powoli wyrównał się.

Dopiero wtedy Harry pozwolił sobie na łzy.

Louis _umierał_. Starał się odpychać od siebie tę myśl tak długo, jak tylko się dało, ale nie mógł już dłużej przed tym uciekać, gdy stawało się tak oczywiste. Życie uciekało z niego z każdym dniem. Ten sam chłopak, który uczył go szermierki i zapasów, który pobił największego szkolnego osiłka w jego obronie... teraz miał problem ze wstaniem samodzielnie z łóżka. Męczył się niczym staruszka i był po prostu tak _kruchy_... 

Zaszlochał. Miłość jego życia umierała, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Teraz bardziej zrozumiał, co czuł Lou, kiedy jego ojciec omal go nie zabił. Sama myśl o utracie go tak cholernie bolała. A gdy to stawało się rzeczywistością... Wolał już chyba umieranie. Nie pamiętał z tamtej chwili wiele, ale wiedział, że po bólu przyszedł chłód i otępienie. A potem była tylko ciemność. Ta sytuacja była w sumie podobna. Czy to znaczyło, że w nim także coś umierało?...

_To takie niesprawiedliwe,_ pomyślał z goryczą. Tyle już przeszli. Myślał, że to, co złe, mają już za sobą. Tymczasem było coraz gorzej.

Jeszcze tyle było przecież przed nimi. Nigdy nie byli na prawdziwej randce. Czy Louis w ogóle był kiedykolwiek w kinie? W jego świecie raczej takie nie istniały... Harry chciał go tam zabrać. I do oceanarium. I do tej słodkiej kafejki na rogu, gdzie w dzieciństwie często chodzili z Eleanor na mleko truskawkowe. Chciał chodzić z nim do lasu i do centrum handlowego. Irytować ludzi w autobusie, śmiejąc się zbyt głośno. Trzymać się za ręce. Spacerować w deszczu. Całować nad brzegiem rzeki... Chciał z nim zamieszkać, kiedyś. Wziąć ślub. Być może nawet... mieć dzieci.

Jego ramiona zatrzęsły się mocniej. Cichy płacz przerodził się w łkanie. Nie wiedział nawet ile czasu im zostało. A z każdym dniem było go coraz mniej.

– Harry?... – wymamrotał Louis, a on szybko spróbował się opanować. Nie chciał, by jego chłopak widział jego łzy. Nie potrzebował teraz zmartwień. – Co się dzieje?

– Nic – pisnął brunet. Chciał, by zabrzmiało to neutralnie, lecz jego głos nie miał zamiaru współpracować. Był zbyt wysoki i zbyt rozpaczliwy. – Śpij dalej.

Lou przez chwilę milczał.

– Płaczesz? – zapytał w końcu.

– N-nie. Nie, co ty.

Szatyn westchnął.

– Co się stało, myszko? Powiedz mi, proszę. Nie lubię, gdy jesteś smutny.

Harry wyswobodził się z jego uścisku, by odwrócić się do niego twarzą. A potem złączył ich usta.

Całował go słodko, niespiesznie, z uczuciem. Gładził dłońmi jego plecy, przyciągając go jak najbliżej. W końcu przerwał pocałunek, lecz nie odsunął się z powrotem. Leżeli tak blisko siebie, że stykali się nosami.

– Kocham cię, Lou – szepnął, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie zastanawiać, ile razy będzie mu to jeszcze dane.

– Ja ciebie też, skarbie – odparł chłopak, gładząc kciukiem jego policzek. Błękitne oczy błyszczały. – Wiesz to.

Harry opuścił powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Po kilku sekundach znów spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Chcę przedstawić cię swojemu tacie – oznajmił.

 


	13. XII. Będąc Starszym i Bliższym Śmierci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę, że przyszedł już czas na pytanie:  
> Danielle vs. Daniel?

 

Niedzielny poranek zaczął się leniwie. Harry obudził się w ramionach Louisa, przyciśnięty do jego piersi. Od razu przywołało to wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia. Mimo że łzy zdążyły już wyschnąć, w jego pamięci nadal były ostre i wyraźne.

Delikatnie wyswobodził się z uścisku, siadając na brzegu łóżka. I przez chwilę siedział tak po prostu, patrząc, jak Lou krzywi się przez sen z niezadowoleniem. Nie obudził się, ale wyraźnie czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. W końcu objął się ramionami z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy. Serce Harry'ego zadrżało.

W kuchni natknął się na Danielle. Parzyła sobie kawę i prawdopodobnie dopiero co wstała. Jeśli zdziwił go puszysty, różowy szlafrok, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Hej, Dan – wymamrotał, zbliżając się.

– Ciężka noc? – zgadła dziewczyna, patrząc na jego opuchnięte, podkrążone oczy.

– Powiedzmy – odparł Harry, przeciągając się. – Na szczęście obyło się bez ofiar.

Czarownica uniosła brwi.

– Chcesz o tym pogadać? – spytała, podsuwając mu pełny kubek. Przyjął go z wdzięcznością.

– Nie wiem – westchnął, mocząc usta w ciepłym napoju. Ponieważ lud Louisa nie znał kawy i Danielle nauczyła się ją robić dopiero tutaj, wciąż pozostawało wiele do życzenia. Ale była coraz lepsza. W taki poranek jak ten, Harry'emu wydawała się niemal idealna.

No, dobra, może nie.

 _~ Nie musisz ~_ odezwała się dziewczyna w jego myślach. Doskonale wiedział, że nie. Jednak...

– Powiedziałem mu wczoraj, że chcę przedstawić go swojemu tacie – wyznał.

– Myślałam, że już się poznali? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie.

– Nie, to znaczy... _tak_ , poznali się. Chodzi o przedstawienie go jako... no. Wiesz. Mojego chłopaka – wyjaśnił brunet, wbijając wzrok w kubek.

– Och – wyrwało jej się. – I co? Jak zareagował?

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Rozpłakał się.

Danielle wyprostowała się.

– Louis? – upewniła się. W jej głosie słychać było niedowierzanie.

– Taaak... – pokiwał głową powoli. – Myślę, że to dla nas po prostu, wiesz, duży krok. My... my nawet oficjalnie nie jesteśmy parą, więc... Sam nie wiem. – Znów westchnął. – Mój tata nie wie, że jestem gejem. Zawsze miałem świadomość, że w końcu będę musiał mu powiedzieć, ale jakoś... Wyobrażałem sobie, że mam więcej czasu. Tylko że teraz...

– ...chcesz zrobić to zanim będzie za późno – domyśliła się Danielle.

Harry zacisnął zęby. Ona też to widziała. Wiedziała, że Louis umiera.

– Chcę, żeby mógł cieszyć się moim szczęściem razem ze mną.

_Tak długo, jak tylko będzie to możliwe._

– Tak będzie – powiedziała dziewczyna miękko.

– Mam nadzieję – wymamrotał on i zapatrzył się w okno. Na zewnątrz świat budził się do życia. Barwne motyle tworzyły tęczę wzorów na drzewach i krzewach. – Tego chyba boi się najbardziej – dodał, nie patrząc na nią. – Ma prawo, prawda? Po tym, co zrobił jego ojciec.

– Trudno mu się dziwić – przyznała Danielle. – Ty się tego nie boisz?

– Odrzucenia? – mruknął. – Jasne, że się boję. Cholernie się boję. Ale od śmierci mamy on ma tylko mnie, a ja tylko jego. Nie mogę okłamywać go w nieskończoność. – Spuścił wzrok. – Louis zasługuje na to, by poświęcić dla niego wszystko. _Wszystko_.

– Wiem – szepnęła ciepło. – Wiem doskonale.

 

~*~

 

Kończył właśnie czytać stronę, kiedy zorientował się, że podeszła do niego jakaś dziewczyna. Harry uniósł wzrok znad książki. To nie tak, że był aspołeczny (nie był...), ale w szkole na ogół jego kontakty zaczynały się od Eleanor i na Eleanor się kończyły. Jakiś czas temu dołączyła do tego Rachel i w sumie nieznajoma zachowywała się nieco podobnie do niej. Po prostu usiadła koło niego i...

– Criss! – sapnął, zaskoczony. – Boże. Nie poznałem cię. Co stało się z... twoimi... – Zrobił nieokreślony gest w stronę włosów przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyna ujęła jeden kosmyk z dwa palce i przyjrzała mu się w zamyśleniu.

– Znudziły mi się – stwierdziła. – Postanowiłam coś zmienić.

– _Zmiana_ to dobre słowo – uznał Harry, przyglądając jej się ze swego rodzaju fascynacją.

Ciemna czupryna Rachel była teraz znacznie krótsza i... cóż.  _Ruda_ .

– Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz zmienić tożsamości i wyemigrować do Czechosłowacji? – upewnił się.

Criss wywróciła oczami.

– Coś takiego nawet nie istnieje.

– Cóż... – zamyślił się brunet. Uśmiechnął się. – Ładnie ci.

Na twarz dziewczyny wkradł się delikatny rumieniec.

– Dzięki. Nie ma to jak przyjaciel gej, zawsze można na was liczyć.

– Cicho – zaśmiał się Harry.

Sęk w tym, że naprawdę wyglądała  _ładnie_ . Jej włosy miały ładny, ciemny odcień czerwieni, który w dziwny sposób podkreślał jej fioletowe oczy. Promieniała. Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnie dni wyraźnie dobrze na nią wpłynęły. Nie wiedział, na czym polegała zmiana, ale trzeba było być ślepym, by nie zauważyć, że wypełnia ją radość. Co było... naprawdę rzadkie. Był pewny, że gdyby mógł zobaczyć jej aurę, miałaby jakąś jasną, pogodną barwę, od której wręcz chce się uśmiechać.

Momentami zachowywała się, jakby była... zakochana?

– Jak Louis? – zagadnęła i przez ułamek sekundy Harry miał wrażenie, że wiedziała, o czym myślał i próbowała odwrócić jego uwagę. Ale hej. To było niedorzeczne.

– Dobrze, dziękuję – odparł automatycznie, lecz potem westchnął. Widząc jej uważne spojrzenie, wyznał: – Raczej słabo. Boję się, Criss. Ja po prostu... – Odwrócił wzrok. – Stał się tak ważną częścią mojego życia, że nie wiem, czy będę potrafił żyć bez niego.

– O czym ty mówisz? Harry...

– Wciąż staram się wierzyć. Ale... to staje się coraz trudniejsze.

– Harry – szepnęła dziewczyna i... przytuliła go. To było tak niespodziewane i zaskakujące, ale jednocześnie... kojące.

Wtulił się odruchowo w jej ramiona. Miał wrażenie, że przepływają przez niego ciepłe prądy i pomagają mu się uspokoić.

To nie było to samo, co Louis, ale przyniosło ulgę.

 

~*~

 

– Zgadnij co! – zawołała radośnie Eleanor, wskakując mu na plecy i wieszając się na karku. Harry stęknął.

– Nie wiem – wysapał. – Co?

El uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Był to niewątpliwie piękny widok; jej ciemne oczy błyszczały i cała wręcz promieniała. Chłopak doceniał to tym mocniej teraz, gdy tak rzadko widywał ją szczęśliwą. Być może na piękno tego momentu wpływała jakoś jego ulotność... Ale na razie chwila trwała.

– Kto zagra w tym roku Julię? – zaświergotała. Jej entuzjazm był wręcz zaraźliwy.

– Mówiłem ci! – roześmiał się. – Ha! Mówiłem. To było tak bardzo do przewidzenia.

– Wcale nie – zaprotestowała natychmiast. – W naszej szkole jest wielu zdolnych aktorów. Rey była świetna.

– I tak wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś najlepsza – wywrócił oczami brunet. Być może trochę się z nią droczył, ale naprawdę tak uważał (poza tym wiedział, że to mile łechce jej ego). – Nie ma szans, by ktokolwiek zgarnął ci rolę sprzed nosa. No po prostu nie ma. – Zamrugał. – Moment. Mówiąc _Rey_ , miałaś na myśli _Criss_? Rachel?

– Tak? – odparła Eleanor, nieco zbita z tropu jego zaskoczeniem.

– Kto mnie obgaduje? – wtrąciła się Criss, jak zwykle pojawiając się znikąd. Czasem Harry zastanawiał się, czy to nie jakaś część jej mocy. Ludzie nie potrafili chodzić tak cicho. Wcześniej jedyną znaną mu osobą, która posiadała tę zdolność, był Louis.

– Nie mówiłaś, że wzięłaś udział w przesłuchaniu! – wypalił od razu chłopak, oskarżająco celując w nią palcem.

Rachel zamrugała.

– To było tylko tak dla rozrywki – powiedziała powoli. – Daniel mnie namówił. Nikt nie brał tego na poważnie.

Pomijając fakt, że zajęcia grupowe zdecydowanie nie były czymś, co Rachel zwykła robić  _dla rozrywki._ Harry uniósł brwi podejrzliwie, ale nie drążył tematu.

– El dostała Julię – rzucił, niby od niechcenia. Eleanor wyszczerzyła się dumnie, a Criss uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

– Nie dziwi mnie to – skomentowała. – Nie wiedziałam, że już ogłosili obsadę – dodała.

– Mitchell wywiesił ją dzisiaj rano – odparła szatynka. – Na tablicy ogłoszeń.

– Kto został Romeem? – spytał loczek z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

El roześmiała się.

– Sam zobacz.

– Chodź – zwrócił się chłopak do Criss i, nie czekając na jej reakcję, złapał ją za rękę. Może i deklarowała, że nie brała udziału w przesłuchaniach na poważnie, ale i tak powinna zobaczyć wyniki. Tak przynajmniej myślał. Dlatego pociągnął ją na górę.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przy samej tablicy. Harry przeszukał wzrokiem wszystkie wywieszone kartki, aż wreszcie trafił na tę właściwą. Na samym szczycie listy dumnie błyszczało nazwisko Eleanor. Poniżej...

– Jack? Czy myślimy o tym samym Jacku? – parsknął.

– Podejrzewam, że tak – odparła El, która przybyła tuż za nimi.

– Kujońskie okularki, T-shirty z chyba każdym bohaterem Marvela, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał, kółko plastyczne? – upewnił się.

– Cały Jack Wilson – skinęła głową dziewczyna. – Był naprawdę dobry – dodała poważniej. – Należy mu się ten Romeo.

– Taka ładna para – zachichotał Harry, próbując wyobrazić sobie przyjaciółkę u boku Jacka. – Co myślisz, Criss? – zagadnął. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, odwrócił się do niej. – Coś się stało?

Rachel nadal się nie odezwała, jedynie tępo wpatrywała się w obsadę. Harry podążył za jej wzrokiem i wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk.

– Merkucjo! – przeczytał. – Dostałaś rolę Merkucja.

– Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? – wymamrotała Rachel, mrugając, jakby wtedy jej nazwisko miało magicznie zniknąć z kartki. Tak się jednak nie stało.

– Dobrze zagrałaś – wzruszyła ramionami Eleanor. – Mitch był tobą totalnie zafascynowany. Nowy nieoszlifowany diament. On kocha takie perełki – uśmiechnęła się. – Na dodatek rzucił cię od razu na głęboką wodę, rola męska.

– I to Merkucjo – powiedziała Criss z niedowierzaniem.

– Właśnie – zgodziła się El.

– Co z nim nie tak? – wtrącił się Harry, czując, że coś mu umyka. Eleanor zerknęła na niego.

– Umm. – Odchrząknęła niezręcznie. – Pamiętasz swój pomysł? Ten o Merbalcie?

– Kim do cholery jest Merbalt? – mruknął chłopak.

– Tybkucjo – zmieniła koncepcję dziewczyna, ale skrzywiła się. – Nieważne. Merkucjo i Tybalt?

– Coś mi świta – przyznał brunet ze złym przeczuciem.

– Cóż, wspomniałam o niej Mitchellowi. Momentalnie ją pokochał! – oznajmiła.

Wzrok Harry'ego przez chwilę przeskakiwał między radosną El a kompletnie oniemiałą Rachel. Kaszlnął.

– Chcesz powiedzieć mi... że macie zamiar wystawić Romea i Julię, w którym Merkucjo i Tybalt mają romans? – wymamrotał. – I Criss dostała rolę Merkucja?... – Potrząsnął głową i zamrugał. – Kto w ogóle gra Tybalta?

– Eee... – Eleanor pochyliła się nad tablicą, szukając odpowiedniej roli. – Ach, tu jest. – Potem odwróciła się do przyjaciela z uśmiechem. – Daniel Grant.

 

~*~

 

Myślał, że kiedy wróci do domu, będzie sam, ale samochód ojca na podjeździe wyprowadził go z błędu.

– Hej, tato! – zawołał od progu.

– O, cześć – odparł pan Styles z kuchni. – Nie wiedziałem, że wciąż tu mieszkasz – dodał z rozbawieniem, mocząc usta w herbacie.

– No, cóż... – wymamrotał Harry. Fakt. Od kilku dni praktycznie tutaj nie bywał. Noce spędzał w łóżku Louisa.

– Jesteś dorosły – wzruszył ramionami ojciec. – Byłeś u niebieskookiej dziewczyny? – zagadnął, przewracając stronę w gazecie.

– Ummm... – zawahał się chłopak. – Nie byłem u dziewczyny – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Zgodnie z prawdą.

Desowi najwyraźniej to wystarczyło.

Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, po czym podszedł bliżej i zajął krzesło obok niego. Zbierał się na odwagę, by zabrać głos, lecz wciąż miał jej za mało. W końcu zwróciło to uwagę mężczyzny.

– O co chodzi? Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał mi coś powiedzieć.

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył chłopak szybko. – Chociaż... właściwie tak.

– Mam się bać? – spytał ojciec.

– Nie? – odparł Harry niepewnie. – To znaczy, nie. To nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Pan Styles posłał mu zachęcające spojrzenie. Brunet wziął głęboki oddech.

– Więc... – zaczął. – Jest ktoś, kogo chciałbym ci przedstawić – wyrzucił z siebie na wdechu. – Boże – sapnął.

– Och. – Ojciec wydawał się zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się. – To miłe. Może zaprosisz ją na kolację? Na przykład w piątek – zaproponował.

_Ją, ją, ją, ją, ją, ją, ją..._ Być może powinien poprawić go już teraz? Wtedy na pewno byłoby mu łatwiej, kiedy przyprowadzi Louisa. Ale z drugiej strony... nie był pewny, czy potrafi zdobyć się na to samotnie.

– Piątek brzmi nieźle – odpowiedział nieco drżącym głosem. – Um. Pójdę do siebie – oznajmił. Des skinął głową.

Kiedy był już na schodach, zatrzymał go jego głos:

– Harry?

– Tak? – Odwrócił się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jestem z ciebie dumny – oznajmił mężczyzna ciepło. – I... mama też by była.

Nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, brunet skinął głową.

_Mam nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni, kiedy poznasz prawdę_ , pomyślał.

 

~*~

 

Rachel miała właśnie wychodzić ze szkoły.

Trochę się dzisiaj zasiedziała. Musiała zostać po lekcjach i zeszło jej się nieco dłużej niż przewidywała. Zerknęła na zegarek. Dochodziła czwarta.

Skończyła zakładać płaszcz i właśnie owijała szyję szalikiem, kiedy za jej placami rozległo się wołanie:

– _Z panem nic nie mam do omówienia. Oto nadchodzi właśnie ten, którego szukam._

– _Jeżeli szukasz guza, mogę ręczyć, ż_ _e się z nim spotkasz_ – odpowiedziała odruchowo.

– Widzę, że znasz sztukę całkiem nieźle – roześmiał się jej towarzysz. Nie musiała się odwracać, by domyślić się, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Wygląda na to, że ty też – skomentowała. – W sumie to twoja wina, że mnie w to wkręcili – dodała.

Daniel pojawił się przed nią jakby znikąd.

– W takim razie należy mi się wdzięczność – oznajmił z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

– Moja? – prychnęła dziewczyna.

– Tego nie wiem. Ale na pewno wdzięczność wszystkich innych. Dzięki mnie będą mieli najlepszego Merkucja od lat! – stwierdził. – No i oczywiście najlepszego Tybalta – uzupełnił, teatralnie zarzucając włosami niczym filmowy amant. Rachel zachichotała.

– Jaki skromny – zauważyła uszczypliwie.

– O mój Boże, czy to był chichot? Czy ja właśnie sprawiłem, że Rachel Criss zachichotała? – Wypiął pierś dumnie. – Rany. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem wspaniały, ale nawet nie podejrzewałem, że tak bardzo.

– Przestań – zaśmiała się ona, lekko uderzając go w ramię.

Daniel przez chwilę z nieokreśloną miną obserwował, jak jej twarz jaśnieje od wesołości. W kącikach jej oczu formowały się małe, urocze zmarszczki.

– Czuję się w obowiązku oznajmić ci, że wyglądasz ślicznie – odezwał się po chwili.

Dziewczyna pociągnęła za jeden z rudych kosmyków.

– Usłyszałam dziś już kilka całkiem ładnych obelg – wyjawiła.

Machnął dłonią.

– Nie słuchaj takich. Jestem obiektywnym obserwatorem, moja opinia liczy się bardziej – stwierdził, po raz kolejny wywołując jej uśmiech. Ten człowiek miał na nią naprawdę dziwny wpływ. – Tak czy inaczej. Słyszałem, że zostaliśmy partnerami w zbrodni? – zasugerował. – Razem będziemy niszczyć klasykę dramatu.

– Taaak, obiło mi się coś o uszy – przyznała. – Moja znajoma niechcący podsunęła opiekunowi kółka ten pomysł – westchnęła.

– I bardzo dobrze – ocenił chłopak. – Może chociaż raz uda się zrobić z tego badziewia ciekawą historię.

Cóż, trudno było się nie zgodzić.

– Popieram.

Daniel przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Może chciałabyś gdzieś dzisiaj wyjść? Na kawę... czy coś?

Rachel przygryzła wargę. Miała dzisiaj lekcję z Danielle. To znaczy... prawdopodobnie nic nie stałoby się, gdyby raz odwołała, ale...

Westchnęła.

– Nie mogę... Jestem umówiona – odparła.

– Och. Jasne – skinął głową Daniel. – W takim razie niew...

– Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko kawie wieczorem – dodała dziewczyna szybko – to po siódmej jestem wolna.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– Znam jedną kawiarnię, w której co tydzień organizują wieczorki muzyczne – powiedział.

– Brzmi dobrze – uznała, odpowiadając uśmiechem.

– Dokąd po ciebie przyjechać? – spytał chłopak.

Poklepała się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu długopisu. Znalazła marker.

– Daj rękę – wymamrotała, wsuwając skuwkę do ust. Daniel posłusznie podał jej dłoń. Starannie zapisała na niej swój adres. Po chwili namysłu dodała numer telefonu. Gdy skończyła, chłopak popatrzył na dwa rzędy znaków z trudnym do zdefiniowania wyrazem twarzy.

– To chyba taka nasza rzecz, co? – zagadnął, pocierając tusz palcem i sprawdzając, czy się nie rozmaże.

– Na to wygląda.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia o siódmej?

– O siódmej – potwierdziła, czując, że na jej twarz wpływa rumieniec. – Cześć – powiedziała, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę drzwi.

– _Krew na krew szlachetną, co mi wzdyma serce, nie będzie grzechu, jeśli go uśmiercę_ – odparł Daniel.

Aż do zakrętu czuła na plecach jego wzrok.

 

~*~

 

Dawno nie rozmawiał z mamą, ale teraz poczuł, że właśnie tego mu potrzeba. W takich chwilach brakowało mu jej najbardziej. Gdy problemy narastały i wszystko się waliło... Żałował, że nie ma możliwości po prostu się do niej przytulić, jak wtedy, gdy był mały.

Położył się na łóżku i westchnął.

– Hej, mamo – wymamrotał, zerkając w stronę zdjęcia, z którego Anne zawsze uśmiechała się do niego ciepło. – Tęskniłaś? Ja bardzo. – Zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli. – Nic się nie układa, wiesz? Muszę być strasznym pechowcem. Najpierw straciłem ciebie, teraz tracę jego... – Pociągnął nosem. – To nawet nie chodzi o to, że zostanę sam. Gdyby miał mnie zostawić, a potem żyć z kimś innym i być szczęśliwym... byłoby trudno, ale dałbym radę. Ale kiedy on po prostu... po prostu... – Wziął głęboki, świszczący oddech. – Boję się. Jestem przerażony, mamo. Jak zareaguje tata? Tego też się boję. Ale... chcę, żeby go poznał, zanim... – Zamrugał, powstrzymując łzy. Musiał być silny. Nie powinien płakać. – To jest takie trudne. Tym bardziej, gdy wiem, że Lou w każdej chwili może...

Dzwonek telefonu sprawił, że serce zamarło mu w piersi. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i dostrzegł imię Louisa.

Sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej go to uspokoiło, czy zaniepokoiło.

– Co jest, skarbie? – odezwał się.

– Harry?

Głos Danielle zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

– Cześć, Danielle – wymamrotał, starając się zachować neutralny ton. To, że dziewczyna, która nienawidzi ludzkiej technologii, dzwoniła do niego z telefonu Lou, nic jeszcze nie znaczyło.

– Och, Przodkowie. Harry. Możesz tutaj przyjść? Mamy mały problem.

Okej. Teraz już zaczął panikować.

– Coś z Louisem? – przeraził się. – O co chodzi? Źle się poczuł?

– Nie, nie, z Louisem wszystko w porządku – uspokoiła go Elle. – Chodzi o... karła. Pojawił się pewien... kłopot.

– Jak to? Co się stało?

– Nie jestem do końca pewna. – Zawahała się. – Możliwe, że stwarza zagrożenie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– Gdzie on jest?

– Tak naprawdę to nie wiem.

– Co to znaczy: nie wiesz? – burknął. – Rozejrzyj się po mieszkaniu, może gdzieś się...

– Myślisz, że tego nie zrobiłam?

– I co?

– W tym sęk, Harry – powiedziała Danielle. – Nie ma go.

 


	14. XIII. Ktoś, Za Kogo Umrzeć Chcę

Ojciec Harry'ego nie wydawał się być specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy chłopak zbiegł na dół, wołając, że musi pilnie wyjść. Ostatnio było to normą. Czasem Des myślał, że przegapił moment, w którym jego mały chłopiec dorósł.

Harry był zaniepokojony. Naprawdę, naprawdę zaniepokojony. Skrępowany na sofie karzeł to jedno. Karzeł, który uwolnił się i uciekł – zupełnie co innego. Nawet jeśli, wbrew podejrzeniom Danielle, nie był groźny, skutków czegoś takiego nie dało się przewidzieć. Mogło wydarzyć się dosłownie wszystko. A to zdecydowanie nie wróżył dobrze.

Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy dowiedział się, o co chodzi. Przez jedną, straszną chwilę myślał, że może... że Louis...

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i potrząsnął głową. Nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mieli czas. Musiał w to wierzyć. Co poza wiarą mu pozostało?

Gdy wpadł do domu Louisa, wszyscy zgromadzili się już w salonie: Lou, Danielle i... Rachel. Rzecz jasna, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił brunet, było przywitanie się z chłopakiem. Dość _czułe_ przywitanie. Dopiero wtedy zeszło z niego całe napięcie. Cholera, naprawdę się o niego bał.

– Okej – sapnął, odsuwając się od ukochanego, lecz nie puszczając jego dłoni. – Co _dokładnie_ się stało?

– W sumie nie wiem – westchnęła Danielle. – W tym rzecz.

– Po kolei – poprosił.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się.

– Jeszcze dwie godziny temu wszystko było w porządku. Przyszła Rachel i zaczęłyśmy lekcję... – zerknęła na dziewczynę przelotnie – ...a kiedy skończyłyśmy po prostu go... nie było. Sama zorientowałabym się pewnie później – dodała. – Louis spał, nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby zaglądać na sofę. To Rachel...

Harry skinął głową. Criss miała niezwykły talent do dostrzegania rzeczy, które innym zwyczajnie umykały. Czy miało to jakiś związek z jej mocą? Tego nie wiedział.

– Nic nie zginęło? – upewnił się. – Nie ma zniszczeń?

– Cóż – odezwał się Louis. – To właśnie najzabawniejsze. Wygląda na to, że on po prostu zwyczajnie wyszedł przez drzwi. Zwyczajnie.

– Ale... był przecież związany?

Na to chłopak bez słowa podał mu leżącą na sofie linę. Tę samą, którą wcześniej skrępowali nieznajomego. Harry przyjrzał jej się dokładniej. Była nietknięta. Zero przetarć, rozerwań, ślad przecięcia. Wyglądała tak, jakby karzeł zdjął ją z siebie bez najmniejszego wysiłku, mimo że mocno i kilkakrotnie ją zabezpieczali. Dziwne.

– I tak po prostu ją tutaj zostawił? – zdziwił się.

– Na to wygląda – wzruszył ramionami Lou.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Wreszcie Harry zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.

– Myślicie, że powinniśmy go szukać?

Louis westchnął.

– Sam nie wiem. Z jednej strony jest wolny i w ogóle... Ale z drugiej... Pomyślcie. Znaleźliśmy go nieprzytomnego w ogrodzie. Czy naprawdę mamy wierzyć w to, że poradzi sobie tutaj sam? Musi być zagubiony...

Elle prychnęła.

– Tak wygląda twój wybór?

– Jak wygląda twój?

– Więc – zaczęła. – Jako jedyni wiemy, kim jest, więc _teoretycznie_ do nas należy upewnienie się, że nie sprawi zagrożenia. Ale jednocześnie... nie wiem, czy branie sobie na głowę takiego obowiązku jest odpowiedzialne.

Okej. Ich poglądy na tę sprawę drastycznie się różniły, nie dało się ukryć. Harry odwrócił się do Rachel, by spytać o zdanie także ją, lecz dostrzegł, że dziewczyna nerwowo zerkała na zegarek. Sam też rzucił na niego okiem. Dochodziła siódma. Nie było zbyt późno. Chyba że...

– Criss, śpieszysz się gdzieś? – zapytał.

Drgnęła. Potem westchnęła.

– Tak, umówiłam się z Danielem...

Louis uniósł brwi.

– Z Danielem Grantem?

Rachel skinęła głową, na co zdezorientowany wzrok Danielle przeskoczył po twarzach wszystkich.

– O co chodzi? – spytała. – Kim jest _Daniel_?

Criss jedynie się zarumieniła, więc Harry odpowiedział za nią:

– To kolega ze szkoły. Chodzi ze mną i z Louisem do klasy.

– Och – było jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony dziewczyny. Brunetowi zrobiło się trochę jej żal, ale zachował to dla siebie.

– Idź – zachęcił Rachel. – Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

– Dziękuję – odparła ta z przepełnionym ulgą i wdzięcznością uśmiechem. Musiało naprawdę zależeć jej na tym spotkaniu.

Gdy przyjaciółka pożegnała się z nimi i wyszła, Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Danielle nieco spochmurniała. Louis rozmasował skronie.

– Jestem skołowany – wymamrotał, automatycznie przyciągając uwagę swojego chłopaka. Brunet podszedł bliżej i chwycił jego dłoń. Nie było to wiele, ale nic więcej nie mógł zrobić. Sam był zupełnie zagubiony. Uciekł im karzeł. Jak paradoksalne to było? – Powinniśmy go szukać? Czy zostawić samemu sobie? Naprawdę nie wiem... – Westchnął ciężko i usiadł na sofie. Jego nogi lekko drżały z wysiłku, jakim było dłuższe stanie. Loczek zacisnął zęby.

– Nasze życie na pewno będzie prostsze bez niego – stwierdziła Elle ponuro. – Poza tym nie możemy zapominać, że to _karzeł_.

– Ma władzę nad żywiołami – dokończył Harry. – Może łatwo się ukryć – uznał. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć. W końcu odezwał się Louis.

– Nie wydaje się wam to dziwne – rzekł w zamyśleniu, wpatrując się w przestrzeń – że pijany karzeł wszedł do czyjegoś ogrodu i trafił akurat pod dom nefeluma?

Danielle, która opierała się plecami o ścianę, założyła ręce na piersi.

– Jak było powiedziane, panuje nad żywiołami. Mamy późną jesień, a w twoim ogrodzie kwitną kwiaty i latają motyle. Musiał wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak.

Lou pokręcił głową gorączkowo.

– Mam na myśli, podróże między światami są u nas zakazane. Na Ziemi nie mieszka wielu nefelumów, o ile w ogóle ktoś poza nami – zauważył. – A świat jest naprawdę wielki. Uważacie, że to możliwe, że trafił do Holmes Chapel przypadkiem?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że... – Harry urwał, ale Lou szybko podłapał temat.

– ...co, jeśli nas szukał? – Powiódł wzrokiem po ich twarzach. – Właśnie _nas_?

Danielle przełknęła ślinę.

– Myślisz, że współpracuje z batuu? – spytała cicho.

Przez twarz Louisa przemknął cień. Na to najwyraźniej nie wpadł. Co, jeśli karzeł miał za zadanie znaleźć Elle i wydać ją jej wrogom?

– Wątpię – odparł jednak. – Raczej nie są powiązani. Niemniej coś go tutaj sprowadziło. Pytanie brzmi: _co_?

Ostatnie słowo zawisło między nimi, gdy w milczeniu wymieniali spojrzenia. Louis mógł mieć rację, naprawdę mógł ją mieć. Musiał istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego karzeł się tutaj znalazł. Prawdopodobną opcją wydawała się Danielle, mogło chodzić też jednak o Lou. Albo...

Harry dostrzegł przerażenie w oczach Elle, która najwyraźniej pomyślała o tym samym.

_Albo o Rachel._

 

~*~

 

Dotarła pod swój dom piętnaście minut po siódmej. Czarny jeep Daniela już tam stał, zlewając się z ciemnością.

– Przepraszam cię najmocniej za spóźnienie – sapnęła, wsiadając do środka. – Lekcja nieco mi się przeciągnęła.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się wyraz ulgi, a zaraz potem szczery, radosny uśmiech. Zaczynał już myśleć, że go wystawiła.

– Nie ma sprawy, nie czekałem długo – odparł lekkim tonem. – Lekcja?

Rachel przygryzła wargę.

– Taaak, coś jak... kontrolowanie agresji – wypaliła, na co chłopak popatrzył na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zaklęła w myślach. Cholera. W jego towarzystwie zupełnie nie panowała nad językiem. Co się z nią działo?

– Dobrze, że nad sobą pracujesz – stwierdził chłopak z rozbawieniem. Och, okej. Domyślił się, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy. Może to i lepiej.

– Czasem trzeba – odparła, puszczając mu oczko. Potem odchrząknęła. – To jakie plany?

Uśmiech Daniela stał się nieco bardziej nieśmiały. Rachel poczuła, że brakuje jej tchu.

– Cóż... tak jak mówiłem, w jednej kawiarni w okolicy jest dzisiaj wieczorek muzyczny. Amatorskie wykonania, covery i własne kompozycje... Dość miła atmosfera.

– W takim razie na co czekamy? – spytała, zatapiając się w miękkim fotelu. Daniel przygryzł wargę i odpalił samochód, kiwając głową. Silnik zamruczał. – Kocham twoje auto – ziewnęła dziewczyna. W ciepłym wnętrzu jeepa czuła się mała i bezpieczna.

– Ma swoje zalety – przyznał Daniel dziwnie ochrypłym głosem.

Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że tak mogłoby być już zawsze.

Miał rację co do kawiarni. Atmosfera była niesamowita. Przygaszone światła, zapach korzennych przypraw... To wyglądało na idealną randkę. Co prawda nie była pewna, czy może tak postrzegać to spotkanie, bo równie dobrze mogło to być zwykłe, przyjacielskie wyjście na kawę. Jednak...

Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ktoś taki jak Daniel mógłby zwrócić na nią uwagę. Starała się na razie nie przywiązywać do tej myśli. Ostatnim razem, gdy pozwoliła komuś wkraść się do swojego serca, długo je potem leczyła. Chociaż on nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto porzuciłby ją dla Tony'ego.

_O co chodzi?,_ zastanawiała się. Był przystojny, wygadany, niegrzeczny, charyzmatyczny. Z logicznego punktu widzenia mógł mieć każdą. Nie mógł być poważny, okazując jej zainteresowanie... prawda?

A jednak tu był. I ona tu była. To takie dziwne.

– Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, jak ślicznie wyglądasz? – spytał Daniel w pewnym momencie. Zarumieniła się.

– Coś wspominałeś – przyznała, szukając w głowie zmiany tematu. Stąpali po grząskim gruncie. Nie przywykła, by ludzie komplementowali jej wygląd. – Chyba znam tę piosenkę – stwierdziła, zerkając na scenę, gdzie chłopak, mniej-więcej w ich wieku, zaczynał grać na gitarze. – To znaczy... brzmi trochę inaczej, ale...

Daniel przymknął oczy i lekko zbliżył się do niej. Przez ułamek sekundy myślała, że ją pocałuje, lecz on odgarnął jej rude kosmyki i przysunął usta do jej ucha. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na skórze.

Kiedy chłopak na scenie zaczął śpiewać, ona słyszała tylko słowa płynące z prawej. Jednocześnie te same i tak bardzo... inne.

 

_So she said what's the problem, baby_

_What's the problem I don't know,_

_Well, maybe I'm in love, love_

_Think about it everytime_

_I think about it_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

 

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

 

Nie była pewna, co zobaczy w jego oczach, gdy się odwróci. Ale nie czekało jej rozczarowanie.

 

~*~

 

Problemy w ostatnim czasie nieco się nawarstwiały. Eleanor fizycznie czuła się wyjątkowo źle, Danielle chodziła jak struta, Louis wciąż stawał się coraz słabszy... plus sprawa z tym nieszczęsnym karłem. Szczerze mówiąc, jedynie Criss wydawała się być szczęśliwa. Uśmiechała się bez powodu i stale była w dobrym humorze. Co, znając ją, było naprawdę dziwne.

Tak czy inaczej. Nawet przy całym tym nagromadzeniu to piątkowa kolacja z ojcem męczyła Harry'ego najbardziej. Denerwował się. Okropnie się denerwował. I nie sypiał najlepiej.

Dobrze, fakt. Od jakiegoś czasu generalnie nie sypiał dobrze. Ale teraz... nie spał praktycznie w ogóle. Krótkie, nerwowe drzemki nie wystarczyły, by uzupełnić energię, więc przez większość czasu był nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia, a im bliżej piątku, tym było gorzej.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego gdy w końcu zasnął, jego sny były tak intensywne.

Ostatnio koszmary zostawiły go w spokoju, dlatego to, o czym śnił, na ogół było tak surrealistyczne i głupie, jak tylko może być sen. Widział szybko zmieniające się, jaskrawe kolory, rozmazane kształty, twarze bliskich... Nic, co miałoby jakikolwiek sens merytoryczny.

W pewnym momencie sen zmienił się. Zaczął rozpoznawać kontury drzew. Las. W pierwszej chwili przestraszył się, że cofnął się do etapu znów z Vernem, gdy ten ścigał go pod postacią wilka. Zaraz jednak zorientował się, że nie biegnie, mimo że się poruszał. Słyszał szybki oddech gdzieś przed sobą. Nie brzmiał jednak jak ludzki. Minęła kolejna chwila nim Harry zorientował się, że jedzie na zwierzęciu.

Kolejna nim rozpoznał jelenia.

Było to dość dziwne. Ale sen rządzi się swoimi prawami, więc po prostu wplótł palce w jego szorstką sierść i przylgnął do ciepłego grzbietu.

Krajobraz, który mijali, nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym, był raczej monotonny. Harry uznał, że to nie taki zły sen. Był spokojny i nieskomplikowany, co oznaczało, że będzie mógł podczas niego odpocząć. Wolał takie. Nie wymagały wysiłku umysłowego.

I kiedy już zdążył się zapomnieć, wyłączyć... jeleń zatrzymał się gwałtownie, omal nie zrzucając go ze swojego grzbietu. Tylko dzikim fartem chłopakowi udało się utrzymać. Jednak gdy wychylił się zza szyi zwierzęcia i dostrzegł powód tak nagłego postoju, poczuł, jak jego żołądek spada w dół ciężko jak kamień.

– Ty – mruknął ponuro.

Kobieta rozłożyła ramiona szeroko, powiewając ciemnym płaszczem. W tej scenerii jej puste oczodoły i zakrzywione paznokcie wydawały się jeszcze straszniejsze niż zwykle.

– Muszę cię ostrzec! – zawyła. Chyba po raz pierwszy widział, by głos wydobywał się faktycznie z jej ust, nie rozbrzmiewał jedynie w jego głowie. – Zostało już tak mało czasu.

– Za każdym razem powtarzasz to samo – stwierdził, gładząc jelenia za uchem. – I nic z tego nie wynika.

– Musisz mi uwierzyć, proszę – powiedziała błagalnie. – Musisz. Chcę, żebyś był gotowy. Jestem... – zawahała się. – Jestem już zbyt słaba, by kontrolować twoje sny. Tak długo musiałam zbierać siły, żeby wślizgnąć się do tego. Dlatego wysłuchaj mnie, błagam cię. Ona... staje się silna. Odbiera mi moc. Odbiera ją jemu.

Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.

– _Jemu_?

– Louisowi – potwierdziła jego obawy kobieta. – Wybrała go, bo wiedziała, że jesteście ze mną związani. Byliście...

– Wiem, już to słyszałem! – przerwał jej Harry. – Kim jest _ona_?

Jej twarz przeciął grymas.

– To moja siostra. Ona... ma już prawie wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Ma moc. To kwestia godzin zanim wyciągnie dłoń po ostatni czynnik.

– Czyli? – uniósł brwi.

Zagryzła spękane usta.

– Światło.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech.

– O tym mówisz od samego początku. Że trzeba chronić światło.

Skinęła głową.

– Ale co to konkretnie znaczy? – spytał, jak wielokrotnie wcześniej. – _Jak_ mam je chronić? I czy to ocali Louisa?

– Potrzebujesz Przewodnika, który...

– Bez symboliki! Bez metafor! – zażądał. – Chcę _wiedzieć_ , co mam robić, nie się domyślać.

Kobieta rozejrzała się nerwowo. Jej postać zaczęła blednąć. Wyglądała, jakby rozsypywała się na wietrze, zmieniając się w niewyraźne smugi.

– Mój czas się kończy – powiedziała jeszcze szybko. – Przewodnik wskaże ci drogę. Proszę, Harry... Ocal Światło.

Ostatni wyraz rozniósł się echem po całym lesie.

 

~*~

 

Ktoś potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

– Harry? Wstawaj, Kudłatku.

Otworzył oczy, zdezorientowany. Dopiero po chwili ujrzał nad sobą nieco zielonkawą twarz Eleanor.

– Co się stało? – rozejrzał się dookoła, zagubiony.

– Lekcja już się skończyła – oznajmiła dziewczyna. – Przysnąłeś – dodała z nieco zmartwionym uśmiechem.

On... chwila. Zasnął w szkole? Na lekcji?

– Nie robiłem nic dziwnego? Nie wiem... krzyczenie? – zasugerował. Zwykle właśnie tak kończyły się jego koszmary. A ten był wyjątkowo... niepokojący.

– Nie – pokręciła głową El. – Trochę się wierciłeś, ale zasłoniłam cię torebką. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś naprawdę potrzebował tego snu – dodała. – Denerwujesz się czymś?

Harry zerknął na zegarek.

– Tak jakby za trzy godziny wychodzę przed tatą z szafy – westchnął. – Zaprosiłem Louisa na kolację do nas. Odchodzę od zmysłów.

– Och, Kudłacz – wymamrotała Eleanor, przyciągając go do siebie. – Będzie dobrze. Twój tata cię kocha i tak będzie niezależnie od wszystkiego. Twojego chłoptasia też pokocha... może – puściła mu oczko. Zaraz jednak spoważniała. – Jestem z ciebie dumna, wiesz? – rzekła.

– Czemu? – spytał.

– To wymaga dużo odwagi – powiedziała. W jej głosie słychać było gorzką nutę.

Ona też miała coś do powiedzenia rodzicom i prawdopodobnie było to poważniejsze niż orientacja seksualna. Jak na razie Harry wciąż był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o jej ciąży. Chłopak nie znał się na tym, jednak miał wrażenie, że powoli zaczyna być widoczne, że rozwija się w niej nowe życie. Nie będzie mogła ukrywać tego w nieskończoność.

– Kocham cię – szepnął, całując ją w policzek. – Wiesz, że zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, tak?

El pociągnęła nosem.

– Wiem. Wiem o tym.

Zaproponowała mu podwózkę do domu, ale odmówił. Liczył na to, że spacer pomoże mu oczyścić umysł i nieco się wyciszyć. W pewnym stopniu zadziałało, ale wciąż niewystarczająco. Najbliższe godziny najwyraźniej po prostu  _miały_ być wypełnione napięciem. Jednak chyba nie dotyczyło to tylko jego. Po trzecim smsie od Louisa, dotyczącym wyboru ubrania (autentycznie pisał do niego z pytaniem o kolor koszuli...), Harry zaczął już nakrywać do stołu.

Des pojawił się na dole chwilę przed piątą, czyli godziną, na którą umówili się z Lou. Widząc zdenerwowanie syna, próbował wypytywać go o jego sympatię, ale ten nie był zbyt rozmowny. Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien wyjawić mu już, że Louis jest chłopakiem, czy wstrzymać się do momentu, gdy ich gość przybędzie, więc... nie chciał przez nieuwagę czymś się zdradzić. Odpowiadał monosylabami, aż w końcu ojciec sam się zniechęcił. Najwyraźniej nie była to skuteczna metoda na odciągnięcie myśli Harry'ego od stresu.

Minęła siedemnasta, potem pięć po i dziesięć po, a Louisa wciąż nie było. Harry czuł, że pocą mu się ręce.

– Kwadrans studencki – zażartował Des dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, ale gdy chłopak nie pojawił się ani po pięciu, ani po kolejnych piętnastu minutach, loczek zaczął naprawdę odchodzić od zmysłów.

To miał być ich wieczór. Mieli przejść przez to razem, prawda?

Przecież Louis cieszył się z tego. Płakał, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że chce przedstawić go tacie. Był zdenerwowany, ale szczęśliwy. Tak mówił, sam tak mówił. To był tak wielki krok, tak ważny. To było jak... Miało umocnić ich związek. Scementować go.

To miał być ich wieczór, niezaprzeczalnie. Tymczasem kolejne minuty mijały i gdy w końcu wybiła szósta, pan Styles podszedł do Harry'ego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Nie przejmuj się – powiedział miękko. – Następnym razem.

_Następnym razem._ Tylko że to nie było tak proste. Mogło wydarzyć się wszystko, to jasne. Tylko że to... zupełnie nie w stylu Lou.

Czy to możliwe, że Louis go wystawił?

 


	15. XIV. Dla Wspomnień Nie Ma Kołysanki

Czekał jeszcze półgodziny, nawet po tym, gdy jego ojciec zaczął sprzątać odświętne nakrycia. Siedział na sofie i bezmyślnie bawił się telefonem, próbując dodzwonić się do chłopaka i wysyłając mu milion SMSów. Najpierw niewinne ( _hej, za ile będziesz? xx_ ), z czasem coraz bardziej nerwowe ( _ODEZWIJ SIĘ DO CHOLERY MARTWIĘ SIĘ IDIOTO_ ) i desperackie ( _Lou, skarbie, błagam cię, odezwij się do mnie, wszystko w porządku? Odezwijsięodezwijsięodezwijsięno_ ). Złe przeczucia gromadziły się w jego brzuchu niczym burzowe chmury. Louis nie był typem, który zawsze nosi telefon przy sobie, to fakt. Przez wiele lat radził sobie bez niego i wciąż nie był do tego zbyt przyzwyczajony. Niemniej jednak gdy dzwonił Harry, dotąd zawsze odbierał.

Coś _musiało_ się stać, on po prostu to wiedział.

– Wychodzisz? – spytał Des, unosząc brwi, kiedy wyjrzał z kuchni i zobaczył, że chłopak pospiesznie wsuwa klucze do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Taaak, muszę... muszę coś sprawdzić – odparł brunet wymijająco, jednak zatroskany wzrok ojca pozwolił domyślać się, że doskonale wiedział, _co_ wypędza jego syna z domu.

– Jest już ciemno, uważaj po drodze – powiedział tylko.

Harry skinął głową.

– Pewnie.

Jeszcze nigdy nie pokonał odległości między domem Louisa a swoim w tak krótkim czasie. Wpadł do ogrodu, trzaskając furtką głośno, przez co ułamek sekundy później z pobliskich krzaków wyłoniła się ciemna czupryna.

– Harry – zdziwiła się Danielle, wyciągając z włosów zagubioną gałązkę. – A wy nie mieliście być dzisiaj...

– Gdzie jest Louis? – wpadł jej w słowo.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło.

– Myślałam, że już wyszedł – stwierdziła. – Był dość... podekscytowany. Wybierał koszulę chyba z godzinę – wywróciła oczami.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Wiedział o tym, bo przecież Lou konsultował z nim swój strój. A potem nagle... zamilkł.

Co, jeśli...

– Czekaj – wymamrotała Elle. – Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarł?

Harry nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzią, wbiegając do środka. Skierował się prosto do sypialni Louisa. Słyszał postukiwanie butów Danielle, gdy ta podążyła za nim.

Drzwi były zamknięte. Przez chwilę mocował się z zamkiem. Co, jeśli Louis poczuł się źle i zasłabł? Jeśli leżał tam nieprzytomny, z dzwoniącym telefonem u boku? Albo gorzej – jeśli przewrócił się i nie mógł wstać, a jego komórka leżała za daleko, by mógł wezwać pomoc?... Harry z desperacją odblokował wejście i wpadł do środka.

To, co zobaczył, było nawet gorsze.

W pokoju panował istny chaos. Louis był bałaganiarzem, musiał przyznać. Jednak jego bałagan przypominał bardziej artystyczny nieład niż to... to, co zastał teraz chłopak w środku.

Szuflady leżały na dywanie, a ich zawartość rozrzucono po całym pomieszczeniu. Ramki ze zdjęciami leżały na podłodze, rozsypane w szklany pył. Krzesło było wywrócone, podobnie jak lampa. Zasłony powiewały na wietrze, wpadającym przez szeroko otwarte okno. Centrum sypialni, łóżko, również wyglądało jak pobojowisko. Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo. Na rozwleczonej po dywanie pościeli wyraźnie widać było ślady krwi. Świeże. Wciąż szkarłatne.

Poczuł, że żółć podchodzi mu do gardła. Louis nie zrobiłby tego sam. Nigdy.

A teraz zniknął.

– Przodkowie – odezwała się Danielle, przerywając dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę. – Co tu się stało?...

Odwrócił się do niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie za ubranie. Zaskoczona dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiedy ich twarze znalazły się cale od siebie.

– Jak mogłaś tego nie słyszeć? – wychrypiał. – Jak mogłaś nie słyszeć _tego_?! – powtórzył głośniej, zataczając dłonią koło. – JAK?

– Harry, ja... – wydukała. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie odmalowało się przerażenie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała chłopaka w takim szale. Jego oczy płonęły żądzą mordu. Zupełnie nie pasowało to do jej obrazu Harry'ego: słodkiego, nieśmiałego chłopca, zakochanego w książkach.

Nie, _ten_ Harry wydawał się niebezpieczny.

– Czy ty to kurwa widzisz? Rozejrzyj się! – warknął, puszczając ją i ciągnąc się za włosy. – Przecież byłaś tu przez cały czas! To nie mogło być _ciche_. Ktoś tu wszedł i zrobił mu krzywdę... – urwał. Niczym zaczarowany podszedł do leżącej najbliżej poduszki. To była ta biała, którą Louis zawsze podkładał mu pod głowę, gdy spali tu razem. Teraz zdobiła ją rubinowa plama. Metaliczny zapach krwi przywoływał mdłości. Harry powoli, niczym w transie podniósł poduszkę i jeszcze wolniej przeciągnął po niej palcem. A potem opadł na kolana i przycisnął ją do piersi, nie przejmując się tym, że brudzi się krwią.

– On był za słaby, żeby się bronić – załkał.

Danielle po chwili wahania zbliżyła się i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Cii – szepnęła. – Nie zakładaj od razu najgorszego. Być może to wcale nie jest to, co się wydarzyło. Ty po prostu...

– Co innego mogło się wydarzyć, Danielle? – jęknął, odwracając się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Popatrz na to. Tu wszędzie... Nie zrobiłby tego sam. Nie zrobiłby...

– Ale Harry, to jeszcze nie...

– Elle, ktoś go stąd _wywlókł_ – zaakcentował dobitnie.

To słowo najwyraźniej do niej trafiło, ponieważ otworzyła i zamknęła usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Chłopak podniósł się i potrząsnął głową. Cały przód jego bluzy był teraz umazany krwią, ale zdawał się nawet tego nie zauważać. Pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– To... co teraz zrobimy? – spytała dziewczyna, próbując za nim nadążyć.

– Znajdziemy go – odparł prosto Harry.

– Ale... przecież on może być wszędzie – zauważyła Elle, przystając. – Może nawet nie być go już w tym wymiarze! – zawołała.

Oczy chłopaka zwęziły się w szparki.

– Znajdziemy jego i tego skurwysyna, który go zabrał – oznajmił chłodno. – Każdy, kto odważył się podnieść rękę na mojego Lou zasługuje na najgorsze.

 

~*~

 

Choć Harry był naprawdę zdeterminowany, by odnaleźć Louisa oraz jego porywacza, w praktyce było to o wiele trudniejsze niż podejrzewał. Prawda była taka, że nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

Przeszukał teren wokół domu i najbliższą okolicę, dokładnie też zajął się sypialnią. Na próżno: sprawca nie zostawił żadnych jednoznacznych śladów, które mogłyby ich do niego doprowadzić. Po prostu... wyparował. Razem z Louisem. Co jedynie upewniło go w tym, co już wiedział: nie zrobił tego człowiek.

Normalnie w takiej sytuacji powinno zawiadomić się policję, jednak tutaj nie wchodziło to w grę. Mieszanie zwykłych ludzi w sprawy mieszkańców innego świata nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. W pewnym sensie on i Louis byli tego idealnym przykładem.

Gniew i upór popychały go do przodu i pomagały utrzymać się w pionie, lecz wewnątrz był rozbity. Jego dusza zawodziła niczym ranione zwierzę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powoli traci Lou – ale teraz odebrano mu go siłą. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie niczego okrutniejszego. To tak, jak gdyby ktoś nagle odciął mu oddech. Nie dało się żyć.

Odruchowo przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym zginął. A raczej moment, w którym naszyjnik przywrócił go do życia. Pamiętał jakby to było wczoraj.

Czuł się wtedy, jakby był pod wodą. Już brakowało mu tchu, a przed oczami robiło się ciemno, kiedy nagle... wynurzył się. Wszystko było lekko rozmazane i niejasne, jego umysł nieco nie nadążał, wciąż otumaniony i nadal lekko po tamtej stronie...

Pamiętał, że jedyną myślą w jego głowie były błękitne oczy Louisa. Tylko on trzymał go po stronie życia. Był jego kotwicą, wskazywał drogę...

I wszystkim, o czym mógł wówczas myśleć Harry, było to, że musi go odnaleźć. Że jego Lou go potrzebuje.

Teraz w pewnym sensie czuł się podobnie.  _Gdzie jesteś?_ , szeptał w myślach, szukając chociaż najmniejszego śladu.  _Musiał_ go znaleźć. Nie było innej możliwości. Po prostu... nie.

– Przeszukujesz ten pokój od ponad trzech godzin – stwierdziła w pewnym momencie Danielle. W jej głosie słychać było zmęczenie, był jednak miękki i pełen troski. – Gdyby coś tu było, już być to znalazł.

– Mogłem coś przegapić. Może... – próbował oponować, lecz dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Harry. Powinieneś się przespać. Wyglądasz jak śmierć. Kiedy ostatnio porządnie się wyspałeś?

Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak uświadomił sobie, że... nie pamięta. Zupełnie szczerze, z ręką na sercu. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ostatnio faktycznie przespał więcej niż dwie, trzy godziny. Był zbyt podenerwowany, by spać. Nie pozwalała mu na wizja przedstawienia Louisa ojcu... ale... może jego podświadomość ostrzegała go przed czymś innym?...

_Ostrzeżenie_ . To było to, co chciała przekazać mu kobieta ze snu. Ona wiedziała. I on też by wiedział, gdyby potrafił jej słuchać.

– Muszę go znaleźć – wyszeptał rozpaczliwie.

– Znajdziesz. Znajdziemy go razem – zapewniła Elle. – Ale nie możemy działać na oślep, wiesz o tym, prawda? – Miał ochotę polemizować, jednak ugryzł się w język. – Idź do domu i prześpij się. Będzie ci się wtedy lepiej myślało – zauważyła.

Pewnie miała rację. Dlatego bardzo chciał jej posłuchać. Jednak... nie potrafił.

Wrócił do domu i wcisnął tacie jakiś kit o tym, że ich niedoszły gość nagle bardzo się rozchorował. Widział, że ten trochę mu nie wierzy, ale żaden z nich nie poruszył więcej tego tematu. Na szczęście było na tyle ciemno, by ojciec nie dostrzegł ciemnych plam zaschniętej krwi na jego ubraniu.

Harry powlókł się na górę. I naprawdę  _chciał_ zasnąć. To po prostu nie było takie łatwe. Przewracał się z boku na bok, jednak sen nie nadchodził. Rzecz nie w tym, że nie był zmęczony, bo, cholera, był. Był wycieńczony. Jego ciało wołało o odpoczynek. Jeszcze trochę i musiałby podpierać sobie powieki zapałkami.

Cały problem tkwił w jego umyśle. Umyśle, który był aż nadto rozbudzony i chętny do podsyłania mu bardzo obrazowych przypuszczeń co do tego, co mogło w tym momencie dziać się z Lou. Zaciskał oczy, próbując odpędzić od siebie te wizje, one jednak wciąż znajdowały drogę do jego podświadomości. Prześlizgały się przez najdrobniejsze szczeliny i falowały lekko, uchylając się przed nim i nie pozwalając przegonić.

I jego serce krwawiło, naprawdę. Louis go potrzebował, a jego nie było u jego boku. To prawie jak zdrada.

Jego zmęczone oczy padły na stojącą na biurku pozytywkę. Zmarszczył brwi. Była w jakiś dziwny sposób powiązana z kobietą z jego snów. Która... próbowała go ostrzec. To wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju.

Wyprostował się i podniósł z łóżka. Chwiejnym krokiem poszedł po szkatułkę, po czym usiadł z powrotem. Oparł się o ścianę i splótł nogi.

Delikatnie nakręcił pozytywkę i uchylił wieczko. Wpatrywał się w tańczącą zgrabnie baletnicę. Jej porcelanowa cera błyszczała w świetle księżyca. Rude włosy skojarzyły mu się teraz z Rachel... Zamknął oczy i pozwolił melodii porwać się w inną rzeczywistość.

Nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym zasnął. Zorientował się, że tak się stało, dopiero wtedy, gdy ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wyprostował się i przetarł oczy dłonią. Chwilę później w jego pokoju pojawiła się dziewczęca twarz. Nie było to coś specjalnie dziwnego, Eleanor miała w zwyczaju wpadać tak z wizytą, jednak...

– Cześć, Criss – wymamrotał.

– Obudziłam cię? Twój tata mnie wpuścił – powiedziała ona.

– Nie – skłamał, pocierając oko. – Właśnie miałem wstawać. Co cię sprowadza? – spytał sennie. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Rachel przyszła do jego domu, a na dodatek w nieco dziwnych okolicznościach.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę.

– Rozmawiałam z Danielle. Powiedziała mi...

Harry zmarkotniał. Wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.  _Lou_ , szepnął w myślach.

– Trzymasz się? – spytała Criss łagodnie.

– Taa... – mruknął chłopak, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Przyjaciółka podeszła bliżej i usiadła koło niego. – Danielle mówiła, czy... – wychrypiał i urwał. Odchrząknął. – Mówiła, czy dowiedziała się czegoś nowego?

Rachel musnęła kciukiem jego dłoń.

– Wiem, że w mieście go nie ma. Odprawiła jakieś swoje dziwne czary i powiedziała, że nie wyczuwa jego energii życiowej nigdzie w pobliżu. Co oznacza, że zabrali go dalej.

_Albo że nie żyje._ Harry nie wypowiedział tej myśli na głos. Odepchnął ją od siebie... Przecież gdyby Louis umarł, poczułby to, prawda? W końcu... mieli teraz wspólną duszę.

– Masz pomysł, co mogło się z nim stać? – Rachel popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Ktoś wykorzystał jego słabość. Louis normalnie by się nie dał, wiesz? Walczyłby do ostatniego tchu – oznajmił. – To dusza wojownika, on nigdy się nie poddaje. Ale teraz... wykorzystali to, że był za słaby, by się obronić. Perfidnie skorzystali z jego choroby, Criss – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. Zamknął oczy. – I chociaż nie mam pojęcia, kto to jest, zapłaci mi za to. Zapłaci.

Rachel przez chwilę milczała. W końcu skinęła głową.

– Pomogę ci – obiecała. – Choćby nie wiem co.

Chłopak uniósł wzrok.

– Choćby nie wiem co?

W fioletowych oczach błyszczała determinacja. Skinęła głową.

– Choćby nie wiem co – powtórzyła.

Harry poczuł, że nadciągają łzy. Zacisnął usta. Nie licząc drobnej chwili załamania w sypialni Louisa, jak dotąd udało mu się jakoś trzymał. Chciał, żeby tak zostało. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby zająć umysł. Jego wzrok znów, tak jak w nocy, padł na pozytywkę. Pochylił się, by jej dosięgnąć, po czym postawił ją między sobą a Rachel. Dziewczyna zrobiła nieco dziwną minę.

– Chyba nie masz zamiaru... – zaczęła, ale on już zdążył ją nakręcić i otworzyć.

Ciepła, emocjonalna melodia wypełniła pokój. Opuścił powieki, pozwalając jej się porwać. To było jakby... jakby na moment przeniósł się do innego świata. Nie do świata Lou, nie. Do świata, w którym wszystko było zwyczajnie  _prostsze_ . Gdzieś, gdzie nic by im nie zagrażało i mogliby po prostu spokojnie żyć, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem. Boże, jak bardzo pragnął takiego świata.

Muzyka urwała się nagle, gdy Rachel z hukiem zatrzasnęła wieczko.

Chłopak popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną wyrzutu i dezorientacji.

– Co to miało być? – burknął, lecz wystarczyło spojrzenie na jej pobladłą twarz, by zmarszczył brwi. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby właśnie zobaczyła ducha. Krew zupełnie odpłynęła z jej twarzy, a nad górną wargą gromadziły się kropelki potu. – Co się dzieje?

– Mówiłam wam, że tego nienawidzę – powiedziała Rachel drżącym głosem.

– Pozytywek? – zdziwił się Harry.

– To nie jest... okej. Nie chodzi o fakt, że to pozytywka – westchnęła ona. – To po prostu _ta konkretna_ pozytywka.

– Coś nie tak z melodią? – spytał. – Jest nieco dziwna, to fakt, ale... Na swój sposób piękna.

– Nie wiem – pokręciła głową gorączkowo. – Nie wiem, naprawdę. Ale... nie słyszysz tego?

Chłopak zamilkł na chwilę, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Jeśli jednak spodziewał się usłyszeć coś niecodziennego, to nie nastąpiło.

– Czego? – wymamrotał.

– No, właśnie – stwierdziła Rachel. – Oni też nie słyszeli. Nikt nie słyszy.

– Ale czego, Criss? – powtórzył.

Przyjaciółka przygryzła wargę, wpatrując się w niego niepewnie. W końcu szepnęła:

– Głosów.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Co to znaczy: głosów?

Criss spuściła wzrok. Ostrożnie sięgnęła po pozytywkę i postawiła ją sobie na kolanach, po czym nakręciła, mimo że jeszcze chwilę temu tak bardzo przeciw temu protestowała. Harry nie wiedział, czego się spodziewa, ale gdy rozległa się melodia, brzmiała dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Rachel przesunęła palcem po zdobieniach.

– Słyszę je – wyszeptała. – Słyszę, jak do mnie mówią. – Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbowała się skoncentrować. – To przeważnie niezrozumiałe, mówią wszystkie naraz. Mogę... mogę zrozumieć pojedyncze słowa, ale... – Podniosła wzrok, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Po prostu je słyszę. Zawsze słyszałam, ale teraz... teraz dużo bardziej. To intensywne. – Pod jej powiekami pojawiły się łzy, zasnuwając jej wzrok szklistą mgłą. – Na początku myślałam, że wariuję. A potem Louis powiedział, że może nauczyć mnie to kontrolować. A ty zabrałeś pozytywkę... i przestały szeptać.

Dłonie Harry'ego drżały. Nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej przestraszony czy zszokowany. Jego umysł pracował na zwiększonych obrotach.

– Słyszysz głosy – upewnił się.

– Słyszę głosy.

– Czy to... – zawahał się. – Słyszysz je tylko w pobliżu tej pozytywki? – spytał.

Rachel podrapała się po uchu.

– Na cmentarzach. Czasem w lasach.

– I nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? – wymamrotał.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się gorzko.

– Co miałam ci powiedzieć? Pomyślałbyś, że zwariowałam. Nawet ja sama myślałam, że tak jest. Zastanów się, Styles. Jak mogłam powiedzieć komukolwiek, że słyszę...

– ...duchy – dokończył Harry. – Słyszysz duchy. O to w tym wszystkich chodzi.

Jego wzrok automatycznie uciekł do zdjęcia matki. Nie uszło to uwadze jego przyjaciółki.

– Jeśli tutaj jest, nie odezwała się do mnie – powiedziała cicho. – Przykro mi.

Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi, ale postanowił je zignorować.

– Nie, nie, w porządku – odparł, siląc się na lekki ton. – I tak wiem, że zawsze jest.

Rachel uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– To nieco szalone – skomentował Harry. – Dowiedzieć się, że twoja przyjaciółka słyszy...

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło.

Rachel  _słyszała głosy._

 

_Potrzebujesz Słyszącej. Ona ci pomoże._

 

_Tej, która Ich słyszy. Purpurowej Gwiazdy, która rozmawia z Duszami._

 

Nagle wszystko nabrało zupełnie nowego sensu.

 

 


	16. XV. Teraz Nasza Krew Jest Zła

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To miał być przedostatni rozdział, ale się nie zmieściłam, hahah. Więc jeszcze dwa do końca :)

Popatrzył na przyjaciółkę, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie sny, w których kobieta wspominała o Słyszącej. Szukał wskazówek i jednocześnie przeklinał w duchu. Właśnie to było najgorsze w tych wszystkich zagadkach. Gdy dostał ostatni czynnik, nagle wiele rzeczy stało się jasne. Ale zmarnował wiele czasu, być może zbyt wiele.

– O co chodzi? Czemu masz taką minę? – zaniepokoiła się Rachel. Wciąż ściskała w dłoniach pozytywkę. Harry przyjrzał jej się uważniej.

_Nie jesteś sam, One pomogą._

– One pomogą – powtórzył na głos. Potrząsnął głową, by odzyskać trzeźwość umysłu.

– One kto? – spytała dziewczyna, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk rudych włosów.

Zabawne. Baletnica z pozytywki też była ruda.

– Dusze? – zasugerował Harry. – Tak mi się wydaje. – Skrzywił się. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o swoich snach?

– Ze staruszką? – upewniła się Criss.

Westchnął.

– Tak. Może to szalone, ale wydaje mi się, że próbowała zostawić mi wiadomość. I... teraz myślę, że chodziło o ciebie.

– O mnie? – Oczy Rachel rozszerzyły się nieco.

– W obliczu najnowszych wiadomości, tak sądzę – przytaknął. – Kazała mi znaleźć... Purpurową Gwiazdę, która rozmawia z Duszami? – zacytował niepewnie.

Dziewczyna zamrugała. Zapadła cisza.

– Okej – mruknęła po dłuższej chwili. – Powiedzmy, że dusze to ja. Co z gwiazdą? I dlaczego _purpurową_?

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Twoje oczy, prawdopodobnie – zasugerował. – Criss... – Jego ton zmienił się na bardziej miękki, wręcz proszący. – Wiem, że to dziwne, uwierz. Ale... Ta wariatka to w tym momencie jedyne, co łączy mnie z Louisem, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję. I... zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby go odnaleźć. One jest... jest teraz sam i pewnie się boi. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał... – Oczy nieco mu się zeszkliły, ale zignorował go. Tak samo dziwny ucisk w krtani. – Ale jak można nie być przerażonym, będąc wyrwanym ze swojego życia tak gwałtownie i... Ja po prostu muszę go znaleźć, Criss – oznajmił z niespodziewaną stanowczością. – Już raz straciłem osobę, którą kochałem najbardziej na świecie. Nie pozwolę, żeby z nim stało się to samo.

Rachel przełknęła ślinę.

– Wystarczyło powiedzieć _proszę_ , ty głupku – stwierdziła w końcu. – Chodźmy do Danielle – dodała, podnosząc się. – Może coś już znalazła.

– Oby – dopowiedział chłopak szeptem.

Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie swojego życia bez Louisa. Po prostu... nie. To było zbyt abstrakcyjne, gdy zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do ciepła drugiego ciała przy swoim, do spokojnego, rytmicznego bicia serca tuż obok siebie. Do poczucia bezpieczeństwa...

On po prostu nie mógł go stracić. To oznaczałoby koniec. Definitywnie.

Wcześniej jego życie było ciemne i ponure, wypełnione tęsknotą i pustką. Niepełne. Louis był jak jasna gwiazda, która wypełnia światłem jego ciemne niebo. Jak słońce, które oblewało blaskiem cały jego świat. Sam w sobie był jak światło...

Światło.

Chłopak zacisnął powieki.

Louis był Światłem. I właśnie to światło trzeba było ocalić.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy przekroczyli próg domu Lou, w twarze buchnął im dym. Harry zaczął kasłać, rozglądając się gorączkowo za jego źródłem. Coś płonęło? Z zewnątrz wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Nigdzie nie widział ognia. Dlaczego więc wnętrze było tak zadymione?

– Danielle? – zawołał. – Danielle, jesteś tu?

– W kuchni! – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna gdzieś z lewej. Brunet przetarł łzawiące oczy. Kuchnia i dym nie wróżyły nic dobrego, nigdy.

– Co się pali? – spytał podniesionym głosem, po omacku przedzierając się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Czuł, że Rachel podąża tuż za nim.

– Pali? – Danielle brzmiała na zdziwioną. – Dlaczego coś miałoby się palić?

Harry aż przystanął.

– No a ten dym? Nic ci nie mówi? – zasugerował, usiłując jednocześnie ustalić, w którym miejscu stała. Sądząc po sile głosu, dzieliły ich trzy, może cztery metry.

– To nie dym – prychnęła Danielle. – To mgła.

– Mgła – powtórzył chłopak powoli.

– Tak, zaraz powinna opaść – stwierdziła ona. – Klnę.

– Ty robisz co?

W jej głosie niemal namacalnie dało się wyczuć przewrócenie oczami.

– Rzucam klątwę – wyjaśniła. Tymczasem dym (mgła) faktycznie zaczął powoli się przerzedzać. Niedługo potem Harry'emu udało się dostrzec jej sylwetkę. Podszedł bliżej. – Uważaj, tu stoi kocioł, nie potrąć go! – zastrzegła dziewczyna.

– Kocioł? – spytali Harry i Rachel jednocześnie, a uwadze loczka nie uszło dziwne ożywienie Danielle, kiedy usłyszała głos Criss.

– Tak – potwierdziła. – Jak twoim zdaniem inaczej rzuca się klątwę?

Postanowił zignorować tę uwagę.

– Co zaklinasz? Lub kogo? – zainteresował się. Danielle musiała usłyszeć tę nieśmiałą nadzieję w jego głosie, bo pokręciła głową.

– Karła. To dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że się tutaj pojawił, więc może będzie coś wiedział.

– Och, okej – odparł chłopak, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie. Przez chwilę pomyślał już, że może to będzie łatwe. Może Danielle zaklnie Louisa i dzięki temu go odnajdą? – Czy możesz...

– Przykro mi, ale nie, Harry – odpowiedziała, nie pozwalając mu nawet skończyć. – Energia życiowa Louisa była w ostatnich tygodniach zbyt słaba, bym mogła go zakląć – wyjaśniła.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Rozumiem.

Wreszcie mgła opadła zupełnie i jedynym śladem po niej było ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze, od którego włosy Danielle stały się jeszcze większą szopą niż zwykle. Na środku kuchni faktycznie stał duży kocioł, podobny do tego, który Harry widział w jej chatce. Ponad nim wciąż unosiły się te dziwaczne opary, były jednak bardziej zielonkawe.

– To wygląda na naprawdę złą klątwę – uznał.

– Nie znasz się na klątwach – westchnęła Elle.

– Znalazłaś coś? – wtrąciła się Rachel. – Mamy jakiś punkt odniesienia?

Wyraz twarzy Danielle złagodniał.

– Niestety nie. Próbowałam szukać go na mapie, ale...

– Jak to na mapie? – zdziwił się Harry.

Danielle posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś? Louis mówił, że ludzie też to robią. Zawieszają kryształ nad mapą i...

– Och. To – mruknął chłopak. Co prawda widywał to tylko w filmach i nie sądził, by ktoś faktycznie to stosował, ale... – To chyba takie zadanie dla medium, co?

– Właśnie – przyznała ona. – W tym problem. Mam wiele cech, ale medium to nie jedna z nich. Wiem, że w najbliższej okolicy go nie ma, ale nie jestem w stanie wyczuć jego... śladów.

Wzrok Harry'ego natychmiast skierował się na Rachel. Gdy do dziewczyny dotarło, co sugeruje, gorączkowo pokręciła głową.

– O, nie. Nie jestem żadnym medium, Styles. Zapomnij.

– Chociaż spróbuj – jęknął błagalnie. – To wszystko, co mamy.

– On może być wszędzie – zauważyła sceptycznie.

– No, właśnie – powiedział chłopak cicho.

Rachel przygryzła wargę w namyśle. Była przerażona tym pomysłem. Owszem, słyszała głosy i to od naprawdę dawna, a to, że ich obecność nasilała się w świątyniach i na cmentarzach pozwalało sądzić, że to głosy zmarłych, ale... Nie była medium. Po prostu _nie_. Jej życie i tak przekroczyło już limit dziwności.

Ale ta rozpacz w oczach Harry'ego... Bolało ją to. Wolała nie myśleć, co czułaby, gdyby ktoś nagle odebrał jej...

– Danielle, gdzie masz ten kryształ? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

Elle popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

– Jak najbardziej poważnie.

– Ale Rachel – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – Ty jesteś...

– ...człowiekiem? – dokończyła Criss. – Nie da się ukryć.

Danielle zmarszczyła brwi, ale wskazała stolik w salonie, na którym wciąż rozłożona była mapa. Kiedy Rachel ruszyła w tamtą stronę, czarownica posłała Harry'emu sceptyczne spojrzenie. On jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W jego sercu znów zakiełkowała nadzieja. Chwytał się każdego możliwego rozwiązania, zupełnie zagubiony w tej sytuacji. Kobieta ze snu mówiła w końcu, że Rachel pomoże. Że jest potrzebna, by odnaleźć Louisa. To mógł być właśnie ten moment. Chciał wierzyć, że tak jest.

Dziewczyna uklęknęła przed blatem i ostrożnie sięgnęła po leżący obok kryształ. Drugą dłoń położyła na mapie. Zadrżała lekko. Z nerwów? A może coś poczuła? Harry przygryzł wargę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Rachel po prostu klęczała tak, trzymając minerał nad pergaminem. Skupiony wyraz nie znikał z jej twarzy. Momentami wręcz się pogłębiał.

Wreszcie otworzyła oczy. I posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Nic. Wybacz, Styles.

Rozczarowanie musiało być bardzo widoczne w jego minie, ponieważ przyjaciółka momentalnie zmarkotniała.

– Starałam się – zapewniła. – Po prostu... nie wiem, nie potrafię. To nie tak, że nie chcę, przecież wiesz.

Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, uspokoić ją, zapewnić, że to w porządku, jednak ubiegła go Danielle.

– Przestań, Rachel, to nie twoja wina. Nie wiem, czego on od ciebie oczekiwał. – Rzuciła w stronę Harry'ego rozdrażnione spojrzenie. – Nikogo nie zawiodłaś. To cudowne, że chciałaś spróbować.

 _Zakochani ludzie są tacy irytujący_ , pomyślał z ukłuciem bólu w sercu.

Usiadł po turecku na podłodze. Czuł się tak bezsilny. Nie winił Rachel, prawdopodobnie przecenił jej możliwości i oczekiwał nieco za wiele. Ale po prostu... Chwytał się czego tylko się dało. Prawda była taka, że nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. I to przerażało go najbardziej. _Musiał_ odnaleźć Louisa. Ale nie wiedział jak. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć ani co zrobić potem. Nie wiedział _niczego_.

– Jak mamy go znaleźć? – zapytał, bardziej samego siebie niż dziewczyny. Danielle jednak odpowiedziała.

– Jest parę zaklęć, które mogłyby go wytropić. To znaczy, teoretycznie... Tylko że to potrwa – zastrzegła. – Kilka, nawet do kilkunastu dni.

– Nie mamy tyle czasu – jęknął.

– Nie mamy alternatywy – przypomniała mu z naciskiem.

Spuścił głowę.

– Wiem. Rzucisz je? – Kiedy przytaknęła, dodał: – Musimy znaleźć coś jeszcze. Zanim to zadziała, Louis może już dawno... już dawno być...

Nie dał rady dokończyć tego zdania. Nie musiał. Niewypowiedziane słowo zawisło między nimi w niezręcznej ciszy. _Martwy_.

– Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć go porywać? – odezwała się w końcu Rachel. – Jaki mógłby mieć w tym cel?

– Cóż – Elle założyła ręce na piersi – Louis jest dość cenny. Przychodzi mi do głowy całkiem sporo osób, które mogłoby chcieć go zdobyć. Jest w końcu księciem. Następcą tronu Millenium.

 _Następcą tronu._ Harry przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. To znaczy, wiedział, że ojciec Lou jest królem, ale... Jakoś dotąd nie docierało do niego to, że przeznaczeniem jego ukochanego jest pewnego dnia zasiąść na tronie i rządzić krajem.

A może po prostu odpychał od siebie tę myśl?

Może nie chciał o niej pamiętać?

Dobry król musiał mieć królową i dziedzica. Na pewno nie ludzkiego chłopaka.

– Czy to nadal jego tytuł? – spytała Criss. – Po tym, jak trafił do więzienia i z niego uciekł?

Danielle zmarszczyła brwi.

– Cóż. Nie sądzę, by jego ojciec miał zamiar dopuścić go do władzy po tym, jak Louis usiłował go zabić. Ale wciąż ma znamię dziedzica. To daje mu prawo do tronu.

– Znamię? – zdziwiła się Rachel. – To niecodzienne.

– U nas tak już jest – wzruszyła ramionami Elle i zamieszała w kotle. Zawartość zabulgotała niepokojąco. – Kiedy rodzi się następca, ma na ciele znamię. Taką mała, niebieską lilijkę. Louis ją ma. Na kostce.

– Ma coś takiego – przyznał Harry w otępieniu. Znał ciało Louisa lepiej niż swoje własne. Pamiętał tę lilię. Wyglądała właściwie jak tatuaż. – Ale kiedy wróciliśmy z waszego świata... – zaczął.

Danielle skinęła głową.

– Myślał, że nie żyjesz, dlatego tak postąpił – wyjaśniła.

Criss popatrzyła na nich z dezorientacją.

– O co chodzi? Co się stało?

– Louis... – zamyśliła się czarownica. – Kiedy przebywał w lochach, próbował pozbyć się swojego znamienia. Ręcznie. Jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to dużo krwi. Miał szczęście, że nie wdało się zakażenie.

Harry uniósł głowę.

– A może właśnie tak? Może dlatego był taki słaby, co? – zasugerował, czując, że jest coraz bliżej rozwiązania zagadki.

– Nie sądzę – zaprzeczyła Elle, przygryzając wargę w zamyśleniu. – Sama opatrywałam mu kostkę. Zauważyłabym, gdyby coś było nie tak. Poza tym tylko naprawdę silna klątwa mogłaby wywołać takie skutki. – Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – To fakt, kiedy przybyliście jego aura była jakaś inna, ale... Nie aż tak.

– Spytałaś go wtedy, czy nie chorował – przypomniał sobie Harry. – Ale właśnie sęk w tym, że nie. Chociaż nadal nie wiem, czy rany cięte też się liczą, nie odpowiedziałaś.

– Gdyby ostrze było zatrute – stwierdziła dziewczyna.

– A co z miłością ojca? – spytała nagle Criss. Danielle posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie. – Mówiłeś, że miłość ojca zabija syna – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

– Tak, było coś takiego – przyznał brunet. – Ale... Nie wiem, o co może chodzić. Wcześniej nie miał styczności ze swoim światem, a na pewno z królem, przez dłuższy czas. Może z wyjątkiem tego, kiedy... – urwał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Czy ludzie króla często mają zatrute miecze? – spytał drżącym głosem.

– Zdarza się – uznała Danielle. – Ostrze, którym król próbował cię zabić, było z całą pewnością zatrute. – Zmarszczyła czoło. – Co chodzi ci po głowie?

– _Miłość ojca zabija syna_ – wymamrotał Harry. – Jakiś czas przed naszą wizytą w waszym świecie, król wysłał swoich tutaj. Louis został wtedy ranny...

Wciąż doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym chłopak stanął w jego drzwiach blady i zakrwawiony. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę dotarło do niego, z jak poważnym zagrożeniem się zmagają. Co prawda rana się zagoiła, a Lou przysięgał, że czuje się dobrze, lecz... W ostatnim czasie wiele spraw okazywało się iluzją.

– Nie czaję – stwierdziła Rachel. – Gdzie tu miłość?

Harry spuścił wzrok. Dla niego było to oczywiste.

– Jego ojciec uważa... uważał, że zrobi dobrze, uwalniając go ode mnie. Że tak będzie dla niego najlepiej.

– Król nienawidzi ludzi – zgodziła się Danielle, patrząc na niego z współczuciem. – To by się zgadzało.

– To może być jego sprawka – powiedział. – On mógł porwać Louisa.

– Myślisz? – Elle uniosła brew. – Jaki mógłby mieć motyw? Nie sądzę, żeby chciał mieć go w swojej okolicy po tym, jak Lou omal go nie zabił.

– Wiesz, jak mówią – wtrąciła Criss. – Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, wrogów jeszcze bliżej.

– Też prawda – przyznała Danielle i potarła podbródek w zamyśleniu. – Ale jeśli to król go schwytał, raczej nie wróży mu to dobrze.

Harry też tak czuł, był jednak zbyt sparaliżowany tą perspektywą, by wykrztusić choćby słowo.

– Dlaczego? – wymamrotała Rachel. – To jego ojciec, prawda? Chyba nie powinien...

Danielle rzuciła chłopakowi niepewne spojrzenie, po czym powoli rzekła:

– Powiem tak. Dopóki Johannah Tomlinson ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia na tym dworze, będzie broniła Louisa. Ale król nie należy do osób, które są pobłażliwe w stosunku do zdrajców.

– Nawet jeśli to jego syn?

– Założę się, że gdyby Louis nie uciekł, nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłby świata poza lochem – stwierdziła czarownica.

– No, cóż, to faktycznie nie wróży najlepiej – westchnęła Criss.

– Tym bardziej, jeśli wciąż będzie tracił siły w tym tempie – skrzywiła się Danielle. – W lochu nie pożyje długo.

– Nie mów tak – wyszeptał Harry. – Nie mów tak, proszę.

Dziewczyna miała na końcu języka odpowiedź: _Przecież i tak wiesz, że to prawda_ , ale udało jej się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem jej na głos. Harry już i tak wystarczająco cierpiał przez tę sytuację. Był silny, to fakt. Nie pozwalał sobie na załamanie. Jednak zarówno ona, jak i Rachel doskonale widziały płonącą agonię, która kryła się w jego oczach. To pożerało go od środka.

– Harry... – zaczęła miękko. Brunet potrząsnął głową gorączkowo.

– W takim razie trzeba go ratować jak najszybciej – oświadczył i zaczął się podnosić, jednak ktoś chwycił go za rękę.

Uniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć fioletowe oczy Criss, wpatrzone w niego z intensywnością, od której ugięły mu się kolana.

– Ostrożnie, Harry – powiedziała. – Pamiętasz, co mi mówiłeś? Tam czas płynie inaczej. Jeśli teraz pójdziesz, a jego tam nie będzie, może być za późno, by wrócić. Musisz być _pewny_.

Może to logika jej słów, a może te dziwne sztuczki z kontrolą umysłów, których uczyła ją Danielle, coś sprawiło, że chłopak osowiał i opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

– Co mam w takim razie robić? – spytał cicho. – Nie mogę po prostu siedzieć z założonymi rękami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – westchnęła Rachel. – Wciąż nie jestem zbyt biegła w waszych sprawach.

Wstała i podeszła do okna, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, a oczy Harry'ego skierowały się ku Danielle. Cały czas widniało w nich to samo pytanie. Dziewczyna podrapała się po nosie.

– Mapa zawiodła. Rzuciłam kilka zaklęć, dodam jeszcze kolejne... Ale powoli kończą nam się opcje. Nie wiem, nie wiem – pokręciła głową. – To trudne. – Zamyśliła się. – Są jeszcze inne sposoby, starsze. Runy. Taniec księżyca. Wróżenie ze zwierzęcych wnętrzności...

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie? – wymamrotał chłopak, krzywiąc się.

– ...ale są w większości skomplikowane i mniej skuteczne. Trudno za pierwszym razem odprawić je dobrze. To nie znaczy, że nie możemy spróbować. Trzeba wykorzystać wszystkie możliwości.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu.

– Wnętrzności zostawmy na koniec – zaproponował, a Danielle wywróciła oczami.

– Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz o magii. Jesteś taki... śmiertelny.

Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało niemal jak obelga. Automatycznie poczuł się urażony. Okej, był człowiekiem, ale to nie powód, by ktokolwiek traktował go z góry. Louis pokochał go takim, jakim był. Kochał jego człowieczeństwo, uważał je za piękne. Danielle nie musiała się z nim zgadzać, ale Harry na pewno nie miał zamiaru dać się obrażać.

– Cóż, tak się składa, że Rachel również jest człowiekiem – prychnął, wiedząc, że to ją dotknie. Mina Danielle jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że trafił w sedno. Dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby właśnie dał jej w twarzy.

– Ma moc – warknęła.

– Ale jest tak samo śmiertelna jak ja. Co nie, Criss?

– Mhm – potwierdziła krótko Rachel, nadal przyglądając się ogrodowi przez okno.

Teraz Danielle wyglądała na zranioną do żywego. Harry zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Jak można było jednocześnie nienawidzić ludzi i zakochać się w ludzkiej dziewczynie? Bo to, że Elle była zakochana nie ulegało już wątpliwości. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak to wygląda ze strony Criss. Były w stosunku do siebie czułe, wiedział to niejednokrotnie. Poza tym w ostatnim czasie jego przyjaciółka wydawała się być naprawdę szczęśliwa. Ale... wciąż coś mu nie pasowało.

– Wiesz, czego nauczył mnie związek z Louisem? – zagadnął, już łagodniej. – Że kochanie kogoś to nie idealizowanie go i niedostrzeganie jego wad. Jeżeli kochasz kogoś, kochasz prawdziwie... to kochasz też te jego wady. I uczysz się je szanować. Bo choć nie są dobre, są częścią jego. I to między innymi one czynią go tak wyjątkowym. Czynią go... _nim_. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Piękne niedoskonałości.

Tak cholernie tęsknił za Louisem.

Cholernie.

– Harry? – odezwała się Rachel.

 _Weź się w garść, głupku. To nie pora na rozklejanie się_ , powiedział sobie. Potarł oczy i wymamrotał:

– Tak?

Criss zmarszczyła brwi, cały czas wpatrując się w szybę.

– Myślę, że powinieneś to zobaczyć.

 


	17. XVI. Jest Moment, By Żyć i Moment, By Umrzeć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatni.

Harry uniósł brwi, podchodząc bliżej. Rachel założyła ręce na piersi, nie odrywając wzroku od ogrodu. Wydawało się wręcz, że obawia się, że to coś zniknie bezpowrotnie, jeśli spuści z oczu choć na chwilę.

– Co jest? – spytał chłopak.

Criss uniosła podbródek.

– Zobacz.

Podążył za jej spojrzeniem. I zamrugał.

– Czy ja dobrze widzę? – mruknął.

– Wygląda na to, że mamy gościa – skomentowała Rachel na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Danielle wcisnęła się między nich, omal nie przewracając obojga.

– Nie wierzę – wymamrotała. – Ognie piekielne – dodała i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się na zewnątrz.

Harry i Rachel wymienili spojrzenia, po czym zgodnie ruszyli za nią.

Kiedy wyszli z domu, czarownica była już przy ganku, a obok niej z zupełnym spokojem stał młody mężczyzna. Gdy Harry widział go ostatnim razem, ten był nieprzytomny i raczej w kiepskim stanie, lecz nietrudno było go rozpoznać. Ta sama ciemna karnacja, włosy i przystojna twarz. Teraz, gdy mógł przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, dostrzegł czarne kreski przy oczach, upodabniające go do starożytnych Egipcjan, oraz duży, złoty kolczyk w lewym uchu. _Karzeł_.

Musiał przyznać, klątwa Danielle była szybka.

– Danielle! Twoje zaklęcie zadziałało! – zauważył, zbliżając się szybkim krokiem.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

– Nie do końca.

Gdyby jego obecność była sprawką klątwy, prawdopodobnie pojawiłby się tutaj skuty kajdanami, może skrępowany łańcuchami, w smugach ognia i dymu. Poturbowany przez silne zaklęcie i zaciągnięty na miejsce siłą. On jednak wyglądał... cóż, _idealnie_. A na dodatek bardzo swobodnie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że po prostu... wpadł z wizytą.

Karzeł wyszczerzył się.

– Słyszałem, że zaginął ci przyjaciel.

Ułamek sekundy później całe powietrze zostało wyciśnięte z jego piersi, gdy Harry gwałtownie przyparł go do ściany. Ich twarze dzieliły dosłownie milimetry.

Nieznajomy zaczął od zupełnie złej strony. Zamiast zabezpieczyć granat, wyjął zawleczkę.

– Gdzie on jest? – wysyczał Harry. – Co mu zrobiłeś?

– Uspokój... się – wykrztusił chłopak. – Nie...

– Gadaj – warknął brunet, mocno dociskając łokieć do jego krtani. Widział, jak zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, lecz był zbyt zaślepiony furią, by się odsunąć.

– Harry. – Danielle położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Spokojnie.

 _~ Jeśli go zabijesz, nie powie nam, gdzie jest Lou ~_ przemówiła do niego w myślach.

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął oddech. Zabrał rękę, by pozwolić karłowi nabrać powietrza, lecz wciąż mocno dociskał go do ściany. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Powtórzę jeszcze raz. _Gdzie_. _Jest_. _Louis_?

Nieznajomy wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął kasłać, po czym popatrzył na Harry'ego z urazą.

– Wszyscy ludzie są tak nieprzyjaźni dla gości? – skomentował cynicznie.

– Tylko jeśli się im narazisz – wtrąciła Criss obojętnym tonem.

Karzeł wychylił się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu uścisk chłopaka, po czym gwizdnął cicho.

– Ludzka kobieta. Wygląda na to, że to prawda, co mówią o waszej urodzie – oznajmił. – Gdzie podziałaś swoją aurę, piękna?

Dłoń Rachel automatycznie powędrowała do wisiorka, jednak zatrzymała się w połowie. Lepiej nie zdradzać swoich atutów. Danielle tymczasem z wyraźnym wzburzeniem zasłoniła ją plecami.

– Zajmij się sobą – burknęła do niego.

– Ja nic nie mówię – stwierdził. – Ale podobno my, karły, jesteśmy świetnymi kochankami. Także... – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Przez ułamek sekundy Elle wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę powtórzyć wcześniejszy wybuch Harry'ego. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i zaczęła otwierać usta, ale gdy Rachel lekko pogładziła ją po ramieniu, spłynęła na nią nagła fala spokoju. Czy była to kwestia mocy dziewczyny, nad którą panowała coraz lepiej, czy też samej jej obecności... zadziałało.

– Dziękuję za propozycję – odparła Criss neutralnym tonem. – Ale to miejsce jest już zaklepane.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, tymczasem Rachel dodała w myślach karła:

_~ I nie sądzę, by w najbliższym czasie to się zmieniło._

Chłopak zamrugał. A potem jego twarz rozjaśniła się.

– Pierwszy raz spotykam człowieka z mocą! To niesamowite. Jesteś pewna, że nie jesteś zainteresowana? – spytał.

– Całkowicie pewna – potwierdziła dziewczyna.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

– Gdzie jest Louis? – powtórzył ze złością. Jak oni mogli rozmawiać o życiu seksualnym, kiedy Lou mógł właśnie gdzieś tam umierać, sam?

– Ach, racja – przyznał karzeł. – Po to tu jestem.

Brunet zmarszczył czoło, puszczając go wreszcie.

– To znaczy?

– Nie przedstawiłem się jeszcze, gdzie moje maniery. Mam na imię Zayn, drogie panie. – Potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Dla ciebie... Przewodnik.

Wszystko wokół chłopaka zatrzymało się na chwilę.

 

_Potrzebujesz przewodnika._

_Nie znajdziesz go, dopóki nie będziesz miał Przewodnika._

_Przewodnik sam cię znajdzie._

_Twój przewodnik jest już blisko. Znajdzie cię, nim będzie za późno._

_Przewodnik dotarł do twojego świata._

_Przewodnik wskaże ci drogę._

 

 

_Ocal Światło._

 

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Słowa tej starej wariatki sprawdzały się. Układanka zaczynała się układać, ale... to przecież nie był koniec. Mówiła coś więcej.

 

_Lecz potem wszystko już w twoich rękach, chłopcze._

 

– Gdzie jest Louis? – niemal krzyknął. Z nerwów nie panował nad swoim głosem. – Zaprowadź mnie do niego!

– Hej, hej, spokojnie. – Zayn uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Nie wiem, gdzie on jest.

– W takim razie do dupy z ciebie przewodnik! – zirytował się Harry. By wyładować agresję, chwycił przypadkową gałąź. Chciał przełamać ją na pół, ale zamiast tego jedynie się uderzył. Czuł na sobie wzrok pozostałej trójki. Każde z nich mogłoby złamać ją nawet bez dotykania. Tylko on jeden był tak słaby i bezużyteczny. Ze złością cisnął kij na ziemię.

– Nie gorączkuj się tak, mały człowieku – wtrącił karzeł. – To prawda, nie wiem, gdzie znajduje się twój przyjaciel, ale jestem tutaj po to, żeby pomóc ci go znaleźć.

– Jak? – spytała Danielle. Już wcześniej była co do niego dość sceptyczna, a teraz nawet bardziej. – Próbowałam wszystkich możliwych sposobów, dlaczego tobie miałoby się udać?

Zayn popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem.

– A jak myślisz, dlaczego to mnie wyznaczono na Przewodnika, a nie ciebie? – skomentował, przekrzywiając głowę. Potem prychnął. – To, że jesteś czarownicą, nie czyni z ciebie specjalisty od wszystkiego. Nie można być dobrym we wszystkim.

– Co ty sugerujesz? – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

– Tylko tyle, że przeceniasz swoje możliwości – odparł karzeł, wzruszając ramionami. – Wejdziemy? – wskazał głową drzwi.

– Jasne – odezwała się Rachel, widząc, że ani Harry, ani Danielle nie okazują zbyt wiele entuzjazmu dla tego pomysłu. – Chodźmy.

– Coś jednak cię tutaj sprowadziło – zauważył brunet, kiedy znaleźli się już w salonie.

– Masz na myśli tę śmieszną klątwę? – spytał Zayn. – Nie, przyszedłem sam. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Podobnie jak poprzednio, ale wtedy nie byłem w stanie wam pomóc.

– Nie da się ukryć – wymamrotała Elle pod nosem.

– Dobra, panie ładny. – Criss klasnęła w dłonie. – Co robimy?

– Zaklęcie tropiące. Najskuteczniejszy sposób – odpowiedział chłopak.

Danielle prychnęła.

– Na to wpadliśmy już sami, dziękuję bardzo. I nie mamy tyle czasu. To trwa całymi dniami.

Zayn uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

– Może tak jest z twoimi zaklęciami. Ale nigdy nie powinnaś lekceważyć potęgi natury.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

– O czym ty...

Karzeł tymczasem wyciągnął spod koszuli rzemyk, na którym wisiał drobny woreczek. Odsznurował go i wysypał sobie na dłoń nieco fioletowego proszku. Zamknął dłonie, zostawiając jedynie małą przerwę, do której zbliżył usta. Harry widział, jak coś szepcze, ale nie mógł rozróżnić słów. Wreszcie chłopak zamilkł i dmuchnął lekko.

Gdy otworzył ręce, siedział na nich mały, podobny do kolibra ptak.

– _To_ ma go znaleźć? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Danielle. Harry w sumie nie mógł jej się dziwić, zwierzątko miało może z siedem centymetrów. Trudno było uwierzyć, by mogło pokonywać duże odległości.

– To Negitcu – odparł ze spokojem karzeł. – W naszym języku oznacza to _poszukiwacz_. Ona bez problemu znajdzie waszego przyjaciela w każdym ze światów. Potrzebuje tylko czegoś mocno z nim związanego.

– To znaczy jakiejś jego rzeczy? – upewnił się Harry.

– Tak, ale nie pierwszej z brzegu, przypadkowej – zastrzegł chłopak. – To musi być coś, z czym jest naprawdę silnie związany. Tak, że jest niemal jego częścią.

Harry zagryzł wargę. Ten dom był pełen rzeczy Louisa, ale z drugiej strony Lou nigdy nie przywiązywał się specjalnie do przedmiotów.

– Harry ma w sobie kawałek jego duszy – odezwała się niespodziewanie Rachel. – To się nadaje?

Oczy Zayna przeskoczyły na niego. Widać było w nich łagodne zaskoczenie.

– Och. Więc to _taka_ przyjaźń. – Pokręcił głową. – W takim razie trzeba szybko go znaleźć. Chodź tu, mały człowieku.

Wyciągnął do niego dłoń z Negitcu, która ostrożnie przeskoczyła na jego ramię, a potem przefrunęła dokładnie na wprost oczu bruneta.

– Nie przestrasz się, jeśli... – zaczął Zayn, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedział dalej, ponieważ w tamtym momencie stało się coś dziwnego.

Momentalnie pociemniało mu przed oczami. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś odciął mu wszystkie zmysły. A potem nagle pojawiła się iskierka światła w oddali. I... Louis.

Łzy napłynęły mu do niewidzących oczu. To były tylko obrazy, czarno-biała projekcja jego najpiękniejszych wspomnień. Coś ścisnęło go za serce. Roześmiane, błękitne oczy Lou, wpatrzone w niego... Jak miał żyć, gdyby to stracił?

Skończyło się tak samo szybko, jak się zaczęło. Został bez ostrzeżenia wypluty z tej próżni i z długim jękiem zatoczył się na sofę. Negitcu wylądowała na ramieniu Zayna.

– Coś ty mu zrobił? – warknęła Rachel, podtrzymując przyjaciela.

– Negitcu musiała poczuć waszego przyjaciela, by go odszukać – wyjaśnił spokojnie karzeł, gładząc palcem wskazującym łepek ptaka. – Spełnij swoją misję, maleńka – szepnął, a zwierzę zerwało się do lotu. Chwilę później już jej nie było.

– Naprawdę go znajdzie? – spytał z nadzieją Harry. Wciąż lekko kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

– Znajdzie – skinął głową chłopak. – Wślizgnie się w każdy najmniejszy zakątek wszechświata.

– To takie proste? – spytała Danielle z powątpiewaniem.

– Cóż, nie do końca – przyznał Zayn. – Żeby dostać się w odpowiednie miejsce, będziemy potrzebować pomocy.

– Podobno ty miałeś być naszą pomocą – prychnęła czarownica.

– Jestem – sprostował on. – Ale nie jedyną. Macie już Rozmawiającego z Duszami?

Elle wytrzeszczyła oczy. A nawet bardziej, gdy Rachel uniosła dłoń.

– Rozmawiającą – poprawiła. – Tu jestem.

– Co to znaczy? O czym wy mówicie? – zaczęła dopytywać Danielle, a jej wzrok w ekspresowym tempie przeskakiwał po twarzach pozostałych.

– Później ci wyjaśnię – obiecała Criss. Potem spojrzała z powrotem na karła. – Co mam robić?

– Gdzie masz swój artefakt, Rozmawiająca? – spytał łagodnie.

– W sypialni Harry'ego – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z wahaniem.

Przez chwilę sam Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym mowa, lecz nagle to w niego uderzyło.  _Pozytywka._ A więc to ona była kluczem do wszystkiego. 

Teraz nabierało sensu to, że tak bardzo go do siebie przyzywała.

– W takim razie idziemy tam – zadecydował Zayn.

– Czy Nedi... Nagi... Czy twój ptak nas tam znajdzie? – upewnił się brunet.

– To Poszukiwacz – przypomniał karzeł. – Prowadź, mały człowieku.

Harry modlił się, żeby ojciec wyszedł już do pracy.

Odległość między domem jego a domem Louisa nie była duża, ale jeszcze nigdy tak mu się nie dłużyła. Było tak... niezręcznie. Zwykle przemierzał ją z Lou, czasem sam. Dzisiaj byli z nim Rachel, Danielle i Zayn. Przy czym najbardziej dziwiła go obecność Elle. Odkąd przybyła na ziemię, ani razu nie opuściła posesji Louisa. Albo tak bardzo zależało jej na odnalezieniu go, albo nie chciała zostawiać Criss samej z tym karłem.

(Prawdopodobnie oba te powody coś w sobie miały).

– Kto cię przysłał? – zagadnęła w pewnym momencie nieufnie. Dziwne, ale Harry'emu nawet nie przeszło wcześniej przez myśl to pytanie. Być może był zbyt poruszony szansą odnalezienia Louisa. Nie pomyślał o tym, jak wiele odpowiedzi może mieć Zayn.

Karzeł uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Bóstwo. Jestem kapłanem – odparł, podwijając rękaw jasnej koszuli i pokazując dziewczynie tatuaże na przedramieniu. Proste, czarne kształty, które nie mówiły Harry'emu kompletnie nic. Wyglądały trochę jak runy, ale na tym też się nie znał. Elle najwyraźniej tak, bo skrzywiła się.

– Chyba niezbyt dotrzymującym celibatu – stwierdziła z przekąsem.

Jeśli to możliwe, jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

– Ale za to najlepszym.

_~ Skromność ~_ skomentowała Rachel w myślach przyjaciela. On tylko skinął głową. Trafił im się wyjątkowo specyficzny przewodnik.

Harry miał szczęście i Desa już nie było. Skierowali się prosto do jego pokoju, gdzie wciąż stała pozytywka. Criss nadal wydawała się co do niej nieufna, ale nieco mniej. Na prośbę Zayna nakręciła ją i otworzyła. Kiedy po pomieszczeniu rozniosła się piękna, spokojna melodia, karzeł uśmiechnął się.

– To karla piosenka – powiedział cicho. – Kołysanka. Bardzo stara. Dawno jej nie słyszałem...

Przez dłuższą chwilę wydawał się po prostu rozkoszować muzyką, jakby wspominał dzieciństwo. Dopiero gdy Criss zatrzasnęła wieczko pozytywki, zmęczona szeptami, w końcu się otrząsnął.

– Dobrze. Potrzebujemy mapy wszystkich światów. Kiedy Negitcu wróci, będzie nam potrzebna. Poszukiwacz nie umie mówić. Gdy będziemy mieli mapę, miejsce pobytu waszego przyjaciela rozjaśni się.

– _Wszystkich_ _trzech_? Umiesz to zrobić? – spytała Rachel z podziwem. – Chyba nie umiałabym zrobić nawet mapy naszego.

– Ja to zrobię – zgłosiła się natychmiast Danielle. – Łatwizna.

Criss uśmiechnęła się na to lekko.

Czarownica stanęła na środku sypialni i uniosła ręce do góry, zamykając oczy. Zmarszczyła czoło, koncentrując się. Harry i Rachel obserwowali to z fascynacją. Po kilku minutach wreszcie zaczęły być widoczne efekty jej pracy. Najpierw niewyraźny zarys trzech kul, które z czasem wypełniły się blaskiem, zmieniając się w lśniące skupiska energii. W błękitnej Harry rozpoznał Ziemię. Zielona i żółta musiały być światami karłów i nefelumów. Były bardzo zbliżonej wielkości. Dziwne. Jakoś nigdy nie myślał o świecie Louisa jako o czymś więcej niż Millenium, tymczasem on także składał się z wielu krajów. Wciąż wiedział tak niewiele.

Mimo że była to, jak określiła Elle,  _łatwizna,_ po skończonej pracy wyglądała na wyczerpaną. Jednak zadowoloną.

Zayn uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

– No, nieźle. Jak na nefeluma, oczywiście – skomentował, zarabiając tym samym mordercze spojrzenie.

Harry czuł się z tym nieco źle, ale prawdziwą przyjemność sprawił mu fakt, że tym razem to Danielle została potraktowana z góry przez swoją rasę. Wreszcie nie był jedyny.

– Są naprawdę piękne – uznała Rachel, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się _mapie_ , czy też bardziej makiecie.

Elle zarumieniła się.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotała.

– Co robimy teraz? – spytał Harry Zayna, postanawiając się nie wtrącać.

– Czekamy – wzruszył ramionami karzeł. – Na razie wszystko zależy od Negitcu.

Brunet nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się z tą myślą nieco nieswojo.

Nie było to bezczynne czekanie. Zayn i Danielle wciąż zajmowali się czymś magicznym, czego Harry ani trochę nie rozumiał. Obserwował ich w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, jak pomoże to odnaleźć Louisa. Skóra swędziała go od potrzeby chwycenia go w ramiona. Przysięgał sobie, że kiedy to się stanie, nie puści go ani na moment przez następne trzy dni.

Gdy nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie z zaskoczeniem.

– Spodziewasz się gości? – spytała Rachel.

– Nie sądzę... – wymamrotał chłopak, podnosząc się. Zatrzymał się na moment w drzwiach i popatrzył na Zayna, który wydawał się chętny do towarzyszenia mu. – Ty tutaj zostajesz – zastrzegł. – Przypilnujcie go – nakazał dziewczynom. One wymieniły na to spojrzenia i zgodnie odpowiedziały:

– Jasne.

Brunet ruszył więc powitać gościa. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy otworzył drzwi. Ale za to spanikowany – już tak.

– Eleanor! C-co ty tu robisz? – spytał, zastanawiając się, jak szybko spławić przyjaciółkę. To nie było dla niej bezpieczne miejsce. Dużo magii. Za dużo dla nieświadomego człowieka. Ciągle sprzeczający się karzeł i nefelumka nie mogły odbić się dobrze na jej psychice.

– Widzę, że cieszysz się na mój widok – skomentowała Eleanor ironicznie, wchodząc do środka bez zaproszenia. Typowe. – Przyszłam pogadać, ale jeśli po wczorajszej kolacji odizolowałeś się ze swoim chłoptasiem w sypialni to wrócę później.

Wtedy głowa Zayna z zaciekawieniem wyłoniła się zza framugi. Harry zaklął w duchu. Więc jednak dziewczynom nie udało się utrzymać go na górze. Cholera.

– Czy ktoś mówił coś o sypialni? – spytał karzeł, zalotnie poruszając brwiami. Za jego plecami pojawiły się zdyszane Rachel i Danielle. Twarz Eleanor zatrzymała się w szoku.

– Umm. El, to jest... – zaczął brunet, lecz przyjaciółka wpadła mu w słowo.

– Harold, skąd ten pieprzony dzieciorób wziął się w twoim domu? – zapytała dziwnie wysokim głosem.

– Czekaj... co? – wymamrotał Harry.

– Nazywano mnie już różnie, ale to akurat nowość – stwierdził Zayn, prostując się.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że go znasz? – upewnił się chłopak, patrząc na Eleanor.

– Czy go znam? No, oczywiście – warknęła El.

– Faktycznie, wydajesz się znajoma – przyznał tamten. – Poznaliśmy się pewnie na jakiejś imprezie?...

– Może odświeżę ci pamięć – fuknęła dziewczyna, łapiąc stojący na półce wazon. Bez ostrzeżenia, z rozmachem chlusnęła mu wodą w twarz.

Zayn zamrugał.

– A, tak. Teraz chyba pamiętam – stwierdził. Krople skapywały mu z czubka nosa i z rzęs. – Dwa miesiące temu, tak? Też wylałaś mi coś na twarz.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Dwa miesią... Czekaj. El, czy to nie wtedy, gdy...

Eleanor zacisnęła zęby i skinęła głową powoli. Harry poczuł, jak krew zaczyna pulsować mu w skroniach. Popatrzył na Zayna spode łba.

– Czy ty zrobiłeś dziecko mojej przyjaciółce?

– Co? – Karzeł wytrzeszczył oczy. – O czym ty mówisz?

– Kurwa mać – zaklął brunet. – Już lepiej być nie mogło.

Nie dość, że Eleanor miała zostać samotną matką, to na dodatek jej dziecko było pół-karłem. Jakaś abstrakcja.

Nagromadziło się tego zbyt wiele. Harry czuł, że kipi agresją. On, łagodny, nieśmiały mól książkowy. Uważaj, co robisz, człowieku, gdy obierasz chłopcu jego największą miłość. Możesz zachwiać równowagą wszechświata.

– Daj mi choć jeden dobry powód, żebym nie wybił ci zębów – burknął.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówicie – stwierdził Zayn, wyglądając na autentycznie zdezorientowanego.

– Przespałeś się z moją przyjaciółką...

– Zniszczyłeś mi życie, głupku – jęknęła Eleanor. – Nie mówię, że nie jestem winna, bo jestem tak samo winna jak ty, ale...

– Czekaj, co? – sapnął chłopak.

To, co działo się potem, zlało się w kakofonię krzyków i wrzasku. Cała trójka mówiła jednocześnie, najgłośniej, rzecz jasna, El. Dziwnie było znów zobaczyć ją taką, po tygodniach bycia osowiałą. Dziwnie i nieco strasznie, bo wyglądała na naprawdę wściekłą.

Ciche świergotanie przykuło uwagę Rachel. Obejrzała się przez ramię, by dostrzec Poszukiwacza. Ptak siedział na parapecie.

_~ Szybko wróciłaś ~_ przemówiła do niej dziewczyna. Negitcu nie odpowiedziała, lecz nie było to specjalnie zaskakujące. Criss zerknęła na kłócących się przyjaciół. Normalnie nie była chętna do włączania się do konfliktów, ale teraz liczył się czas. I Louis.

– Hej! Halo! Uciszcie się! – poprosiła, została jednak zignorowana.

_~ Nie sądzę, żeby cię słyszeli ~_ uznała Danielle.

_~ Taa, zauważyłam._

– Moi drodzy! Czy możemy przełożyć to na chwilę? – zawołała Rachel, próbując ich przekrzyczeć, ale nie dało to wiele. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści. – Eleanor, stop! – nakazała władczo, a dziewczyna nagle zamarła. Pusto wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, jakby została zamrożona. Chłopcy automatycznie zamilkli.

– Coś ty zrobiła? – wymamrotał Harry.

– Zatrzymałam ją – burknęła Criss.

Danielle zmarszczyła brwi. Prawie nikt nie potrafił zatrzymać czasu, ona też nie. Rachel musiała być naprawdę potężna.

– Ptak wrócił – poinformowała ich dziewczyna, wskazując na parapet, na którym siedziała Negitcu.

– Tak szybko? – zdziwiła się Elle.

– Mówiłem – zauważył Zayn. – Jest niezawodna.

– No, dobrze – mruknęła czarownica. Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem w stronę pokoju Harry'ego. Reszta ruszyła za nią. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, stała na środku i patrzyła na makiety trzech światów. – Ale mówiłeś też, że pojawi się tu miejsce jego pobytu. A ja jakoś go nie widzę.

– To prawda – zgodził się karzeł. – Tylko że to akurat kwestia twojego błędu.

– Mojego? – oburzyła się Danielle.

– Twojego. Ty stworzyłaś tę mapę – przypomniał, wskazując na obracające się powoli kule światła.

– Więc teraz chcesz wmówić mi, że zrobiłam ją źle i dlatego poszukiwania się nie powiodły, tak? – parsknęła. – Typowe. Ty. Po. We.

– Ależ skąd – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Wykonałaś światy bardzo dobrze i całkiem dokładnie. Ale zapomniałaś o jednym. – Machnął dłonią i obok kul pojawiło się kolejne skupisko energii, o wiśniowym zabarwieniu i nieokreślonym kształcie. Przypominało Harry'emu jedną z mgławic. – Jest jeszcze jeden wymiar.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, na obrzeżach nowej mapy pojawiła się błękitna iskierka. Negitcu zaćwierkała cicho.

– Jeszcze jeden? – zdziwił się Harry. Louis zawsze mówił tylko o trzech.

– Tak, ale... – Danielle zmarszczyła czoło. – To wymiar Przodków. Mistyczny. Skąd Louis miałby się tam wziąć?

Zayn pochylił się nad niebieskim punktem, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej.

– Co mówią ci Dusze, piękna, ziemska dziewczyno? – spytał.

Rachel usiadła na skraju łóżka i przyciągnęła do siebie pozytywkę. Nie musiała nawet jej nakręcać. W jego towarzystwie głosy były wyjątkowo głośne. Zbliżyła szkatułkę do ucha i przymknęła oczy, próbując coś zrozumieć. Nie było to łatwe, kiedy krzyczały jedno przez drugie, ale... W końcu wyłapała słowo. Nazwę.

_~ Thyurtougow ~_ wyszeptała ją do jego myśli.

Twarz karła rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

– Moi drodzy – powiedział. – Wygląda na to, że udajemy się na Thyurtougow.

Oczy Danielle rozszerzyły się.

– Thyurtougow? Ale to przecież...

– Tak – skinął głową Zayn. – Zapnijcie pasy, bo czeka nas wyprawa na wyspę bogini Anante.

 


	18. XVII. Kocham Cię Długo Po Tym, Jak Odejdziesz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za to małe opóźnienie, ale wyskoczyło mi coś niespodziewanego. Anyway. Ostatni rozdział :') Widzimy się za tydzień na epilogu!

Początkowo Harry myślał, że podróż do innego wymiaru nie będzie zbyt skomplikowana. Pamiętał, jak wyglądało to z Louisem. Rzecz jasna, samo otwieranie portalu było dla niego czarną magią, bo zupełnie się na tym nie znał, ale kiedy robił to Louis, nie wyglądało na... _trudne_. Może trochę dziwne, ale niezbyt zawiłe.

Mylił się.

– To starożytny rytuał – wyjaśnił Zayn, klęcząc i kreśląc na podłodze ciemne znaki, podobne do tatuaży, zdobiących jego ramiona. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że da się to potem jakoś sprać. Zdecydowanie trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć ślady tacie. Ale jeśli to miało uratować Louisa...

Westchnął.

– Wspominaliście o wyspie Anta... Anet...

– Anante – poprawił życzliwie karzeł. – W nefelumskiej mitologii bogini wojny, rywalizacji, strategii i oręża. My czcimy ją pod imieniem Naah.

– Trochę jak grecka Atena – uznał chłopak z zastanowieniem. – W pewnej części.

Zayn popatrzył na niego, a jego intensywny wzrok przeszył Harry'ego do samego szpiku kości.

– Religie zawsze się przenikały, mały człowieku – powiedział powoli, ze swego rodzaju natchnieniem w głosie. Chłopak poczuł ciarki. Nie lubił tego określenia. _Mały człowieku_ , co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? – W tym właśnie tkwi tajemnica wszechświata. Wszystko jest względne. Trudno wskazać wierzenia nieprawdziwe, jeśli tylko są odpowiednio udowodnione. Tak naprawdę wszystkie są połączone i kryją w sobie wspólną prawdę. Bo nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się skrajnie różne, przy głębszym porównaniu dostrzeżesz, że w rzeczywistości mówią o tym samym.

Nie był pewny, czy zrozumiał, ale skinął głową.

– Jeśli Anante jest boginią – podjął ostrożnie – i jej wyspa znajduje się w wymiarze bóstw, to jak masz zamiar się tam dostać?

Karzeł roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Dobre pytanie. Tak, masz rację, czwarty wymiar jest zamknięty dla nas, żywych istot. Dlatego właśnie potrzebna nam pomoc Dusz.

Oczy wszystkich automatycznie skierowały się ku siedzącej na łóżku Rachel. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok, ale zaraz go spuściła. Była nieco blada. Harry'emu trudno było się dziwić. W ledwie kilka godzin jej rola w całej tej sprawie urosła przynajmniej trzykrotnie. To musiało być przytłaczające. On sam... cóż, był właściwie zbędny. Kobieta ze snu zarzekała się, że wszystko zależy od niego, ale prawda była taka, że jedynym jego zadaniem było trzymanie się z boku, gdy inni działali. Czuł się naprawdę bezużyteczny w całej tej sytuacji.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jego palce wręcz krwawiły, by znów zacisnąć się na delikatnej skórze Louisa. Chciał chwycić go w ramiona i już nigdy nie puszczać.

Zayn wrócił do rysowania swoich linii. Danielle przyglądała się temu nieufnie, jednak z pewną fascynacją. Harry przez chwilę obserwował ich w milczeniu, po czym znów zerknął na Criss. Wyglądała na spiętą. Bardziej niż zwykle.

Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na obok niej, tak, że stykali się ramionami. Przez chwilę siedzieli po prostu w milczeniu. Tak jak umieli najlepiej. Byli dobraną parą przyjaciół. Choć Rachel była zupełną przeciwnością żywiołowej Eleanor, uwielbiał je obie. Uzupełniały go.

– Powiedziały ci coś jeszcze? – odezwał się po jakimś czasie.

– Słucham?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Głosy. Dusze. Powiedziały ci coś poza nazwą?

Rachel odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

– Niee – odparła, lecz widząc jego nieprzekonaną minę, dodała: – To znaczy, dużo niekonkretnych rzeczy, ale raczej nic ważnego. Tylko nazwa miejsca się... powtarzała.

– Ale wydajesz się jakaś podenerwowana – zauważył.

– Ja... – zawahała się dziewczyna. Potem westchnęła. – Po prostu nie przepadam za rozmawianiem z nimi, wiesz. Szczerze mówiąc, chętnie wróciłabym do domu i poszła spać.

– Śmiało – rzucił Zayn, który najwyraźniej przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. – To jeszcze trochę potrwa.

– Tak? – upewniła się.

– Jasne.

– Źle się czujesz? – zaniepokoiła się Danielle, podnosząc się z krzesła.

– Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczona – powiedziała Rachel uspokajająco. – Poza tym chciałabym wpaść do domu, zanim wyruszymy. Na chwilkę.

– Ale na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

– Na pewno – skinęła głową Criss, czułym gestem odgarniając jej z twarzy pasmo loczków. – Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Danielle zarumieniła się.

– Okej. Odpocznij.

– Tak zrobię – obiecała brunetka i odwróciła się, by odejść, zatrzymała się jednak w pół kroku. – Odmrozić Calder?

W pierwszej chwili Harry zamarł. Potem pacnął się w czoło.

– Cholera. Zapomniałem. – Potarł brodę. – Co my z nią zrobimy? Raczej trudno będzie jej to wyjaśnić. Ale nie mogę trzymać jej tu wiecznie. – Zaklął pod nosem.

Danielle przygryzła wargę.

– Mogłabym wymazać jej wspomnienia, jeśli chcesz... – zasugerowała ostrożnie.

– Słucham? – oburzył się Harry. – Nie będziesz grzebać mojej przyjaciółce w głowie!

Już raz miał o to sprzeczkę z Louisem. Jak wielkich możliwości nie dawałaby magia, modyfikowanie czyichś myśli, wspomnień i emocji było dla niego czymś niewybaczalnym. To jak podnoszenie ręki na ostatnią świętość w tym zepsutym świecie. Zgodził się na taką manipulację w przypadku swojego ojca, ale tylko po to, by go chronić.

Czy Eleanor byłaby od tego bezpieczniejsza?

Zmarszczył brwi. Znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że zaczęłaby drążyć. Do niedawna myślał, że nic już im nie grozi. Ale potem ktoś porwał Louisa. Niczego nie mógł być pewny. To na pewno nie był dobry czas, by ryzykować życiem najlepszej przyjaciółki. A raczej jej i jej dziecka.

Karlego dziecka. Wciąż do końca to do niego nie trafiało.

Chyba naprawdę ostatnio nieco ją zaniedbał.

– Nie możesz wymazać jej wspomnień – powiedział spokojniej. – Dziura w pamięci zdecydowanie by ją zaalarmowała.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową w namyśle.

– Mogę wyciąć część. Do momentu, gdy weszła do domu. Powiesz jej, że zasłabła albo coś w tym stylu – zaproponowała. – A ponieważ bardzo się o nią troszczysz, odprowadzisz ją...?

– Fakt. Nie może tu zostać – przyznał Harry. Westchnął. – Dobra, Criss. Od... odmroź ją.

Miał złe przeczucia. Zawsze był beznadziejnym kłamcą. Co innego mógł jednak zrobić? Nie mogli zostawić Eleanor zamrożonej, to na pewno nie działało na nią dobrze. Poza tym i tak w końcu musieliby ją odczarować. Co wtedy? Jak wytłumaczyliby jej to, że w jednym mrugnięcia oka minęło kilka godzin, a ludzie, z którymi rozmawiała (w zasadzie _kłóciła_ _się_ ) po prostu zniknęli? Źle to wszystko rozegrali. Zdecydowanie _źle_.

Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś w końcu nadejdzie dzień, kiedy nie będzie musiał już nikogo okłamywać.

 

~*~

 

Trzy godziny później portal był już niemal gotowy. Zayn wyglądał na zupełnie wycieńczonego. Linie i znaki pokrywały już nie tylko podłogę, ale też sufit i całe jego ciało. W powietrzu unosił się niewielki obłok czerwonawej mgły i wirował powoli.

Harry nie wiedział, co przez cały ten czas robiła Danielle, Rachel za to wróciła w zupełnie innym ubraniu. Wyglądała, jakby przygotowała się do chodzenia pod górach. I, szczerze mówiąc, jak na jego oko – nie złapała zbyt wiele snu.

Jeśli chodziło o niego, wcisnął Eleanor kit o zasłabnięciu i odprowadził ją do domu, jak sugerowała Elle. Czy to kwestia hormonów czy tego, że była lekko oszołomiona po wymazywaniu pamięci... uwierzyła. Wciąż był zaskoczony. Bo hej, on naprawdę nie umiał kłamać. Czuł się źle z tym, że ją oszukał, ale zrobił to dla jej dobra. Tak było lepiej. Im mniej wiedziała, tym była bezpieczniejsza. A teraz tylko to się liczyło.

Criss związała rude włosy w kucyk i stanęła obok niego, gdy w milczeniu wpatrywał się w formujące się przejście.

– Gotowa na przygodę? – spytał, zerkając na nią kątem oka.

Westchnęła.

– Bardziej gotowa już chyba nie będę.

– Twoja pierwsza podróż do innego wymiaru – zauważył chłopak.

– Powinnam się cieszyć?

– Cóż... – przychylił głowę. – Podczas swojej pierwszej w zasadzie umarłem. Ale...

– Harry! – wtrąciła się Danielle z irytacją w głosie. – Jak możesz w ogóle mówić takie rzeczy.

Rachel uśmiechnęła się niemrawo.

– Dzięki za ostrzeżenie – odparła.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Jestem trochę zdenerwowany.

– Trochę? – Criss uniosła brwi.

Harry wypuścił z siebie krótki, niezręczny śmiech.

– No, fakt. Trochę bardziej niż trochę.

Zayn sapnął ciężko i podniósł się z kolan.

– Gotowe – oznajmił, rzucając w stronę mgły garść lśniącego, błękitnego proszku. Portal rozjaśnił się na to i zaczął obracać się szybciej. Przypominał czerwoną trąbę powietrzną, tyle że od środka.

– Dobra, uwaga. To bardzo delikatne przejście. Naraz zmieści jedynie dwie osoby. Nas jest czwórka. Pozostali będą musieli zaczekać, aż portal znów zbierze wystarczająco wiele energii. Czas jest tutaj kluczowym czynnikiem.

– Ja jestem oczywistym wyborem – oznajmiła Rachel spokojnie. – Sam mówiłeś, że potrzebna nam pomoc Dusz, żeby trafić na miejsce.

Harry widział, jak usta Danielle zaciskały się w wąską kreseczkę, kiedy ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywała się przed protestem. Rozumiał to. On sam nie miał już nic do stracenia.

– Racja – przyznał Zayn. – Co do drugiej osoby...

– Ja – zgłosił się od razu Harry. To było jasne jak słońce. Nie miał zamiaru czekać na odnalezienie Louisa ani minuty dłużej.

Pozostała trójka posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenia.

– Nie obraź się – zaczął karzeł – ale...

– Przecież ty nic nie zrobisz, Harry – palnęła prosto z mostu Danielle. – Jeszcze sam ucierpisz.

Auć. Okej, to zabolało.

– Tu chodzi o Louisa! Nie będę stał z boku i czekał, aż stanie mu się krzywda! – burknął.

– Właśnie, chodzi o Louisa – przytaknęła czarownica. – Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy przez ciebie narazili go na niebezpieczeństwo, bo nie będziesz potrafił zrobić... nic?

Zapiekły go powieki, ale to nawet nie był objaw smutku czy urazy. Nie. Był wściekły.

– Co jest z tobą do cholery nie tak? – warknął nieco za ostro. – Dlaczego uważasz się za pępek świata? Dyskryminujesz innych tylko dlatego, że się od ciebie różnią. Kiedy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy nie byłaś taka – zarzucił.

– To było zanim straciłam dach nad głową i wszystko, co się dla mnie liczyło – odparowała Danielle. Jej brew drżała lekko.

– I co potem? Louis ściągnął cię tutaj i przygarnął pod własny dach, żebyś była bezpieczna. Tylko dzięki istnieniu naszego... _mojego_... świata wciąż żyjesz – zauważył sucho. – Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy. Nie jesteś najpotężniejsza we wszechświecie. Założę się, że nawet z tutaj obecnych Zayn ma większą moc niż ty – prychnął, nim zdążył pomyśleć, co właściwie mówi.

Było już za późno, żeby to odwołać. Ale tak naprawdę... nie chciał niczego odwoływać. Pamiętał dokładnie, jak traktowała go Danielle na początku. Była urocza. To ona zajęła się nim, gdy Louis trafił do lochu (głównie chciała go pochować, ale liczą się chęci). Teraz... Długo starał się być dla niej wyrozumiały, w końcu ktoś omal jej nie zabił i wciąż czyhał na jej życie. Musiała porzucić wszystko to, co znała. Więc, tak. Próbował przymykać oko na nieprzyjemności. Ale nie miała prawa gnoić go i traktować z góry. Po prostu nie miała.

Włosy dziewczyny napuszyły się, jakby właśnie poraził ją prąd. W jej oczach zatańczyły gniewne ogniki.

– Odszczekaj to – zażądała.

Harry już miał otwierać usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy wtrącił się Zayn, stając między nimi.

– Hola, hola – zaprotestował. – Może cię to wkurzać, ale dzieciak ma rację. Robisz z siebie pępek wszechświata, dziewczyno. Spędziłem w twoim towarzystwie dopiero kilka godzin i już mnie lekko irytujesz. A jeśli oni – wskazał na Harry'ego i Rachel – mają cię na co dzień... – Pokręcił głową, po czym spojrzał na bruneta i uśmiechnął się. – Spodobałeś mi się, człowieczku. Masz ducha walki. Ale czy jesteś gotowy na wyrzeczenia? Co będziesz gotów poświęcić dla powodzenia tej misji?

Odłamek duszy Louisa poruszył się delikatnie gdzieś w środku. Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

– Wszystko.

Karzeł spoważniał i skinął głową.

– Idźcie pierwsi – rozporządził, wskazując na niego i jego przyjaciółkę. – Podtrzymam przejście i dołączymy do was razem z panną marudną. Aha, jeszcze. Trzymaj – zwrócił się do Rachel, wyjmując znikąd i podając jej niewielki sztylet, który wyglądał niemal jakby został wykuty z kamienia. – Może się przydać. Nigdy nie wiesz, co cię spotka. To karla stal. Najtwardszy i najbardziej wytrzymały metal w trzech światach. Odporny na każdy rodzaj magii. – Odchrząknął i popatrzył Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Znajdźcie drogę. Nie mamy wiele czasu.

Harry zacisnął usta. Kiwnął głową. Rozkaz przyjęty.

– Przechodźcie – rzekł Zayn, wskazując im sam środek wiru mgły.

Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia.

– Ja pierwszy, ty po mnie – oznajmił brunet. Criss przytaknęła na znak zgody. Karzeł uśmiechnął się tęsknie.

– Byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdybyś dzisiaj zginęła, piękna śmiertelniczko – powiedział z ciepłą nutą w głosie.

Rachel skrzywiła się.

– Wiesz, mi też – stwierdziła sarkastycznie, wywołując u niego miękki śmiech.

– Zero pożegnań dla mnie? – upomniał się Harry, zbliżając się do portalu. Czuł, jak go przyciąga. Magia chciała już objąć go we władanie.

– Nie jesteś w moim typie – odparł Zayn, marszcząc zabawnie nos. Potem uśmiechnął się. – Masz w sobie wojowniczego ducha. Powodzenia, mały człowieku.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. Naprawdę nie podobało mu się, gdy tak go nazywał. Niespodziewanie dotarło do niego, czemu. Tego samego określenia użyła w jednym z jego snów kobieta.

Nagły przebłysk olśnienia był tak oślepiający, że niemal zwalił go z nóg.

– Zayn... Mówiłeś, że jesteś kapłanem. Jakiemu bóstwu służysz? – spytał niepewnie. Przejście niecierpliwiło się. Miał wrażenie, że wyciąga po niego lepkie macki.

Karzeł spojrzał na niego, a jego twarz złagodniała.

– Jestem kapłanem w świątyni czcigodnej Dai – oznajmił z dumą. – Twoi nefelumscy przyjaciele mogą znać ją pod imieniem... Cytus.

W następnej chwili coś mocno nim szarpnęło i całe powietrze z jego płuc zostało zassane do środka.

 

~*~

 

Wylądował na twardej ziemi, twarzą do gruntu. Czuł w ustach pył. Nim jednak zdążył zakasłać, ciężar niespodziewanie przygniótł go do podłoża.

– Ugh! – wyrwało mu się.

– Styles?... – wymamrotał ciężar. Och.

– Taaak, to ja – wykrztusił. – Żyjesz? Nic sobie nie zrobiłaś?

– Nie, chyba jestem cała – odparła Rachel, gramoląc mu się z pleców. – A ty? Przepraszam, nie chciałam na ciebie upaść.

– W porządku – zbagatelizował, podnosząc się i pomagając jej wstać. – Dokąd teraz?

– Nie wiem... ale zaraz się dowiemy – powiedziała dziewczyna, otwierając plecak, który miała ze sobą i wyciągając z niego pozytywkę. – Czas pogadać ze starymi znajomymi, juhu – mruknęła z udawanym entuzjazmem.

Harry postanowił zostawić ją samą sobie i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Widok nie prezentował się zbyt imponująco. Wszystko było tu szare i ponure. Skały wydawały się być przykurzone, a wszystko spowite było w mroku.

Nie wyglądało to na mieszkanie bogini.

– Umm... W tę stronę – zadecydowała, wskazując kierunek i zamykając szkatułkę.

– W takim razie w tę stronę – zgodził się Harry i ruszył.

Szli w milczeniu przez jakiś kwadrans. Criss skupiała się na słuchaniu wskazówek Dusz, on natomiast... rozmyślał. Nie dawały mu spokoju słowa Zayna. Z tego, co dowiedział się od Danielle i Louisa, Cytus była boginią miłości. Jeśli to ona była kobietą z jego snów, która ostrzegała go wielokrotnie przed swoją siostrą... Cóż. Siostrą Cytus była Anante. Czy to przypadek, że znaleźli się akurat na _jej_ wyspie?

Tylko dlaczego bogini wojny miałaby porywać Louisa?

W pewnym momencie Rachel zaczęła zwalniać, aż w końcu zupełnie się zatrzymała. Chłopak powiódł wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Wciąż byli w samym środku zakurzonej pustki. Nie sądził, by dotarli już na miejsce.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał.

– One... – Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie rozumiem ich. Powtarzają, że Dusza wskaże drogę, ale nie mówią nic poza tym, one... Nie wskazują jej.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Może tamci dwoje mieli rację. Oni pewnie wiedzieliby, co robić. Danielle rzuciłaby jakieś zaklęcie, Zayn wyciągnął kolejny woreczek z magicznym proszkiem... Poradziliby sobie lepiej niż on. Teraz stali z Criss pośrodku nicości i marnowali cenny czas. Czas, który mógł kosztować Louisa życie. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Kobieta ze snu mówiła, że wszystko w jego rękach. Musiała wiedzieć coś, o czym on nie miał pojęcia. Szkoda tylko, że się tym nie podzieliła. Zamknął oczy.

Dusza wskaże drogę. Według Rachel głosy powtarzały już tylko to. Dusza...

A może nie chodziło o Duszę, tylko o duszę?

Nie o głos zmarłego, ale o ciche wołanie żywego, które już raz dokonało niemożliwego?...

Jego powieki uniosły się gwałtownie. _Dusza Louisa._ Ona mogła doprowadzić ich do niego. A on... on miał ją w sobie.

Musiał tylko pozwolić sobie usłyszeć jej szept.

– Wiesz, Criss – powiedział. – Mam pewien pomysł.

– Tak? – Rachel uniosła brwi. – Teraz to mówisz?

Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Powiedzmy, że to dość... świeży pomysł. Ale potrzebuję chwili skupienia.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i cofnęła się nieco, by dać mu więcej wolnej przestrzeni.

Znów zamknął oczy. Jak porozumieć się z duszą? Nie miał bladego pojęcia. Ale w końcu... to była cząstka Louisa. Jak porozumiałby się z nim?

Wyobraził go sobie takim, jakim najbardziej kochał go oglądać. Gdy budził się rano i pierwszym, co widział, było przenikające go, ciepłe, błękitne spojrzenie jeszcze zaspanych oczu. Lekko zmierzwione włosy i zarumienione policzki. A przede wszystkim uśmiech. Delikatny, naturalny, jasny jak słońce – i tak samo ogrzewający, który sprawiał, że Harry miał ochotę całować go do utraty tchu.

_~ Louis ~_ powiedział jedynie w myślach. I zaraz potem otoczyło go kojące ciepło.

_~ Motylku._

 

_~*~_

 

Celem ich podróży okazała się jaskinia.

Zwykła jaskinia.

– Okej. Mam złe przeczucia – stwierdził Harry.

– Komu ty to mówisz – westchnęła Rachel.

Przygryzł wargę.

– Ale jeśli tam jest Louis...

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Pozostaje wejść. – Odpięła od paska sztylet z karlej stali.

– Dobry pomysł – przyznał brunet, dobywając własnej szabli. Doświadczenia poprzedniej podróży nauczyły go nie ruszać w nieznane bez broni.

Ostrożnie weszli do środka, bacznie rozglądając się na boki.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wnętrze jaskini też wyglądało normalnie. Im głębiej jednak wchodzili... Harry czuł, jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach. Panowała tu przerażająca, mroczna atmosfera. Kwintesencja tego, co zastali na zewnątrz.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale i tak był zaskoczony, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. W bardzo złym sensie.

Do jednej ze ścian przykuta była kobieta. Bardzo piękna kobieta, jednak w opłakanym stanie. Wyglądała, jakby tkwiła tam od tygodni. Jej szata, niegdyś zapewne wspaniała, przypominała brudną, podartą szmatę. Śnieżnobiała skóra była przykurzona i... poparzona? W miejscach, gdzie kajdany i łańcuchy stykały się z jej ciałem, widać było dym.

Harry nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział – przynajmniej nie w tej postaci. Ale nie potrzebował wiele, by domyślić się, z kim ma do czynienia.

Cytus. A zatem miał rację. Niestety.

Wtedy dostrzegł Louisa.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu nie był pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy. Chłopak znajdował się na samym środku pomieszczenia. Leżał na ziemi, wychudzony i nieprzytomny. Wyglądał jakby... jakby był martwy. Harry bez zastanowienia rzucił się do przodu.

I został odrzucony z powrotem.

– Pole siłowe – wymamrotała Rachel, przyglądając się liniom na podłożu. Brunet wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Przypominały nieco znaki malowane przez Zayna. – To musi być coś w rodzaju kręgu, który utrzymuje go w miejscu. Nikt nie dostanie się na zewnątrz, nikt nie wydostanie się ze środka. Więzienie idealne – dodała ponuro.

– W takim razie musimy go przełamać – zadecydował Harry i zbliżył się do granicy, kiedy tuż ponad nim rozległ się głęboki głos.

– Nie radziłabym – odezwała się kobieta, kiwając na boki palcem wskazującym, jakby karciła niegrzeczne dziecko. Unosiła się przed nim, kilkanaście stóp nad Louisem. Powoli opuściła się niżej, jednocześnie wskazując na uwięzioną Cytus. – Ich energie życiowe są teraz połączone. Tak samo jak więzy połączone są z kręgiem. Kręgu broni silna magia, a łańcuchy... Jeśli je przetniesz, cóż, możesz równie dobrze pożegnać się z przyjacielem.

Jej głos był tak przerażająco spokojny. Jak gdyby mówiła o czymś zupełnie neutralnym, jak śniadanie czy poranne wydanie gazety.

Chłopak przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Młoda, piękna twarz, porcelanowa skóra, długie, ciemne włosy i blizna na prawym ramieniu. W jednej z dłoni trzymała długi pręt z ostrym grotem – włócznię. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak na gobelinie Danielle.

– Anante – wymamrotał.

– We własnej osobie – wyszczerzyła się bogini. – Witam na mojej wyspie. Życzycie sobie czegoś przed śmiercią? – spytała, po czym parsknęła śmiechem.

Jej dłonie rozjaśniły się momentalnie, a w parę przyjaciół uderzyła fala mocy.

Harry'emu zdarzyło się już walczyć z istotami magicznymi. Miał z nimi styczność zarówno w bezpośrednim starciu, jak i z ich magią. Jednak to... to było coś zupełnie innego. Nie miał najmniejszych szans. Nim się obejrzał, leżał na twardej ziemi, bez tchu.

Rachel zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, jednak głuchy łoskot, który temu towarzyszył, nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

– Cóż, nie powiem – skomentowała Anante z rozbawieniem. – Porywając następcę tronu Millenium spodziewałam się nieco większej odsieczy niż dwójka słabych śmiertelników.

Harry zwinął się w kłębek i zakasłał. W oczy rzucił mu się jednak metaliczny błysk. Jego szabla. Upadła niedaleko, za jeden z głazów. Gdyby udało mu się przesunąć wystarczająco blisko...

_~ Ja biorę krąg, ty kajdany ~_ odezwała się Criss w jego głowie. Chłopak zerknął z niepokojem na boginię, niepewny, czy potrafiła przełamać ich telepatię, ale nic na to nie wskazywało.

Musiał odwrócić jej uwagę na wystarczająco długo, by Rachel zdołała dostać się do kręgu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma zamiar go przerwać, ale ufał jej.

Podniósł się do kolan, niezauważalnie przesuwając się kawałek w stronę swojej broni.

– Więc... bogini wojny, więżąca boginię miłości? – zaczął. W większości filmów zagadywanie przeciwnika działało. I tak nie miał innej opcji. – To dość brutalne, nie sądzisz?

Kobieta uniosła jedną brew.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Krew, zabijanie, wojna. To raczej okrutne w zestawieniu z delikatną miłością – zauważył, zyskując rozbawione spojrzenie bogini.

– Sam wiesz, że miłość potrafi wywoływać wiele szkód. I ranić. Oj, ranić.

– Miłość ojca zabija syna – powiedział odruchowo.

Anante zaśmiała się.

– Bardzo ładnie powiedziane. To słowa mojej siostry, prawda? – zgadła. – Ach, król Tomlinson. Ten idiota nigdy nie był rozsądny – stwierdziła, kręcąc głową. – Zatrute ostrza otrzymał wiele lat temu ode mnie. Energia życiowa każdego zainfekowanego automatycznie przypadała mnie... Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że wykorzysta je przeciw swojemu następcy. – Spojrzała przelotnie na leżącego w kręgu Louisa. – Tak bardzo chciał chronić go przed tobą i zobacz, do czego doprowadził. Oczywiście, dla mnie to była doskonała okazja. – Kolejna fala śmiechu. – Wyobrażasz sobie moją radość, kiedy odkryłam, że tamten kretyn podał mi na tacy ulubieńca mojej siostry? Tak, to był piękny dzień.

Nie miała racji. Wiedział o tym. On też miał styczność z jej trucizną, jednak miłość Louisa była od niej silniejsza. Przywróciła mu utracone życie; pokonała nienawiść.

– Dlaczego ty to robisz? – spytał Harry drżącym głosem. Wciąż powoli przesuwał się w stronę szabli. To tempo go wykańczało, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na gwałtowne ruchy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że w tej potyczce nie miałby szans. Jego jedynym atutem był efekt zaskoczenia. – Czemu tak bardzo chcesz ją pogrążyć?

Anante prychnęła.

– Liczysz teraz na jakąś emocjonującą historię, co? Na przykład taką, w której dwie siostry zakochują się w jednym śmiertelniku, ale on wybiera tę starszą, piękną i czarującą, mimo że jest dla niej tylko przelotnym zauroczeniem? I po latach młodsza mści się, odbierając jej wszystko, co dla niej ważne? – Widział, jak drży jej brew. Musiała kipieć z gniewu... po czym nagle przestała. – Cóż, rozczaruję cię – wzruszyła ramionami. – Po prostu istoty, które się kochają, nie mają zwyczaju toczyć między sobą wojen. To nudne.

– Ale przecież... – Miał pustkę w głowie. Musiał jednak grać na zwłokę. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Criss jest coraz bliżej linii. Jego zadaniem było zająć kobietę tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Kupić przyjaciółce cenny czas. – To twoja siostra! – wypalił. – Jak możesz robić jej coś takiego?

– Kiedy jesteś nieśmiertelny, więzy rodzinne szybko się zacierają. – Anante machnęła dłonią lekceważąco.

– No ale... spójrz na nią! – To było bezpieczne wyjście. Cytus przykuta była do ściany po zupełnie przeciwnej stronie. Z dala od Louisa. Z dala od Rachel. – Nie masz ani trochę wyrzutów sumienia?

– Sumienia? – powtórzyła kobieta sceptycznie.

Oczy Harry'ego zatrzymały się na bogini miłości. Wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Mimo że to po części przez nią wszyscy się tutaj znaleźli... współczuł jej.

– Przecież ona cierpi. Przyjrzyj się temu, co zrobiłaś. Sprawiasz jej ból.

– Ja też cierpiałam! – burknęła Anante. – Ból mnie ukształtował. Jeżeli ktokolwiek powinien tu żałować swoich czynów, to _ona_.

– To tak nie działa – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Miłość jest sztuką wybaczania.

– Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wybaczyć.

– Tak się tylko mówi – stwierdził. – Gdy naprawdę kogoś kochasz to nie patrzysz na niego przez pryzmat tego, co zrobił. Więzi rodzinne... są silne. Można potępiać czyn, ale nie osobę.

Bogini wywróciła oczami z irytacją.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Mówię o tym, że... że prawdziwa miłość jest silniejsza od wszystkiego. Wszystkiego na tym świecie i na każdym innym. To największa potęga. Nic nie jest w stanie jej pokonać. I gdy naprawdę kogoś kochasz... wtedy nawet śmierć nie jest ci straszna – powiedział, czując, jak dusza Louisa delikatnie łaskocze go w serce. – Bo z kimś, kto kocha cię całym sobą, pokonasz każdego przeciwnika.

W tym samym momencie rozległ się brzęk stali. Harry'ego kusiło, by się obejrzeć, ale nie miał na to czasu. Rzucił się w stronę swojej broni, od której dzieliło go już tylko kilka stóp, po czym, korzystając z nieuwagi Anante, przemknął w stronę Cytus.

Całe zainteresowanie kobiety skupiło się tymczasem na Criss, która klęczała przy magicznej linii, oddzielającej Louisa od pozostałej części jaskini. Sztylet, który podarował jej Zayn, ściskała oburącz. Wyglądało na to, że ma zamiar wbić go w podłoże.

_Karla stal. Najtwardszy i najbardziej wytrzymały metal w trzech światach._

_Odporny na każdy rodzaj magii._

Każdy.

Anante najwyraźniej musiała też o tym wiedzieć, bo na jej twarzy pojawił się lęk.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie przerwiesz kręgu – wysyczała, wyciągając rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Na końcówkach jej palców zaczęła zbierać się jasna energia.

Dłonie Rachel mocniej zacisnęły się na rękojeści sztyletu. Z jej ramion zdawały się spływać na ostrze iskry. Wyglądało to jak fioletowe wyładowania elektryczne.

– Przez całe swoje życie dawałam sobą pomiatać – powiedziała Criss powoli. Rude kosmyki zasłaniały jej twarz, lecz w głosie słychać było gniew. – Ale teraz jest inaczej. Mam przyjaciół, którzy byli gotowi bardzo wiele poświęcić. Dla mnie. – Dziewczyna podniosła głowę. Jej oczy płonęły purpurowym płomieniem. – Już nikt nigdy nie będzie mówił mi, co mam robić! – krzyknęła i wbiła sztylet w ziemię.

Tym, co nastąpiło później, była eksplozja, która odrzuciła dziewczynę kilka stóp do tyłu. Na parę sekund całe pomieszczenie wypełnił gęsty dym, by potem w ułamku sekundy... wyparować.

Louis ocknął się, siadając gwałtownie. Zaczerpnął ogromny haust powietrza i otworzył oczy. Przez moment jaśniały one fioletem, po czym powoli wróciły do swojej zwykłej, błękitnej barwy.

– Głupia dziewucho! – wrzasnęła Anante i rzuciła się do przodu, znikając wraz z Rachel w ostatnich obłokach mgły.

Harry obejrzał się jeszcze jedynie, by upewnić się, że krąg naprawdę został przerwany, po czym zamachnął się ostrzem, uderzając w łańcuchy. Nie spodziewał się, że puszczą za pierwszym razem, ale właśnie tak się stało. Najwyraźniej zniszczenie więzienia Louisa bardzo je osłabiło.

Kajdany jak w zwolnionym tempie opadły na ziemię. Cytus natychmiast się ożywiła. Podniosła głowę i ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały. Teraz zrozumiał, czemu zawsze ukazywała mu się z pustymi oczodołami. Gdyby choć raz zobaczył jej mieniące się, zmieniające barwę tęczówki... łatwo domyśliłby się prawdy. Tylko bogini mogła tak wyglądać.

 _~ Zamknij oczy ~_ szepnęła kobieta do jego myśli. Posłusznie wykonał polecenie, a ona zamieniła się w kulę czystego światła.

Chwilę później jaskinię wypełnił jej potężny, pełen gniewu okrzyk.

– ANANTE!

Harry odważył się unieść powieki. Cytus unosiła się w powietrzu, jakieś sześć stóp nad ziemią. Bił od niej złoty blask. Zniknęły wszelkie oznaki słabości i zmęczenia. Była porażająco piękna – i potężna.

 _Oto bogini miłości,_ pomyślał chłopak.

W tym momencie kobieta zapikowała w stronę, gdzie zniknęła jej siostra. Stało się oczywiste, że ten pojedynek już go nie dotyczył. Rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Louisa. Był tam. Siedział w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zastał. Oszołomiony, zdezorientowany... i _żywy_.

Nogi Harry'ego same ruszyły biegiem w jego stronę. Nawet nie zarejestrował chwili, w której padł przy nim na kolana i porwał go w ramiona.

– Lou – załkał, tuląc go do siebie rozpaczliwie. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego to, jak bliski był utraty go na zawsze.

– Harry – wyszeptał Louis tuż przy jego uchu. W jego głosie słychać było nutkę niedowierzania. – Przyszedłeś po mnie. Tutaj.

Harry odsunął się kawałek, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

– Po ciebie nawet i do piekła – szepnął.

Gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się cichy kaszel i jego wzrok uciekł lekko na prawo. Z piersi wyrwał mu się zduszony okrzyk. Louis automatycznie odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.

– Criss – jęknął Harry, podnosząc się. Jego Lou był już bezpieczny. Rachel nie.

Właściwie, jej stan był teraz daleki od bezpieczeństwa.

Dziewczyna leżała tam, gdzie porzuciła ją Anante, kiedy została wywleczona z jaskini przez siostrę. Wyglądała naprawdę... źle. Przerwanie kręgu musiało kosztować ją mnóstwo energii. Z ust spływała jej strużka krwi.

Najgorzej jednak wyglądał metalowy pręt, przebijający na wylot jej klatkę piersiową.

Harry ukląkł przy niej, czując, że w brzuchu wzbiera mu panika. Co miał zrobić? Nie mógł go wyjąć, wtedy Rachel wykrwawiłaby się na śmierć. Ale...

Spod rozdartego materiału jej golfu widać było skórę wokół rany. Czerniała. Czerniała, jak gdyby ktoś przypalał ją ogniem. Przerażenie otworzyło szeroko oczy chłopaka. Sięgnął do pręta, jednak przyjaciółka powstrzymała jego dłoń.

– Karla stal – wymamrotała. – Odporna na każdy rodzaj magii. Ale nie na truciznę. – Z jej ust wypłynęła kolejna fala krwi. Tym razem była niemal czarna.

To było zbyt okrutne.

Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie żałował, że nie był pozbawiony mocy. Był tylko bezużytecznym, nieprzydatnym człowiekiem. Na dodatek ona znalazła się tutaj przez niego. A on... on nie...

– Nie potrafię ci pomóc – wymamrotał.

– Jest w porządku – powiedziała Rachel słabo.

– Nie potrafię zabrać twojego bólu, przepraszam – niemal załkał.

– Styles, naprawdę jest w porządku – zapewniła, patrząc mu w oczy. – Bo... już nic mnie nie boli.

– Criss... – wyszeptał.

– Tak właśnie należało postąpić – stwierdziła z pewnością w głosie. – To było właściwe.

– Poświęcić się?...

– Uratować Louisa – poprawiła. – Wy dwaj... macie przed sobą ważną rolę do odegrania. O wiele ważniejszą niż ja.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – wychrypiał.

– Powiedziały mi – odparła. – Głosy.

Nagle jej źrenice rozszerzyły się.

– Harry?...

Chłopak poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.

– Tak? – zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Powiedz Danie...

Już nie dokończyła.

– Criss? – wymamrotał. – Criss! Rachel...

Chciał mocno nią potrząsnąć, ale wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. Mógł wyczuć moment, w którym...

Harry poczuł, jak dłoń zaciska się na jego ramieniu. Wiedział, że to Louis. Położył na niej swoją i pociągnął nosem. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy już swobodnie.

Cała słabość Lou musiała odejść wraz ze złamaniem czaru, bo bez problemu podniósł chłopaka do pionu i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku.

Żaden nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc stali tak po prostu, złączeni. Złamani. Harry ze szlochem, Louis z cieniem łez w oczach.

Gdzieś przy wejściu do jaskini rozległy się głosy. Dwa. Męski i żeński. Oba znajome... Jeśli Danielle i Zayn starali się być dyskretni to zdecydowanie im nie szło. Ale teraz już się to nie liczyło. Wróg został pokonany.

Ofiara poniesiona.

Czas jakby zatrzymał się w momencie, gdy pojawili się w środku. Harry nie mógł widzieć twarzy towarzyszy, gdy zobaczyli ich trójkę – stulonych w żałobie kochanków i pozbawionej życia bohaterki – lecz Louis widział je doskonale. Szczególnie twarz przyjaciółki. W momencie, gdy szła i w momencie, gdy zamarła. W momencie, gdy biegła i w momencie, gdy padała na kolana.

Ponurą ciszę przeszył przepełniony cierpieniem skowyt.

 


	19. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Złamię tradycję i nie podam statystyk, bo nie ma się tu czym chwalić. Były… niskie. Tak, pod względem czytających ta historia to klapa i nie zliczę, ile razy myślałam już tylko o tym, by rzucić ją w cholerę. Paradoksalnie jednak… jestem z niej wyjątkowo dumna. Udowodniłam coś sobie. Powiem tylko, że to było bardzo pracowite 19 tygodni i 60 tysięcy słów, które doprowadziło nas do tego punktu - do pożegnania z Baletnicą z Pozytywki.  
> Jest to też w pewnym sensie pożegnanie ze mną, choć nie do końca i nie na zawsze. Robię sobie przerwę. Nie wyrabiam psychicznie. Ostatnio w moim życiu zaszło kilka całkiem dużych zmian i potrzebuję chwili, by jakoś się z tym wszystkim oswoić.  
> Nie do końca - bo nie zostawiam moich tłumaczeń. Dokończę to, czego się podjęłam. Znacie mnie. Poza tym pewnie z czasem ukażą się jakieś shoty - okolicznościowe na święta, Walentynki… Nie chcę tylko wiązać się z niczym dłuższym. Potrzebuję oddechu.  
> Nie na zawsze - bo wrócę. Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy. Nie w tym roku. Na pewno do czerwca. Może wcześniej?  
> Dziękuję tym, którzy czekali i czytali, mimo że było Was tak mało. Szczególne podziękowania dla Magdy, bez której nie dałabym rady. Wracaj do zdrowia, myszko. Nie zostawisz nas tak szybko.  
> Nie wiem, jak to będzie. Naprawdę, nie wiem. Mogę obiecać jedynie, że w czerwcu pojawię się z trzecim tomem. Tak długo, jak ktoś będzie chciał znać dalsze losy bohaterów, będę tu.  
> Promise.

Pojedyncze krople deszczu bębniły rytmicznie o podłoże. Morze czarnych parasoli pozostawało dziwnie nieruchome. Zdawało się, że biały marmur płacze.

Nie on jeden.

To nie było jak złamane serce. Bardziej jakby... jakby ktoś oderwał kawałek i nie miał zamiaru go zwracać. Wciąż funkcjonowało. Biło równo i pewnie. A jednak... czegoś brakowało. Elementu układanki. Obrazek, w którym brakowało puzzla, nigdy nie wyglądał dobrze. Pamiętał, z jaką pieczołowitością jego matka zawsze chowała je do pudełka, pilnując, by żaden nie zginął. _Rozpoznasz kształt, ale to już nigdy nie będzie to samo_ , mówiła.

Westchnął. W jego układance pojawiało się coraz więcej pustych miejsc.

Harry rozglądał się po twarzach. Znał wiele z nich. Ilu już zdawało sobie sprawę, że też stracili puzzel?

Ładna kobieta o zmęczonym obliczu i opuchniętych oczach. Obejmujący ją mężczyzna z jedną, drobną łzą, spływającą po kwadratowej szczęce. Wysoki nastolatek, którego fioletowe, tak boleśnie znajome, tęczówki kryły się za chłodnym otępieniem.

Dyrektor Cabernet. Nauczyciele. Rodzice. Kilkoro uczniów. Z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł Dereka.

Eleanor, czerwona od płaczu. Nigdy nie była jej szczególnie bliska, ale El już tak miała: przywiązywała się do ludzi.

Daniel Grant. Samotny Tybalt o złamanej twarzy.

Danielle.

Oni wszyscy zgromadzili się na tym zimnym, szarym cmentarzu dla niej. Bohaterki o nieznanym imieniu. Dla Rachel.

Stojący obok Louis ścisnął dyskretnie jego dłoń. Nie odezwał się jednak. Harry też nic nie powiedział. Kropla ześlizgnęła się z krawędzi jego parasola i niczym w zwolnionym tempie opadła mu na czubek nosa. Była chłodna. Zadziwiająco chłodna w zestawieniu z gorącymi łzami.

Spojrzał na ciemną trumnę. Rachel... ocaliła ich, ale oni nie zdołali ocalić jej. Włócznia z karlej stali, którą przebiła ją Anante, wypełniła swoje zadanie. Jednego na pewno nie można było odmówić bogini wojny – umiała zabijać. Danielle wpadła w rozpacz. Próbowała wyciągnąć dzidę gołymi rękami – co, nawiasem mówiąc, nie było najlepszym pomysłem – i każdym możliwym sposobem uleczyć ranę, ale nic to nie dało. Zayn też był bezradny. Nawet Cytus, gdy wróciła po rozprawieniu się z siostrą...

 _Nie lej łez, mała elfko,_ powiedziała wtedy. _Jej dusza jest już wśród tych, które otaczały ją przez całe życie._

Stwierdzenie, że Danielle dostała szału, to naprawdę poważne niedopowiedzenie. Harry tylko raz widział kogoś w tym stanie i było to zaraz po śmierci jego matki, nim jeszcze ojciec stał się pustą skorupą. Gołym okiem można było zobaczyć, jak w dziewczynie coś przełamuje się na pół. Louis przycisnął go wtedy mocniej do siebie. Serce Harry'ego drgnęło. Lou też wiedział, jak to jest widzieć śmierć ukochanej osoby i nie móc nic zrobić. Tyle że w jego przypadku – w  _ich_ przypadku – wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Przynajmniej na tyle dobrze, na ile mogło. Teraz...

Danielle wciąż powtarzała, że naszyjnik mógł uratować Rachel. Właśnie po to go jej podarowała. By chronił ją tak, jak motyl Louisa ochronił Harry'ego. To silna magia. Sęk w tym, że... ona nie miała go przy sobie. Wydawało się to nieco dziwne, bo nie zdejmowała go od chwili, gdy go dostała, ale tym razem jej szyja była naga.

Czemu miałaby pozbywać się ochrony, wyruszając w nieznane? Dla Harry'ego nie miało to sensu.

Śmierć Rachel zrodziła mnóstwo nowych kłamstw. Nie mogli ujawnić prawdziwych okoliczności, w jakich doszło do tego zdarzenia. Ani sposobu, w jaki zginęła. Cytus usunęła włócznię, ale rana przebiegała na wylot, tuż koło kręgosłupa. Przy brzegach była lekko zwęglona. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co mogłoby spowodować takie obrażenia, trudno było więc ustalić oficjalną wersję wydarzeń.

Jak nazwała to ludzka policja? Ach, tak. Morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem.

Nawet nie próbował wyobrażać sobie, jak musieli czuć się państwo Criss, jeśli on sam miał wrażenie, że to jego ktoś przebił metalowym prętem.

Była przy nim, kiedy robiło się źle. Miała własne demony, ale starała się z nimi walczyć i podnosiła się po każdym upadku. W pewnym momencie odnalazła szczęście...

Teraz stał tu i patrzył, jak trumna z jej ciałem znika pod ziemią.

 

– _Po prostu... nie pozwólmy sobie nawzajem upaść, zgoda?_

– _Zgoda._

 

Gdyby Louis w porę go nie podtrzymał, upadłby, gdy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Czy sprawił to widok zakopywanej trumny czy fakt, że zarówno oczy Danielle, jak i oczy Daniela wyglądały na tak samo złamane i bezbronne... Nie wiedział.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się wycie wilka. Jednak tym razem nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

 

_~*~_

 

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Louis, kiedy wracali z cmentarza. Byli sami. To rzadko zdarzało się w ostatnich dniach. Przez tyle lat był samotny. Teraz nagle zaczęli otaczać go ludzie. Normalnie byłby za to wdzięczny, ale tak trudno było przez to zebrać myśli. Tym bardziej, gdy miało się tyle tajemnic...

Szczerze mówiąc, od  _ wypadku _ nie rozmawiali wiele. Harry nie czuł się gotowy. To wciąż było zbyt świeże. Niedawno był gotów poświęcić wszystko, by go uratować. Nawet życie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że będzie to życie niewinnej osoby.

Gdyby znów znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, oddałby wszystko. Tyle że... tym razem upewniłby się, że nie zginie nikt, kogo kocha.

Obejrzał się przez ramię, ale byli sami. Splótł więc ich palce.

– Dziwnie – wymamrotał. – Cały czas mam wrażenie, że zaraz znów ją zobaczę. Że uśmiechnie się krzywo i powie coś sarkastycznego. – Przełknął ślinę. – Nie wierzę w to, że jej nie ma. Nie potrafię.

Milczeli przez chwilę, po czym Harry dodał:

– To takie nierzeczywiste. Jeszcze kilka dni temu z nią rozmawiałem, a teraz odeszła. Gdyby nie...

– Ja – wszedł mu w słowo chłopak. – Gdyby nie ja.

Harry zaklął w duchu. Miał przeczucie, że Louis może tak to widzieć. Taki w końcu był. Obarczał się winą, zawsze. Tak, Lou zdecydowanie był typem męczennika. Wydawało mu się, że może ocalić wszystkich i właśnie przez to sam znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie. Dla Harry'ego. Dla Danielle. Louis starał się uratować cały świat, ale to było niemożliwe. Więc... Harry obawiał się, że i tym razem może brać odpowiedzialność na siebie. Lecz trzymał się nadziei, że...

– To nie twoja wina. Wiedziała, na co się decyduje i postanowiła zaryzykować. – Ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. – Wszystko się skomplikowało. Sprawy zrobiły się ostatnio cholernie trudne... ale nic z tego nie jest twoją winą, Lou. Nigdy nie było. Też byłeś ofiarą, wiesz? Przez cały ten czas.

Louis zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Słaby ze mnie obrońca.

Harry przysunął się nieco bliżej i pogładził jego palce kciukiem.

– Jesteś moim obrońcą. Ale związek to transakcja wiązana. Odpowiadamy za siebie nawzajem. Ty opiekujesz się mną. A ja tobą. W zdrowiu. I w chorobie.

Szatyn przygryzł wargę, odwracając wzrok.

– Myślałem, że umieram – wyznał dziwnie pustym głosem. – I ty też tak myślałeś, wiem. Czasem wydawało mi się, że to po prostu... kara. Za nieposłuszeństwo. Za złamanie zbyt wielu praw. Za... za narażenie cię na niebezpieczeństwo...

– Louis – szepnął Harry, przystając.

– I przez cały ten czas miałem w głowie tylko:  _ Dobra, rób co chcesz, zabieraj mnie, bo nie zniosę już tej bezsilności _ . Ale jednocześnie... Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że cię stracę. Znowu.

– Nie straciłeś – zauważył chłopak. Głos mu drżał.

– Nie straciłem – przyznał Louis. – Ale sęk w tym, że kiedy leżałem tam, w tej pieprzonej jaskini, trochę przytomny, ale nie do końca, jedną nogą po tamtej stronie, to wszystko we mnie uderzyło. Wiedziałem to, ale dopiero wtedy to sobie uświadomiłem. Że nie chodzi tylko o to, że cię kocham, chociaż kocham cię nad życie, słońce. Chodzi o to, że jesteś całą moją przyszłością. I po prostu nie mogę czekać, aż znów ktoś spróbuje mi ciebie odebrać – powiedział, odnajdując jego oczy. W jego spojrzeniu płonął ogień, energiczny, żywy, pełen namiętności.

– Czekaj... co?

– Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem – zaśmiał się niezręcznie Lou – ale lepszej okazji chyba nie będzie. Poza tym nie sądzę, żebym wytrzymał dłużej. Więc, Harry...

Sięgnął po jego drugą dłoń, złączył je i ścisnął lekko, nie spuszczając wzorku z jego oczu. Błękitna toń była wyjątkowo głęboka i pewna w zetknięciu ze zdezorientowaną zielenią.

– Wyjdziesz za mnie? – wyszeptał. – Wyjdziesz za mnie, motylku?...

Harry wciągnął powietrze gwałtownie. Serce obijało mu się o żebra.

Wyjść za Louisa? Spędzić z nim przyszłość, resztę życia? Budzić się i zasypiać koło niego aż do późnej starości? Gotować mu obiady i robić kanapki do pracy? Prasować koszule? Oglądać głupie filmy, tuląc się na kanapie? Spacerować w deszczu, trzymając się za ręce? Śpiewać kolędy przy kominku? Założyć... rodzinę?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział, łamiącym się od łez głosem.

W oczach Louisa przeskoczył błysk. Może był to po prostu zabłąkany promień słońca, odbity w szklistej łzie... Rozłożył ramiona. Silne ramiona, które zawsze były dla Harry'ego bezpieczną przystanią. To do tych ramion zawsze szukał powrotu. I zatonął w czułym uścisku.

– Motylku... – westchnął Louis w jego włosy, a Harry zacisnął palce na materiale jego kurtki.

 

– _To było to, jak na siebie patrzyliście. Wpatrywałeś się w niego jak w obrazek, jakbyś zobaczył_ _anioła czy coś. Czyste uwielbienie i..._

– _Przestań._

– _A w jego oczach zawsze malowała się troska. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, przypuszczalnie nie, ale gdy tylko znikałeś w tłumie, odnajdywał cię wzrokiem, jakby sprawdzając, czy wciąż tam jesteś. Dziwnie to brzmi, ale właśnie tak było. Trochę jakby... jakby cały czas bał się, że ktoś może mu cię ukraść. Ale ty zawsze byłeś na miejscu, a on cały się rozjaśniał._

 

Uniósł wzrok do nieba, które było szare niczym popiół. Krople deszczu opadały mu na twarz, mieszając się z łzami, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Wręcz przeciwnie. Były jak pozdrowienie. Jak pocałunki od przyjaciółki.

 

– _Uh, sorry. Nie myślałam, że ktoś tu będzie._

_Nie odpowiedział, na co ona przyjrzała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Nie rozpoznawał jej, nie był pewny, czy ją zna._

– _Można? – spytała. On tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale przesunął się, robiąc jej miejsce. Usiadła obok niego, obserwując go uważnie. – Czy coś się stało? Chcesz o tym pogadać?_

_Jemu było już po prostu wszystko jedno._

– _Chłopak, którego kocham, właśnie na moich oczach całował się z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Dzień jak co dzień – stwierdził z ironią, wywołując u niej cichy śmiech.._

– _Wiem, co czujesz. Mój chłopak rzucił mnie dla mojego brata._

– _Serio?_

– _Mhm, zupełnie serio. Do tej pory, kiedy trzymają się za ręce... Nie mówiąc o_

_innych rzeczach... Na ogół po prostu wychodzę z domu. – Głębokie westchnienie._

– _Dobra, wygrałaś. On... w sumie nawet nie wie, że coś do niego czuję, więc... Taaak, wygrałaś._

– _Nie martw się, znajdą się inni, lepsi._

– _Nie tacy jak on..._

_Chwila ciszy, aż dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego rękę._

– _Rachel._

_Z lekkim wahaniem uścisnął jej dłoń._

– _Harry._

 

KONIEC TOMU DRUGIEGO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochany Czytelniku, jeśli dotarłeś aż tutaj, zostaw po sobie ślad, proszę.


End file.
